Second Chance Main Story
by Renae724
Summary: Read about Taylor's second chance at life. After being killed by Frieza and losing her love Bardock, Taylor finds herself on a strange planet called Earth. -DISCONTINUED- I, Renae724, would like to give readers a heads up. This story is shit. I wrote it when I was very young, and it's sort of crappy. Read at your own risk, yeah? kthanksbye -
1. Chapter 1

**_Me: Yay! I'm back!_**

**_Kouga: Where's my story huh?_**

**_Me:Oh! Well...uh..._**

**_Bardock: You DID say you were working on it._**

**_Me: THAT WAS IN AN EMAIL!_**

**_Bardock: That's no excuse._**

**_Me: Well, if I post now...it won't...well..._**

**_Kouga: Looking for a good excuse?_**

**_Me: Maybe...well, see the thing is. I haven't really been working on it for a few days now. And if I start posting again, it will just have to be put into Hiatus again._**

**_Kouga: Well hurry up and get writing!_**

**_Bardock: Have you worked on this story?_**

**_Me: That's why I'm posting._**

**_Bardock: Well...disclaimer?_**

**_Kouga: Renae724 does not own Inuyasha, Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related._**

**_Bardock: Onward!_**

**_Me: Indeed._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Chapter one...begins...NOW!..._**

****"_**Bardock?" Taylor asked. "Bardock, where are you?"**_

"_**Turn around." A voice said from behind her. Taylor turned but saw nothing.**_

"_**Bardock, this isn't funny. Where are you?"**_

"_**Here,"**_

"_**Where! Bardock, please! Don't play games!"**_

"_**I'm here."**_

"_**Bardock! Where –" Taylor was cut off when a blood-curling laugh interrupted her. When it wouldn't stop, she tried to cover her ears but couldn't her arms wouldn't move. **_

_**She saw a planet suddenly explode and more laughter.**_

"_**Taylor, we'll meet again..." She heard Bardock's voice. It faded along with the remains of the planet.**_

_**It went dark again.**_

**ZZZZZZZZZ**_**  
**_

**A flash of light woke Taylor. She didn't understand what was happening. She felt as though she were being thrown. Where she was, wherever she was, was shaking. Suddenly she felt light. As light as a feather.**

**Then a loud noise rung in her ears and she was being dropped.**

**It went dark again.**

**Taylor was laid out on the ground. She was waking slowly.**

**Taylor opened her eyes and found herself staring at a blue sky. She moved her head.**

"**Oh!" She flinched to a stop when tremendous pain shot through entire body.**

**Slowly, painfully, she sat up. She looked around and saw rocks and mountains and trees surrounded her.**

**She slowly and painfully got to her feet and walked, well, limped around. She felt extremely dizzy and was confused.**

**Where was she?**

**Who was she?**

**Why was she there and was she doing there?**

**The last thing she could remember was being scared and cold.**

**Then she heard a voice.**

"**Hello? Are you alright?" A kind, gentle, timid voice said from behind her. She turned around without making any sudden movements that might cause her pain.**

**A man with black hair and orange clothes on stood behind her alongside a green man and a little boy with black hair that had similar looks to the man. The man in orange looked familiar.**

**Taylor tried to talk but her throat felt like sand paper. She was VERY hungry and thirsty. It felt as if it had been years since she had eaten or drank anything.**

**The green man understood.**

"**Over there is a tree that food grows on. A river is just..." He didn't need to finish because when the word "Food" came out of his mouth she was already gone.**

**She picked and ate all the first trees fruit and was working on the next. **

**Everyone could practically hear the food drop into her stomach. **

**After emptying all ten trees of fruit, she made her way to the river and drank until she burst.**

**After she was done, she burped so loud the Earth had a mini earthquake.**

"**Ahhh that felt good." She smiled and licked her lips.**

"**You feeling refreshed?" The boy asked.**

"**Yeah. Thanks, uh, whoever you are. For showing me that tree."**

"**You're welcome. Now can you tell us who you are and what you're half frozen?" the green man asked.**

"**Don't jump to conclusions Piccolo." The man in orange whispered.**

"**Mister, I wish I could tell you. I just don't remember."**

"**You don't even know who you are?" the man in orange asked.**

"**No. Who are you guys?"**

"**I'm Gohan. This is my Dad Goku and our friend Piccolo." The boy, Gohan, said.**

"**Gohan, Goku and Piccolo." **

"**Yep!"**

"**So, Gohan, Goku and Piccolo, what's up?" She asked. They all fell Anime Style.**

"**Um, nothing really. Hehe," Goku scratched the back of his head and gave a goofy smile.**

"**Oh, well, do you have anymore food? I'm still hungry." **

"**Yeah! My Mom is making breakfast. I'm sure you can have some." Gohan smiled and offered his hand to her.**

**She took and stood up.**

"**So, where is your Mom?"**

"**Just over those mountains."**

"**Okay. Wait, how are we going to get over those mountains?"**

"**Flying of course. Dad will carry you."**

"**Yeah. Get on my back. Like a Piggy Back Ride!" Goku laughed and turned. She hesitantly climbed on his back and then suddenly, they took off into the air.**

**Goku laughed and flew faster than Gohan. Gohan grinned and went ahead.**

**A race ensued.**

**After a few minutes, Goku asked, "Hey, you aren't scared of heights of...flying, are you?"**

**Taylor looked around then at the ground and shrugged. "No, not really. Being so high up going so fast seems, familiar. It might help me get my memory back."**

"**Should I go faster?"**

"**Yeah!"**

**Goku took off again but faster. They finally arrived at the house. She immediately smelled eggs and bacon.**

"**Hey-uh...could you wait here a minute?" Gohan asked.**

"**Sure." She shrugged and sat in the grass.**

"**You know, we should give you a nick name until you remember yours." Goku said.**

"**What's a...**_**nick name**_**?" She asked uncertain about the word.**

"**It's a...well...a name you call people for short, or for fun, instead of using their actually names."**

"**Oh, well, what's mine?"**

"**Well, what about...Unknown? Nah, that's weird. Hm..." Goku became lost in thought.**

**A few moments later, Gohan exited the house with a woman following behind him.**

"**Oh, well hello." The woman said. She shook the already standing Taylor's hand.**

"**Hi."**

"**Gohan tells me they found you hurt and starving in the mountains."**

"**Yeah."**

"**And you don't remember anything?"**

"**No. I don't remember anything."**

"**That's so sad."**

"**I got it! We'll call you Mystery!" Goku shouted.**

"**No! That's not a name!" His wife laughed.**

"**Then what should we call her?"**

"**Hm..." She placed a hand on her chin and studied her. "You look like a Samantha to me."**

**Goku, Gohan and "Samantha" cocked an eyebrow.**

"**Samantha?" Taylor grimaced.**

"**Yeah. By the way, I'm ChiChi."**

'**Samantha' nodded and smiled.**

"**Let's have breakfast!" ChiChi sang and lead everyone into the house.**

**An hour later Goku, Gohan and 'Samantha' exited the house.**

"**Were going to take you to my friend Bulma's house. She might be able to fix your memory loss." Goku said.**

"**Okay. How far is it?" **

"**Not that far."**

"**Hey Dad?" Gohan asked.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**We should see if Samantha can ride on the Flying Nimbus."**

"**Oh yeah! Flying Nimbus!"Goku called. A yellow cloud zoomed to them and skidded to a stop.**

"**Hey Nimbus! Long time no see!" Goku greeted the cloud.**

"**What's that?" 'Samantha' asked.**

"**My flying Nimbus. A flying cloud. You can only ride on it if you are pure of heart."**

"**Well, what if I'm not?"**

"**You'll fall through."**

"**Well, if I fall through, well know I'm not." 'Samantha' slowly climbed onto the cloud and didn't fall off. She sat in the middle and stayed on the cloud.**

**They started flying away.**

**_Chapter ends..._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: Yay._**

**_Bardock: I'm sad now._**

**_Kouga: Cheer up. I promise I won't table trip you for a week._**

**_Bardock: So you're the one...!_**

**_Kouga: Oops._**

**_Me: *Face palm*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Me: Back again._**

**_Kouga: Woo._**

**_Bardock: I'm dead so I'm not excited._**

**_Me: I know I know..._**

**_Kouga: Renae724 does not own Inuyasha, Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related._**

**_Bardock: Onward!_**

**_Me: Indeed._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Chapter begins...  
_**

**About one hour later, they arrived in a city.**

"**She lives in this?" 'Samantha' asked.**

"**Yeah. Just a little south and were there." Gohan said. A few moments later they were standing outside of a huge, round building with the word Capsule Corp. on it.**

"**HEY BUUUULLLL-MAAAAAA!" Goku called. They walked around the house until they were under a balcony. **

"**HEY BULMA! BUUUUUULLLLL-MAAAAAAAA!" Goku called again.**

"**WHAAAAAT!" A loud, angry voice called. A door slammed and a blue haired woman stood looking down at them. "Oh, it's you Goku."**

"**Hey Bulma, can you help us?" Gohan asked.**

"**Help you do what? And who's your friend?"**

"**Her name...or her nickname is Samantha. We don't know her real name because she doesn't know it either. She lost her memory and we were wondering if-"**

"**If I could help you get it back."**

"**Yes."**

"**I certainly can! This is the perfect time to test my new invention! Come on up!" She waved them up and ran back inside. **

**Goku grabbed Taylor's arms and jumped up onto the balcony.**

"**Did that scare you?" Goku asked.**

"**Nope."**

"**Man..." He walked inside with his shoulders slumped.**

"**Go wait inside the living room. The others are there. Tien and Chiaotzu and visiting." Bulma said. She ran off and disappeared threw a door.**

**Goku, Gohan and 'Samantha' walked to the living room.**

"**Goku!" Yamcha greeted as they came in. "Hey Gohan! And...Who is this?"**

"**Samantha. Or, that's her name for now." Gohan explained her situation.**

"**Oh, that sucks." Yamcha said.**

"**Hi Goku. Hi Gohan. Nice to meet you Samantha...or, whatever your name is." Tien greeted.**

"**Hi." She smiled and nodded.**

"**Hi Samantha! What's up?" Yamcha greeted. **

"**Nothin' much." She shrugged.**

"**You guys! I got it." Bulma burst into the room with a small machine. "Here, put this around your wrists and head." **

**She eyed the bands and cocked an eyebrow.**

"**Um...it won't hurt will it?"**

"**No, put it on!"**

**She slowly put on the bands and sat down. Bulma flipped a red button and the machine started buzzing.**

**Her heart started beating faster. Her breathing becoming uneven.**

**She started seeing flashes of light. The room was silent but she heard sounds and voices.**

"**Taylor, you're too strong for your own good." A male voice said.**

**Explosions and laughter echoed.**

"**Taylor...my name. That is it. My name is Taylor." Taylor said. She continued to watch and listen to the memories. Soon, everything was restored and Taylor has her memory back.**

**She quickly wanted to forget it again.**

**She let out a breath. "Wow."**

"**What? Did you gain your memory back?" Bulma asked.**

"**Yeah."**

"**So your name is Taylor? That's a cool name."**

"**So, what are you doing on this planet?" A deep, angry voice asked. They turned and saw Piccolo.**

"**I don't know..."**

"**You have an unusually high power level. What planet are you from?"**

"**Planet Vegeta." Taylor looked around when everyone gasped. Her eyes stopped on Goku. "Goku...that's your name?"**

"**Yeah. We told you. Are you a Saiyan?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Do you mind telling us how you're alive?" Piccolo asked.**

"**Do you mind shutting up?" Taylor was beginning to become herself again.**

**Piccolo growled.**

"**I don't know what I'm doing here on this god damn planet. All I know is that Frieza need to pay."**

"**Frieza?"**

"**Yes Frieza. He's the one who that killed me and froze my body."**

"**Killed...you?" Yamcha thought aloud.**

"**But...Frieza is dead. Goku killed him."**

**Taylor froze and her eyes snapped to Goku. "Goku did?"**

"**Yeah. Almost, what? Two years ago now?" Yamcha said.**

"**So, how are you alive if Frieza killed you?"**

"**I don't know..."**

"**You said Frieza killed you?" Piccolo asked.**

"**Yep."**

"**And he froze your body?"**

"**Yep."**

"**That is it then. When we wished for everybody that Frieza killed back to life, you were wished back as well."**

"**But how? Only people killed within the year's time can be wished back." Tien cut in.**

"**Her soul was trapped in her body. So when the wish was made, she was brought back to life since her soul was still in her body."**

"**Ahh...I get it." Everyone mumbled.**

"**So Goku-"**

"**His Saiyan name is Kakarot. He has no Saiyan pride so he goes by the Earth name." A voice said. They turned and saw Vegeta leaning against the back wall.**

"**Who are you?" Taylor asked.**

"**The name's Vegeta. I am The Prince Of All Saiyans."**

"**Prince Vegeta! You've grown!" Taylor quickly stood up in shock. How long had she been dead?**

"**Yes. I've heard stories about you. A strong, woman Saiyan Warrior. The strongest there was. Born a half-breed but at the age of ten was teased so badly her rage overwhelmed her and she became a full Saiyan. You were stronger than my father was even. But you fell in love so easily and took your own life."**

"**What? Took my life? You mean suicide. Why in the hell would I do that?"**

"**Some said that he refused to marry you."**

"**Who he? You mean Bardock?"**

"**Yes. Kakarot's father."**

"**What!" Goku cried in shock. "My father?"**

"**That's why you look so much like him! He must have had a kid when I was gone." **

"**You knew my father?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**So, I bet you don't even know Planet Vegeta is gone." Vegeta said impatiently.**

"**Oh, yeah. I knew." Taylor said sadly.**

"**What? How?"**

"**See, when I was dead, I had a...vision I guess you can call it. I saw Vegeta being blown up and stuff."**

"**Oh, so why are you not sad?"**

"**Well, I AM sad. It's just I've had...twenty-seven...years to get over it."**

"**Hmph." Vegeta huffed before stalking out of the room. **

"**Well, I guess we should get going. It's kinda late." Goku said. "Come Gohan, let's get home before ChiChi has a cow."**

"'**Kay Dad. See ya later, Taylor." Gohan said as he, Goku and Piccolo flew out the window.**

"**Taylor, you can have a guest room. You can stay here for as long as you want. Until you get situated with Earth." Bulma offered.**

"**Thanks...uh..." Taylor trailed off.**

"**My name's Bulma." **

"**Ah yes, Bulma, thanks."**

"**You're welcome." Bulma patted Yamcha's leg and walked out of the room.**

"**Do you know my name?" Yamcha asked Taylor.**

"**Um, no. I don't remember if you told me."**

"**Oh, my name is Yamcha."**

"**Cool. Hi Yamcha."**

"**My name is Tien, and this is Chiaotzu." Tien said, pointing out his friend.**

"**And I'm Krillin and that's Oolong and Puar." Krillin said.**

"**Hi people." Taylor said. She nodded to them before getting up to explore the house.**

**The next day, Vegeta and Taylor got in an argument over Goku's Super Saiyan powers. Goku ended up having to come to them to prove it for Vegeta,**

"**Kakarot, show her your super Saiyan powers." Vegeta ordered.**

"**You better hope your right Vegeta. Show me Kakarot." Taylor said.**

"**You guys and your Saiyan pride..." Goku sighed. He powered up. His hair flickered gold and his eyes became blue. **

**Finally, Goku stood before them with golden hair and eyebrows along with blue eyes.**

"**The power is amazing...It's beautiful..." Taylor sighed. **

"**I told you I wasn't lying!"**

"**Shut up..."**

**Goku powered down. **

"**Taylor, I have a favor to ask you. I watched how good of a fighter you are. You're very strong. Do you think...in three years on May twelve at ten AM on a island southwest of the southern capitol, you could help us fight some Androids?" Goku asked.**

"**What are Androids?"**

"**See..." Goku explained to her about the boy who came from the future and warned them about the Androids.**

"**So, these Android are strong?"**

"**Very strong."**

"**Then it's settled. I'll fight with you."**

"**Great! Oh, and meet us there an hour early."**

"**I can't wait to fight them! I hope they are super strong!"**

"**Me too!"**

"**You and Kakarot are the same. Always excited about enemies that could possibly kill you..."**

"**I was trained by my father to always train hard because there's always someone somewhere stronger. Don't think you're the best. Don't fight to win. Never give up. Never have regrets."**

"**Sounds like you're father was crazy."**

"**In fact, Bardock and I trained together. We both were taught the same."**

"**So that's were Goku gets it. He inherited it from his father." Bulma said and laughed.**

"**What did I inherit?" Goku was confused.**

"**For one his looks." Taylor said.**

"**And two, Goku never gives up." Bulma said. **

"**I don't know how to."**

"**Me either!" Taylor laughed with Goku.**

"**What was my dad like?"**

"**Alright I guess. He was a regular Saiyan, except he was...how can I put it? He was nice, forgiving, passionate, romantic, strong, brave, and handsome and...I could go on all day..."**

"**You loved him?"**

"**Very much."**

"**How old are you Taylor?" Bulma asked.**

"**Twenty five...twenty six...give or take a few years."**

"**You have to be older than that."**

"**Give then. I don't know..."**

"**How old were you when you were killed?"**

"**Twenty five. But like, a year back...my body began to age. So, I'm twenty six now."**

"**So...dead at twenty five but now twenty six...and it's been twenty seven years since planet Vegeta's destruction..." Bulma began to calculate numbers in her head.**

"**How old was Bardock when Kakarot was born?" Taylor thought aloud.**

"**Thirty. My father told me." Vegeta said.**

"**Thirty? So it was five years after me leaving that Kakarot was born..."**

"**I had a brother." Goku said sadly.**

"_**Had**_**?"**

**Goku and Bulma explained the whole Raditz situation.**

"**OH wow...killed your own brother...Hey, how old was he?"**

"**Two years older than Kakarot." Vegeta answered.**

"**So Bardock had Raditz three years after me leaving, and Kakarot five. How old were you when Kakarot was born Vegeta?" Taylor asked.**

"**Five."**

"**Hm..."**

"**Taylor, were you the same age as Bardock?" Bulma asked.**

"**Yes."**

"**Then I've got it! If Bardock were still alive, he would be fifty-seven. So, Taylor is actually fifty seven years old!" Bulma glowed with pride at how smart she was.**

"**Fifty seven! I'm that old?" Taylor cried.**

"**Down worry, you still look like you're in your twenties." Bulma assured.**

"**I'm twenty six!" **

"**You look twenty six."**

"**I AM twenty six! I'm fifty seven in soul; I'm twenty six in mind and body."**

"**Yep!"**

"**Oh god...I'm tired."**

**_Chapter ends..._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: Oh! Goku NOOOOOOOOOO!_**

**_Bardock & Kouga: O.O'_**

**_Me: Sorry, I'm watching Dragonball Z...The Cell Games...Goku no! Please don't die!_**

**_Bardock: ..._**

**_Me: Aww...He got blowed up..._**

**_Kouga: Too bad so sad. *Bardock smack him upside his head* OW! What was that for!_**

**_Bardock: He IS my SON you know._**

**_Kouga:...oh right..._**

**_Me: Yeah Kouga, watch what you say about people. Their dads could be standing...right...next...to...you...*Eyes Bardock*_**

**_Kouga: ...*Cringes away from Bardock*  
_**

**_Bardock: ...*Grins*_**

**_Me: ...-.-'...  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Me: I have nothing to say._**

**_Bardock: Really? Nothing?_**

**_Kouga: You usually have something to say._**

**_Me: But I don't. I'm just soooo in love with this idea I have I'm speechless about everything._**

**_Bardock: And what's the idea?...^.^_**

**_Me: It's about...hehehe...You almost got me there._**

**_Kouga: Why did you have to make that face? It gave you away._**

**_Bardock: Well, we ALL know she wasn't gonna tell us._**

**_Kouga: Shut up...disclaimer goes here..._**

**_Bardock: Onward goes here..._**

**_Me:...o.o'...you could just say onward._**

**_Bardock: AND WHAT IF I DON'T WANNA?_**

**_Me: Fine! Jeez, just don't make me trip over a table!  
_**

**_Bardock:...why I outta...-.-_**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzz_**

**_Chapter begins..._**

******A few weeks passed and Taylor was now staying at Capsule Corp. **

**Taylor was taking a nap on the grass after training when she was woke up after her stomach growled loudly. She got to her feet and walked to the sliding glass door. Inside, she saw Bulma sitting at the kitchen table.**

"**Hey Bulma." She greeted as she closed the door. She went over to the refrigerator and looked inside. A few moments later, she realized something was wrong with Bulma. "Uh, hey Bulma...What's wrong?"**

**Taylor sat at the end of the long table across from Bulma's unmoving form.**

"**I did something horrible." Bulma sobbed.**

"**What did you do?"**

"**I cheated on Yamcha." A new sob broke from Bulma's chest.**

**Taylor sat in her chair partially shocked. Bulma and Yamcha had been in love for quite a while. Yamcha hadn't always been faithful, as Bulma once explained. Howeverm she knew he still loved her. And Bulma had always been looking for an, 'upgrade', as she said.**

"**Seriously?" Taylor asked.**

"**Yes, it was some guy I met."**

"**I don't want to know..." Taylor laughed and shook her head.**

"**What's so funny?" Bulma growled.**

"**Well, you are. You had everything you wanted. Yamcha loved you, you loved him, at least I hope, you had a good life Bulma. And all because of ONE night and temptation of another, you ruined it." Taylor said, taking offense to Bulma's growling. "On planet Vegeta, you have many mates...but there's always that ONE person you go to. That one person you marry and have kids with. Bulma...you had that and you threw it away due to stupidity."**

"**Thanks for rubbing it in."**

"**You're welcome." Taylor stood up from her chair. "I'll be back."**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**To do something productive with my life. Killer Androids are coming in a few years, it would suck if I wasted this second chance at life." Taylor closed the door behind her and went walking down the street.**

**Men stared at her and she had to resist the urge to punch them into oblivion...in this case, it would mean certain death. **

**Then she caught a familiar scent.**

**There was a park nearby with families and couples of all ages enjoying a nice, sunny day. Taylor followed the scent, curious to who it was. When she rounded a fountain, she saw Yamcha walking. He had his hands in his pocket and his shoulders low. He was sad.**

**Taylor sighed and walked up to him.**

"**Hi Yamcha." She greeted and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, a very surprised look on his face.**

"**Oh, hi Taylor." The surprised look changed to relieved and joyful.**

"**What are you doing in this park?"**

"**Hey, I was about to ask you the same thing!" He laughed. "What's a almost indestructible Saiyan doing in a park?"**

"**Oh, I smelled the food."**

"**Oh. Well, I guess you would."**

"**I uh...heard about you and Bulma..."**

**The happy look on his face slowly disappeared as he remembered. It was as if he and Taylor were the only people in the world...She could make him forget his sorrows.**

"**Oh. Yeah. Bulma and me..."**

"**I'm sorry. That was a pretty shitty thing for her to do."**

"**Tell me about it."**

**They stood there for a few moments staring blankly at the fountain. Then Taylor remembered.**

"**Yamcha, what are we doing here? Androids are supposed to be attacking in a few year and we're just standing here. We need to train!" Taylor clapped her hands together and grinned.**

"**Oh yeah huh? I sorta...forgot."**

"**FORGOT! How could you..." She shook her head and smiled. "Never mind. Let's just get to training."**

"**Alright..."**

"**Okay! See ya then friend!" Taylor patted his arm and ran off.**

"**Uh...okay bye." Yamcha was left staring after her. After she was out of sight, his sorrows began to creep back.**

**_Chapter ends..._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: I just love Yamcha._**

**_Bardock: Don't you love me?_**

**_Kouga: What about me?_**

**_Me: I love you guys too. But Niether of you are in THIS chapter. And Bardock, you're dead. _**

**_Bardock: Does that mean...you don't love us? *Kouga and Bardock give me puppy dog eyes*_**

**_Me: Of course I love you! I've been loving you guys! But right now I love Yamcha!_**

**_Bardock: *turns to Kouga*...We tried._**

**_Kouga: Damn._**

**_Me: ...o.o'...whaaaa  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Me: Okay...you are about to enter...the Twilight Zone!_**

**_Bardock: DUN DUN...DUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!_**

**_Kouga: Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do...*Trying to make the T.Z theme music*_**

**_Me: These next few chapters are sources from the show and manga. _**

**_Kouga: Yes. Yes they are._**

**_Bardock *Nods*_**

**_Kouga: Renae724 DOES NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! IT'S SIMPLY FOR HER PLEASURE AND OTHERS AS WELL._**

**_Me: And I repeat...I, RENAE724, DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES IT. I'M SIMPLY A FAN WANTING TO MAKE HER OWN WORLD, THOUGH I DO NOT OWN IT. I don't own Inuyasha either!  
_**

**_Bardock: Yeah...what they said. And she doesn't get paid at all. Sucks huh?_**

**_Me: Indeed._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Chapter begins!..._**

******Three years passed, it was May 11. Vegeta had spent his three years training, with the exception of one night and a couple of days, Taylor, Goku, Gohan and the other Z-fighters also spent their time training. Taylor had gone off training alone two years back after talking to Yamcha. **

**This is how the Z- Fighters spent their last day before the Androids arrived.**

**Goku spent his day spending time with ChiChi and Gohan, with Piccolo in the background.**

**Vegeta spent his day trying his best to ignore Bulma, her ranting and raving, and the annoying child she has, while training.**

**Yamcha spent his day at Master Roshi's with Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu.**

**Last, Taylor spent her day training as well.**

**_ZZZ_ _(A/N I'm going to put this little thing-a-magig in between years and weeks from now on. Thank you...why did i just thank you?)_  
**

**Finally, that fateful day dawned...**

"**Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, be careful..." ChiChi said. "Are you sure you don't want to bring some lunch?"**

"**No thanks..." Gohan answered.**

"**Were leaving..." Goku said.**

**Then the three Warriors took off into the sky.**

**Gohan was flying in the front, just behind him was Goku and in the back was Piccolo.**

"**Gohan, you don't need to fly so fast." Goku said. "We can make it in time at this rate. Save your energy." **

"**Oh..." Gohan murmured.**

"**So..." Piccolo started. "Can we beat the enemy?"**

"**I haven't seen them yet so how should I know?" Goku answered. "I'll answer you after we've fought."  
"Well, aren't you cheerful about it...I'm not losing confidence or anything, but for some reason I have a very bad feeling about this."**

"**Piccolo, promise me that you will not push yourself even if we lose. If you die, the Dragon balls will be gone too!" Goku said.**

"**Hey Dad, there's Krillin!" Gohan said before Piccolo could answer. They sped up until they were beside Krillin.**

"**Krillin!" Gohan greeted.**

"**Hi!" Goku said.**

"**Gohan, you've grown..." Krillin greeted.**

"**Krillin, long time no see! What's with the long face?" Goku asked.**

"**Were going to fight some monster to the end...and I'm not a Super Saiyan..."**

"**9 KM southwest of the southern capitol..." Krillin said. "It's that island right there!"**

**They all stopped above an island with a big city.**

"**This is bad...There's a big city down there!" Goku frowned.**

"**If we don't get the Android to where there's no one around, we'll hurt innocent people!" Gohan said.**

"**Yeah," Goku answered.**

"**There's two big Ki's on that mountain over there. I think it's Yamcha and the others!" Krillin said. Then they flew off toward the mountain.**

"**It's Goku and the others!" Yamcha explained. He waved. Tien looked up and saw them.**

"**Eh?" Krillin said as he landed.**

"**Yo!" Yamcha greeted.**

"**Bulma?" Goku asked. She was standing behind Yamcha and Tien holding a baby boy.**

"**We've been waiting for you for a while now. You're late." Yamcha said.**

"**Hi! Gohan, you've grown!" Bulma greeted.**

"**You idiot! What're you doing here?" Goku said.**

"**To see the Androids of course. Don't worry, once I get a look I'll leave."**

"**Never mind that! I'm surprised you're holding a baby!" Krillin said.**

"**You and Yamcha get married?" Gohan asked.**

"**That's not my child...We've split up. If you knew whose child this was you'd be shocked." Yamcha muttered. He crossed his arms and turned away.**

"**Trunks, you're Vegeta's son aren't you!" Goku cooed to the baby in Bulma's arms.**

"**How did you know? We didn't tell anyone...We wanted to keep it a surprise..." Bulma questioned.**

"**Know? I just had the feeling..." Goku scratched the back of his head and laughed.**

"**Well, it's obvious it's Vegeta's son. The kid looks so much like him." A voice said from above them.**

**They all looked up in surprise and saw Taylor looking down on them. She floated down and landed by Goku.**

"**Yeah, but Goku, you even got the name right..." Bulma said.**

"**Really! I must be psychic!" Goku sweated as he tried to cover up his tracks. He'd made the mistake of calling the kid his name and knowing he was Vegeta's son.**

"**That's Vegeta's kid?" Krillin explained.**

"**Hi Taylor, it's been a while." Bulma greeted.**

"**We're not here to chat. Where's Vegeta? Why hasn't he shown up yet?" Piccolo asked.**

"**He probably got scared and hid." Taylor laughed.**

"**No, I don't know. Right now were not living together, but I am sure he will show up. He's been training hard for this day." Bulma said.**

"**Yes...he'll defiantly come." Goku said.**

"**I didn't let Chiaotzu come, to be honest, he isn't strong enough." Tien said.**

"**Oh, it's better to leave him behind then." Goku said.**

"**What time is it?" Gohan asked.**

"**Nine-thirty. They'll show up in a half an hour."**

"**Bulma, you better leave so Trunks doesn't get hurt."**

"**Not until I get a look at the Androids."**

**Thirty minutes passed.**

"**Where's his tail? Did you remove it?" Gohan asked as he played with Trunks.**

"**What a blow to my pride..." Yamcha muttered. Krillin laughed.**

"**Someone's coming this way. Someone not evil..." Taylor said.**

"**Is it Vegeta?" Gohan asked.**

"**Vegeta is defiantly evil..." Krillin muttered.**

**A car flew through the air and parked right beside them.**

"**Hey! It's Yajirobe!" Goku cheered. "Are you here to join the fight?"**

"**Uh...Senzu beans from Karin." Yajirobe said and handed him the beans.**

"**Wow, thanks!"**

"**Okay, bye now." Yajirobe went to get in the car.**

"**Hey! Wait! You're not joining the fight?"**

"**No way! I'm not as stupid as you are! I don't want to die." Yajirobe said then took off in his car.**

"**That's strange...It's past ten and I still can't feel the enemies Ki." Tien pointed out.**

"**That's strange alright..." Taylor said.**

"**Maybe that guy was playing a joke on us. Maybe there isn't any Androids." Yamcha said.**

"**Yeah, but he said 'around ten'-"**

"**It's only 10:17. Give it time." Taylor interrupted Bulma.**

"**Yeah, but we haven't felt any Ki. If there was an enemy we would know."**

"**Just shut up."**

**Right then, a loud explosion rang in the air. Everybody spun around in time to see Yajirobe's car blow up.**

"**Everybody be careful! Some is attacking!" Piccolo warned.**

"**Yajirobe!"**

**Something that was too far away to see landed in the city.**

"**It went down there..." Krillin said.**

"**No. I don't even know what they're like..." Goku answered.**

"**But what's going on! I can't even feel their Ki!" Taylor yelled.**

"**They're robots...they have no Ki..." Gohan answered. Everyone gasped.**

"**Wh...What the..." Yamcha could not find the right words to say.**

"**Where are they?" Tien yelled.**

"**I don't know. We'll have to go down their and look for them!" Goku said. "Gohan, go take care of Yajirobe. He should still be alive."**

**Gohan took off into the sky.**

"**I'm not going to stand around all day!" Taylor powered up and took off flying toward the city.**

"**Let's go!" Piccolo shouted and everyone flew off into the city.**

**_Chapter ends..._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: Yay! I'm excited for chapter 5!_**

**_Yamcha: How rude._**

**_Me: I'm sorry, it's just...you know...*Whispers into ear*_**

**_Yamcha: Ooooooooh!_**

**_Me: *eyesbrows go up and down*_**

**_Bardock: HOW'D HE GET HERE!_**

**_Kouga: YEAH! HE'S NOT A COMMETARY...ER!_**

**_Me: Now he is._**

**_Yamcha: Bleh! *Stick out tongue and mouths the word Losers*_**

**_Bardock & Kouga: I'M GONNA KILL HIM! *Rush toward him*_**

**_Me: *Jumps in front of Yamcha* Don't you lay a finger on him. If you do, NEITHER OF YOUR WILL LIVE TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN!_**

**_Kouga & Bardock: Pooey. *Walk away all defeated and sad and what not.*_**

**_Yamcha: Hehe!  
_**


	5. You smell like poo!

**_Me: Baaaaaaaaaaaaaack._**

**_Yamcha: Yay!_**

**_Bardock: Suck up._**

**_Kouga: Feh...Just when I started to like you again._**

**_Me: Bardock, you have to thank someone I met on youtube for how your life is going to turn out. And Kouga...You know you love me._**

**_Bardock:...fine. Thanks alright? Jeez, can you at least tell me WHY I'm thanking this person?_**

**_Me: *Whispers in ear*_**

**_Bardock:...O.O...! NO WAY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU HISAGIWANTS269RENJI/GRIMMYBROl6!_**

**_Me: Wow. I think my dead great grandmother heard you._**

**_Kouga: Renae724 does now own Dragonball/Z/GT, Inuyasha or anything related._**

**_Yamcha: What did he thank her for?_**

**_Me: You'll find out sooner or later babeh.  
_**

**_Yamcha: *Blushes*_**

**_Me: *Faints*_**

**_Bardock, Yamcha & Kouga: ...o.o'...*Yamcha blushes*_**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
_**

**Goku landed on top a building and looked around. "Crap. I should have had Trunks show me a picture of something..."**

**Krillin landed on the sidewalk, accidently scares a man.**

"**Damn, it's not him or him..." He muttered. "Hey, have you seen anything weird?"**

"**Yeah! You!" The startled man answered. Meanwhile, Tien landed on a balcony, Taylor hovered over the city and Piccolo landed on a roof**

**Gohan pulled Yajirobe out of the water. **

"**Are you okay?" Gohan asked the coughing Yajirobe.**

"**What was that?"**

**On the other ide of the island, Yamcha was running through the alleys and streets. "So they really do exist!" Yamcha wonder aloud.**

**Nearby a blonde-haired man asked a white-skinned, short fat man if he had saw the sky-car blow up.**

"**Did you?" The blonde-haired man asked again. The short man looked at him and walked to him.**

"**Huh?" the blonde haired man asked in confusion.**

**Suddenly, the short man banged his head against the other man and he went flying into a wall. Then the short man turned and did the same to another man standing near.**

**The short man smiled and looked at his hand. A car driving up the road screeched to a halt.**

"**Hey you! Get out of the way! You're in the middle of the road!" The man yelled from inside the car.**

**A tall, old man with long white hair appeared by the short man. He walked over to the car and pulled out its engine. Then he walked over to the driver, grabbed his neck and squeezed until it came clean off.**

**The longhaired man turned and saw a woman frozen on the sidewalk. Suddenly she screamed and turned around and ran.**

"**A scream!" Yamcha said to himself. He was nearby. He turned and ran toward the noise.**

"**Hm... Someone with an unusually high power level is coming this way." The longhaired man said.**

"**I detected it too." The short man said. "He's already found us. Son Goku."**

**Yamcha snuck around a corner. He leaned his head to see around it when he saw a man leaning on a wall dead. Then a blonde-haired man lying across the sidewalk dead as well. Then a last man...with no head.**

"**Damn it! Where did they go! Where did they get to?" He yelled. He turned and saw some people looking through a window.**

"**Hey! Did you see the guys that killed these people?" He asked them.**

"**Yeah! A weird couple! They were here but then they just disappeared.**

"**They disappeared! Damn! I'd better call the others anyways."**

**From above hovered the short man and the longhaired one. **

"**Incorrect. That is not son Goku. There is a 96% chance that is the human called 'Yamcha'." The short man said.**

"**No matter. We can still get a lot of energy from him." The longhaired one said.**

**The flew down and landed behind the unsuspecting Yamcha.**

"**However, the killers aren't here. It would be meaningless to call them..." Yamcha said to himself. Then he noticed the two behind him.**

"**Did you see anything? Where'd the killers go?" He asked them. The short man smiled a devious smile.**

"**No way!" Yamcha jumped back.**

"**We are the killers." The longhaired one said.**

"**E- EVERYONE!" Yamcha yelled. **

**Suddenly, the longhaired man grabbed him across the face and lifted him up in the air.**

"**Mpgh!" Yamcha struggled. The longhaired one lifted him in the air higher. Yamcha grabbed his arm and tried to move it from his face.**

**Yamcha continued to struggle. Then suddenly, he felt his strength weaken.**

_**M...y strength...**_**, he thought. He didn't have the energy to struggle anymore.**

**Suddenly, the longhaired man stabbed Yamcha through the chest with his other arm.**

**Seconds passed and Yamcha was in tremendous pain. He felt his energy being drained.**

**He began to lose consciousness.**

**Then the longhaired man pulled his arm out of his chest, snapping Yamcha awake.**

**He moaned and groaned in pain.**

**Taylor felt an energy getting weaker. She searched for some familiar sign and froze when she found it.**

"**Yamcha!" She shouted. She took off toward the lowering Ki.**

**Goku as well as the other sensed it and raced toward it.**

"**A large Ki is struggling and getting weaker! Who is it?" Tien asked himself.**

"**Is that...Yamcha?" Krillin asked himself as well.**

"**They've showed themselves!" Piccolo yelled as he flew toward the lowering Ki.**

**We now know that the men are Androids. **

**Taylor was seconds away. She finally landed in front of the lowering Ki and froze.**

**The sight horrified her. A longhaired android was holding Yamcha by the face. A hole was bleeding through Yamcha's chest.**

"**Bastards!" she shouted. Seeing Yamcha in such a state made her very angry. She felt as though her body was on fire, her vision blurred red as she saw him in such pain. She couldn't understand why...but it also made her heart ache VERY much.**

**Right then, Goku, Tien, Krillin and Piccolo landed beside her.**

"**Ya- YAMCHA!" Goku shouted. Yamcha was unconscious now. Blood was running down his body and dripping off his feet onto the ground. The longhaired Android threw Yamcha on the ground.**

"**Krillin, Yamcha is still alive! Take him to where we left the Senzu Beans and feed him some!" Goku ordered.**

"**Okay!" Krillin said and quickly edged his way toward Yamcha and grabbed him. He looked up and saw Taylor grabbing the other side.**

"**Let's go." She said. Krillin nodded and they both took off in the air carrying Yamcha.**

**Taylor struggled in the air to keep hold of Yamcha. She wanted badly to go back there and show the Android a real fight.**

"**Don't worry Taylor, if we get him some Senzu beans he'll be alright." Krillin assured her.**

"**Then let's fly faster." **

"**Alright." The both picked up the pace and flew him to where Bulma, Gohan, Trunks and Yajirobe were.**

"**Who're they carrying?" Bulma asked Gohan.**

"**It's...It's Yamcha!" He cried.**

**Krillin and Taylor landed with Yamcha in their arms.**

"**We need a Senzu bean! Hurry!" Taylor cried. She placed Yamcha down. Krillin knelt beside him and held his head.**

"**Here, Taylor, hold his head! Gohan, where did the Senzu Beans go?" Krillin asked. Taylor hesitated at first but put his head in her lap. **

"**Hurry! I got blood all over my arms and legs!" She shouted.**

"**Got them!" Krillin shouted back. He rushed to Yamcha and fed him one.**

**Yamcha slowly chewed and swallowed.**

**Suddenly, his eyes opened and he looked at Taylor.**

"**Wha...what happened?" He asked.**

"**The Androids happened. Sit up." She said.**

"**Oh yeah! Damn it! They got me!" He got to his feet and looked at the hole in his shirt.**

"**Damn it. Now I have your blood all over me." Taylor complained. Yamcha turned around and saw the blood on her shirt, arms and legs.**

"**You carried me here?" He asked.**

"**I did too. Taylor was the first one to get to you. Myself and the others just a few seconds after. We got you away from the Android and carried you here." Krillin answered.**

**Suddenly, a huge explosion filled the air and they all spun around to see fire and smoke engulf the city.**

"**What was that?" Bulma asked.**

"**It's them! The Androids did that!" Yamcha yelled.**

"**That's horrible!" Taylor shouted.**

**A few seconds later, they all saw Goku and the others along with the Androids flying out of the city.**

"**It's Dad and the rest!" Gohan shouted.**

"**The Android are with them!" Yamcha shouted.**

"**What!" Krillin shouted.**

"**I see, they're fighting somewhere else!" Taylor said.**

"**This is bad! I have to tell them! The Androids can steal your energy!" Yamcha shouted.**

"**Yamcha, what do you mean they can steal energy?" Taylor demanded.**

"**I don't know exactly what happened, but just by grabbing me I lost all my strength!" he explained.**

"**That's terrible!" Gohan cried. "I have to go warn the others!"**

"**Damn it!" Taylor huffed. She glanced at Yamcha, and then took off into the air following the others. Gohan followed a few seconds later.**

"**To tell you the truth, I don't want to go." Yamcha confessed. "They almost killed me and I couldn't do anything about it."**

"**I'll go; I have to bring them the Senzu Beans." Krillin said before following Gohan.**

"**You don't realize how strong the Androids are!" Yamcha yelled after him. Then after a few seconds of hesitation, he flew off and followed them. "Crap...I'm not going to fight, I'll just watch!"**

**Bulma and Yajirobe watched as they flew off. **

"**Doesn't it seem like Taylor...kind of cares for Yamcha? Like, a lot." Bulma wondered aloud. Then an awkward silence ensued.**

**Then Bulma looked at Yajirobe. "Aren't you going?"**

"**Of course not!" **

"**Why not? I heard you are strong. An extra person can make a difference." Bulma tried to convince him but nothing happened. "Your friend and the entire Earth are in danger!"**

"**Probably."**

"**Probably? This doesn't bother you at all. You're horrible!"**

"**I can't...I can't fly..."**

"**I see..."**

"**..."**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: *Finally wakes up from fainting* ...Wha...what happened?_**

**_Yamcha: You fainted._**

**_Bardock: And I think you tripped over a table..._**

**_Kouga: My bad._**

**_Me: Why did I faint._**

**_Bardock: Stupid Yamcha had to blush._**

**_Me: Why did you blush?_**

**_Yamcha: Because you called me babeh...*blushes*_**

**_Me: ooohhhhh...*Faints*...*trips over table while falling back*_**

**_Bardock: DAMN IT KOUGA! GET THOSE DARN TABLES OUT OF HE- *Trips over table*_**

**_Yamcha & Kouga: *Face palm*_**

**_Unknown guy: You smell like poo!_**


	6. Oh how the tables have turned!

**_Me: Yes! I am now going to make it a mission to at least make the chapters OVER two thousand words!_**

**_Yamcha: More me time._**

**_Bardock: Don't get full of yourself._**

**_Kouga: Yeah._**

**_Me: Hey Kouga, could you hand me that 'Kouga is awesome' sticker?_**

**_Kouga: Yeah sure! *turns around and starts walking*...BANG! *Trips over tables*_**

**_Me: Wow. Now I know why they always made the inside of his uh...fur..._**

**_Bardock: *Cough* Skirt! *cough*..._**

**_Me: ...blacked out..._**

**_Yamcha: Wow. That's just...wow._**

**_Me: Anyways!_**

**_Yamcha: Renae724 does not own Dragonball/Z/GT, Inuyasha or anything related!_**

**_Bardock: She owns you._**

**_Me: NOT IN THE RIGHTS KIND OF WAY! THE CREATOR OF DRAGONBALL/Z OWNS HIM!_**

**_Bardock: No GT?_**

**_Me: GT sucked. there was no Yamcha and barley any Vegeta. And I liked goku better as a adult. Not as a kid adult. Though I liked his as a kid...BUT ONLY IN DRAGONBALL!_**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**__****A couple of miles away, Goku, the others and the Androids had landed.**

"**Hah...Haah...Before we fight...Tell us how you know about us." Goku demanded, out of breath. Tien noticed that Goku was winded.**

"**Alright, I'll tell you. Though you'll wished you'd never asked." The longhaired Android said.**

_**What's going on? Goku looks all winded. All he did was fly here so why-?**_** Tien thought.**

"**Goku, we've followed your action using a super small robot. When you were fighting at The World Martial Arts Tournament. Even when you fought Piccolo and Vegeta." The longhaired Android explained. "In other words, you've been studied since ever since you've destroyed the Red Ribbon Army. Just trying to figure out what kind of Androids it would take to kill you."**

"**You hate me?" **

"**Of course! You destroyed the Army's chances of ruing the world! Only leaving Dr. Gero."**

"**You speak as though you are Dr. Gero..." Piccolo pointed out.**

"**What? Don't be ridiculous! I am just an Android created by Dr. Gero. He is dead. He no longer exists." The longhaired Android shouted.**

"**I see. Were you able to spy on the fight on Namek?" Goku asked.**

"**That was unnecessary. By observing your action though when you fought Vegeta, we've completely grasped all your abilities"**

"**Even if you've gotten stronger, because of your age you couldn't have gotten much stronger."**

**A couple of miles away, Yamcha, Taylor, Gohan and Krillin were struggling to find Goku and the Androids.**

"**This is bad. They aren't fighting and they're controlling their Ki's." Yamcha complained.**

"**Where are they?" Taylor shouted.**

**Back with the Androids, Goku smiled.**

"**You didn't research the most important thing." Goku smiled. You've lost!"**

"**What?" They Androids asked, very surprised.**

"**You've made a fatal mistake. You don't know a thing about the Super Saiyan." Piccolo laughed.**

"**Super Saiyan?" The Android asked.**

**Goku started powering up.**

"**HAAAAAAAA!" Goku's hair stood up higher and turned blonde, his eyes turned blue and yellow flames swirled around him.**

"**Ah..." The longhaired Android said. The short, fat one just stood there behind him being silent.**

"**Over there!" Taylor shouted. Then they took off toward the rising Ki.**

"**That's an incredible Ki!" Tien thought aloud. "Is that what super Saiyan Goku is like?"**

**Piccolo was speechless.**

"**Both of you stay out of this." Goku warned. "Their first goal is me!"**

"**You've gotten a lot stronger." The short, fat android said.**

"**That's an interesting technique. Your power level is much higher then we calculated." The longhaired Android said. "You're strong, but not enough for us to be afraid of. I am Android 20, and I'm sure Android 19 can defeat you alone."**

"**Really?" Goku mocked. "Show us how strong you are."**

**Goku charged the short, fat Android 20.**

"**ATTACK!" He yelled.**

**Android 19 got into a fight stance. Goku came at him. He went to hit him but ended up hitting air.**

"**Huh?" He said in confusion. Goku appeared behind him and elbowed him, making him fly forwards.**

**Android 20 looked on in shock. Android 19 was furious now; he flew forward with his pointed hat at Goku. Goku lifted his hand and caught the Androids head.**

**Goku held him for a few seconds then kicked him upward.**

**Goku jumped in the air and appeared behind Android 19.**

**The Android noticed this and went to punch him. However, Goku was ready. He dodged every blow.**

**Android 19 was panicking when he could hit him. Goku kneed him in the gut.**

"**There they are!" Krillin shouted when he saw Goku and Android 19 fighting in the air.**

"**Father!" Gohan cried as they landed.**

"**Don't worry, Goku's gotten awesomely stronger. A Super Saiyan is impressive." Tien assured him. "The Androids talk big but can't do a thing!"**

**Above in the sky, Goku was winning.**

"**What..." Taylor trailed off.**

"**Have you noticed too, Taylor?" Piccolo asked.**

"**Huh? Oh, yeah."**

"**Why is Goku stretching out this fight?" Piccolo wondered aloud.**

"**From what I felt when I was coming here, he was fighting closer to his full power before." Taylor pointed out.**

"**Why is he acting like this now?" Gohan asked, noticing too.**

"'**Acting like this now?' What do you mean? Goku is winning easily." Tien said.**

"**He should be much strong than this." Taylor explained.**

"**After he turned into a Super Saiyan, he should be much, much stronger." Piccolo said.**

"**Yamcha said they can steal energy." Said Gohan.**

"**Steal energy?" **

"**Yeah. He grabbed my face and without doing anything, it felt like he was draining my Ki." Yamcha explained.**

**Just then Goku kicked Android 19 to the ground. The Android stood up, and then looked at Goku.**

"**Look how calm he is after taking all that damage!" Yamcha cried.**

"**He's an Android, he probably doesn't feel pain or get tired...,"Taylor said.**

"**Hah...haah...hah..." Goku panted as he landed. He charged up a Kamehameha. "HA!" He shouted as he released the attack.**

"**He did it!" Android 20 said on the sidelines.**

**Android 19 smiled. "Hyahaa!" He lifted up his hand and stole the energy from the Kamehameha.**

**(**_**Now, instead of telling you everything because that would be like watching DBZ, I'm just going to tell you what I see on the manga page. I'm going by what the characters do and say in the manga because this story is exactly like the manga/anime. So I'm just gonna do that instead of retelling the entire fight.**_**)****Yamcha and the others noticed Goku was losing energy and getting weaker. Piccolo told Goku about the android being able to steal your energy by touching you.**

"**They can steal energy..." Goku huffed. "That's not funny..."**

"**Hey, is Goku acting funny to you?" Yamcha asked.**

"**Have they already stolen that much energy?" Taylor asked too.**

**Android 20 ordered Android 19 to attack Goku again. This time, Goku's punch missed as, but he managed to dodge the Android punch.**

**Android 19 landed a kick on Goku. Everyone was shocked.**

**Then Goku got angry and punched the Android in the face. However, the android was not harmed.**

**He backhanded Goku and kicked him to the ground. Nevertheless, Goku managed to stop himself before he hit the ground.**

"**DAMN YOU!" Goku shouted, and then charged up a Kamehameha.**

"**Don't shoot Goku!" Piccolo yelled, making Goku stop.**

"**Damn it..." he panted. **

"**He's in bad shape...Have they taken that much energy from him?" Yamcha wondered aloud.**

**Goku looked on at his father and noticed he had a hand clenching his clothes of his heart.**

"**I KNOW! DAD'S ILL! HE'S GOT HEART DISEASE!" Gohan shouted.**

"**What!" The others shouted in surprise.**

"**Heart disease? You mean the viral disease the boy from the future talked about?" Piccolo asked.**

"**Don't be stupid, Goku took the medicine and has already recovered...hasn't he?" Nonetheless, Goku was hurting. "This hurts! What's happened to my body?"**

**Krillin threw him a Senzu Bean as the Android 19 landed.**

**Goku caught the bean, thanked Krillin and ate it.**

"**Those must be the Senzu beans that restore heal and heal heavy damage." Android 20 said. "Seeing Yamcha back from the edge of death makes me believe that."**

**Android 19 shot a laser at Goku.**

**Goku managed to dodge the attack and went for an attack of his own, unfortunately, he missed and he became weaker.**

"**It didn't work!" Yamcha shouted.**

"**But how? Didn't he take the medicine?" Krillin asked.**

"**He never did...He was always healthy so he never took it." Gohan answered.**

**Android 19 was now winning. He kicked Goku to the ground. He hit the ground and immediately turned back to normal.**

"**Hey! He's not a Super Saiyan anymore!" Taylor cried, worried for her friend.**

**Android 19 jumped up and landed on top of Goku.**

"**Gyah!" Goku cried out in pain.**

**The Android grabbed Goku's neck and began choking him.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Goku cried.**

"**NO! HE'S GONNA STEAL GOKU'S ENERGY!" Taylor shouted. They all went flying to help Goku.**

"**Hmph," Android 20 disappeared. He reappeared in front of the group and stopped them.**

"**You can't proceed an inch past here." He warned. "Do you want to test me?"**

"**Sure," Piccolo smiled and went for a kick, but the Android dodged. Then he shot a laser from his eyes and hit Piccolo.**

**He fell to the ground.**

"**Piccolo!" Gohan cried.**

"**What he just didn't wasn't bravery. I call him reckless fool!" The Android laughed.**

"**You're the fool!" Taylor shouted. She had snuck closer to the android and managed to kick him in the head, making him fly backwards. "Never take you eyes off an angry Saiyan!"**

"**Hehe..." The Android laughed and lifted his head. "You're strong...but not that strong!" He moved too fast for them to see, he put a hand over her eyes and a bright light shot out, blinding her for a mere second, then he kneed her in the gut.**

**She doubled over and backed toward the others.**

"**Yeah...that hurt..." She groaned.**

"**..."Yamcha and the others were speechless.**

"**He's...to fast...that bastard...he blinded me for a second too." Taylor panted.**

**On the ground, Goku was quickly losing energy.**

**Suddenly, feet slammed into Android 19 face, making him fly backwards.**

**Everyone looked to see who it was...and became, somewhat relieved.**

"**It's my job to defeat Kakarot." Vegeta smiled. "It is not a job you trash puppets are to do!"**

"**Vegeta!" Everyone cried.**

"'**Bout time the fool showed up..." Taylor grunted.**

"**Did you say Vegeta?" Piccolo said suddenly. He got to his feet.**

"**Piccolo!" Gohan cried.**

"**I pretended to lose to catch them off guard to save Goku...Vegeta; you're getting in my way."**

"**Piccolo...are you..." Gohan trailed off, astonished.**

"**That kind of attack wouldn't hurt me, no matter how strong they are."**

"**You could've showed yourself sooner. Then I wouldn't have had to take a punch." Taylor grimaced.**

"**What? You knew Vegeta was here?" Yamcha asked.**

"**Thought he could hide...But I sensed him even though he was hiding his Ki."**

"**I saw everything." Vegeta said, standing over Goku. "You idiot! You knew your body was damaged but you still turned into a Super Saiyan."**

**Goku just panted still hurt and out of breath. **

"**My target is just you, Kakarot." Vegeta said, and then kicked him in the air toward Piccolo. **

**Piccolo caught Goku by his clothes.**

"**Someone take him home and give him his medicine." Vegeta demanded.**

"**I'll take him back home!" Gohan offered.**

"**No, I will." Yamcha said. "I'm sorry, but it doesn't look like I'll be doing anything here."**

"**The disease might be contagious, so you better take some medicine yourself." Piccolo warned.**

"**I think I'm...going to go too." Taylor said, she was holding her torso and could barley speak. "That android...he hits hard. I don't think...I will be useful here."**

"**Fine by me." Piccolo said.**

"**Damn that android...if I wasn't in pain I'd give it a piece of my mind..." Taylor said. "Nah...I'd just kick his ass."**

"**Okay then, let's go." Yamcha nodded and turned to leave.**

"**Thanks, Yamcha." Krillin said. Yamcha and Taylor began to fly away.**

"**Do your best, guy!" Yamcha called back.**

"**Don't get killed!" Taylor called as well.**

"**Get better, Goku!" Krillin shouted.**

"**Number 19, you don't have to chase them. We'll save the losers for last." Android 20 said.**

"**ASSHOLE!" Taylor shouted from a distance. Then Yamcha grabbed her arm and began to fly away faster. Soon they were out of sight.**

**After a few minutes of flying, Taylor sensed a Ki that was close to Goku's strength.**

**She stopped and turned around. "What is that?"**

"**I feel it too." Yamcha said, looking back too.**

**Taylor had learned how to take the Ki energy she felt and turn it into a mental picture of whosever it belonged to, so she did that now.**

**Once she saw whose it was, she was amazed. "No way..."**

"**What? Who is it?"**

"**It's Vegeta...He's a Super Saiyan! Android 19 just got pummeled..."**

"**He's a Super Saiyan too? Oh great, just great!" **

"**My eyes are starting to burn..."**

"**I'm sure if you splash some water on your face it will be better."**

"**Let's hurry then." With that said, they powered up and flew faster.**

**An hour later, they made it to Goku's house.**

**Goku was lying on the bed with his hand over his heart, panting in pain. **

"**Uh, where is it?" ChiChi was rummaging through all the cupboard and jurors looking for the medicine. "It's not here! Where is it?"**

"**Haven't you found that medicine yet?" Yamcha cried. "He might die if you don't find it soon!"**

"**Where did you put the god damn medicine ChiChi?" Taylor shouted. She was trying to look for it as well, but her eyes kept watering and burning.**

"**It doesn't help when you say that Yamcha!" ChiChi complained while looking in a box. "Goku put it away..."**

**She stood on her toes and looked on the top shelf. "Here! I found it!"**

**She held out the medicine bottle.**

"**Ya!" Yamcha cheered in delight. "Goku! It's the medicine, take it!" **

**Yamcha gave it to Goku and watched him.**

**Goku swallowed. His panting slowing. Then, he stopped and started to breath normal.**

"**Phew!" Yamcha said in relief. "It looks like it's working!"**

"**At least he's not making all those sounds anymore. I was getting worried." Taylor said, rubbing her eyes. **

"**It sounds like a viral disease. So I'm gonna take some, you guys should too." Yamcha said.**

"**By the way...where's Gohan?" ChiChi asked.**

"**Eegh!" Taylor and Yamcha said together.**

"**Wh- What? He's not back yet?" Yamcha scratched the back of his head and tried to think of a lie. He couldn't tell ChiChi he left Gohan with the Androids. "He must be off playing..."**

"**Damn it! My eyes keep burning!" Taylor complained. She sat in a chair and rubbed her eyes. "It's making it hard to see..."**

"**Maybe you should get glasses..." ChiChi offered.**

"**No...I keep seeing a light...when I close my eyes...Then when I open them it's all blurry and hard to see."**

**A light bulb went off in Yamcha's head. "I've got it! That attack the Android did on you must have messed up your eyes!"**

"**What attack?"**

"**That light one!"**

"**Shit! He ruined my vision that god damn no good scrap of metal!"**

"**What happened? What are you guys talking about?" ChiChi asked, wiping sweat of Goku's face.**

"**One of the androids, Android 20, shot Piccolo down, and while he was distracted, Taylor snuck up on him and punched him. However, it had no affect and the android was fine. He moved to fast for us to see, but suddenly he was in front of Taylor his hand raised. A bright light came out of his hand and blinded her for a second. That's when he punched her in the gut." Yamcha explained.**

"**Oh...then that means she might go blind..."**

"**WHAT?" Taylor shouted. "Blind? I can't go blind! What am I gonna use to see with, my NOSE?"**

"**Well, you are a Saiyan aren't you? Train yourself to be able to see without your eyes."**

"**I already know how to do that! I just want to see with my eyes too!"**

"**You're impossible..." ChiChi sighed.**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: Is Kouga awake yet?_**

**_Yamcha: Nope. He's out cold._**

**_Bardock: Who put that tables there anyways?_**

**_Me: I don't know! He probably would've remembered if he put it there._**

**_Yamcha: Not unless he was too full of himself when you said, "Kouga is awesome"..._**

**_Me: You're right..._**

**_Kouga: Ugh...what happened?...*rubs head*_**

**_Yamcha: You got burned._**

**_Bardock: Oh how the tables have turned!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Me: Don't cha just LOVE sweet sweet revenge?_**

**_Yamcha: Revenge on what?_**

**_Me: *points to the still-unconscious Kouga*_**

**_Bardock & Yamcha: Ahhh...*nods*_**

**_Bardock: He's been out for a while. Do you think we should check on him?_**

**_All three: Nah!_**

**_Me:...I'll check him. Just because I love him!_**

**_Yamcha & Bardock: *Growl with jealousy*_**

**_Me: He is fine!_**

**_Bardock: Renae724 doesn't own Dragonball/Z/GT, Inuyasha or anything related..._**

**_Yamcha: Hide yo kids! Hide yo wife!_**

**_Vegeta from DBZ abridged: !_**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**Yamcha, ChiChi and Taylor were all sitting around Goku keeping an eye on him when they heard someone talking outside the front door.**

**ChiChi practically flew out of her chair to see who it was.**

"**Is that you, Gohan?" She swung the door open, hitting Krillin in the face.**

"**Wah!" Krillin cried, holding his face.**

"**Oh, it's just you Krillin."**

"**Hello..."He muttered. Future Trunks was behind him with a funny look on his face.**

"**It's Goku's wife..." Krillin whispered to Trunks.**

"**Glad to meet you..." Trunks greeted.**

"**Huh? Who's that?" Yamcha asked in the background.**

"**Hopefully an eye doctor..." Taylor groaned.**

"**Oh! Krillin! Thanks goodness, I was worried." Yamcha said in relief.**

"**How's Goku?"**

"**He's okay. He's taken his medicine and now is sleeping." Yamcha looked up and saw Trunks standing in the doorway. "Oh, you're the guy from the future!"**

"**Did you defeat the Androids?" Taylor said impatiently.**

**Trunks gasped and stepped back. "It's you!"**

"**It's me! It's you...uh...who are you?" Taylor said in confusing.**

"**Huh? Hey Krillin, is she on our side?" Trunks asked.**

"**Yeah. She's been on our side for the past four years."**

"**Who are you?" Taylor asked.**

"**Oh, this is the future Trunks." Yamcha explained.**

"**Oh, so you're the guy that warned Goku and the rest..."**

"**Uh...yeah."**

"**Why are you so shocked to see me?"**

"**Well...see...In my time, you came to fight the androids...you were just some human that was unusually strong. But...you died."**

"**What? Me?"**

"**You gave them a good fight...talked a lot of trash. But you died in the end, alongside Krillin and Tien." **

"**But...I'm not a human, I'm a Saiyan."**

"**What? How could that be?" Taylor explained him her story and he understood.**

"**Oh, I see. You weren't reminded of your past because Goku was already dead by then. But since he wasn't in this time, you lived."**

"**Huh...Well isn't that interesting?"**

"**Sure is..." Yamcha said in the background.**

"**Anyways, we have to get Goku out of here." Trunks explained.**

"**Why? What's up?" Yamcha asked.**

"**Well...these other three Androids are on there way here to kill Goku. There even stronger then the first two." Krillin said.**

"**That's terrible!" Yamcha cried.**

**A few minutes passed and Yamcha and Krillin were carrying Goku onto a Capsule Corp. plane.**

"**It's not just a matter of strength..." Krillin was explaining. He was sidetracked when Taylor, who was walking aboard the ship, tripped and fell.**

"**What happened to you?" He asked in confusion, hiding a smile.**

"**Damn it...My eye sight...it's gone." She got carefully to her feet and rubbed her eyes. "It's just...gone away like that!" She snapped her fingers.**

"**Sucks for you. Now all we have to do is wait for Gohan." Krillin said. He watched as Trunks made sure Goku was comfortable on the mat he laid on.**

"**Wasn't Gohan taking Bulma home?" Taylor asked.**

"**HE'S BACK!" ChiChi shouted I delight when she saw Gohan flying.**

"**Huh?" Gohan landed. "Why is everyone-? What happened?"**

"**I'll tell you but first get on the plane." Krillin ordered.**

**An hour passed.**

"**...so it looks like a game to them. But they still intend to kill Goku." Krillin finished.**

"**Are they really that strong?" asked Gohan.**

"**You can say they are stronger than Trunks told us of..."**

"**So does that mean were still going to die? That we don't have a chance? That the future will remain the same..." Taylor thought aloud. She was sitting up front in the seat next to Yamcha's, who was flying the plane.**

**Nobody had the answer to her thoughts.**

"**So...what are we going to do?" Yamcha asked.**

"**Die..." Taylor's answer was ignored.**

"**That's what I was going to ask...What CAN we do?" Krillin huffed, giving up.**

"**How about this? I can go back further in time and destroy them...? I already know where Dr. Gero's lab is..."**

"**I see...what's wrong with that?" Yamcha asked.**

"**Wait...wasn't that time machine still imperfect?" asked Taylor. "Also, Kakarot told us it was hard enough to get enough energy to operate it..."**

"**AND, if you go further back in time, can you still return to your future?" asked Krillin.**

"**...you see..."**

"**I've been thinking...if Trunks goes back and destroyed the Androids, what will happen to the ones HERE?" Taylor asked.**

"**I forgot! If I go back and destroy the androids, I would save THAT time's future. But this time would remain UNCHANGED!" Trunks remembered.**

"**What are you saying?" Krillin asked.**

"**Well, for example, I was able to save this time's Goku by bringing him the cure for this disease. In my time, Goku died from the sickness. In other words, there's one future where Goku lives, and another where he dies. Just by doing this, I've created a number of futures..."**

"**Wait a sec..." Krillin thought about was Trunks was saying. "If we destroy the Androids here...the ones in your time will still be there...?"**

"**Right..."**

"**Then...why did you come to the past when your time won't change a bit!" Taylor asked.**

"**When I heard a rumor that mother was killed by the Androids, I thought it would be nice to see a future where they were DEFEATED. However, my main goal in coming here was to see if I could find a weakness by watching Goku fight the Androids...Or, if that wasn't possible, maybe bring Goku back to the future in the time machine and have him destroy them. However, it seems I've come to a past that's different from mine. The timing with Goku's heart disease is OFF, and there are THREE Androids and they're MUCH stronger than the ones I knew..."**

"**But why is it so different?" asked Gohan.**

"**I don't know... It's probably because I came back in my time machine..."**

"**It doesn't really bother me...If you hadn't come back, Goku would've died! I'm really grateful!" ChiChi smiled.**

"**That's right! Something good will turn up!" Yamcha cried.**

"**Ha. Ha." Taylor mocked. "Do you really think so...?"**

**An hour or so passed and they were flying above the ocean. About twenty minutes back, Taylor decided to take a nap in the back of the plane.**

"**We should be at Master Roshi's island soon. By the way, shouldn't we call Bulma and let her know what's going on?" Yamcha asked.**

"**Ah...okay. But do you want me to call? I don't feel like it." Krillin huffed. He walked over by control plane and started dialing. "Your mom can get pretty mean when she talks..."**

"**Uh, that didn't change in the future..." Trunks frowned.**

"**Hello, this is Krillin. Is Bulma there?"**

"**Oh, you want Miss Bulma?" A robotic voice said on the other end.**

"**Hello, Bulma? This is Krillin."**

"**KRILLIN! IS EVERYONE OKAY!" Bulma went on to tell them about a man who found a Capsule Corp. machine out in the woods. It was identical to the one Trunks came in from in future. Soon, Trunks was getting ready to leave to search for the machine with Gohan.**

"**You guys could be a little louder. I mean, who cares if I'm trying to sleep?" Taylor said sarcastically.**

"**Sorry. Oh, and Taylor? Take this." Trunks reached in his pocket and grabbed a tiny bottle. He threw it towards her.**

"**What is it?" Taylor caught it.**

"**It's the cure for the heart disease. It also helps cure blindness."**

"**There's a cure for blindness in the future?"**

"**Well, not really. But that DOES help it. It might take a while to get your full vision back, but you'll get it. You might see black and white every so often but at least you'll be able to see."**

"**Cool, thanks." She unscrewed the lid and took the whole bottle. Soon, she could see the bright colors.**

"**Well, see ya." Trunks said. He and Gohan opened a glass, dome door on the side of the plane and flew out.**

**Taylor stood up and made her way to the front seat again, but not before tripping.**

**Krillin tried to choke back a laugh, but it escaped anyway.**

**Taylor growled and stood up. "If you laugh again I'll show you something even SCARIER then the damn Androids."**

**Krillin stopped immediately. "Sorry..."**

**Yamcha laughed and they continued on their way to Kame House**

**_ZZZZZZZZ_  
**

**Bulma was still flying home in her Capsule Corp. plane when she heard something about disappearances of an ENTIRE city near the place where Trunks, herself and Gohan had found the time travel ship and the mysterious skin shed by an unknown animal.**

**She immediately called Kame House where she told them to turn on the TV and watch the news.**

"**This just in, after further investigation by our team, it appears the clothes of the victims are littering the ground. Reporter has just arrived on the scene."**

"**15,000 people have mysteriously disappeared! There has been a new discovery in the Ginger Town area." The reporter said.**

"**Eh? 15,000!" Yamcha cried.**

"**We've found lots of clothing like this! It's as if the people just melted! Looking at this particular clothes and rifle, it looks like he was fighting something."**

"**This is..." Master Roshi trailed off.**

"**IT'S THE ANDROIDS! THEY'RE ATTACKING!" Krillin cried.**

**A few moments later, Trunks and Gohan arrived on the island.**

"**We're here..." They walked in and were confused when they saw everyone fixed on the TV.**

"**Ah! What's that? I hear gun fire! That's where the police and research team were...' The reported said. "What in the world...It's quiet again. I'm going to try to get as close as possible to see what's going on..."**

"**I don't think they should go over there..." Taylor murmured. Then the reporter got a very weird look on his face that turned into horror.**

**Then the channel went out.**

"**What the heck! Change the channel!" Yamcha shouted. Taylor, who was closest to the TV, quickly pressed the buttons and found the news report again.**

"**WAH! HELP!" The reported screamed. The camera was now lying sideways on the ground facing two cars.**

**A few moments later, his screams stopped.**

"**He stopped screaming..." Krillin said.**

"**That is all that we've been getting from the scene! All we know is that they've been involved in some event!" The reported said before Krillin turned off the TV.**

"**Are you saying it's from the shed skin?" Krillin asked.**

"**Maybe. That's what I think. It's not far..." Trunks said. "I...I'm gonna see for myself." He turned for the door.**

"**Hey!"**

"**Stop!"**

"**It'll be okay. I can turn Super Saiyan. The only things I fear are the Androids."**

"**I guess you're right..."**

"**I guess I'll go too." Gohan said.**

"**GOHAN!" ChiChi shouted. "I FORBID IT!"**

"**I can go myself. Besides, Gohan, you and the rest should stay here in case something happens."**

"**Goodbye...I know pretty much where it is..." and with that, Trunks left.**

"**Man...I really wanted to go..." Gohan muttered.**

"**Don't worry, there's always next time." Taylor said.**

"**DON'T SAY THAT!" ChiChi cried.**

"**Jeez, your mom's got you on a tight leash don't she?"**

"**I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!"**

"**You think you're pretty tuff don't ya?"**

"**Of course I am! Why do you think I'm Goku's wife?"**

"**I thought it was because there weren't any other Saiyans on this planet..."**

"**Alright guys, no need to argue." Yamcha calmed them down.**

"**So, what are we going to do if Trunks doesn't come back?" Taylor asked.**

"**What do you mean, 'Doesn't come back'?" Yamcha asked.**

"**I mean, what if that...thing...gets him?"**

"**Then were on our own I guess."**

"**Let's just hope he does come back."**

**A few moments later, Trunks burst through the door. **

"**Guys! Do you feel that Ki!" He cried. It was right then everyone felt it.**

**Everyone ran outside.**

"**What's going on? What's that Ki?" Taylor asked. **

"**I feel Frieza...Frieza and his father's Ki's..." Gohan murmured.**

"**I feel Kakarot's Ki!" Taylor shouted. **

"**Yeah, and Father's and Piccolo's..." Trunks muttered.**

"**I feel it too..." Yamcha murmured.**

"**But that's impossible! Frieza and his Dad are dead!" Krillin cried.**

"**Father's in the house..."**

"**That's the direction..." Trunks trailed off. "It's coming from Ginger Town..."**

"**Taylor too!" Krillin cried.**

"**What?" Taylor asked.**

"**I feel your Ki from that direction too."**

"**Yeah! But...she's standing right here..." Trunks said. "I need to see what's going on now...I have to see what came out of that shell!" Trunks flew off into the air toward Ginger Town once gain.**

**A few minutes passed. Taylor was lying across the floor on her side watching the news reports about the mysterious disappearance of Ginger Town population.**

**Krillin, Yamcha, ChiChi and Master Roshi were behind her also watching the TV. Or so she thought.**

**She could feel eyes all over her legs and butt. She knew who it was. She leaned her lesson. Master Roshi, a old man she'd known for the past three or four years, had his eyes glued to her butt.**

**She was beginning to think she was paranoid when she heard a whisper.**

"**Master Roshi!" Yamcha hissed in a whisper. She could feel the ground vibrating slightly as he came closer.**

**Soon enough, he had his dirty old man hands ready to grip her buttocks.**

**Master Roshi went in for the kill; and landed on his face. Taylor had transported herself above him and slammed her foot onto his head.**

"**Wah!" He cried and he flailed underneath her foot.**

"**Dirty old man! Ya think you can touch me. Ha! I'm an Elite Saiyan Warrior, I sensed you the moment your dirty old man eyes looked at my butt!" Taylor laughed as he cried out again.**

"**Heh, Roshi will never learn..." ChiChi shook her head and sighed. Krillin laughed.**

"**Uh, hey Taylor, if you step any harder you'll kill him!" Yamcha said franticly.**

**Taylor sighed and lifted her foot. Master Roshi scurried off to a corner and held his throbbing head.**

"**Dirty old man..." Taylor muttered as she took a seat behind Yamcha.**

**It was then that she felt an enormous Ki rising.**

**She knew it was Piccolo and whatever that THING was, they were fighting.**

"**Do you feel that?" Taylor asked.**

"**Huh? Feel what?" Yamcha turned around and asked.**

"**Piccolo and the monster are fighting."**

"**They are?" He exclaimed. He turned back around and searched for their Ki. It hit him like a ton of bricks when he found it. "Wow! Whoever it is is really strong!"**

"**Yes. And that's a problem."**

**A few moments had passed. Taylor was sitting on the window pane with her arms crossed and one leg hanging off. She had her eyes closed as she concentrated and watched the fight through her mind.**

**Suddenly, the monster was getting into a familiar stance...**

"**WHAT?" Her eyes flew open as she watched and relied what he was doing. "How can that be? How can he..." She watched in wonder.**

**Piccolo dodged the attack after a short awe-struck moment.**

**The monster appeared behind him and grabbed him. He wrapped himself around Piccolo.**

**He stuck his needle like tail into Piccolo's arm.**

**Taylor was hyperventilating by this point. She didn't know who this monster was, but he was strong enough to defeat Piccolo. But what about the Androids? Was that one of them? **

**Then Piccolo head butted him and managed to get away. Unfortunately, his arm wasn't so lucky. It was shriveled up; it had been sucking the life out of it.**

**Then it explained that it was an Android created by Dr. Gero named Cell. He was the cells of many Warriors, including Frieza and others.**

**Soon, Trunks and Krillin arrived.**

**Then suddenly, the monster named Cell used Solar Flare to escape.**

"**Hey Yamcha," Taylor called.**

"**Uh, yeah?"**

"**This attack, it's called Solar Flare. Whose is its?"**

"**Solar Flare? It's Tien's move. But everybody can do it."**

"**Hm."**

"**Why did you ask?"**

"**Because I need to kill whoever made it."**

**Cell had escaped and had hidden his Ki.**

**Taylor searched on her own and found Vegeta flying around. Soon he found Piccolo and the others. Tien was headed toward them too.**

"**God damn. I'm bored. I'll see you guys later." Taylor said as she jumped down.**

"**Where are you going?" Master Roshi called.**

"**Wherever the action is." She muttered. She powered up to the fullest and flew towards the others.**

"**Tell me, what the hell happened here?" Vegeta demanded.**

"**It looks like Tien and Taylor are coming here too. I'll tell you when they arrive."**

**Vegeta agreed but asked why he was stronger. Piccolo told him it was because he fused together with Kami.**

"**He's here! It's Tien!" Krillin called out. "Now all we have to do is wait for Taylor."**

**A few moments passed as Piccolo pondered.**

"**Uh, Piccolo. I don't know if you're ready but Taylor and Tien are here." Krillin pointed out.**

**Piccolo explained to them about Cell and what he was.**

**Vegeta swore to surpass Cell, 17, 18 and 16 no matter what. Then he flew off.**

"**Taylor, you go back to Kame's House and tell the others." Piccolo ordered.**

"**What? I just came back from there." She complained.**

"**Go back anyways! Besides, you need to protect Goku is the Androids appear,"**

"**Kakarot can take care of himself. What am I, his mother?" She grumbled as she stalked away. She walked a few hundred feet before flying away.**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: Where did Vegeta come from?_**

**_Yamcha, Bardock & Kouga: *Shrugs*_**

**_Me: *Sounding like Larry The Cable Guy* BUT IT WAS FUNNY HUH!_**

**_Bardock: Kinda._**

**_Yamcha: Not really._**

**_Kouga: Not at all._**

**_Me: How RUDE! And I justmight have to change the plot line YAMCHA!_**

**_Yamcha: *Gasps*...I must do something quickly!...*blushes*_**

**_Me: *faints*_**

**_Bardock: You can control that?_**

**_Yamcha: It's a new skill. Handy huh?_**

**_Kouga: No really._**

**_Yamcha: You're just a poor sport.  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Me: __What happened in the last chapter?_**

**_Yamcha: I don't know._**

**_Bardock: Me either. I was too busy loving the idea some VERY GRACIOUS gave you. Though they have no idea what idea that was..._**

**_Kouga: What was the idea?_**

**_Me: *Whispers it to everyone*_**

**_Kouga: Oh...cool._**

**_Yamcha: Sooo...Bard- *Hand covers his mouth*_**

**_Me: SHUT UP!_**

**_Yamcha: Thowwy...*blushes*_**

**_Me: *Faints*_**

**_Bardock: I wish I could do that..._**

**_Kouga: Renae724 does not own DB/Z/GT, Inuyasha or anything related._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
_**

**Two days passed and then on the third day...(A/N...lol. And on the third daayyy. Lol, Don't that remind you of something from the bible?)  
**

"**It looks like a monster appeared in Sector 48 of the Southern sector." The new woman said. "It appears more than half of that population has disappeared."**

"**What? No way!" Yamcha cried as he, Piccolo, and the others gathered around the TV.**

"**Now he's in the Southern Sector?" Piccolo growled.**

**A Few moments later, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Taylor, Gohan and Krillin were all in a Capsule Plane flying towards Cell's location.**

"**Cell won't be able to sense us when we're in this!" Yamcha smiled. "Now we've got him!"**

"**Can't this thing go any faster?" Taylor said, reaching for a button.**

"**He's too cunning. Even if we get close, all he has to do is hide and there's no way to find him!" Piccolo growled. Yamcha slapped Taylor's hand away.**

**Back at the Kame House, ChiChi had found Goku awake and looking out the window. He was completely healed.**

**Soon, he was dressed and said his farewells. He used Instant Transmission to go to the plane.**

"**Kakarot!" Taylor cried.**

"**Goku!" Yamcha smiled.**

"**Father!" Gohan cheered.**

"**Hello." Said Goku with a cheerful smile. He looked over at Piccolo and arched an eyebrow. Then, with a goofy grin, said, "Kamiccolo!" **

**Taylor slapped her hand to her forehead and laughed.**

**Piccolo growled. "You don't have to fuse my names too! Just call me Piccolo."**

**Soon, he gathered Gohan and headed to Kami's Place to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.**

**Goku also gathered Trunks and Vegeta to train in the Time Chamber as well.**

**Yamcha and the others weren't able to find Cell.**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZ_  
**

**A full day passed since Vegeta and Trunks entered the Time Chamber.**

**Piccolo was sitting in front of the TV at Kami's house watching news about Cell, while Tien, Yamcha and Krillin napped on futons behind him, and Taylor napped on the floor on the other side of Tien.**

**Suddenly, Piccolo felt some Ki outside and rushed to the window.**

**He almost fell backwards when he saw Androids 16, 17 and 18 standing outside.**

"**Hiya." 17 called. Can Goku come out and play?" **

**(**_**Skip Forward to after Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, and Tien fight Cell. Cell is now in Perfect form and has announced the Cell Games.)**_

**Bulma's mom Bunny was flowering her garden. She was humming happily.**

**Suddenly, Vegeta and Trunks landed a few feet away.**

"**Oh!" She said happily. "Hi Vegeta. How're you?" She walked up to Vegeta who was standing still with his arms crossed. Then Bunny noticed Trunks. "Oh, and I see you brought a friend with you." She walked to Trunks. "Oh my, you're handsome too."**

**Trunks blushed and scratched the back of his head. "You think so? Well, thank you."**

"**Heads up!" Krillin said as he landed with a broke Android 16 on his back "Comin' through!" He landed and noticed Bunny. "Oh, hi Ma'am. Is Bulma here?"**

"**Hi Krillin." Bunny said cheerfully.**

"**Yeah, uh, is uh-"**

"**Hey Krillin!" A rusty voice interrupted. **

"**Huh?" Krillin turned to see Professor Briefs riding up on a bike. "Bulma called. She said she'll be here any minute now."**

"**What? She's not back from Kami's place yet? Wow, that's strange."**

"**Hellooooo down there!" A voice yelled from above. A plane landed beside them. Yamcha, Taylor, ChiChi, Chiaotzu, Oolong, Puar and Master Roshi exited the plane.**

"**Hey Master Roshi!" Krillin called as he ran over to them. "Ya made it!"**

"**Mhm," Roshi nodded. "Bulma told us to meet her here at the Capsule Corporation. So uh, here we are."**

"**What's this all about Krillin?" Yamcha asked as he crossed his arms. "Come on, what's going on?"**

"**Why did she make us fly all the way out here? Was it for nothing?" Taylor asked.**

"**Where's Gohan?" ChiChi stepped forward and put her hands on her hips.**

"**Uh...he's still training at Kami's place." Krillin said quickly, in fear of an angry ChiChi.**

"**Great." She sighed.**

"**At least he ain't dead!" Taylor said while stretching. **

"**Don't say that!" ChiChi yelled.**

**Taylor stepped back a bit. "Eegh!" She cried. "My bad..."**

**ChiChi groaned and followed Bunny inside.**

**Everyone started following after her when Taylor's stomach growled louder than the air plane engine.**

"**Whoa...was that..." Yamcha trailed off.**

**Taylor blushed. "Heh...whoops."**

**Back in the lab, Professor Briefs was working on Android 16. Everyone was sitting in the lounge of the lab drinking the tea Mrs. Briefs gave them.**

"**Uh oh. That doesn't look right..." Mr. Briefs mumbled.**

"**For real? He wants a tournament?" Yamcha asked.**

"**That's what Cell said. He told me to watch the TV for details." Trunks explained.**

"**Can anyone he wants enter the competition?" Taylor asked.**

"**He'll take on anyone who challenges him." Trunks said. "And he EXPECTS to have a battle with each of us. One by one."**

"**Of course." Roshi said. "You know what he's trying to do. I do. His plan is to eliminate the competition once and for all."**

"**Well, I kinda like the idea of another martial arts tournament." Yamcha smiled. "I mean hey, I think I'll dominate!" He lifted up his arms to show his muscles.**

"**Yeah! Let's go get 'em!" Puar cheered.**

"**Yeah!" Yamcha grinned.**

"**Just make sure ya don't get another hand through your stomach." Taylor grimaced.**

**Puar and Yamcha slumped down in defeat.**

"**There ya go!" Bunny smiled as she handed Krillin tea. "Now hold on. Wasn't there a martial arts tournament a long time ago?"**

"**That's correct." Roshi said while putting down his tea. "I believe I'll explain since I once won the tournament myself."**

**Vegeta grimaced and growled from the place he was standing.**

"**Master Roshi? I never knew you won it!" Puar exclaimed.**

"**Oh...ya just had to get him started." Oolong grumbled.**

"**Alright," Roshi cleared his throat. "Now I'm sure you all have heard of the martial arts tournament. It was a contest held to decide the world greatest fighter. Masters of the martial arts gathered from around the world to take place in the competition. I believe Goku first appeared the 21****st**** tournament and went all the way to the final round. However, his last opponent was Jackie Chun; an unbeaten master who proved Goku still had a whole lot to learn. Five years later, the 22****nd**** tournament was held, that's where Goku met Tien and Chiaotzu. It was Goku and Tien in the final round and it was a dozy of a battle. They both gave it all they had but neither could out do each other. Goku nearly missed becoming champion and they called it a draw."**

"**Ha!" Vegeta laughed. "That's not much of a competition. Now I know why Kakarot got involved in such an easy tournament."**

**Yamcha and Krillin both growled in frustration.**

"**No! It wasn't that the competition was easy, it was because there were factors that made it difficult."**

"**I still don't see the point." Taylor yawned. "What's the point of fighting or...'training' if there ain't no real competition?"**

**Roshi ignored her question and went on. "You know love had a way of throwing everything out of perspective." He sighed and went on. "By the time the 23****rd**** tournament came around, Goku had married ChiChi. Piccolo was on the scene and showed some moves that were out of this world. This was a competition that separated the tough guys from the wimps. Goku made it to the finals, but not before facing fearful opponents. Toughest of all was Piccolo. They fought with everything thy had and it looked like Piccolo would win the title of world's toughest fighter. But anyone who knows Goku know never to count him out; even when things looked their bleakest. The result of their battle left everything destroyed and the surrounding area in shambles. That's why there hasn't been a tournament since. In the end, when all was said and done. Goku was titled the strongest fighter on Earth.**

"**Uh ten...twelve...how many years ago was that Krillin?" Roshi asked as he counted on his fingers. "Quite a few...heh!" He looked over and saw only Professor Briefs still there listening.**

"**Interesting story..." He sighed. "Might make a good movie." He sipped his tea.**

"**Ugh," Roshi sighed.**

**Everybody was out standing on the balcony looking at the sunset.**

"**But why would Cell host a tournament?" Chiaotzu asked.**

"**Yeah, why? I mean, if he wants to rule the world why is he wasting time with this competition?" Yamcha asked as well.**

"**Cell doesn't want to rule the world, he wants to destroy it." Trunks mumbled, turning away from the sun. "The androids have never been interested in power it's just that they find pleasure in causing pain and chaos. And Cell's no different. He's just using this tournament to spread fear."**

"**Boy, he's got some nerve!" Taylor growled, slamming her fist on the table causing it to crack.**

"**Don't worry Taylor, this time we'll knock the wind out of that windbag for good!" Yamcha cheered.**

"**Right!" Krillin grinned,**

**Vegeta started laughing from the corner rail he was sitting on. "Oh stop diluting yourselves. Cell will make short work out of every one of you."**

**They growled in anger.**

"**Like he did to you!" Taylor stood up, fury in her eyes.**

**Before Vegeta had a chance to respond, ChiChi stood up. "Well I for one am relieved."**

"**Hey, what's she talking about?" Puar asked Taylor.**

"**What am I, psychic?" Taylor huffed.**

"**Don't you understand? If it's a tournament, then they must have rules even Cell must follow." She explained. "Right? And everyone knows in a martial arts tournament killing is not allowed."**

"**Yeah!" Yamcha agreed.**

"**Well I have to admit she's got a point!" Krillin laughed.**

"**You're right!" Taylor agreed.**

"**In that case, I'm in!" Roshi cried.**

"**Oh! Would you stop trying to relive your glorious past? It's pathetic!" Oolong complained before being hit on the head by Roshi.**

"**My head!" he cried.**

"**Cell wants to test his new body and is unsure about the Super Saiyans, so we must use that to our advantage." Trunks said. "My father, Goku, Gohan and I must try to surprise him."**

"**Damn...it's times like this I wish I was a Super Saiyan." Taylor grumbled.**

"**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" ChiChi yelled. Everyone leaned back in fear. "I've accepted the fact that Goku will be fighting, but I refuse to let Gohan fight too."**

"**But ChiChi, you said yourself that killing isn't allowed. So what's the big deal?" Taylor asked.**

"**I will not let him enter that tournament! He will NOT be a fighter like his father."**

"**We need him!" Trunks explained.**

"**Goku and I have already talked about this." She said. "We made a deal. Gohan can go and train but when he gets back he's gonna have to buckle down and hit the books."**

"**Aww." Krillin cried. "But ChiChi, we could really use his help!"**

"**I've made up my mind about this and I'm not going to change it! When Gohan was born, we both agreed on his future as a Scholar! So there. Gohan will study instead of joining up with your little gang."**

"**Our gang!" Krillin said in disbelief.**

"**What gang?" Taylor asked in confusion.**

"**Hey, can I join!" Master Roshi asked cheerfully.**

"**Grrr! You know what I mean!" ChiChi cried.**

"**Jeez, ChiChi, why are you ruining Gohan's life?" Taylor asked.**

"**I am not ruining his life! If you ever have kids would you want them to grow up fighting and in a gang?"**

**Taylor arched an eyebrow and frowned. "There you go with that gang thing again. WHAT GANG?" **

**ChiChi growled in anger and stalked away.**

"**Jeez, what bit her in the ass?" Taylor muttered.**

"**She's always like that..." Krillin sighed.**

"**I couldn't stand being married to her." Taylor mumbled and leaned back on the railing.**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: *Still unconscious* _**

**_Kouga: Do you think she's alive?_**

**_BArdock: Of course she is. She's breathing ain't she?_**

**_Yamcha: Her pulse is still racing._**

**_Bardock: Maybe you should be careful next time you blush..._**

**_Kouga: Yeah. And you need to teach us that!_**

**_Bardock: Yeah!_**

**_Yamcha: Alright. You must look sweet, innocent and you mst be her favorite._**

**_Kouga: Why do you think we're on here?_**

**_Yamcha:...you right...anyways...  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Me: Wow. Gettin' pretty far a long._**

**_Yamcha: *blushes*_**

**_Me: *faints*_**

**_Bardock: Why did you do that?_**

**_Yamcha: I was bored._**

**_Kouga: So...no Renae?...until the end commentary?_**

**_Bardock: Yep..._**

**_Kouga: ...hm, I can't find it in me to be happy._**

**_Yamcha: Yeah...I'm starting to regret blushing._**

**_Bardock: It's lonely without..._**

**_Kouga: Disclaimer goes here!_**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
_**

**A few hours passed and it was dinner time. Professor Briefs came to the conclusion that Android 16 was a completely different model than the other Androids.**

**Master Roshi and Oolong were fighting over the chocolate cake and other foods.**

**Krillin, Chiaotzu and Taylor watched from a distance.**

"**Wow, they don't seem to be worried at all." Chiaotzu said. Krillin sighed and changed the channel. Trunks was lying on a pillow in front of the TV, Yamcha and Puar were off to the side and Taylor was on the other side of Trunks leaning back. Vegeta was a couple of feet away leaning against the window.**

**The traffic news was on.**

_**Cell, I know you're out there. Where are you hiding? Show yourself!**_** Vegeta thought.**

"**Hey Trunks, Cell said that we should watch the TV to find out where the tournament is right?" Krillin asked.**

"**Yes, that's right." Trunks nodded. In the background, Yamcha got up and started walking away.**

"**Yamcha! Come back!" Puar cried and flew after him.**

"**Puar, call me if Cell shows up on the television." He said. "I've got some training to do."**

"**Oh, please don't go!" Puar pleaded.**

"**I've got to because time is running out for all of us. And I've got to be ready to fight Cell."**

"**Hey, hold on! I'll go too." Krillin said. He walked over to Yamcha. "You're right, we really do need to stay in shape."**

"**Alright, let's go."**

"**Hey, at least we know Cell will have to stick to the rules. I'm kinda looking forward to this tournament. It could be fun!"**

"**Go out and play if you want. But leave Cell to me!" Vegeta said. "Because I don't want anyone getting in my way. Do you under stand!"**

"**That's alotta talk for someone who got pounded by Cell don't ya think!" Yamcha growled.**

"**What! No, he tricked me! I'm stronger than him!" Vegeta growled back. "Cell cannot defeat me! I alone have the power to beat Cell."**

**Taylor got up and started toward them, just in case she needed to break up a fight that would not turn out pretty.**

"**And what about Kakarot?" Taylor asked.**

"**Kakarot, he doesn't have a chance." Vegeta smirked.**

"**Stop fooling yourself Vegeta! You aren't strong enough!" Taylor frowned.**

"**Father!" Trunks cried. "We can't think like that. We're going to have to work together on this one. Goku and Gohan are both important members to our team!"**

"**Don't ya mean GANG?" Taylor grinned, glancing at the fuming ChiChi.**

"**TRUNKS!" Bulma shouted, running into the room with a baby Trunks. "Where's Trunks? TRUNKS!" She shouted. She ran towards the stairs, which Yamcha, Krillin, Puar and Vegeta were blocking. **

**They all screamed in shock, fear as Bulma ran towards them, and knocked them down.**

**Trunks looked on in shock.**

"**Huh?" Bulma looked over at him. Tears forming in her eyes. "There you are!" She ran over to him and inspected him. "Oh good, you're okay! Right? Piccolo said you might be hurt after your fight with Cell. You are felling okay aren't you? You look great."**

"**Uh, um, I'm fine." He stuttered.**

"**Well that's good."**

"**I'm sorry I worried you." He smiled and leaned closer to baby Trunks. **

_**Wow, that's me as a baby! **_**He thought. Then baby Trunks pulled his hair.**

"**Hey! Let go!" He cried as the baby pulled tighter. "Come on let go!"**

"**Wow, look at that!" Taylor said, wide eyed. "Trunks is pulling on Trunks' hair!"**

**Then everyone started laughing.**

"**Oh, that young man is named Trunks too? I mean that's a coincidence!" Bunny smiled.**

"**Yeah. And his parents names are Begeta and Vulma." Taylor laughed.**

"**Well, come on Krillin, we have to get training." Yamcha said as he stood up.**

"**Hey, ya mind if I watch? I kinda wanna get my mind off of Cell for a while. And watching you two train would be...comical." Taylor grinned.**

"**Sure, why not." Krillin said. Then they walked outside and started training.**

"**Okay Krillin. How do ya wanna start?" Yamcha asked as he stretched.**

"**Simple." Krillin smirked. He lunged with his fist towards Yamcha's face. He easily jumped out of the way.**

**Taylor watched as she sat at the table. Her eyes easily keeping up with their moves. She found herself rooting for Yamcha.**

**Lately, she couldn't understand or shake the feeling she had for him. She cared for him more than the others. Ever since he was almost killed by the Androids, she felt especially protective for him. For didn't understand, but she...as Earthlings would probably call it, had a crush. Sure he was weak, nothing compared to Bardock's power, a human. However, that didn't stop her from liking him. He was also handsome, considerably strong for his race, a free, adventurous spirit that attracted her. She kept herself on many occasions from blurting out compliments, though few mistakes were made; which resulted in many awkward moments. **

**One part of her wanted him very much, while the other half-wanted Bardock.**

**Then she was distracted from her thoughts when Yamcha kicked Krillin in the head and slipped back from the slipperiness.**

"**Be careful Yamcha! Krillin's head is pretty slippery!" Puar laughed.**

"**Oh wow! Does he wax that thing?" Taylor burst out into laughter. **

"**Wow Krillin...I think your head is your secret weapon..." Yamcha moaned as he landed on his stomach.**

"**Yeah maybe..." Krillin groaned. "But...you bruised my brain!"**

**Yamcha laughed. "Come on! Don't be a wimp! You're head is as hard as a rock!" **

"**Hey pal, are you making fun of me?" Krillin fumed. **

"**I sure am!" Yamcha said as he jumped out, put his hands on the ground and kicked his feet out, hitting Krillin in the face.**

"**Ow..." Krillin moaned with feet marks on his face. He fell backwards.**

"**Ha! Oh god, that's funny!" Taylor continued laughing. She fell out of her chair and landed on the ground. "Ouch." She said.**

"**That's what ya get for laughing at me..." Krillin growled, rubbing his face.**

"**Oh shut up!"**

**Suddenly, Puar came flying down.**

"**Hey Yamcha! It's Cell! He's on TV!" he cried.**

"**What!" Yamcha, Taylor and Krillin yelled in unison.**

"**Damn, I'm gonna miss it!" Taylor yelled. She almost broke half of the house trying to get upstairs, with Yamcha and Krillin following.**

"**We're sorry for the interruption in this program...It's only temporary...we hope." The announcer said.**

**Master Roshi changed the channel and Cell's smirking face passed by.**

"**Show off!" Vegeta growled.**

**Then Cell passed through a cooking channel, an Opera channel, a kid channel, and finally he appeared on the WHN news.**

"**Now it's time for the international news." The news man said. A bright light came through the floor, making the man scream. Cell soon appeared.**

**He grabbed the guys neck and demanded to know if it was Studio B. It was.**

**Then he shot a red single finger attack, killing the man.**

"**That monster!" Taylor yelled. On the TV, Cell ginned. Then he spoke.**

"**I am Cell." He said. "I have a message for all the people of Earth. Now pay attention to what I say. Your boring lives are about to get a lot interesting thanks to me. I have enjoyed terrorizing Earth but now I have something far more entertaining planned. For those who don't remember me, take a close look at my face." He suddenly changed his voice to his Imperfect Cell voice. "The big monster of Nikki Town. I am the evolved form of that monster and I owe it all to this worthless planet for providing me with the bio-extract I need. I am here to announce my decision to hold a martial Arts tournament. I'm calling this tournament The Cell Games. Catchy little title isn't it. The Cells Games will be held 9 days from today in area S .5, twenty-eight miles northeast from Eastern City. There you will find an arena I have created for this tournament. I modeled it after the one used in the original martial arts tournaments. I think it is the ideal location to host my Games. Bring your best fighters and I will face them one by one in a contest of strength. This is the last chance for planet Earth. If I am not defeated it will belong to me!" He laughed. "My competitors will have the advantage since I won't be able to rest between matches and my new opponents can enter immediately after. The rules will be the same as the martial arts tournament. If you give up or touch the outside of the ring, you lose. If you die, you will be disqualified. "**

"**Cell!" Krillin growled.**

"**I hope I haven't frightened all of your from playing the Cell Game. Now that you know where it will be held all you need to do is show up." He laughed.**

"**Damn him!" Taylor growled.**

"**Now he's a little taste at what you'll be up against!" Cell said. He lifted his hand behind him and blasted the wall; including making a crater that went through the city and into the mountains. "Come and get me if you dare! Now, let the games begin." He then laughed and said when it will start again. Then he flew away.**

"**He's really serious!" Master Roshi said, shocked.**

"**He'll destroy the planet! If we don't stop him." Taylor growled.**

"**The stakes are a lot higher than we thought. We're in trouble you guys!" Yamcha cried.**

"**We're history!" Oolong cried.**

"**What are we going to do? Not one of us could beat Cell! Not even Vegeta or Trunks could beat him! We need Goku!" cried Yamcha.**

**Bulma noticed Vegeta taking off his shirt. "What are you doing Vegeta?"**

"**Hear me out, I don't care about the people of Earth, but I promise I WILL destroy Cell." He growled before walking away.**

"**Wait! I'll come with you!" Trunks yelled after him. Before he could get to him, Vegeta offered to cut his hair. Trunks agreed.**

**Everybody then went off on their own. ChiChi, Oolong, Chiaotzu, Puar, Yamcha, Krillin, Master Roshi and Taylor all went back to Kame House.**

"**Oh! I wish there was some place we could hide until this blows over!" Oolong said in awe as he, Chiaotzu, Puar and Taylor looked out the window at the cars that were flying overhead.**

"**But there aren't any safe places left." Chiaotzu said.**

"**That's right. Cell said that the entire planet is going to be wiped out after the tournament." Taylor sighed.**

"**I got it! We borrow Bulma's ship, orbit the planet and sit back and watch the fireworks!" Oolong smiled, happy with his new idea.**

"**Oolong!" Puar cried.**

"**Yeah! I bet Cell would never think to look for us up in outer space!"**

"**Only a heartless soul would run and leave his friends behind." Puar growled.**

"**We're in this together." Chiaotzu nodded.**

"**And besides guys, only COWARDS would do a thing like that." Taylor said, eyeing Oolong. Puar and Chiaotzu agreed.**

"**So, what are we gonna do?" Oolong said after a moment of shame.**

"**I'll tell ya what I'm going to do." Taylor said as she stretched. "I'm going to fight in The Cell Games and try to kill that green bug. If I so happen to succeed then call me Almighty Taylor."**

"**Yeah, like that's gonna happen." Said Oolong. "You couldn't kill Frieza, what makes you think you can kill Cell?"**

"**I WAS HALF DEAD YOU MORON!" Taylor shouted. "AND DID I EVER MENTION THAT **_**PORK**_** IS MY FAVORITE FOOD!"**

"**Yikes!" Oolong cried and ran out the door.**

"**Jeez, ya let one bastard of a being kill ya and everyone thinks you're weak." She grumbled and walked off. She entered the living room where Master Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha and ChiChi were watching the traffic on the TV. She came to a stop next to Yamcha.**

"**I just had to destroy it! That was so dumb!" Krillin growled at the memory of crushing the remote. "It's all my fault that this happened. I let Cell take 18. And I made him complete!"**

**Yamcha turned in shock when he said so.**

"**I've gotta stop him!" Krillin yelled and ran towards the door.**

"**Krillin!" Roshi yelled. "Stop right there!"**

**Krillin paused at the door.**

"**You know good and well you are no match for him." Roshi said.**

"**Do you want to get yourself killed?" Taylor said, worried he would go out the door.**

"**And I for one will forbid you to go. Understand?" Roshi demanded. Then he sighed and said, "but if you still want to fight, enter his tournament and face him there."**

"**Hey," Yamcha went over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself."**

"**I say, before we do anything we should talk to Kakarot and Gohan." Taylor said.**

"**Yes. Taylor is right. If anyone is going to stop Cell it will be those two." Roshi nodded. "Let hope they've advanced enough in their Super Saiyan training."**

**Everybody sighed and went back to the TV.**

**Taylor put her head down on the table where she was sitting and grumbled to herself. "Yeah, let's just hope. Come back after twenty-seven years of being dead and barley live a life. What have I done with this second chance at life? What achievements have I made? NONE." She put her head back down.**

**A few minutes passed and suddenly, Yamcha, Taylor, Krillin and Master Roshi started sensing enormous energy.**

"**Is all that energy coming from Cell?" Yamcha said in shock.**

"**No, there's some with him..." Krillin said. "Someone almost as strong."**

**Then they realized at the same time who it was.**

"**Kakarot." Taylor whispered.**

**ChiChi looked on in surprise.**

**Krillin started laughing. "It must be him! He's done training! He's finally out of the Hyperbolic Time chamber!"**

"**He's a lot stronger than he last was!" said Taylor, trying to contain her excitement.**

**After a few moments of happiness, they all went back to watching TV.**

**Yamcha, Puar and Krillin were sitting at the table with their backs to the wall, Oolong and Master Roshi sat with their backs to the door and Taylor and Chiaotzu were at the end of the table.**

**Taylor noticed two-power level show up on the beach outside, but ignored it and went on talking to Chiaotzu.**

**Suddenly, Goku and Gohan appeared at the door.**

"**Hiya!" Goku waved, his golden, Super Saiyan hair standing on ends. Gohan was next to him, also a Super Saiyan.**

**Everybody gasped with shock.**

"**Hey everyone." Goku laughed. "You surprised?"**

"**It's...it's Goku..." Master Roshi stuttered.**

"**Yep." Goku nodded.**

**Then Master Roshi half crawled over to Goku. "Are you...are you really Goku?"**

"**Of course I am. Who else were you expecting?"**

"**Then you must be Gohan..." Oolong said, pointing to him. "But you've buffed up!"**

"**No kidding!" Taylor grinned.**

"**Aw, ya think?" Gohan blushed.**

"**Goku, has anyone told you about the tournament Cell's having yet?" Yamcha asked.**

"**Mhm, Trunks told me about it. And I just got back from checkin' out Cell's new form."**

"**You what!" Roshi cried.**

"**So, you can take him no problem right Goku?" Krillin said, his voice raising an octave.**

"**I don't know. From what I saw, he looks tough. He'd probably lick me!" Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head.**

**Everyone, once again, gasped in shock.**

**Then Yamcha started laughing awkwardly. "Okay, quit fooling around Goku. You're kidding right?"**

"**No not at all. I'm...dead serious."**

"**Eegh!" Yamcha cried.**

"**Then how come you're in such a good mood?" Taylor asked.**

"**You're hiding something aren't you?" Oolong sang.**

**Goku laughed. "That's for me to know. Where's ChiChi, we've actually come to take her home with us."**

"**I think I heard her upstairs some where." Krillin said, looking pointedly at the stairs.**

"**Hey! Hey ChiChi!" Goku called.**

"**Goku? Is that really you? I was so worried about you. I was just abo-" she stopped in mid sentence and gasped when she saw them.**

"**Hi honey, it's time to take you home." Goku smiled.**

"**Yeah Mom, let's go!" Gohan smiled too.**

"**But what happened? Where is my sweet little Gohan?" She cried.**

"**I'm...right here Mom."**

**Goku laughed. "Oh, babe you crack me up!"**

"**Calm down...calm down..." Roshi urged.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, making the whole house shake.**

**Goku eyebrows knitted together in confusion.**

"**What happened to your beautiful black hair? Who gave you permission to dye it?" ChiChi demanded, pulling on Gohan's hair.**

"**It's not dyed...it's just..." Goku trailed off when ChiChi started crying.  
"Oh! My sweet little Gohan!" She sobbed.**

"**No, it's not like that..." Goku explained.**

**Soon, ChiChi stopped crying and they went home.**

**Two hours passed and everyone was still watching the news as Chiaotzu made dinner.**

**Suddenly Taylor stood up and walked to the door.**

"**Taylor, where are you going?" Master Roshi asked, everyone looked at her.**

**She half turned. "I'm going out training. Chiaotzu, don't make me any. I'll see you guys at the tournament." She said one final time.**

"**Hey wait!" Yamcha called.**

"**Goodbye." She said. The door slammed shut behind her. She took off into the sky and headed north. She passed overhead Goku's house and kept going. Soon she was just on the other side of the mountains. The same ones that Goku, Gohan and Piccolo first found her.**

**She smiled at the memory. **

**Then she went back to training mode. It was pitch black outside, but with her heightened eyesight, she could see perfectly. She was pretty far from Goku's house. She passed over five mountains that would take any normal person ten days to cross.**

**She hid her Ki and began training.**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: Ugh...what happened?_**

**_Yamcha: Uh...you passed out._**

**_Me: From what?_**

**_Bardock: You hit your head._**

**_Me: On what?_**

**_Kouga: The ground._**

**_Me: No duh..._**

**_Yamcha: Are you better now?_**

**_Me: Yes._**

**_Kouga:...little boring ain't it?_**

**_Everyone: Yes.  
_**


	10. Super Saiyan and the Wacko

**_Dr. Briefs: ...Wehre did you get that muffin?_**

**_Goku: Muffin button._**

**_Dr. Briefs: I never installed a muffin button!_**

**_Goku: Then where did I get this muffin?_**

**_ZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: 'nuff said!_**

**_Bardock: I wanna muffin button..._**

**_Kouga: Me too!_**

**_Yamcha: I wanna babe button._**

**_Me, Kouga & Bardock: *Face palm&_**

**_Me: Yamcha...you need a shut up button. So it will SHUT YOU UP!_**

**_Yamcha: Sheesh. Never mind._**

**_Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own DB/Z/GT, Inuyasha or anything related._**

**_Me: I really hate saying that._**

**_Bardock: I really hate being dead._**

**_Me: I really hate you._**

**_Bardock: *gasp*...Squidward!_**

**_Me: Wait...what?_**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
_**

**A few days later, she continued to train. She partly missed her home at Capsule Corp. and the perverted mind of Roshi. She always got a kick out of watching him drool over the women exercising the on television. She also missed that kid of Bulma's. The baby version.**

**He was just the cutest. He always held his hands out to her, always wanted her to hold him. Heck, she could admit it she loved the kid.**

**Then there was than man. Yamcha; the one who she had the biggest crush on. She did not understand it. **

**Two days ago she went to a nearby city for some food and ran into ChiChi. They talked for a few minutes and ChiChi explained that Yamcha had come by their house the day before, asking if they knew where she was.**

**Taylor was thankful she hadn't told anybody where she was going. She didn't need any distractions.**

**After that, ChiChi left while Taylor continued her 'shopping'.**

**Well, it wasn't really considered shopping when you didn't have any money and just put the food in the basket and walked out. Someone caught her and told her she needed to pay. **

**She lied and said that Cell was forcing her to bring him food. They immediately let her go.**

**Enough reminiscing, what was on her mind right now was why Yamcha was looking for her. Did he feel the same way or did he just have something to say?**

**And then her mind switched to Bardock.**

**How would he feel if she loved another man? Sure, it's disgracing if you love another, but did that matter now? It wasn't planet Vegeta she was on. **

**Bulma once told her that after you lose the one you love, you're encouraged to move on. However, what if she didn't want to move on?**

**Oh, such hatred she had for Frieza. She hated him, despised him for what he did to her and her race. **

**He disposed of them as if they were trash. After all they had done for him. They served him, called him 'Lord', did all his dirty work and how did he repay them? **

**In their own blood. He betrayed them and didn't even blink.**

**He was a murderous, self-serving traitor. **

**Hatred, pain and fury raced through Taylor's veins as she training.**

**She trained harder, her punches to the air knocking down trees, her kicks causing the dirt to stir. Soon the furiously blowing wind and trees coming out of their roots surrounded her. The ground shook and she became even more furious.**

**Suddenly she fell to her knees while the wind blowing around her. Her scream pierced he air. Her fingers digging into the ground. **

**Then it happened.**

**Her vision became red and her ears rang.**

**Then everything turned to normal.**

**She quickly glanced around and was surprised. She was sitting in the middle of a humongous crater.**

**Then she noticed her hair. It wasn't the normal black it always had been. It was blonde, flame looking. It stood up on end as golden flames surrounded her.**

**It started to rain. A puddle of water formed underneath her. She could soon see her reflection. Her eyes that had always been so dark blue that they looked black, had become light blue.**

**That was when she realized what had happened.**

**The words of her Father echoed in her head.**

"_**Enough!" Raiden called from the ground. Taylor and Bardock were training in the air, so they came down to the ground.**_

"_**That was quiet impressive. But not good enough. You both need to be faster, stronger and by the time you're both thirty with your own children, you'll both be close to being the Legendary Super Saiyan." Raiden smiled. **_

"_**Super Saiyan? That's just a myth!" Bardock complained.**_

"_**Dad, why do you believe in that stupid...yet awesome myth?"**_

"_**It is neither a myth nor legend. Whatever you want to call it, it's real. I know it is. Why would they make that up?"**_

"_**To give us Saiyans false hope..."**_

"_**Stop saying that."**_

"_**Yes sir." Bardock said immediately. **_

"_**Suck up." Taylor grunted.**_

**The memory ended.**

**She finally had done it. Just as her Father predicted. Well, with the exception of not having kids...**

**She had finally become a Super Saiyan.**

**She smiled and jumped in the air. She laughed with happiness and shot small Ki attacks in the air. They blew up and resembled fireworks. **

**Everybody near, including Goku and his family saw the fireworks and watched in awe.**

**They had no clue it was actually a newly Super Saiyan celebrating. Taylor had learned years before how to hide her Ki without knowing it.**

**Therefore, to everyone, including the excellent fighters, it looked like fireworks.**

**She stopped celebrating after an hour. She decided to see how fast she could fly and flew around the world.**

**Onc_e_, twice, three times. She was working on the fourth time.**

**_ZZZZZZZZZ_  
**

**Taylor was walking through town when she passed a window with a TV. On it, some wacko named Mr. Satan was pulling four buses with chains behind him. Everyone in the audience cheered.**

**Even people at the window cheered. Taylor laughed and said, "Whatta moron!"**

**Some people just stopped cheering and looked at her confused.**

"**What? It's true..." She mumbled and continued watching the TV.**

**Then Mr. Satan pulled three mega-sized phone books out of his cape and ripped them all in half. The host just went nuts, as did the crowd.**

"**You wanna know what I'm gonna do to Cell?" He yelled. "Exactly the same thing I'm gonna do to this bus!"**

**He then turned around and punched a hole through the bus. Unfortunately, his arm was stuck.**

"**Told ya he was a moron." Taylor said, pointing at the TV then walking away.**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZ_**

_**Me: It's starting to look a lot like Christmas...soooomething**_, _**soooomething somethiiing!**_

_**Bardock: You don't know the words huh?**_

_**Me: Nope**_

_**Yamcha: It's raining cats and dogs outside. It doesn't look like Crhistmas at all.**_

_**Kouga: Well it can't always snow like it does in your STUPID DBZ world!**_

_**Bardock, Yamcha & Me: *gasp* :O**_

_**Areti: *Throws table at him***_

_**Kouga: *Lays on the ground unconscious.**_

_**Audience: Who's Areti?**_

_**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**_


	11. The Games don't begin

_**Me: Darn it. I got bleach spots on my favorite DARK blue shirt**_

_**Kouga: Maybe you should have-**_

_**Me: SHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Bardock: Maybe we should do a Christmas special.**_

_**Me: How? I doubt on Christmas, which is like, 3 days away, this story will be in the month of December. **_

_**Yamcha: What month is it now?**_

_**Me: The Cell Games took place in May.**_

_**Bardock: Darn it...**_

_**Yamcha: Renae724 doesn't own DB/Z/GT, Inuyasha or anything related.**_

_**Me: *gasp*...that's Disney evil!**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZ  
**_

**Four days later, Taylor set off for The Cell Games. She flew back over the mountains, over Goku's house and passed many cities.**

**One of the many cities she passed she could hear Mr. Satan talking on the TV that everyone stood over the city.**

**He was talking trash to Cell.**

"**Damn, he's already there? I wonder where Kakarot is..." She said to herself. She powered up and flew faster.**

**Then, far in the distance, she saw Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks and Krillin talking to Yamcha and Tien.**

**She heard Piccolo say her name. **

**Taylor started flying faster, and then she accidently passed them, but managed to stop before she got too far.**

"**In a hurry?" Goku smiled.**

"**Kinda." She said. **

"**Alright, were all here. Let's get going." Piccolo said and started flying away.**

**A few moments passed when Taylor noticed Vegeta was missing.**

"**Hey Trunks, where Vegeta?" She asked, flying beside him.**

"**He went ahead," answered Trunks.**

"**Oh,"**

**A few minutes later, she sensed Vegeta. He had made it to The Cell Games. Then Android 16 arrived. Taylor growled power up and flying faster.**

**Then they could all see the arena.**

**Cell stood in the middle, while Mr. Satan and two other people, the filming people, stood off to the side. Vegeta was off the stage, as was Android 16.**

"**Goku! Down there." Krillin called.**

"**Let's do it." Goku said, beginning to land.**

"**Welcome, welcome everyone!" Cell greeted.**

_**Why did they have to come?**_** Vegeta thought, grimacing.**

"**How is it possible for all of them to fly?" The reporter asked.**

"**I guess that trick...uh, very popular today." Mr. Satan mumbled.**

**Android 16 started walking toward them.**

"**Huh? Android 16, hey, you're back!" Krillin greeted.**

"**Yes, thanks to your help, I am fully functional." 16 smiled.**

"**Aw shucks, you're welcome."**

"**My name's Goku." Goku held out is hand. The Android frowned.**

"**I know your name. I was created to destroy you. Though I've chosen not to." 16 said.**

**Goku and Krillin laughed nervously. **

"**Get a load of Mr. Personality." Goku whispered to Krillin.**

"**Ladies and Gentleman! I don't know what to think of all these newcomers, but I must say it's veeeeeery intriguing!" the reporter said.**

"**He's an Android right?" Taylor asked Tien, pointing to 16.**

"**Yes. But now he's on our side." Tien nodded.**

"**I knew he was with us, I just didn't remember..." She said. "He's kinda scary."**

"**Tell me about it."**

"**Hey, don't forget about me!" Mr. Satan grumbled to the reporter.**

**Then Goku turned to Cell. "Let's get this thing going. I'll go first if ya want."**

"**Goku, you don't have to be the first one to fight." Trunks said.**

"**What ya say? Vegeta?" Goku smiled.**

"**Be my guest." He growled. "We all know it'll be ME who ends up finishing off Cell."**

"**Wha...HEY! DON'T YOU KNOW I'M THE CHAMP AROUND HERE?" Mr. Satan yelled.**

"**Uh, excuse me Sir, but I was wondering if you and your friends are going to fight in the tournament." The reporter asked Goku.**

"**Of course. I'll be going first." **

"**I've had about enough of you clowns! And your stupid jokes!" Mr. Satan yelled. "Now get outta her before I get angry!"**

"**Hey, don't bust a vein ya grease ball." Krillin grumbled. Mr. Satan backed away, shocked.**

"**I'm sorry, I forgot. You ignorant hicks spent your whole life playin' banjo in the woods. So you don't realize I, Hercule Satan, am the martial arts champion of the world!"**

**Everybody just stood back with confused, surprised faces that said, "What a idiot."**

"**Alrighty then." Taylor said, rolling her eyes.**

"**The other challengers have been left totally speechless!" The reporter...reported. "By the one and only...MARTIAL ARTS...AHH!" HE screamed and fell off the stage.**

**Taylor laughed to herself in the back. She walked up until she was behind Goku and smiled, amused by Mr. Satan and his friends.**

"**Okay, seeing as you don't know who I am, I'll show you." Satan said, and jumped in the air to land in front of them.**

**They all still had that confused, funny look on their faces.**

**Then Mr. Satan pulled a rock from the ground and smashed it over his head.**

**All of this made Taylor laugh even harder.**

"**CHAMPION OF THE WORLD! MISTER SATAN! MISTER SA-TAN, MISTER MA-TAN!" The reporter cheered, he expected the Z-Fighters to join in, but no one did. They all stared at him as if he was crazy.**

"**They...they aren't buying it at all." The reporter frowned.**

"**A comedy show and a fight all in one day, what luck!" Taylor laughed.**

"**Huh?" The reporter and Mr. Satan looked at Taylor, shocked. "And uh, what are you doing here?"**

**She stopped laughing and looked around. "What? Me?"**

"**Yeah, what's a pretty little lady like you doin' here? Run on home before you get hurt." Mr. Satan said.**

**Everyone's jaws dropped. **

"**I don't care if you're the damn CHAMPION! NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT!" Taylor yelled. She raised her fist, ready to punch him into oblivion, when Goku stopped her and calmed her down.**

"**She has a temper..." The reporter mumbled.**

"**I saw we let the Neanderthal fight first." Taylor grumbled.**

"**You think we...should?" Goku said.**

"**It's time." Cell announced.**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: Aww, poor Yamcha. He's just isn't appreciated like he is on here. Darn you TFS!_**

**_Yamcha: Meanies_**

**_Bardock: But is was funny huh? *Sounding like Larry The Cable Guy*_**

**_Kouga: Yep!_**

**_Me: You're all poor sports._**

**_Yamcha: *gasp* ...Squidward!_**

**_Me: Why does everyone keep saying that!_**

**_Bardock, Yamcha & Kouga: *gasp*...SQUIDWARD!_**


	12. Can't tell a joke in this world!

**_Me: I have nothin to say._**

**_Bardock: Same._**

**_Kouga: Feh..._**

**_Yamcha:...muffin button..._**

**_Me: Whaa..._**

**_Kouga: DISCLAIMER GOES HERE!_**

**_Bardock: Jeez, ya didn't have to yell!_**

**_Yamcha: Onward!_**

**_Bardock: LINE STEALER!_**

**_Kouga: Look who's yelling now!_**

**_Me: *Face palm*_**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZ  
_**

"**Whoever wants to be first can be first." Cell said. "Have him come up now."**

**Ignoring Goku's warning, Mr. Satan went first. **

**The Z-Fighters all watched with curious eyes as Mr. Satan took out a pile of tiles from his bag.**

"**Oh no..." Taylor smack a hand to her forehead.**

"**Hey...Don't you think..." Yamcha trailed off as Mr. Satan continued. He stacked all 15 tiles together, and with a very loud yell, brought down his hand and broke them all...except for one. Everyone, except for the reporter, could see he was in pain.**

**Then Mr. Satan attacked Cell's unmoving form.**

**Mr. Satan punched and kicked, but to no avail. Cell backhanded him and he flew off the arena.**

"**Get lost." Cell grumbled. "Come on! Let's start the Cell Games now! Goku, will you be first?"**

"**Yes, of course." Goku said and stepped onto the arena.**

**Next, after a warm up fight, Cell decided to get rid of the arena, it didn't work well for them.**

**After a few more minutes of fighting, Cell urged Goku to take a Senzu bean. Goku didn't answer as Vegeta argued with Trunks about it.**

**Suddenly, Goku powered down and said, "I give." Everyone was very, VERY shocked. "I surrender! I know how strong you are now! I'm going to quit!"**

"**What's he saying!" Gohan and Piccolo cried.**

"**Impossible..." Yamcha mumbled.**

"**What?" Taylor cried.**

**Goku asked if he could choose the fighter to take his place. Of course, everyone had no clue who it was. **

**The reporter told Mr. Satan his rest time was up, when suddenly, Mr. Satan had a very bad stomach pains.**

**Goku announced that it was Gohan who had surpassed him and that it was his turn to fight.**

**Gohan agreed to step in, but was very hesitant and unwilling.**

**Cell and Gohan then began to fight. Gohan's strength impressed everyone, but Cell liked a challenge.**

**After Gohan refused to fight and tried to talk Cell into giving up, Cell decided to get him angry. As Gohan explained, when he got angry, he became powerful.**

**After many failed attempts to anger Gohan, Cell decided to ask his friend, the Z-Fighters, what they thought.**

**Cell took off head first toward the fighters standing above the crater. **

"**Sto...STOP IT!" Gohan yelled.**

**Cell screeched to a stop right before Krillin, Trunks and Taylor. Cell suddenly swiped the bag of Senzu beans from Krillin.**

"**In order for you to get really angry, your friends are going to have to get hurt." Cell said, eyeing the fighters.**

**Then suddenly, after a failed attack from Gohan, Android 16 wrapped his arms around Cell and threatened to detonate. **

**Silence ensued as he tried...but nothing happened. Professor Briefs had removed the bomb inside him. Cell then destroyed him.**

**Then Cell began to count the Fighters. Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, Trunks and Taylor.**

**Cell then shot out 8 little Cells and ordered them to attack the fighters on the hill. He didn't care how much they hurt, or even if they killed them.**

**Then the Cell Juniors attacked.**

"**I don't believe it!" Yamcha cried.**

"**Ass wipes!" Taylor shouted. The Cell Juniors landed one by one in front of a Z-Fighter. Krillin attacked his first, but failed to hit.**

"**I'm over here..." The Cell junior said. He kicked Krillin away from the others and close to Gohan and Cell. There he continued to beat him.**

**Yamcha and Tien were next to be beat. Then Taylor who could fight off her Cell Junior.**

**Trunks, Vegeta and Taylor were the only one who were strong enough to fight back. Even Goku, who had lost much of his strength fighting Cell, was in danger.**

**A Junior, one fighting Yamcha, then hit his arm, making him scream out in pain.**

**His yell rang in Taylor's ears. She was tempted to turn and see, however, she tried to focus on her Junior. **

**Vegeta was doing good fighting his Junior, but they were about even in strength, with the Junior a little stronger.**

**Tien was getting beat, as was Goku.**

"**I'm sorry everyone! I didn't mean for it to happen like this!" Goku yelled.**

**Taylor had just about enough. Her Junior was gaining the upper hand, which made her even more angry.**

"**Goku, just shut THE HELL UP!" She screamed. She couldn't hide it any longer, she had to protect her friends. **

**Taylor took one last punch from the Junior, and then turned into a Super Saiyan.**

**Everyone, including Cell, became very shocked. No one had felt a change in her, but suddenly she was stronger. Her Junior, being caught off guard, stopped his attack and watched.**

**Taylor smiled and attacked. **

**Krillin was losing his battle. The Cell Junior through him into the rock wall.**

**Yamcha was on the ground, being kicked. Tien was thrown and he was on the ground.**

**Taylor managed to injure the Junior fighting her. She turned quickly and went to save Yamcha. She kicked the Junior beating him away and quickly made sure he was still alive. Then she did the same with Tien.**

**Then suddenly, she was surrounded by the three Juniors she had injured. The first one, Yamcha's, punched her, making her double over. The second, the original she was fighting, kicked her, and the third, Tien's, kicked her leg, breaking it in the process.**

**Taylor screamed out in agony and fell to the ground. The Cell Juniors went back to their original prey and started to beat them again. **

**Every time Taylor was hit, her vision blacked, then came back again. Then with every moan of pain from Yamcha being kicked, her pain increased. **

"**Cell Juniors! That's enough!" Cell called. "Kill them when you like!"**

**And with that, Taylor's heart dropped. She did not care for her life, but she realized she cared very much for Yamcha's. She did not want him to die.**

**Then, with a last attempt, she Ki blasted the Cell Junior hurting Yamcha. **

**Then, her Junior kicked her in the head, knocking her out.**

**Taylor caught glimpses of everything. Vegeta fighting, Trunks fighting, Goku getting beat, then one she remembered the most, Yamcha getting beat.**

"**Do it! Kill them!" Cell called. She remembered the Cell Juniors disturbing laughter. Then the pain increased as her own Junior made his way to killing her, and as Yamcha got beat even more.**

**After more pain, she felt an enormous Ki from far away. She quickly recognized it as Gohan.**

**Then the Cell Junior kicked her harder, making her black out completely.**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: Okay, some guy is at home-_**

**_Bardock: What's his name?_**

**_Me: Uh...Mike._**

**_Kouga: Mike? What kinda name is that?_**

**_Me: It's his name. anyways, the guy-_**

**_Bardock: Mike._**

**_Me: Jeez! Yes! Mike! He hears a knock at his door. He goes to check it and sees nothing._**

**_Yamcha: He got ding dong ditched!_**

**_Me: No. Anways, he sees no one at his door. Then he looks down and sees a snail. He-_**

**_Kouga: His name is Mike._**

**_Me: OH FORGET IT!  
_**


	13. Too many Z's!

**_Me: I've decided to post a chapter a day. I'm almost caught up to what I'm writing._**

**_Bardock: Sloooowwwww downnnn!_**

**_Kouga: Yeah, I think she KNOWS Bardock._**

**_Yamcha:...muffin button..._**

**_Bardock, Kouga & Me: O.o...o.O'..._**

**_Yamcha: What?_**

**_Bardock: And you LIVED throughout ALL of the Dragonball series?_**

**_Yamcha: Yep._**

**_Kouga: DISCLAIMER GOES WHERE?...UP YOURS!_**

**_Me: How rude._**

**_Kouga: I AM RUDE._**

**_Bardock:..*whispers to Yamcha*...whatta jack wagon..._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

"**Here, give her one..."**

"**I'll do it..." Her heart jumped.**

**She felt light touches on her face.**

**Then she felt something small and round in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed.**

**Then suddenly, her energy was back.**

**She opened her eyes and saw Yamcha standing above her. The wind was blowing wildly and she sensed a Ki. Cell was powering up.**

**Taylor struggled to sit up, Yamcha's hands pushed her down. **

"**Move." Taylor growled. Yamcha looked down, startled. Then blushed deep red when he noticed his hands. He quickly removed them and Taylor sat up.**

**Suddenly, sharp pain shot up her leg. She looked down and realized the Senzu bean had healed her all except her broken leg.**

**Taylor cursed under her breath. Yamcha heard her and followed her gaze. His eyes locked on her bloody leg. He gasped and looked around for Trunks who had the Senzu beans.**

"**Tru-" He started to yell.**

"**No. I do not need one. Real Saiyans don't take magic beans to heal themselves." She growled again. She got up slowly, with the help of Yamcha. When she could stand, she floated off the ground.**

**Then she realized why Yamcha wasn't talking. She was still a Super Saiyan.**

**She grinned to herself, and landed by a rock she leaned on.**

**There she saw that Gohan had changed. Somehow, he had diffidently changed.**

**At one point, Cell had become so outraged he powered up, but at his weight made him slower. Then Gohan managed to punch him in the stomach, making him throw up Android 18.**

**Cell was no longer in his ultimate form.**

**Suddenly, Cell, knowing his defeat, made himself blow up like a balloon. He became very huge.**

**Cell laughed. "This is the end for you bastards!" He yelled. "In one minute, I am going to explode. I'm going to die but I'll take you and the ENTIRE Earth with me!"**

"**What?" Gohan cried.**

"**What's he saying? He'll explode?" Vegeta cried over the roar of the wind.**

"**Cry all you want! But it won't help!" Cell laughed.**

"**No! I won't let you!" Gohan yelled.**

**Cell laughed, his voice thick. "You better not. If I get hit, in that instant I'll explode!"**

"**No!" Gohan screamed.**

"**30 more seconds!" Cell laughed.**

"**It can't be..." Taylor trailed off.**

"**What should we do? If we don't do anything..." Yamcha also trailed off.**

"**It's no good." Taylor muttered. "There's NOTHING we can do..."**

"**20 more seconds!" Cell laughed.**

**Taylor's heightened hearing caught Gohan talking.**

"**It's all my fault this happened." He muttered. "SHIT! If only I had finished him off earlier!"**

"**Ten more seconds..." Trunks murmured.**

"**HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Cell screamed.**

**Taylor looked up and saw Goku looking at herself and the rest of the group. He smiled.**

"**What are you doing Goku?" She asked, very confused at why he was smiling.**

"**No matter how you look at it. This is the only way..." He started. "I could think of to save Earth."**

"**Ehh?" Krillin wondered.**

"**Bye bye everyone." Goku finished. He placed to fingers on his forehead and waved.**

"**Goku...you couldn't possibly..." Krillin trailed off.**

**Goku flashed away.**

"**For more seconds..." Cell chuckled. "I'm going to be blown apart in this victory. But at least I'll be able to see you're agonized faces!"**

**Goku appeared in front of him.**

"**Goku!" Krillin screamed.**

**Gohan noticed the feet in front of him.**

"**You've done a good job Gohan. I'm impressed." Goku said. **

"**F...father..."**

"**Tell your mother I'm sorry." Goku said a last time.**

**Then Goku disappeared along with Cell.**

"**KAKAROT! NO!" Taylor screamed. **

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: Oops. I wasn't paying attention..._**

**_Bardock: a little too many Z's?_**

**_Yamcha: Are you asleep?_**

**_Kouga: Why DO you put Z anyways?_**

**_Bardock, Yamcha & Me: ...-.-...Because the show is called DRAGONBALL Z! Duh!_**

**_Kouga: Okay! Fine! Jeez! It was just a question...  
_**


	14. Yes, yes this is chapter 14

**_Me: Okay, this may be the last chapter for a few days. Christmas Eve is tomorrow so..yeah._**

**_Bardock: I can live with that._**

**_Yamcha: Me too._**

**_Kouga: Eh, okay. As long as you get me something fo Christmas._**

**_Me: *sweatdrop*...uh, yeah..._**

**_Kouga: -.-...DISCLAIMER GOES UP EVERYONES A-_**

**_Bardock: *kicks Kouga* You can't say that!_**

**_Kouga: Not with you kicking me!_**

**_Yamcha & Me: "face palm*_**

**_ZZZZZZZZZ  
_**

"**It's gone...Goku's Ki is gone..." Piccolo said. **

"**GOKU!" Krillin screamed.**

**A few moments passed.**

"**FATHER!" Gohan screamed. **

**Goku was dead.**

"**Shit shit shit!" Gohan cried.**

**Taylor felt tears run down her cheeks. She powered down from Super Saiyan and lowered herself to the ground.**

**No one talked, but watched Gohan.**

**Krillin made his way to Gohan.**

"**It's okay." Krillin comforted him. "You and Goku finished him off."**

"**It's my fault." Gohan sobbed. "If I had done what my father told me to do...I killed my father."**

"**But without you the world would have been destroyed." Krillin said. "Well, stand up and let's go home."**

**Krillin walked over and picked up Android 18. Then he and Gohan began to walk back to the others.**

"**Goku looked content, even though he died, to see how strong you've become."**

**Tien and Yamcha stood behind everybody. They hid their tears. Taylor stood in front of them, she leaned on her right leg to deduce the pain of her broken left one. In front of her stood Piccolo, Trunks and Vegeta. **

"**What are you going to do with that android? If it's still alive kill it!" Vegeta growled as he watched Krillin carry Android 18.**

"**I couldn't do that. She wasn't that bad..." Krillin muttered.**

**Suddenly a bug gush of wind blew from behind them.**

"**What?" Piccolo sensed a familiar Ki.**

"**That Ki...it's..." Vegeta trailed off.**

"**It can't be!" Trunks cried.**

**Suddenly a beam of light appeared. It hit Trunks, going straight through his chest and knocking him to the ground. **

**Trunks was dead.**

"**Who did I hit?" A voice asked. "Trunks?"**

**A laugh ensued.**

"**Let's see who this one hits." The voice said.**

**Taylor eyes were locked on Trunks dead body. Then she heard the voice.**

**She looked up in time to see a dark shadow among the dust. Then a beam of light.**

**Pain shot through Taylor's chest. **

**It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion.**

**She looked down and saw blood pouring out of her. Unconsciously, she stepped back, as the force of the hit made her do so. She stepped back on her left leg. Pain shot through her body again. **

**She screamed so loud it hurt her head and she could feel the blood vessels pop in her eyes. **

**Then she couldn't breathe. Blood came up her throat.**

**She fell to the ground and struggled to keep consciousness. **

**She couldn't breathe...her leg felt like it was on fire as did her chest...**

**The last thing she saw was Cell as the dust settled. **

**Then everything went black.**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: And I shall leave everyone pondering that._**

**_Bardock: Wow. did she just..._**

**_Yamcha: Did you just kill...?_**

**_Kouga: If these to losers can't finish the sentence, I can. Did you just kill frickin Taylor?_**

**_Me: Yes. Yes. I. Did._**

**_Yamcha: You're a MONSTER!_**

**_Me: Yes. Yes I am._**

**_Bardock: I...don't hate you but I really dislike you right now._**

**_Me: Yes. Yes you do._**

**_Kouga: *face palm*  
_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Me: Haaaaaaaaay everyone! Wassup!**_

_**Bardock: This is her neewwww labtop!**_

_**Yamcha: New labtop! *does new labtop dance***_

_**Kouga: What's a lab..top?...**_

_**Me: Oh I forgot you are from the Feudal Era...**_

_**Kouga: So what is it?**_

_**Me: You'd never understand.**_

_**Kouga: *shrugs* DISCLAIMER GOES UP YOURS!**_

_**Yamcha: We are so rude.**_

_**Bardock: But it was funny huh? *Larry The Sabler Guy voice***_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Taylor was floating in darkness. She could hear voices surrounding her. She didn't know what was happening.**

**How did she get there? Where was she before she had been there? With Bardock? With...with Yamcha?**

**Then suddenly, she heard a loud booming voice.**

"**Taylor." It said.**

"**Wha...what? Whose there!" She cried.**

"**You have been summoned back to Earth." The voice said.**

"**Earth...?"**

**Then she felt as though she were being dragged. Then she felt something like...a warm blanket or someone with warm arms covering her and enclosing her.**

_**XXXXX**_

**Taylor's eyes flashed open. She saw Dende and Yamcha standing over her.**

"**What...happened..." She gasped. She felt as though she had just had the wind knocked out of her.**

"**Cell killed you." Dende said, helping her up.**

"**Oh...yeah...huh...damn...him..." She looked around. She w in a totally different place. Earlier she had been in a barren battle field, now she was at the Look Out.**

"**Where's Cell?" she asked.**

"**Gohan killed him." Yamcha smiled.**

"**Gohan killed...Cell?"**

"**Yep! Blasted him away with a Kamehameha!"**

"**Oh." She said. Suddenly she remembered. "Where's Trunks!"**

"**Over here." A voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Trunks in perfect health.**

"**Your alive! Cell killed you!"**

"**I was brought back just like you were. I didn't know you had died until Tien and Piccolo told me."**

"**Yeah. It sucks to die." Taylor said and shrugged. Then she looked up into the sky and saw a huge, green dragon.**

"**Holy hell!" She cried. She had never seen the dragon before.**

**Then it was time for the 2****nd**** wish. Since Goku wasn't brought back, they decided to ask why.**

**Goku then spoke to them through King Kai and explained he didn't want to come back to life. He wanted to stay there and keep Earth safe, for it seemed bad people always wanted to fight him.**

**Goku made his choice then and they acknowledged it.**

**Goku would stay dead.  
"For a dead guy he sure seems happy. I don't feel bad at all." Krillin murmured.**

"**Excuse me! I've been waiting for your second wish for a long time." The dragon said impatiently.**

"**What should we do? What do we want?" Tien asked. "If we don't hurry Shenron will disappear!"**

"**The girl I'm dating wants an expensive necklace. Would that be bad?" Yamcha asked.**

"**..."**

"**Shenron! Can you turn Android 18 and 17 into humans?" Krillin asked.**

"**I cannot. Both Androids are stronger than me." Shenron said.**

"**Shoot. It didn't work..." Krillin said sadly.**

"**Why did you wish for 17 too? Isn't he dead?" Taylor asked. Yamcha agreed.**

"**No. The first wish was for everyone Cell killed to be brought back to life. Therefore, 17 should be alive now." Piccolo explained.**

"**Well, what about this wish? Can you take out the explosives in both of their bodies?" Krillin wished**

"**It can be done." Shenron said. "Granted. Both explosives are gone. Farewell." Shenron said before disappearing. The Dragon balls then flew off in different directions and scattered across the Earth.**

"**Krillin, why did you wish for something like that?" Trunks asked.**

"**Well, I thought it was sad having a bomb inside your body." Krillin explained.**

"**You're a nice person." Gohan said.**

"**Yamcha, I'm sorry you couldn't give your girlfriend necklace." Krillin apologized, making Yamcha blush.**

"**Don't be foolish! I was kidding! I wouldn't use Shenron for such a thing!" Yamcha said, trying to cover up his tracks.**

"**Just steal one." Taylor said with a, 'duh' attitude.**

"**I can't do that." Yamcha said.**

"**Why not? You are stronger than the other humans. Just steal one and if they try to stop you, blast 'em." She shrugged.**

**Before Yamcha could answer, Tien said, "By the way, Krillin, why did you ask for 17's bomb away too?"**

"**Well, uh...I like 18! But don't you think she'd go better with 17?" Krillin laughed nervously.**

"**That looks like romance stuff. I don't understand it." Piccolo growled.**

"**Tell me about it..." Taylor sighed and shook her head.**

**Suddenly, they all felt a Ki behind them.**

"**Stupid! 17 and I were twins!" 18 yelled. She had hidden behind the pillar. "But don't think I'm going soft! I'm not thanking you for removing the explosives!" **

**Then before leaving, she turned around and said, "See ya later."**

**Everyone was silent as they stared after her.**

**Taylor was the first to break the silence, **

"**Rude." Taylor growled. "Stupid eavesdropper. I'd like you kill her." She huffed and turned to look at Krillin.**

"**She said she see you later!" Yamcha cheered for Krillin. "Maybe you do have a chance!"**

**She's a monster. Don't give your hopes up." Taylor sighed.**

"**I don't understand it at all..." Piccolo sighed.**

"**But I'm only halfway happy." Krillin hung his head. "It's not the same without Goku."**

**Everyone agreed.**

"**Well, I'm going home." Tien announced. "Chiaotzu is probably worrying. I doubt I'll ever meet you again. Have a healthy life!" **

"**You too." Yamcha and Taylor said in unison.**

"**Sayonara! Tell Chiaotzu I said hi!" Gohan said.**

"**Okay." Tien nodded. "Trunks, you should be strong enough to easily beat the androids in the future."**

**Trunks smiled and nodded,**

**Then Tien flew off toward his home.**

"**I think we should get going too." Krillin said to Gohan.**

"**Trunks, when are you going back to the future?" Gohan asked.**

"**I'm going to spend the night here, get a good nights sleep then go back tomorrow." Trunks said.**

"**Well see you off tomorrow." Krillin smiled.**

"**Piccolo, are you going to live here?" Gohan asked.**

"**Yes. Those are my plans."**

"**Do you mind if I come by every once in a while?" **

"**Of course not." Piccolo smiled.**

**And where will you be living Taylor?" Gohan turned to her. She was looking off into the sky.**

"**Me?" she turned. "Capsule Corp. Or, at least until I can afford my own place."**

"**Mind if I come by and train with you and Vegeta every once in a while?"**

"**That'd be great. Vegeta gets on my nerves."**

**With that being said, they all said goodbye to Mr. Popo and Dende and flew off.**

**They waved to Korin and Yajirobe as they flew down.**

**Then Krillin and Gohan flew to Gohan's house and Trunks, Yamcha and Taylor flew off to West City.**

"**What happened to my father?" Trunks asked.**

"**Yeah, what did happen to Vegeta?" Taylor asked as well. They both looked at Yamcha.**

"**When Trunks was killed, he got madder than I thought he would." Yamcha explained. "And then without thinking, he attacked Cell."**

"**Really?" Trunks said, astonished. "My father did that?"**

**And they continued on to Capsule Corp.**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**_Me: Okay, the underlined X's mean time skip. The underlined Z's mean the end._**

**_Bardock: Or or or...the beginning._**

**_Yamcha: I'm bored..._**

**_Kouga: I'm hungry for bunny._**

**_Me: Inside joke! _**

**_Bardock: You and your inside jokes..._**

**_Me: I'll consider doing a Xmas special, but I don't promise it. So don't expect one. But I just might do one._**

**_Yamcha: Can we turn off the fan? I'm cold._**

**_Kouga: Shut up Yamcha Just shut up._**

**_Yamcha: Well EXCUSE me._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Me: Yay! Chapter whatever this is!**_

_**Bardock: Chaprer 16?**_

_**Yamcha: Darn it...**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**Yamcha: I have...this...STUPID...babe button...glued to my hand!**_

_**Me: Well what's it doing there?**_

_**Kouga: He wanted a babe whenever he was bored.**_

_**Yamcha: You SAID you wouldn't tell!**_

_**Kouga: I lied. Oh, AND DISCLAIMER GOES HERE!**_

_**Bardock: Story may begin!**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**The next day, after Goku's funeral, everyone gathered to see Trunks off.**

"**Be safe Trunks." Bulma said.**

"**Don't worry. It'll be okay after I destroy the androids in my time." Trunks assured.**

"**Kill them good for me." Taylor said.**

"**Will do." Trunks smiled. He looked back at his father who was leaning against a tree.**

**Vegeta put up to fingers as a way of saying goodbye. Trunks smiled and climbed into the time machine.**

**Everyone smiled and waved as he disappeared.**

_**XXXXXX**_

**Five days after Goku's funeral and Trunks returning to his own time, Taylor was lying on the back yard lawn attempting to sleep.**

**A couple of feet away, Bulma was playing with baby Trunks. **

"**Go Trunks!" She cheered as he tried to stand on his own,**

**Curiosity got the best of Taylor and she turned her head to look at him. He stood up, balancing himself first, then a huge smiled spread across his face. He took a step, then another...**

**Then he fell onto his butt.**

"**Oh wow! Ya did good kid!" Taylor cheered. Trunks looked up at her and smiled. He crawled to her and placed is hands on her face. He used her to get himself to his feet.**

"**Oh thanks..." She said when he got excited and smacked her.**

"**Come on Trunks!" Bulma encouraged. She clapped her hands together and held out her arms.**

**He smiled again and slapped Taylor.**

"**Okay, maybe you should slap my arm..." Taylor laughed and held her arm out. He held onto it as he walked further away. Then at the end, he frowned and looked back at Taylor.**

"**Go on. It's not like the end of the world..." Taylor said and nudged him forward.**

**He smiled, slapped her arm and decided to go for it. He left go and began to take his first steps toward Bulma.**

**He finally made it to her.**

"**Yay!" Taylor and Bulma cheered. They clapped and told Trunks what a good job he had done.**

**After a few moments, Taylor decided she would go for a walk.**

"**Hey Bulma, ya mind if I bring Trunks along?" she asked and patted his head.**

"**No, sure go head." She smiled and waved them off.**

"**Let's go kid!" Taylor said and picked him up. She placed him on her hip and walked to the front. She looked both ways and crossed the street. She wouldn't have usually looked to check for cars, but she couldn't be her careless self with Trunks.**

**They walked and Taylor bought him a little stuffed animal. Then they went for ice cream.**

**Taylor was sitting at the outside table with Trunks sitting in front of her. They shared an ice cream and after every lick, Taylor offered him some.**

"**Aw, what a cute baby." A lady complimented.**

"**Thanks." Taylor said, trying her best to be polite. That was the fifth person to say that.**

**Taylor was paying attention to Trunks when she heard screams.**

**She turned around and saw a man holding a gun to the same lady who had complimented Trunks.**

**The man was demanding money and telling everyone to give their money to him. Everyone around Taylor got down or started running. When one person started running, the man pointed his gun and shot him.**

**Taylor was horrified as she watched the running person fall to the ground in pain.**

**Then the gunman saw her. **

"**Get on the ground!" He yelled and point the gun at her.**

"**And what if I don't want to?" She mocked.**

"**If that's the case..." The gunman grinned. "I'll kill your baby." Everyone gasped as he cocked the gun and pointed it at Trunks,**

**At that, Taylor had seen enough.**

"**You would kill a child? An infant?" She asked, eyeing his gun.**

"**Sure would! Get on the ground!"**

**Taylor stood up, one hand on Trunks to make sure he wouldn't fall.**

"**You would take a infants life for money?" She said again.**

"**Get on the FUCKING ground!" He said and pointed the gun at her.**

"**Oh, I don't think you want to do that."**

"**And why not!"**

"**Because, King Yemma is watching."**

"**Who?"**

"**Shot me." She said. The gunman looked confused.**

"**No, just give me your money!"**

**Taylor lifted her hand to scare the gunman. It worked. He fired the gun.**

**Everyone scream.**

**Taylor stood there with a smug smile.**

**She opened her hand, which was now a fist, and showed him his bullet.**

"**What...what are you?" He cried, stepping back,**

"**I'm your worst nightmare," she smiled. She had always wanted to say that.**

**Taylor lifted her leg and kicked the gunman in the stomach. HE doubled over and she pushed him back.**

"**Oh, and just so ya know. Don't EVER threaten ANY infants life. Especially when you have an already annoyed woman taking care of him." She spit. Then she grabbed Trunks up. Before she walked away, she kicked the gunman and continued to walk away.**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Me: Nothin to say.**_

_**Bardock: I'm bored.**_

_**Kouga: Yeah. Me too.**_

_**Yamcha: Bye.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Me: I'm bored...**_

_**Bardock: We all are.**_

_**Kouga: I'm hungry...**_

_**Yamcha: Renae724 doesn't own DB/Z/GT, Inuyasha or anything related.**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**A few weeks passed. ChiChi tells Bulma and Taylor she is four months pregnant with Goku's child. Taylor questioned how she could be if he was dead, but she confirmed it with the number of months and days. She and Goku had been intimate in months waited for the Androids.**

_**XXXXXX**_

**More weeks passed. ChiChi was having a baby shower and invited everyone. Bulma convinced her to have it at Capsule corp.**

**It as the day of the baby shower.**

**Taylor pulled the brush through her long, black hair. She was in her bathroom, located inside her room on the 3****rd**** floor in the building called Capsule Corp.**

**Down stairs in the garden...or, where Professor Briefs keeps his animals, Bulma was hosting ChiChi's baby shower. A couple of weeks ago, ChiChi came to Bulma and Taylor with news that she was pregnant...**

"**So, what are you doing here, ChiChi? You NEVER leave Mount Paoz!" Taylor said, she sat at the table alongside Bulma.**

"**Well, I have some news..." ChiChi said.**

"**What is it?" Bulma asked and drank some tea.**

"**Well...I'm pregnant." ChiChi said quietly.**

**Bulma and Taylor's eyes almost popped out of their heads.**

"**How could you be...how..." They stuttered in unison.**

"**Me and Goku...it was during the months we wait were waiting for the Androids."**

"**Oh, I was about to say!" Bulma said, relieved.**

"**I thought you were gonna say you were with another guy!" Taylor said, also relieved.**

"**What! Oh no no no! I would never do that to Goku!" ChiChi said not bothering hiding her surprise.**

**But that was weeks ago. **

**Taylor set the brush down and made her way to the door. After shutting the door, she walked down two flights of stairs until she ended up in the first floor kitchen. She watched with amusement as robot house cleaners and butlers swarmed in and out.**

**Bulma had made a mistake, she accidently booked the baby shower on the same day as House cleaning day.**

"**Good afternoon Miss Taylor." The robots said in unison.**

"**Hi." She waved unenthusiastically.**

**Then she carefully made her way to the garden or whatever it's called. She dodged robots and managed not to kill them when they ran over her foot.**

**Finally, she saw the two doors open leading to her destination.**

"**Good afternoon Miss Taylor." A robot said.**

"**Mornin'." She laughed as it ran into her. **

"**Excuse me." It said and went around her.**

**She looked back as she continued to walk to the open doors.**

**When she front of her, a robot was coming full speed at her.**

"**Ah!" Taylor yelped. She quickly grabbed onto the doorframe and pulled herself up. She had to do multiple pull ups in order for the robot maid to pass beneath her.**

**Each one saying, "Good afternoon Miss Taylor." In addition, Taylor responding, "Morning."**

**Everyone in the room, ChiChi, Gohan, Bulma, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta and the rest stared at her with amusement in their eyes. Some of Bulma's friends had attended. Friends that disliked Taylor very much.**

"**You could just watch where you're going..." One of the friends said. **

"**Monkey..." Another said. Vegeta and Taylor both heard this. It of course, offended them both.**

**Taylor though, ignored the comment. The woman didn't know what she was. **

_**Calm down. She's just an ignorant woman.**_** Taylor said to Vegeta telepathically.**

**He just grunted in response.**

**Taylor laughed and walked to the table with food on it. Everyone else went along with what they were doing. The women were gathered around ChiChi, while the men sat together and ate.**

**Taylor had no interest in joining the chat with the women, so she slowly made her way to where the guys were.**

"**Hey Taylor! I need your opinion!" One of Bulma's friends, Clarissa, called.**

**Taylor, already facing the guy table, made a face. Krillin laughed. Taylor slowly turned around.**

"**Yes?" She said as polite as possible.**

"**Do you think ChiChi should try and find someone else now that Goku is dead?" Clarissa said.**

**Taylor flinched at the name.**

"**Well, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to. I mean, they HAVE been married for over TEN years." Taylor said.**

"**And another thing, us girls have been talking about you."**

"**Talking about me?"**

"**Yes, and we decided to give you a make over."**

**Taylor cringed at the words. She heard a laughs from behind her and shot Krillin a look that made him cringe.**

"**What...kind of makeover?"**

"**An EVERYTHING makeover! New clothes, new hair, new makeup..."**

"**I don't wear make up."**

"**Obviously. And new IN style clothes."**

"**I've worn these same clothes...training clothes for many years."**

"**Yeah, and no more training. That's for guys to do."**

"**But I like training."**

"**What kind of girl are you? Training is for men like Vegeta, you aren't Vegeta."**

"**No, I'm diffidently NOT Vegeta."**

"**So what to you say?"**

"**No thanks."**

"**WHY NOT!"**

"**Because I have better things to do with my life than hang around NOISY, ANNOYING women like yourselves!" Taylor growled. "And I don't mean Bulma or ChiChi. Them I can handle."**

**And that was how the baby shower went. Taylor sat around and discussed some training plans with Vegeta, while the women, besides ChiChi and Bulma gave Taylor death glares which she ignored.**

**Then it was time to give ChiChi the baby presents. Everyone sat around her with smiles on their faces as ChiChi happily opened the gifts for her baby. Everything was baby blue.**

"**So ChiChi, have you decided what you're going to name him?" Taylor asked.**

"**Well, Gohan helped pick out the name. It's going to be Goten." She smiled.**

"**That's a good name." Everyone agreed.**

**Then the chit chat started again as people began leaving.**

**One conversation between two of Bulma's friends caught Taylor's attention. She sat with Vegeta, eating the rest of the food and listened intently.**

"**So, what do you think of Yamcha?" Friend one asked. Taylor didn't know their names for she named them numbers.**

"**He's quite handsome now that he's not with Bulma." Friend two giggled.**

"**I agree! Do you think we'd make a good couple?" one asked.**

"**I don't think so. I mean, have you been paying attention? He's been staring at Taylor ALL day."**

"**Oh, I know! I wonder why he likes HER."**

"**I don't see ANY reason why he should like her..."**

**Taylor had listened to enough. She ignored the whiny, annoying women and started a conversation with Vegeta.**

"**Vegeta?"**

"**What." He growled and bit into his chicken.**

"**How mad would you get if I blew up half of this house?"**

"**As long as you don't destroy my bed, the kitchen, the gravity room...and why not, Bulma or Trunks or Kakarot's annoying wife, I'm completely fine with it."**

"**Why ChiChi?"**

"**She's having Kakarot's kid. I want my son to be stronger than at least ONE of Kakarot's brats."**

"**Right, right..."**

"**Now tell me, why did you ask me that?"**

"**Because I'm about ready to blow those annoying friends of Bulma's head off." She finished as she popped a piece of cheese into her mouth.**

"**Please do it quickly." Vegeta grunted. They both grinned and walked away. Taylor sat down in the grass and became completely engulfed in her food. She didn't pay attention to the two women mad dogging her from across the room.**

**Fortunately, Vegeta was near them and over heard what they were planning.**

**Vegeta listened with amusement as the scheming women planned to somehow make the maid robots crash into Taylor, spilling food on her and hopefully exploding.**

**They smiled and laughed devilishly.**

**Vegeta smiled and laughed to himself. It would be quite amusing to see that happen to Taylor, but he didn't want to have to clean up the mess afterwards. And he actually liked Taylor, she was the only one, besides Kakarot, who understood his love of fighting and shared the equal amount of Saiyan pride.**

**He disappeared and formed again behind Taylor.**

"**Hey." He said in a quiet voice.**

"**Oh, hi Vegeta." She said with her mouth full.**

"**Those two women, Bulma's friends, they are planning to embarrass you in front of everyone."**

"**I doubt they could. But what's their plan?" She said with new interest.**

**Vegeta sat next to her, stole some food and explained what he heard.**

**Taylor was wide eyed and on the verge of pissing herself from laughter when he finished.**

"**No fricking way."**

"**Yes. So, my opinion is you get them before they get you."**

"**Ha! I'm not afraid. I've fought Cell's...juniors...before! I've died twice! I'm not afraid of anything..." She trailed off when she thought of something.**

"**I can think of one thing." Vegeta smirked.**

"**Alright! Kakarot and I share a fear of needles! Big deal! It's not like they have any needles!" Taylor blurted out.**

**Vegeta smiled in success and continued eating.**

"**This is my food you know..." Taylor said gravely, watching Vegeta stuff his face.**

"**Do you think I care?" He growled.**

"**Not really, by the looks of it you seem to be enjoying yourself."**

"**I am. Now leave me alone." **

**Taylor shook her head and walked away. People were leaving and the two women were nowhere to be found. Taylor realized they were off trying to put together their plan. She followed their scent and found them outside.**

**She decided to just make something blow up...though she wished she could make THEM blow up.**

**She sauntered past them and to the end of the walkway. Their car was parked right across the street. She looked back at them and shot them a sly, devilish grin. She lifted her hand, without looking away from them, and shot a Ki blast at their car.**

**It exploded. Lucky for Taylor, she'd checked beforehand to make sure no one would be caught in the blast.**

**The two women just stared in shock and tried to figure out how she did that.**

**Everyone came running out of Capsule Corp., except Vegeta, he just walked at his own pace and was pleased to see what she had done.**

**Taylor just continued to smile. Then she walked back into the house.**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Me: Jeez, these little kids are so BOTHERSOME!**_

_**Kouga: Want me to decapitate 'em?**_

_**Me: Um, nooooot really.**_

_**Bardock: I could blast 'em!**_

_**Me: No.**_

_**Yamcha: I could drop them on the freeway!**_

_**Me: Sounds good. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Me: Another chapter yes?**_

_**Bardock: Yes.**_

_**Yamcha: I'm read for a nap...**_

_**Kouga: I'm ready for you to shut up.**_

_**Me: I'm ready to kill you all.**_

_**Everyone: *shut up***_

_**Yamcha: Are you in a bad mood?**_

_**Me: No. I have a alt of chapters to post so I'm rushing. **_

_**Bardock: Oooooooh...**_

_**Me: So there might not be any funny intruductions. Just disclaimers.**_

_**Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own ANYTHING AT ALL!**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Later that night, Taylor was standing on the balcony staring up at the stars. She was trying to figure out where planet Vegeta was...or **_**used**_** to be. She continued her search when she heard the glass door open. She turned around and saw Yamcha closing the door behind him, his eyes on her.**

"**Hi Yamcha." She greeted.**

"**Hey." He said and walked to the railing beside her.**

"**What's up?"**

"**Well, I just came to see what you were doing."**

"**Oh, well, nothing really. Just trying to see if I can figure out where planet Vegeta was."**

**Have you figured it out yet?"**

"**No. But I'm trying to remember how many planets our...uh...Planet Scouters detected. There ere eleven planets we detected."**

"**What were they?"**

"**Um, a planet just south of here was Arlia, then Earth, Kanassa, Namek, Vegeta, Meat, one of Frieza's planets, Yardrat, Zun and Konats."**

"**How did the Scouters figure that out?"**

"**Well, let's just say Zun, Konats, Meat, Vegeta and Arlia...including old Namek, aren't there anymore."**

"**Oh, "**

"**Now what do you really want? I know you didn't come out here just to talk about planets."**

"**Well," He laughed nervously. "We've been friends for quite a while, right?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Well, um..."**

"**Come on. Say it." She turned her gaze on Yamcha.**

**He looked up at her and blushed deep red.**

**She smiled and winked. "You can tell me later." She said and walked back inside the house.**

**When she was out of sight, Yamcha cursed himself. He had worked up enough courage to actually walk out here then to talk to her, but he couldn't tell her how he felt.**

**If he didn't work up the courage, she would be gone. He'd already learned that mistake with Bulma. He finally had enough courage to ask Bulma to marry him, but the next day he found out, she cheated. **

**Sure, he had been unfaithful, but in the last year, he hadn't. He was too busy trying to find the perfect wedding ring. Moreover, for one day, ONE lousy day, she couldn't resist temptation and her drunken mind.**

**Yamcha then made up his mind. He would NOT let Taylor get away.**

**Yamcha sucked his stomach in, held his shoulders high and marched into the house. He walked up the flight of stairs to Taylor's room and knocked on the door.**

"**Doors open!" Taylor called from inside.**

**Yamcha opened the door and saw Taylor taking off her boots by her dressed.**

"**Oh, hi again." She said as she finished.**

"**Taylor..." He exhaled. He hadn't noticed he'd been holding his breath the entire time.**

"**Yamcha..." She said in a friendly, mocking tone.**

**He inhaled, ready to say what he felt. But the words caught in his throat.**

"**I..." He stuttered.**

_**Come on Yamcha! Say it!**_** He thought.**

"**Yamcha?" she said, very confused. "You can tell me tomorrow if you want."**

**He shook his head. "No. I have to tell you now." Damn it! He could say that but he could tell her...that he loved her?**

"**Yamcha, just spit it out." **

"**Taylor," He started. Was he really about to say this?**

"**Say it."**

"**I...I l-...I...um..."**

"**You...what?"**

"**I...I...l-..."**

"**Tell me tomorrow. I'm tired." She said and turned to her bed.**

_**NOW!**_

**Yamcha caught her by the arm and spun her toward him.**

"**Yamcha! What the hell?"**

"**I love you Taylor!" He cried.**

**Taylor was left staring at him. She didn't understand. This entire time...had he felt the same way?**

"**Yamcha...I..."**

"**Taylor, I don't care if you don't love me." Yamcha started. "But I just need you to know that I love you. I've loved you since the day I first saw you. I loved you even more when you saved my life from the Androids. I couldn't have woke up to anyone else besides you. I love you Taylor."**

**He stopped and breathed hard. **

"**Yamcha. Um, I don't know what to say..."**

**His heart dropped. She didn't feel the same.**

"**I can't believe...you feel like that. Because...I do too." She said quietly. **

**Their hearts jumped together. They both blushed deep red.**

"**You do?" He asked as he stared into her dark blue eyes.**

"**I've loved you for a long time..."**

**A smile spread across Yamcha's face. **

"**Really?"**

"**Yamcha, can you just kiss me already?" She asked with a sly grin.**

**Yamcha's smile grew wider. He blushed again and his heart raced. He leaned down. With his lips just inches from her, he paused.**

"**Are you sure?" He asked. He could taste her breath...**

"**Damn sure." She growled and closed the distance.**

**The moment their lips crushed together, it was like Hell colliding with Heaven, the ocean pounding against the rocky cliff.**

**They moved their lips in synchronization, and it was as it was meant to be. They fit into each other's arms, their lips fit together perfectly. **

**Taylor fell back on the bed, with Yamcha on top of her, and the rest of the night was sheer bliss.**

_**ZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Me: Okay bye now!**_

_**Bardock: PEace1**_

_**Yamcha: Waka Waka!**_

_**Kouga: Bleh...**_


	19. Interesting bunch

_**Me: BAck again!**_

_**Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own DB/Z/GT, Inuyasha or anything related!**_

_**BArdock: Yep!**_

_**Yamcha: Totally agree!**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**The next morning...**

**Taylor was beginning to wake up. She could feel the sun on her bare skin. It felt good.**

**Wait...why was she naked? Questions started popping into her mind when she suddenly remembered the night before.**

**A smile spread across her face. She remembered. It had been the best night of her life.**

**She turned her head and saw Yamcha lying next to her. He was on his side facing her. From his waist down was covered by a blanket. **

**Taylor smiled and just went with the moment. She looked at the time. The sun was shinning through her window, so it must be morning.**

**She heard Yamcha yawn, so she turned back to him. He was stretching and yawning. His eyes not yet open.**

**Then she saw him become very still. She guessed he was trying to figure out where he was and what had happened. Then he relaxed and a smile spread across his face.**

**He turned his head and saw Taylor looking back at him.**

"**That's creepy. You staring at me and what not." He laughed.**

"**It's creepy when you snore so loud it's hard for ME to sleep." She laughed back.**

**Over the past few years, Goku had been kind enough to show her how Instant Transmission worked. She had finally mastered it...but he was gone now.**

**Taylor pushed the though from her head and disappeared. She reappeared by her dresser, already half way dressed.**

**She threw Yamcha's clothes at him and pulled on her boots.**

"**You want me to leave already?" Yamcha asked.**

"**You don't have to leave. But I'm going to train with Vegeta." She said as she pulled on her second boot.**

"**Oh." Yamcha said in a sad voice. He pulled on his boxers. **

"**But don't worry...there's always tonight." She said. She went over to him and kissed him. "I still mean what I said last night."**

"**Me too."**

**They both smiled, kissed each other again and went on with their day. Yamcha left through the window, not wanting to have any encounters with Bulma.**

**She'd had her chance. Now she has a family and there should be no awkward feelings.**

_**XXXXXX**_

**A couple weeks had passed.**

**Yamcha decided to take Taylor out on a official first date. He was sitting at home, his apartment in West City that Bulma had been so kind to buy him a couple years back.**

**Puar was cooking him breakfast in the kitchen.**

"**Darn it. What do Saiyan women like to do on a first date?" He asked himself.**

"**Oh Yamcha, this is about Taylor again isn't it?" Puar asked, setting a plate of food before him.**

"**Yes. Taylor says she considered the first time I kissed her a first date. But I want to take her somewhere." **

"**Take her out to eat. Saiyans love eating." Puar suggested.**

"**No. That won't work..."**

**Puar sat at the table and continued to think.**

"**I GOT IT!" Yamcha cried as he jumped up.**

"**What?"**

"**I'll take her out to eat!"**

"**Didn't I just say that?"**

**Yamcha put his hands to his sides and squinted his eyes. "Puar, this is my good idea. Don't take credit for it." The he walked away to call Taylor.**

"**Yes Yamcha, it was YOUR idea..." Puar sighed.**

_**XXXXXX**_

**Later that day, Yamcha took Taylor to an outdoor restaurant. **

"**So, how do you like the food?" Yamcha asked.**

"**It's great!" She smiled as she stuffed her face. "Really great first date!"**

**Yamcha just shook his head and smiled. He didn't really mind that she would eat more than talked, just as long as she was happy.**

**Then he saw something that made his heart drop...and his fork.**

**His ex-girlfriend, Tammy, was apparently now a waitress at the restaurant. She was five tables down taking whoever's order.**

**Yamcha prayed she wouldn't see him, but Kami didn't feel generous today.**

**Tammy turned and saw Yamcha, then he saw the back of Taylor. She was still stuffing her mouth.**

**She didn't go over to him though, she went in the back requested to be their waitress. **

**Yamcha sat at the table hoping to Kami she wouldn't come over to him. Kami was diffidently NOT on his side today.**

**Tammy walked up to the table.**

"**Is the food good?" She mocked.**

"**Sure is!" Taylor said happily. Then she handed her a bowl. "More please."**

"**Certainly." Tammy said all too nicely. She took the bowl, threw a smile to Yamcha and walked away.**

**Yamcha didn't like that.**

"**Taylor, before you eat ANYTHING she brings back, smell it." Yamcha warned.**

"**Why?" She said, eating more.**

"**Just do it." He warned.**

"**Okay." She said, happily eating more.**

**A few minutes later Tammy came back with a bowl filled with noodles.**

"**Here you go." She put the bowl on the table. "I put a little extra seasoning in there..." She smiled. In the back, she had put extra pepper, and some hot sauce mixed in with the tomato sauce.**

"**Thanks!" Taylor grinned and dove in. Yamcha held his breath. She hadn't remembered to smell it.**

**Taylor didn't even notice the extra ingredients. Hot sauce and pepper were NOT her weakness. Cell Juniors were...and maybe Cell himself.**

**She ate the entire bowl without stopping for air.**

**The entire time, Tammy and Yamcha watched with wide eyes and their mouths nagging open.**

"**What?" Taylor asked, looking back and forth between the two.**

"**Uh...nothing."**

**Taylor and Yamcha were walking down the street hand in hand. The sun was still high in the sky. The town was still crowded with people.**

"**So what do you want to do now?" Taylor asked.**

"**Whatever you want to do." Yamcha smiled and kissed her cheek.**

**Taylor blushed. **

**Then she heard something that caught her attention. A newspaper stand was surrounded with people as they watched the small TV. Apparently, a plane engine had blown out and it was about to crash. **

**The worst part was it was headed straight for West City.**

**Taylor and Yamcha looked at each other. Yamcha knew what Taylor was thinking.**

"**You want to stop that plane huh?" He smiled.**

**She nodded. With her enhanced Saiyan hearing, she listened for a plane.**

**Then the people started to panic. **

**Some started screaming, other started running.**

"**We need to get Vegeta to help us." Taylor said.**

**Yamcha agreed and they took off running towards Capsule Corp. **

**A few minutes later they reached the home. They were both out of breath, but Taylor continued to run toward the back. She heard Vegeta's cried of training and rounded the Gravity Room to see him.**

"**Vegeta!" She cried.**

"**What do you want?" He growled.**

"**We need...your help..." she panted.**

**He stopped training and looked down at her with curious eyes.**

"**What's the matter with you?"**

"**A plane..."**

"**VEGETA! A plane is going to crash into the city! You have to stop it!" Bulma cried. She came running outside with Trunks in her arms.**

"**Yeah that." Taylor said.**

"**Ugh. What do I care?" Vegeta growled.**

"**Your gravity room will be blown to pieces..." Was all Taylor had to say to get the Super Saiyan to fly off into the sky.**

"**Hey wait!" Taylor cried. She grabbed Yamcha but the sleeve and dragged him up with her into the air.**

"**Vegeta!" Yamcha called. "We don't even know WHERE the fricking plane is!"**

"**Well I have a good idea." Vegeta smirked. They were just above the city now, quite far from Capsule Corp.**

"**You do?" Taylor asked, very confused.**

"**Look behind you." Vegeta laughed.**

**Yamcha and Taylor turned around to come face to face with an airplane. They both yelled in shock and backed away. **

"**We can't let it get any closer to the city!" Yamcha yelled over the air plane engine.**

**Before either of them could say anything, Taylor flew past them and under the plane. She turned into a Super Saiyan to give it a little more push as she guided it over the city.**

"**THIS ISN'T THE LIGHTEST PLANE YA KNOW!" She called to Vegeta and Yamcha.**

"**Oh," They said as they remembered why they were in the sky anyway.**

**They powered up and helped guide the plane.**

**As soon as the plane was safely over the city, they set it in a open space just outside of the city, and flew away.**

**That night, Yamcha and Taylor watched the news about three mysterious, FLYING people carrying the airplane to safety. **

"**Wasn't exactly my first ideal date..." Yamcha muttered.**

"**What'd you expect?" Taylor asked.**

"**Not an airplane."**

"**Well, I enjoyed it. Heck, it was the best first date ever. I got to eat REALLY good food, and I got to stretch my powers a little. Eat and play." She laughed.**

"**Well, I'm glad you liked it." He smiled.**

**They kissed and the rest of the night went just like that...**

_**ZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Me: Okay bye!**_

_**Bardock: Adios!**_

_**Yamcha: Auf wiedersehen!**_

_**Kouga: Sayounara!**_

_**Me: An interesting bunch aren't we?**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Me: We're back from Christmas vacation!**_

_**Bardock: We were on vacation?**_

_**Me: *whispers*...That's our excuse...**_

_**Bardock: Oooooh!**_

_**Kouga: Excuse for what?**_

_**Yamcha: For not posting for so long?**_

_**Me: What! Excuse? What excuse?**_

_**Bardock: The one you just-**_

_**Me: Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, DB/Z/GT or anything related!**_

_**Kouga, Bardock & Yamcha: -.-**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**A few months passed, Taylor and Yamcha's relationship was still going strong. **

**At this moment, Taylor was training in the backyard. Bulma was sitting on the lawn chair with Trunks. The baby watched very intently.**

**Bulma sighed. "Taylor, so you ever stop training?"**

**Taylor grunted and continued her training. "Does...Vegeta...ever...stop training?" She asked in huffs.**

"**No."**

"**Then there's your answer." Taylor sighed and continued training. It was silent for a couple of minutes until suddenly Bulma jumped out of her chair, scaring both Taylor and Trunks have to death,**

"**I got it! We can go to the beach!" Bulma shouted excitedly.**

"**The….beach?" Taylor asked, very uncertain. She has no idea what a "beach" was.**

"**You know what a beach is right?" Bulma asked.**

"**Um…no idea." Taylor said, shrugging her shoulders.**

**Bulma was finally done explaining what the beach was and what people do there. It took her so long, it was obvious Bulma had a soft spot for it. Taylor didn't really care much for the idea, but thought it would be nice to experience it and see her friends again.**

**Taylor had tagged along with Bulma to the clothes store, or not really TAGGED along but DRAGGED along. Bulma was forcing her to buy something called a 'bathing suit'. Taylor had been all for it, well, before she had been dragged along and SAW what one actually looked like.**

"**Come on Taylor. It's just something you wear for swimming." Bulma pestered. She held out a two piece black bikini in her hand.**

"**No way in HELL are you making me wear that! It's…it's barbaric! If I wanted to wear almost NOTHING I would just wear my under garments I have at home." Taylor argued.**

"**It's what people wear to the beach though." Bulma said, trying very hard to hide her laughter.**

"**Well I'M not people. I'm Taylor." She crossed her arms and stood her ground.**

**In the end, Taylor had got the stupid bathing suit after Bulma called Yamcha and HE convinced her to buy it…due to other reason besides the beach. **

**Taylor sat beside baby Trunks and Krillin on the Capsule Corp. plane. Bulma and Vegeta sat in the front seats, Taylor and Krillin sat on either side of the car seat…or PLANE seat Trunks was in. Yamcha, Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar sat in the seat behind Taylor. **

**Tien and Chiaotzu were nowhere to be found, as usual, and Gohan and ChiChi were back at their home on Mount Paoz awaiting baby Goten. And Piccolo, well, no one invited him. **

"**Are we there yet?" Taylor asked. It was boring to sit in a plane with eight other people and do nothing.**

"**Almost. A few more minutes." Bulma said, trying hard not to yell.**

**A few more minutes passed.**

"**What about now?" Taylor pestered.**

"**No."**

"**I could fly there faster than this! No, TRUNKS could fly there faster!" Taylor complained. **

"**Well why don't-"**

"**We're here." Vegeta growled. Everyone looked out the window and saw a large space of blue water and a white beach filled with hundreds of people. **

"**That's a lot of people…" Taylor muttered as they landed.**

"**Don't worry. We Briefs have a private spot on the beach." Bulma bragged as she carried baby Trunks. Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha and Taylor carried the beach supplies and set them up on the beach.**

"**Wow. That's a lot of water…" Taylor mumbled.**

"**Yeah, time to go swimming!" Yamcha said happily and took off his shirt. He had on swimming trunks.**

**Taylor slowly pulled of the white dress Bulma had provided her, making sure no one was watching. Then quickly made her way to the water. Trying very hard not to be noticed. But with a bald old man staring at her intently with drool coming out of his mouth, it was hard NOT to be noticed. **

**Yamcha noticed Roshi staring, and other strangers, mostly men, also staring. He hit Roshi over the head and quickly went to Taylor. Her put his arm around her shoulders and smiled oh so smug to the men staring.**

"**I wonder if the water is cold." Taylor thought aloud to herself. **

"**Don't worry. This water is always warm." Yamcha assured. They stopped at the water's edge. Yamcha smiled to himself. He grabbed her up by her waist and ran into the water**

"**No wait wait! Don't!" Taylor laughed. Yamcha ran and fell onto his back in the water. They went under.**

**They came to the surface and laughed. **

"**Why'd you do that?" Taylor asked, pushing her hair off her face.**

"**Because you'd never get in." Yamcha said, splashing her.**

"**Well now you're never gonna catch me." She teased and went under water, just in time to miss a wave that Yamcha didn't see. **

**They both were under the crystal clear blue water. They could open their eyes in the ocean water because you can do that in Anime.**

**Taylor smiled when she saw the surprise on Yamcha's face. He reached for her but she swam further away. After a few moments under the water, Yamcha came up for air.**

**He watched as Taylor swam circles around him, still under water. After a few more minutes, she came up for air.**

"**What were you doing? Showing off you could drown?" Yamcha said as he pulled Taylor to him.**

"**No, we Saiyans can hold our breath a lot longer than any other race." She smiled.**

"**Show off…" Yamcha murmured as he leaned down to kiss her.**

"**Exactly." She smiled and then their lips touched.**

**They spent a few more minutes in the water, but Trunks kept calling out for Taylor. He stood at the water's edge with his arms out calling her name.**

**Taylor and Yamcha swam back to the shore. Yamcha walked up to the cabana Bulma and the others had set up to get something to eat, while Taylor stopped where Trunks was.**

"**Do you want to go in the water Trunks?" Taylor smiled and crouched down in front of him.**

**He nodded and grabbed her hand. "Taylor." He said and pointed to the water. **

"**Alright, let's go." She said and picked him up. She didn't go too far in the water, only to her waist. That motherly instinct kicked in so she knew what to do. Trunks laughed and played as Taylor held him in the water. After about an hour or so, they went back to the shore to eat.**

"**Bulma?" Taylor asked as she ate her food.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Why is it so hot here? It's November first…shouldn't it be cold?"**

"**Yeah, but this beach is special. It's hot all year and the water is warm in the winter."**

"**That's kinda…weird."**

"**Yeah. It's kind of backwards here." Bulma sighed and looked over at Vegeta who was lounging on towel. "Ya know...I have a feeling it's going to be a good month."**

"**Why ya say that?" Taylor looked up from her food.**

"**I don't know. I just have a feeling." Bulma looked back and smiled.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

_**Me: Another chapter up and running!**_

_**Bardock: There was an almost memory of me wasn't there?**_

_**Me: Yeah...but Taylor doesn't want to be sad at a happy moment...**_

_**Kouga: I agree.**_

_**Yamcha: I don't want her to be sad.**_

_**Bardock: As you can tell, NONE of us do!**_

_**Yamcha: Well rawr to you too...-.-...**_


	21. Tsk tsk chapter 21tsk tsk

_**Me: Baaaack!**_

_**Bardock: Yay?**_

_**Me: Don't you question that yay.**_

_**Yamcha: Yay!**_

_**Me: Shut up,**_

_**Yamcha, Bardock & Kouga: *GASP***_

_**Yamcha: What?**_

_**Me: Sorry, YOU didn't mean it.**_

_**Kouga: Mean what?**_

_**Bardock: Did she just tell...YAMCHA...to shut up? YAMCHA? OF ALL PEOPLE!**_

_**Me: Just say the goddamn disclaimer.**_

_**Bardock: Well someones in a FOUL mood. Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, DB/Z/GT or anything related.**_

_**Yamcha: *sniffs*...Onward with the story...*Sad face***_

_**Kouga: Crybaby...**_

_**Me: *Slaps Kouga's head***_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Two weeks passed. It was a regular day for everyone on planet Earth. Yamcha and Taylor had just left Kame House after a weekend spent there. Puar had chosen to stay a while more. They decided to visit ChiChi and Gohan for a while.**

**They landed the Capsule Corp. plane on the grass and walked over to the front door.**

**Gohan answered. "Hi Taylor! Hi Yamcha!" He said with a grin that looked very much like his father.**

"**Hey Gohan. How's your mom?" Taylor asked as Gohan moved and gestured them in.**

"**She's good. Right now she's asleep." Gohan said. He had grown somewhat in the past few months since the battle with Cell.**

"**Oh, that's good."**

"**So, when's the kid due?" Yamcha asked.**

**They sat at the table as Gohan put glasses of water in front of them. **

"**Next month. She's really excited."**

"**So his name is going to be Goten?" Taylor put down her water.**

"**Yep."**

"**So have you heard from Piccolo?" Yamcha asked, also finishing his water.**

"**He came by yesterday. He was going to check on Android 18. He's been watching her in case she does something bad again."**

"**I can't believe Krillin likes her." Taylor laughed.**

"**Oh, and speaking of Krillin, have you seen him lately?" Gohan asked.**

"**Just today. He came by for breakfast at Kame House. Then he left…guessed he might be going to see 18." Yamcha answered.**

"**Like…a date?" Gohan asked.**

"**I guess. Krillin always tries to avoid the subject."**

"**But we know what he's up to. He can't hide what he's doing." Taylor smirked.**

**They left after an hour and went back to Yamcha's apartment in West City. It was a regular night, Yamcha watched Baseball while Taylor took a nap. When it was over they would eat dinner, and then watch more TV until they felt tired. But that wasn't what happened that night. Or, most nights anyway. **

**Yamcha and Taylor have what you call a passionate relationship. Almost every night they are…passionate. And that was what they were that night after Baseball was over. The passion started in the living room and worked its way into the bedroom and continued on until sunrise. They quickly fell asleep.**

**A few hours later Taylor had left to go and train with Vegeta, as he would hunt her down and drag her from wherever she was to the Gravity Room. He was very serious about their sparring sessions.**

**Yamcha was out doing his normal do-nothing-routine that he did when Taylor was busy. He was very bored. When he was dating Bulma, he did tons of things when she was busy…but those tons of things involved other women. He had dropped the habit of cheating years four of five years back. He did NOT want to reconsider picking up the habit again because…well, because he loved Taylor. It was a different feeling with Taylor, than with Bulma. He NEVER felt so happy and in love when he was with Bulma and her jealousy. For Taylor, jealousy wasn't even in her vocabulary. Even after finding out the ex-love of her life had kids, she wasn't jealous. She didn't even flinch. **

**Yamcha found himself walking aimlessly in the park. The last thing he had remembered was walking in the city, so he must've been in deep thought…**

**He kicked the leaves and sighed. It was really boring without Taylor around. She provided love, entertainment and company. **

**Yamcha suddenly heard leaves crunch behind him. He turned to see a blond haired woman with green eyes behind him. **

"**Hi Yamcha." The woman said.**

**It took him a minute to realize who it was. He had completely forgotten about her.**

"**Hi Tammy." Yamcha stuttered. He had completely forgotten her in the past few weeks. He had been so in love with Taylor that the only thing ever on his mind was…well, Taylor.**

"**So, where's that girl you're always with?" Tammy asked in an oh-so-flirtatious tone.**

"**She's busy." Yamcha growled and turned to walk away. Tammy quickly put her hand on his arm.**

"**Where are you going? We just got talking." Tammy said again. Yamcha sighed, rolled his eyes and turned back.**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Oh come on. Don't tell me you've completely forgotten what we had together."**

"**Oh, you mean that relationship where I cheated on Bulma with you OVER and over again? Yes, I forgot about a useless relationship." He growled and stepped back from her hand.**

"**Oh Yamcha don't be silly. You loved me and you KNOW it." She flirted again. She stepped closer and put her hand on his chest.**

"**Tammy, I don't want to be with you."**

"**And why not? What's changed so much that you don't have fun anymore?" She said.**

"**I still have fun but with the person I'm in a relationship with." Yamcha tried to push away but she wrapped her arms around him.**

"**But…you DID say she was busy. What if she's busy with someone else?"**

"**She IS busy with someone else but not in THAT way."**

"**Oh stop fooling yourself Yamcha. How much time does she spend with this person? What if she's having fun with THAT person?"**

"**No. She wouldn't…" Yamcha trailed off as he thought about what she said. Taylor and Vegeta DID spend a lot of time together. But, that was just training right? **

"**You're unsure aren't you Yamcha?" Tammy pushed herself closer to him.**

"**No…" He said quietly.**

**She smiled and kissed his neck. Yamcha snapped out of whatever he was doing and pushed her away.**

"**What are you doing!" He shouted.**

"**Oh come on now Yamcha. Remember all those nights we spent together?" She smiled and sauntered oer to him. "All that fun we had. How fun it was to sneak behind Bulma's back? Remember when we went out for lunch and she almost caught us? We had to hide in an alley. Remember?"**

**Yamcha said nothing but stood where he was, trying very hard not to be seduced by her. However, he failed. **

**The rest of the day he regretted very much.**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Yamcha: I get it now...**_

_**Bardock: Tsk tsk...*shakes head***_

_**Kouga: I should decapitate you.**_

_**Me: No! DON'T decapitate him.**_

_**Kouga: -.-...You've been saved.**_

_**Yamcha: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M DOING IN THESE STORIES!**_

_**Me: Tsk tsk...**_

_**Kouga: *cracks knuckles***_

_**Bardock: Tsk. Tsk.**_

_**Me: That's all you're gonna say?**_

_**Bardock: o.o'...tsk tsk Yamcha.**_

_**Me: *face palm***_


	22. Oh a piece a candy

_**Me: We is back!**_

_**Bardock: Where were we?**_

_**Me: Inside my brain playing along happily to all the ideas that live there.**_

_**Kouga: You mind is scary...**_

_**Yamcha: Not for me!**_

_**Kouga: Shut up...**_

_**BArdock: Yeah, shut up you two-timing meanie!**_

_**Me: One, my mind is filled with sugar plums and gum drops, second, YOU shut up Kouga, and third, Bardock...never say meanie again...**_

_**Bardock: Okay..**_

_**Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, DB/Z/GT or anything related!**_

_**Badock: Onward!**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Taylor was in the Gravity Room with Vegeta training. She had just taken a punch to the face when Bulma came onto the screen.**

"**Lunch!" She said, then the screen went blank.**

**She wiped the blood from her chin and landed on the floor. Vegeta landed a few feet away.**

"**Are you giving up yet?" Vegeta smirked.**

"**Let's call it a draw. I'm hungry," She huffed.**

"**Oh come on. Kakarot would never leave a sparring match for food!" Vegeta complained.**

**Taylor laughed. "That's a lie and you know it."**

"**Fine, I lied. One more round then you can eat." Vegeta offered.**

**Taylor shook her head and sighed. "Fine. If I win you have to give me HALF of whatever we have for lunch."**

"**Deal." He said right before he attacked. They fought for another ten minutes before Taylor finally threw a finishing kick to his gut.**

"**I won." She smirked and turned off the Gravity Room's…gravity. Then they went to eat.**

"**Bulma, has Yamcha called?" Taylor asked as she ate.**

"**Nope. Not once." Bulma answered.**

"**Huh…that's weird." Taylor murmured. He usually bombards Bulma with calls to see if Taylor was finished training. It was almost sunset and he should have called at least five times…**

"**Taylor?" Bulma asked again.**

"**What?" Taylor shook her head and looked up.**

"**I was trying to tell you Yamcha just called. He wants you to go over to his apartment." Bulma said.**

"**Oh, okay. I'll see you later then." She pushed herself away from the tables and walked out the door.**

**She threw on her jacket and flew through the rain to the roof of the tall, high riser. She walked to the door and quickly walked down the stairs leading to the twenty-seventh floor. She checked for any signs of Ki before she jumped down the stair case. Finally she made it to the tenth floor. As she rounded a corner, she saw a blonde woman exiting Yamcha's apartment. **

**Taylor watched the woman walk to the elevator and soon disappear behind the shutting doors. She made her way to Yamcha's door. She hesitated at the handle and decided to knock.**

**A few moments later a tired looking Yamcha answered. Once he realized it was her his eyes became empty.**

"**Yamcha? What's wrong?" Taylor asked. **

"**Come in." He grumbled and walked back into his home. Taylor followed. As she entered the living room, she saw all of her things she had kept there in a bag.**

"**What's with the carry on item?" Taylor asked. Yamcha stood by the counter with his arms crossed.**

"**I need to talk to you." He started.**

**She turned her gaze towards him. "About what?"**

"**Taylor…" He glanced down. "I think we should take a break,"**

"**Take a break?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**And by that you mean break up?" She said. **

**He didn't answer at first, but then nodded. He looked up and flinched at the cold, stern, darkness in her eyes. **

"**Does this have to do with that blonde woman we saw at the restaurant? And the one who left on the elevator a few minutes ago?" She gazed back at her bag of belongings.**

"**Yes."**

**Taylor grunted. "I should've known."**

"**Known…what?" Yamcha asked, confused.**

**Taylor picked up the bag and flung in on her shoulder. "Bulma told me you'd cheat. I mean you cheated on her so many times I should've expected you to cheat on me."**

"**What? No-"**

**She turned her icy glare once again on him. "It's okay Yamcha. Saiyans mate for life. I couldn't have been with you anyway. I still love Bardock." **

**And with that Taylor walked out the door.**

'**I still love Bardock'…..it echoed in Yamcha's head as Taylor left. She never mentioned Bardock in all the time they had been together. Was she truly still in love with him?**

**Yamcha shook his head and went back to his bedroom.**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: *gasp*_**

**_Bardock: I'm not going to say a word...But I love the ending! _**

**_Kouga: *whistling*...oh a piece a candy..._**

**_Yamcha: ...ain't got nothin to say..._**

**_Me: Another chapter tomorrow! And MANY more to come! I've just realized we aren't even close to the end yet!_**

**_Bardock: *smug smile to Yamcha*_**

**_Yamcha: *growl*_**

**_Kouga: Disgusting! Never eat a piece of candy from the dirt! Yuck!_**

**_Me: *face palm*_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Me: Back again. Trying to keep my promise and post each day!**_

_**Bardock: TRYING.**_

_**Kouga: Coulda done this earlier.**_

_**Me: Shut up.**_

_**Bardock: Where's Yamcha?**_

_**Me: He's having emotional issues. **_

_**Yamcha: AM NOT!**_

_**Me: Don't even go there.**_

_**Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, DB/Z/GT or anything related.**_

_**Bardock: Onward!**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Taylor put all her stuff from the bag away into her jurors back at Capsule Corp. She finished and went to look out her window at the city lights. Tears silently ran down her face. She tried to remember the last time she had actually cried. **

**That was Kakarot's death. She cried the same as she was now…she thought back further. Thinking back, she could only remember crying about Kakarot's death. **

**Unwillingly, her memory went further back. **

**Ah, yes. She cried during her first death. She lifted her hand to trace the small, barely visible scar on her stomach. As she went further back, she stopped on another memory.**

**The tears flowed faster now as she remembered the sight of Bardock. He sobbed at her knees after they had lost their child. Taylor gripped her shirt and could feel herself working into a full on break down.**

**That child she would never meet. The life she would never share with Bardock again. Yes, she had meant what she said. She still loved Bardock very much. But she never intended it to hurt Yamcha. She never wanted to say that. To admit it to anyone. **

**Her mind went further back. Another crying session was when her father was killed. That was what changed her. She brutally killed her father's murderers. That night had changed her from whatever she had been, to what she is now. Suffering through her father's death made her cruel and heartless, losing her child made her strong, and losing Bardock, that hadn't made anything. It just proved she WAS cursed…or had been anyway.**

**Taylor dried her tears and went to bed.**

"**_Taylor." A voice said. Taylor looked around and realized she wasn't in her bedroom anymore. She was standing in the middle of a desert._**

"**_Who's there?" She called out. She turned around to look for whoever had spoken. Dust began to stir around her and soon her realized she was in the middle of a sand storm._**

"**_You look funny doing that." The voice said. Taylor spun around and saw a small boy standing a few feet away._**

"**_Who are you?" She asked._**

"**_You'll find out later." The boy said._**

"_**Okay. What am I doing here?"**_

_**The boy shrugged. "Just to tell me what you're thinking."**_

"_**What? Like, some therapy session?"**_

"_**Yep."**_

"_**Well, what if I don't want to?"**_

"_**You do want to know who I am, don't you?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Then follow me." The boy motioned with his hand for her to follow. Taylor obeyed and suddenly they were standing in a field. **_

"_**What in the hell…" Taylor muttered as she looked around.**_

"_**Were in Heaven." The boy said and sat in the grass. Taylor now had a better view of him. He had jet black hair, bright blue eyes and a tan complexion. He looked about eleven or twelve.**_

_**Taylor sat a few feet saw. Her eyes locked on the boy. **_

"_**So…who are you?" **_

"_**You'll find out soon."**_

"_**Whatever. So, why am I in Heaven? Am I dead?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Then why am I here?"**_

"_**Earlier today, your boyfriend Yamcha broke up with you?"**_

"_**Uh, yeah. How do you know?"**_

"_**And then you cried as you remembered all the other times you cried?"**_

"_**How the hell do you know all this kid?"**_

"_**Common knowledge,"**_

"_**Common knowledge isn't knowing what I did today."**_

"_**It is where I'm from."**_

"_**Come on kid tell me why I'm here."**_

"_**This is the part of Heaven…for people who don't exist."**_

"_**You mean…you don't exist?"**_

"_**Yep. I'm a wandering soul waiting to exist."**_

"_**So, you're just waiting? Have you ever existed? Like…lived in the Living World before?"**_

"_**Nope."**_

"_**Wow. That's gotta suck."**_

"_**Actually it doesn't."**_

"_**Okay…so why do you look like you do?"**_

"_**This is what I'm going to look like when I'm this age in the living world.**_

"_**So you've already been given a life. And you're waiting."**_

"_**Yes. King Yemma told me I'm gonna be born thirteen years from now."**_

"_**That's a long wait."**_

"_**Yeah, but it's worth the wait."**_

"_**So…who are your parents?"**_

"_**I don't know yet."**_

"_**Am I going to know you?"**_

"_**I doubt it. Most beings who come here have complete strangers as their guide."**_

"_**So you're my guide?**_

"_**Yeah. Most normal beings don't even remember their guides."**_

"_**Are you like a guardian angel?"**_

"_**Yes. That's what we're called."**_

"_**Okay so what am I doing here guardian angel?"**_

"_**Just to talk. Talking helps the soul."**_

"_**Riiiiight…"**_

"_**It does. Aren't you feeling better?"**_

_**Taylor stopped and thought about what he said. She DID feel somewhat better. The day's events had been completely forgotten.**_

"_**I guess you're right."**_

"_**Of course I am." The boy said musingly.**_

_**Taylor grunted and looked around. She saw hundreds of kids playing in the grass. She spotted one that made her think of Krillin.**_

"_**Hey kid, that one right there. That girl. Who is she?"**_

"_**Her? Oh, that's Marron. She isn't born yet either."**_

"_**I see. She reminds me of my friend Krillin."**_

"_**Krillin? That's what her future fathers name is."**_

"_**WHAT?" Taylor looked closely at the girl. She DID resemble Krillin…and someone else.**_

"_**She's going to be born in four years."**_

"_**Wow. Good for Krillin."**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**I bet her mother is 18."**_

"_**Yeah, how do you know?"**_

"_**HAH! This is good stuff!" She looked around and saw another kid. He very much resembled Kakarot.**_

"_**Don't tell me…" She smiled. "Is that Goten?"**_

"_**Yep. How-"**_

"_**NO WAY! That's him!"**_

"_**Um…yeah. He's going to be born in a month."**_

"_**That's amazing! He looks just like Kakarot!"**_

"_**His father?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**I bet he's excited."**_

_**Taylor felt her heart drop. "Actually…he's dead."**_

"_**Oh…I'm sorry."**_

"_**It's okay. You didn't know."**_

"_**How did he die?"**_

"_**He was killed…or…he gave his life for everyone on Earth."**_

"_**A noble sacrifice."**_

"_**Yes. But, please don't tell Goten."**_

"_**I won't. And anyways, if I do, he won't remember when he's born. No one here will remember anything about this place."**_

_**Taylor nodded. She tried to remember anything like this.**_

"_**You won't remember." The boy grinned.**_

"_**I see…"**_

"_**Well, you ready to go home?"**_

"_**What? This is it?"**_

"_**Yep. You feel better now right?"**_

"_**Yeah. I guess."**_

"_**Okay then. Let's go."**_

"_**Wait, will I remember any of this?"**_

"_**Nope."**_

"_**Darn…" They go to their feet and she followed him back to the desert.**_

"_**Why are we in a desert?"**_

"_**This is one of your future memories. A sand storm in the desert."**_

"_**Alrighty then…" Taylor said.**_

"_**It's the only future memory I could pick without you seeing too much."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**The future Taylor is making this memory now. So she's around here. The sand storm provided a nice cover just in case you saw her or she saw you"**_

"_**Oh…"**_

"_**However, the future could always change. Something might happen, an event might change, and this memory could never exist."**_

"_**So right now, this is what my future is."**_

"_**Yes. If you keep walking down the path you are, this is your future. But if you change your mind, this could change."**_

"_**So I control my future."**_

"_**Your decisions do. Heck, one little change of mind could completely change the future. If someone decided to get a car instead of a bike, they could accidently hit and kill someone, and that person might have one day saved the world or done something that would change people's lives. Then the future is not set."**_

"_**Wow,"**_

"_**And it's sad sometimes. Some souls are given a body and a name, then their parent decides to not have the child, or accidently loses it somehow. That soul is stripped of its identity and thrown back."**_

_**Taylor nodded. She thought about her baby…the one she had lost. "That's sad."**_

"_**Yes. Even me, my parent could choose NOT to have me, or could lose me. Then I would be stripped of this body and left waiting even longer."**_

"_**Thirteen years is a long time."**_

"**_I've been waiting for five years. One time, my future changed and I was thrown back into waiting, but then I was given back this very same body."_**

"**_What happened? A decision was made?"_**

"**_King Yemma said something happened unexpectedly. But then the future went back to normal I guess and my future was set again."_**

"**_Oh, well, I hope I see you in the Living World. Or…maybe get to meet you. You're a cool kid. And I'll be careful with what decisions I make. See ya in thirteen years."_**

"**_It's most likely we'll never meet. But yes, thirteen years more."_**

**_Then everything began to blur. Taylor felt airborne._**

"**_Oh! And my name is Brandon!" The boy called as he waved._**

_**Everything went black.**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Me: Bare with us people. I like doing these kinda chapter.**_

_**Bardock: They are boooriiinggg.**_

_**Me: Hey, AT LEAST your name was said.**_

_**Kouga: My name...had been silenced FOREVER.**_

_**Bardock: Wussy.**_

_**Me: *Face palm***_


	24. OMG! Chapter 24! AMAZING!

_**Me: Oh me god guys...**_

_**Bardock: What?**_

_**Me: In all my years of writing...there's never been a twenty-fourth chapter! Yay! Now we have one!**_

_**Kouga: Oh yeah, cause LBGT ended with twenty-three.**_

_**Bardock: RUB IT IN WHY DON'TCHA!**_

_**Yamcha: Bardock, you had a good run.**_

_**Me: Yeah, you're dead...but not forgotten. ANYWAYS! I realized there will AT LEAST thirty chapters or more.**_

_**Kouga: Yay...more to come. Woo.**_

_**Yamcha: You sound absolutely ecstatic.**_

_**Kouga: I AM.**_

_**Bardock: Renae724 doesn't own DB/Z/GT, Inuyasha or anything related.**_

_**Me: You guys are too much...**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Taylor yawned and rolled over. She felt the sun on her skin. She opened her eyes to see the sun. She got out of bed and walked to her bathroom, trying desperately to remember what she had dreamt. She couldn't remember._(A/N Hope you guys remember the last chapter.)_**

_**XXXX**_

**One month passed. ChiChi had given birth to her now 3 week old baby. She was at Capsule Corp. introducing baby Goten to everyone.**

"**Wow! He looks so much like Goku." Krillin mused. Everyone was sitting on the balcony under umbrellas. Bulma was by the barbecue flipping hamburger patties.**

"**Okay, who wants a hot dog and who wants a burger?" She called.**

**Right then, Taylor came out of the house with a one year old Trunks holding onto her leg. He laughed and enjoyed the ride.**

"**Hey ChiChi." Taylor greeted. She glanced over the others and back down to Trunks. Yamcha was sitting with his back to the wall. He tried his best to put on a happy face. It was obvious Taylor had moved on. Unfortunately for him, he had broken up with the control freak we know as Tammy. He wanted desperately to beg Taylor to take him back, but he was too ashamed of what he did. He promised himself he would never love anyone again, taken the fact that he'd hurt the one person he loved even more than his own life.**

"**Do you want a hot dog Taylor?" Bulma asked.**

"**Three burgers and five hot dogs please." Taylor said. She lifted her foot and placed it on the edge of the table. "End of the ride kid." **

**Trunks laughed. Mrs. Briefs picked him up and showed him baby Goten.**

**When it was time to eat, Taylor ate her food very quickly and when she was done she put her jacket on.**

"**Where are you going?" Bulma asked. Taylor put her hands on the railing.**

"**Down to town." Taylor said. She hopped up onto the railing and balanced herself. She looked down. "I wonder…"**

"**About what?" Krillin asked.**

"**If I fall from this railing, would I die?" She asked. She crouched down and turned to face the group.**

"**Uh, I don't know."**

"**Me either." She said blankly. "Well, we won't know unless we try!" She said. Then fell backwards.**

"**WHAT! NO!" Krillin cried. He went to look over the railing to see Taylor floating there with her hand on her chin.**

"**What if I die?" She pondered.**

"**Then don't try that!" Puar cried as he too looked over at her.**

**Taylor didn't move for a few more moments as she thought about it. **

"**I guess you're right…" She said and floated back up to the railing. "Experiment canceled."**

"**Hey Taylor, could you run to the store and get me some more hamburger buns?" Bulma asked, holding up an empty bag.**

"**What do I get?" Taylor asked, sitting with her legs crossed on the railing.**

"**A hamburger."**

**Taylor groaned. "Fine." She took off her jacket and the sunglasses on her head. "Hold this." She said and threw her jacket over Krillin's head. Then placed the glasses on the table.**

**She floated off the balcony and gathered all her energy. A flash of light and she turned Super Saiyan.**

"**Why are you doing that?" ChiChi asked.**

"**Don't have the money to buy things…steal them." Taylor smirked. "People won't recognize me as a Super Saiyan."**

"**I could give you're the money." Bulma said.**

"**Nah, stealing is much faster. With money I have to wait in line and I don't want to waste time so yeah." Taylor said and flew off.**

**After successfully stealing what she wanted, Taylor went back to the balcony and enjoyed the rest of the barbeque. She decided not to go into the town for was she first intended to do. The rest of the day went by. Everyone went home and the residents of Capsule Corp. we're getting ready for bed.**

**Taylor stood in front of her full length mirror as she brushed her hair. It was a pain but she had so much hair it got tangled easily.**

**Suddenly she felt a small Ki. She looked around but saw nothing. She felt the Ki, she knew it was there but she couldn't see it. She looked at the ground and still saw nothing. The Ki was a little too close for comfort.**

**She spun around in a circle to make sure no one was behind her. Then she turned and faced the mirror again.**

**The brush fell out of her hand as she saw who it was.**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Me: Cliff hanger!**_

_**Yamcha: Why would you want to leave someone on the cliff to hang?**_

_**Kouga: It's a figure of speech stupid.**_

_**Bardock: And how do YOU know?**_

_**Kouga: 'Cause I KNOW these things.**_

_**Bardock: What's that supposed to mean!**_

_**Yamcha: That you're stupid.**_

_**Me: YAMCHA!**_

_**Yamcha: What? I was just telling him what it meant!**_

_**Bardock: *fumes in the corner***_


	25. ZOMG!

_**Me: Baacckkk!**_

_**Yamcha: Took ya long enough.**_

_**Bardock: She was only gone for a day...**_

_**Kouga: Yamcha needs his however long it takes the reader to read this.**_

_**Me: Ya mean his moment of fame?**_

_**Yamcha: DO NOT!**_

_**kOUGA: DO TOO!**_

_**Bardock: Renae724 doesnt' own DB/Z/GT, Inuyasha or anything related.**_

_**Me: Good timing Bardock.**_

_**Bardock: Thank ya. Thank ya...ONWARD!**_

_**zzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

**Yamcha was at home, still hating himself for losing and hurting the most important thing to him. Never had he imagined himself so in love with someone besides Bulma. Once upon a time he was terrified of girls, but now you would've never known if you hadn't had known him at the age of sixteen. But that was over fifteen years ago. **

**And fifteen years ago, Taylor was dead.**

**Puar then came into the room and placed a plate of food by his bed.**

"**Oh Yamcha, cheer up. I sure you too will get back together soon" Puar tried to comfort him.**

"**I doubt it Puar." Yamcha sighed. "I really hurt her. I know I did. She wouldn't have said what she did when I broke up with her."**

"**Oh? What'd she say?"**

"**She told me she still loved Bardock."**

"**Oh…"**

"**I know her. She wouldn't have said that unless I REALLY hurt her. I never even LIKED Tammy enough to break up with Bulma! BULMA was always breaking up with me!" Yamcha cried in frustration.**

"**Oh Yamcha…" Puar sighed. **

_**XXXXXXX**_

"**This is the perfect way to get revenge Taylor." Bulma said excitedly. She was sitting in Taylor's room **

"**This is NOT the revenge I would've thought of." Taylor sighed.**

"**Of course it is! Make Yamcha suffer for what he did to you!" **

"**Apparently our views n revenge are different…" Taylor shook her head.**

"**Come on! This will get him RIGHT in the heart! He'll regret ever cheating on you." Bulma pounded her fist into her palm.**

"**But Bulma…I don't want to." Taylor sighed. "I…I love him too much."**

"**I know, I know. But this is perfect!"**

"**I'm starting to think this is YOUR way of getting revenge on his unfaithfulness with you.."**

"**Kinda but this is perfect!"**

"**I wish you'd stop saying that."**

"**You always get revenge though." Bulma sighed. Catching on to Taylor's mood.**

"**Yes but this is cruel! Sure, a Warrior should be cruel in a battle against an enemy when seeking revenge, but Yamcha is NOT my enemy. A true Warrior never hurts their loved ones. And I love and care for Yamcha too much." **

"**I understand I guess."**

"**This cruel joke you want me to play is mean. IT goes against everything I believe in and everything I was taught. True Warriors would give up anything and everything for the ones they love. Heck, look at Kakarot! He's dead because he wanted to protect his loved ones. I was willing to die to protect Bardock When I was on Frieza's ship, taking me last breaths of air before I died, I KNEW I had enough energy to call for Bardock's help. But I DIDN'T. I loved him too much to even think of him dying for me. I love Yamcha too much to play this cruel, heartless trick that would kill him inside."**

"**I understand." Bulma sighed.**

"**I can't tell Yamcha I'm pregnant with Vegeta's baby when I'm not even CLOSE to being pregnant with his baby." Taylor explained. "I know for a fact this is Yamcha's baby I'm carrying…" (A/N _:O...ZOMG!)_**

**_ZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: A/N says it all._**

**_Bardock: x0_**

**_kOUGA: :0_**

**_Yamcha: 0_0...:0_**


	26. Here it is my loyal fans! Chapter 26!

_**Me: Okaayyy! Guys, I am SOOOO fricking sorry for not posting! I've been so busy I haven't worked on it.**_

_**Bardock: Well, it's been quite boring just sitting around watching you do school work.**_

_**Kouga: Half of that crap I don't even understand!**_

_**Yamcha: Me either! And I had to do the same stuff as you!**_

_**Me: You went to school in the 700s. I go to school in the 21 century.**_

_**Yamcha: ...Well, my time was more advanced.**_

_**Me: Doesn't that mean more ADVANCED homework?**_

_**Yamcha: 0.0'...uh...**_

_**Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, D/Z/GT or anything related.**_

_**Bardock: Boooooooring!**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Three months have passed. Taylor was stuck inside her room at Capsule Corp. She didn't want anybody to see her. It would be to embarrassing to have people know she was pregnant with her ex-boyfriends child. Too embarrassing for them to know she had been dumped by her then boyfriend and left pregnant. **

**Bulma was the only one who knew, besides Vegeta. Taylor had first and only told Bulma. She never planned for anyone else to know. However, Vegeta wouldn't take the excuse of being sick and not training. He kicked down the door of her room and demanded to know why she never came out and why she never trained. Taylor reluctantly told him and made him promise he wouldn't tell. Fortunately, Vegeta isn't one to brag about something that wasn't any of his business. **

"**Taylor, just get rid of the brat and start training again!" Vegeta cried in frustration. He was lounging on her window seal taking a short shack break from training, **

"**I get rid of my child you get rid of yours." Taylor growled. She sat on her floor in front of the full length mirror studying her pregnant stomach.**

**Vegeta growled in defeat.**

**A few moments of silence passed.**

"**So, when ARE you going to tell that weakling mate of yours?" Vegeta asked.**

"**You say that like Bulma is stronger…" Taylor challenged. Vegeta growled in defeat again.**

"**Whatever. You never answered my question." He barked.**

"**What was the question again?"**

"**When are you telling what's-his-name about the brat?"**

**Taylor sighed and leaned back. "I don't know…never?"**

"**Yeah, like that'll work. What if he sees you with the child? What wil you say?"**

"**That it's not his…" She said with uncertainty.**

"**What if the brat looks like him? How will you explain the resemblance?"**

**Taylor frowned. "I've played this What-If game before…it never leads to anything good."**

"**So you're really going to deny him the child?"**

**Taylor didn't have an answer. It was most likely Yamcha wouldn't want anything to do with her or the child…**

"**That's what I thought." Vegeta confirmed. He jumped down and onto the backyard lawn.**

"**Asshole." Taylor sighed. She looked down at her stomach. A small bump stuck out between her hips. Taylor thought she could hide her pregnancy at first. But a few weeks after she learned she was pregnant, she started showing. Her training clothes were like Vegeta's. Skin tight and dark blue. Her stomach had always been flat but when she started showing, it was obvious she'd gained weight ONLY in her stomach.**

**So much for secrecy.**

**Taylor sighed and went back to doing nothing.**

_**ZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Me: Sorry for the short chapter. But I'm just posting the short times in the time skips. **_

_**Bardock: Didn't really get it but OKAY!**_

_**Kouga: I got it.**_

_**Yamcha: Me too.**_

_**Bardock: Shut up...**_

_**Me: Yamcha, can you just like, blush for me?**_

_**Yamcha: *blush***_

_**Me: *faint***_

_**Yamcha: I wonder why she asked...**_

_**Kouga: Probably cause she didn't want to listen to your CRAP Bardock.**_

_**Bardock: *punches Kouga in gut*...*walks away***_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Me: Haaayy guys!**_

_**Bardock: What is up!**_

_**Yamcha: Hi.**_

**Kouga: ...feh...**

**Me: You're a poor sport Kouga.**

**Bardock: Yeah...feh? That's all you have to say?**

**Kouga: ...yeah...**

**Me: It's okay. I just watched you fight against the leader of The Band OF Seven. I was so scared that you would die! *wraps arms around Kouga***

**Bardock & Yamcha: Grrrr...*both turn red with jealousy***

**Kouga: TheRenae724 doesn't own DB/Z/GT, Inuyasha or anything related. *smug smile to Bardock and Yamcha*...*hugs me back***

**Bardock:...I'll kill 'em..."**

**Yamcha: I'll pull his tail...**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Yamcha was at his apartment watching baseball. Puar was beside him cheering, but Yamcha was barley excited over the homerun. It had been like he'd lost all of his emotions, feelings and care for anything he loved before. Since losing Taylor, he'd become a heartbroken, depressed, emotionless bum.**

**Then he heard someone pounding his door. He frowned and looked at Puar, his eye brows coming together. **

"**Who the heck knocks like that?" Yamcha thought aloud. **

"**Yamcha! Open this door right now!" A familiar voice called.**

"**Bulma." Yamcha and Puar said together.**

"**Why don't you…" Yamcha trailed off as Puar fled into the other room. Yamcha sighed and walked to the door.**

"**What do you want Bulma?" Yamcha said as he opened the door.**

"**How COULD YOU!" She cried. She pushed passed him and into the living room.**

"**How could I what?" Yamcha asked, very confused.**

"**How could you cheat on Taylor?" Bulma yelled.**

**It was like she had taken a knife and stabbed it through his heart. He'd already taken enough from Puar, he didn't need BULMA of all people telling him how wrong he had been.**

"**I don't need this right now Bulma." **

"**Ooh, YES YOU DO!"**

"**If you came her to yell at me, then feel free to leave."**

"**So you don't want to hear the news?" Bulma challenged. This caught Yamcha's attention.**

"**WHAT news? Did Taylor find someone else?"**

"**Oh she FOUND something alright."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**All that time we were together and we never had kids…but suddenly now…" Bulma trailed off, too lost in thought.**

"**Now what?" Yamcha demanded.**

**Bulma sighed. "Yamcha, Taylor is pregnant. With YOUR child."**

**The world suddenly collapsed around Yamcha. Everything he'd ever loved forgotten for the moment. He didn't see Bulma anymore, he saw Taylor with a tiny child in her arms. She was crying. And himself? He was nowhere to be found.**

"**Yamcha? Snap out of it!" Bulma shouted. Yamcha suddenly came back to Earth. **

"**What?" He shook his head to clear his thoughts.**

"**You did hear what I said didn't you?"**

"**Yes…but how..? How could…?" Yamcha suddenly remembered one night, three months ago. The night before he had been with Tammy, he'd been with Taylor. Yamcha thought deeper…OH! It was true! Yamcha hadn't used protection that night. They'd been so lost in the moment they'd forgotten.**

"**Wait, Bulma, how far along is she?"**

"**Three months."**

**Confirmation, right there. Bulma wasn't lying…**

"**You hurt her bad." Bulma growled. "Now she's stuck with a baby, thinking the father doesn't want anything to do with her."**

"**What? Why would she think that?"**

"**You left her for someone else! You said it was time for a break! What else should she think!" Bulma shouted in frustration.**

"**Where is she?" **

"**Back at home. Why? Do you suddenly have interest in her again?"**

"**Bulma just…be quiet." Yamcha barked. He ran into his room and through on something other than a dirty t-shirt and sweat pants.**

"**Do I look alright?" He asked Bulma as he ran out of the room. HE was wearing a black t-shirt with navy blue jeans. His hair now cut short.**

"**Uh, yeah…" **

"**Okay! I'll see you there!" He shouted as he jumped out the window. He flew through the air as fast as he could and within seconds he was at Capsule Corp.**

**Suddenly, an energy attack flew in front of him, making him screech to a stop. He looked down and saw Vegeta standing below him.**

"**What was that all about?" Yamcha barked as he landed.**

"**What do you think you're doing?" Vegeta growled.**

"**Going to see Taylor."**

"**And what makes you so sure she WANTS to see you?" **

"**What's up with YOU Vegeta? You never cared what I did before."**

**Vegeta growled and grabbed Yamcha by the shirt. "I just want to make sure you don't make Taylor any more depressed than she is! It's interfering with our training!" He pushed Yamcha away.**

"**Okay, okay…I won't," Yamcha straightened out his collar.**

"**You'd better not Earthling." Vegeta warned and walked away.**

**Taylor was sitting on her bed when she heard a knock at her door.**

"**Uh, come in!" She called. There was a hesitation, and then the door slowly opened. Yamcha stood in the doorway, a confused, worried, unsure look on his face.**

**Taylor froze. Her arms quickly wrapping around herself, concealing her pregnant stomach.**

"**Yamcha…what're you doing here?" She asked quietly.**

**His eye brows knitted together. "Is...is it true?" He whispered.**

"**Is what true?" She asked quickly, but then realized what he might be talking about.**

"**Bulma came to see me." He said, confirming Taylor's suspicion.**

**She swallowed the lump in her throat and went on. "About what?"**

"**Are you really…um…pregnant?" **

**Taylor didn't answer. She looked blankly at him, then to the ground. She turned her head and fought back tears.**

**This confirmed Yamcha's question. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He walked in and closed the door. Then slowly made his way to the side of the bed.**

**Taylor still sat quietly with her head turned.**

"**Taylor, why didn't-"**

"**Because I thought you didn't love me!" Taylor burst. She half turned, her eyes still on the ground. Tears flowed down her cheeks.**

**Yamcha hesitated. "Why would you…think that?"**

"**Because Yamcha! You cheated on me!" She sobbed. Her eyes were turning red with the tears. "I loved you so much. I loved you with every fiber of my being and you still went out on me! I thought it was enough to love you so much that I would give everything I had just to love you! I never thought I could meet someone that I loved more than my father or Bardock...but then I met you. I fell in love with you and gave our relationship EVERYTHING I had!"**

**Yamcha couldn't speak. He was too shocked and ashamed. He knew HE loved Taylor enough to give his life for her…but he had no idea she felt the same. He was so ashamed of what he'd done he couldn't find the courage to speak.**

**However, he drew what little courage he had left. "Taylor…I'm so sorry."**

**She turned her tear streaked face to him. Her eyes were so sad and empty they made him feel even worse. "How…how could…" She couldn't speak because of her immense sobbing.**

**Yamcha couldn't take it. He stepped back, but before he could do anything else, Taylor called out again.**

"**Please! Don't leave me again!" She sobbed. She got on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. He did the same. He came walked closer to the bed so she didn't have to stretch far.**

**She continued to sob onto his shoulder.**

"**Please…don't leave me again. I can't…live without you…please…" She cried. Tears also ran down Yamcha's face. He could finally feel her again. She was in his arms once again…her smell filled his nose. Every thought was Taylor. She was finally his again.**

"**I won't hurt you ever again. I promise." He whispered. She leaned back to look at him. Her dark blue eyes filling his vision.**

"**I'll do anything. Just don't leave me again. If you'll stay with me…I'll subtract twenty years from my life! I'll only think about you…only you! Just stay with me please!" She sobbed.**

"**No Taylor." He whispered and stroked her face. "You don't have to do anything. I can't make you forget anything…I don't want to. Just promise me you'll never change. Stay who you are."**

"**I promise." She nodded. Then they closed the distance with a kiss.**

**After a few minutes, they sat together on the bed.**

**Yamcha ran his hand down her side and onto her stomach. **

"**I'm sorry I left you with this baby." Yamcha said. **

"**No. Don't be sorry, don't talk about it. Let's just think of what the future holds for us. A brand new baby. A family Yamcha…This baby is ours and ours alone." Taylor comforted. "Never doubt my love for you."**

"**I can't begin to tell you how happy I am. How much I love you. I can't find the words." **

"**Then just kiss me." Taylor smiled. And they kissed, happily knowing they would be together. **

_**ZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Me: Whatta great story!**_

_**Bardock...it was OKAY.**_

_**Yamcha: *smug smile***_

_**Kouga: ...she's stil hugging me...*smug smile***_

_**Me: Okay, now I have a announcement to make.**_

_**Bardock: ...uh oh...**_

_**Me: I've come to the decision...to put this story on Hiatus.**_

_**Everyone: *GASP***_

_**Me: I am sorry. But it's true. If we want this story to keep rolling a Hiatus status is necessary. BUT it looks like the end doesn't it? IT'S NOT! The story is barley begun, so stay tuned. I updated my profile so go to the very bottom to read the reason**_

_**Kouga: Where will we go?...**_

_**Bardock: What will we do?...**_

_**Yamcha: What will we eat?...**_

_**Bardock: NEVER QUESTION THE FOOD! WE NEVER DOUBT THE FOOD!**_

_**ME: Yeah...SOO SORRYYYYY!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! No longer on Hiatus! Go to my profile to read why!**_

_**Bardock: Huh...*opens eyes from nap***_

_**Kouga: *yawn***_

_**Yamcha: *snores***_

_**Me:WAKE UP!**_

_**Everone: WHAT! WHAT!**_

_**Me: Kouga, disclaimer please...*smiles***_

_**Kouga: Uh...Renae724 doesn't own DB/Z/GT, Inuyasha or anything related.**_

_**Yamcha: Agreed.**_

_**Bardock: Onward with the story!...**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Six months passed. Taylor could no longer hide her stomach, nor could she fit into her training clothes. She wore oversized shirts that Bulma gave her and sweats. She could barely wrap her arms around her stomach, Bulma wondered how she was going to lose the weight, But Taylor explained that Saiyan women lose the weight as they give birth. So out goes the baby and out goes the weight.**

**On this day, Bulma and the others, besides Vegeta, were going to the beach.**

"**Are you sure you want me to go?" Yamcha asked Taylor one last time.**

"**Yes. I'll be fine. Go have fun and if you ask me again I will throw you on the plane." Taylor smiled.**

"**Okay, just call me if anything happens." Yamcha said.**

"**I'll call you if I want a sandwich now GO!"**

"**Seriously? I'll come back and make you one." Yamcha said with his serious face on.**

"**GO!"**

"**Fine, fine!" Yamcha laughed and walked onto the plane.**

"**Bye Taylor!" A three year old Trunks smiled and waved. He had a full head of short, greyish, purple hair.**

"**Bye Trunks." Taylor waved.**

"**I Aylow!" A one year old Goten waved. He was beginning to look like Goku, except he had short black hair, very much like Gohan as a child.**

"**See ya Goten! Bye everyone else!" Taylor waved and walked back inside the house. She went into the kitchen and saw Vegeta digging through the refrigerator. **

"**Why didn't you go with them?" Taylor asked as she got a cup of water. Vegeta looked back at her with a frozen steak in his mouth.**

"**Becauhh I didnhh wahuh gohh" He struggled to say.**

"**Okay…whatever." Taylor shrugged and walked back to her room. She hated being like this. Big and pregnant and not being able to do ANYTHING. It bothered her. **

**She questioned how she could've done this whole…pregnancy thing when she was with Bardock. She was different then…cruel and heartless. She couldn't have done this; spent a whole nine months practically being waited on hand and foot by Yamcha and Bulma. She could understand Yamcha wanting to help…but Bulma? Her reason was because she just loved kids. **

**Taylor liked kids too. Sort of. The only kid she really ever loved was Trunks whom she thought of as her own. Then Gohan who was like a little brother or a nephew. And Goten who reminded her so much of both Bardock and Kakarot. **

**Two hours pass. The sun is in the middle of the sky and Taylor is napping in the living room. Vegeta was out in the Gravity Chamber training, as usual.**

**Suddenly, Taylor felt wetness underneath her. She opened her eyes to see the couch and her pants wet. **

"**What the hell…" She sat up. Intense pain shot through her body, making her freeze and yelp in pain.**

**It was then that she realized she was going into labor.**

**Taylor tried to get up and call for help but he pain was too much for her, so she tried to call Vegeta telepathically.**

**_Vegeta. _She half-screamed in her head. She felt alertness and surprise on the other end.**

**_What?_ He growled.**

**More pain shot through Taylors's body. She screamed out in pain both telepathically and out loud. This caught Vegeta's attention and he quickly made his way inside. He found her sitting on the floor of the living room with tears running down her cheeks. There were holes in the ground where she was either punched or ripped out the ground.**

"**Are you…" Vegeta trailed off in surprise.**

"**I'M HAVING A BABY IDIOT!" Taylor yelled. Her instincts told her to power up and defeat what eve was causing her the pain, but she knew if she did, herself and the baby might die.**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Bardock: Yay.**_

_**Kouga: Mhm...**_

_**Yamcha: Woo.**_

_**Me: Such poor sports...they don't know they won't get dinner if theu aren't MORE excited.**_

_**Bardock: YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**_

_**Kouga:WHOOOOOOPPPEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**Yamcha: WOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Me: :)**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Me: Okay, first things first. I tried to comment back on those of you who left reviews, and I hope you got them. Thanks again! And second, I know it hasn't been a week since my last post, but I'm sooooo fricking bored and I feel so bad for leaving you guys in suspense. 'Cause trust me, I know how it feels to read such a great story, then have to wait for the next chapter._**

**_Bardock: A little chatty today are we?_**

**_Kouga: That was one...two...THREE lines of words!_**

**_Yamcha: Well, she IS the writer...she can talk as much as she likes._**

**_Me: Exactly Yamcha...dang it, I got something under my shift key so it makes some words not...shift..._**

**_Bardock: Makes sense..._**

**_Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own DB/Z/GT, Inuyasha or anything related!_**

**_Bardock: Onward with the story!_**

**_Yamcha: Indeed._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

"**What do you want ME to do?" Vegeta yelled. he stood in the living, not knowing what to do, while Taylor lay on the floor in labor.**

"**Bulma! CALL HER!" Taylor yelled. She pointed to the piece of paper on the other side of the room.**

**Vegeta went to it and a weird looked came over his face.**

"**What's wrong?" Taylor cried.**

"**I don't know how to use the phone…" He whispered.**

"**GET THE DAMN PHONE, PUSH THE NUMBERS WRITTEN ON THE PAPER AND WAIT!" She screamed. A few moments later Vegeta finally got it to work. The ringer went off and he waited. Taylor's cries of pain were hurting his ears.**

**Finally Bulma answered. "Hello?" **

"**Bulma." Vegeta growled.**

"**Uh, yeah Vegeta?" Bulma said, uncertain of what to think.**

"**Taylor is having her child." Vegeta growled and hung up the phone. He went over to Taylor and lifted her back on the couch. "The others are on their way."**

**A few minutes later, Yamcha and the rest returned. A few months back, Bulma had began studying childbirth and from what Vegeta had told her, she had learned how to help a woman give birth to her child.**

**Taylor was placed in a room Bulma had built especially for Taylor's labor.**

"**Okay Taylor, do NOT push your power level over 100! Do you hear me?" Bulma urged. She stood at the end the bed Taylor was laying on.**

"**I'm trying goddamn it! It's harder than it sounds!" Taylor cried. All her training hadn't prepared her for this. It always taught her to push her power level higher…but now she was being forced to keep it down. Which was very hard, considering her Saiyan instincts told her to push it over 100.**

"**Okay Taylor, Are you ready?" Bulma asked.**

"**YES!" **

"**Okay, push!" And Taylor did. Trying very hard to keep her power level low, she pushed. After ten more tries, she finally heard a noise that sounded like music to her ears. She heard her baby crying.**

**She lifted her head, with little strength she had, and saw Bulma holding a small child in her arms. She looked over to Yamcha, who was standing at her side. He was staring adoringly at the child in Bulma's arms. She cleaned the baby off and handed her to Yamcha. Taylor at this point, was trying hard to stay awake.**

**Yamcha held his baby in his arms. In all his life, he'd always wanted a to get married and start a family. Well, part of his life. He had the mate part down, And now, he has a beautiful daughter. He gazed into the baby girls small black eyes. She very much resembled himself, she has a full head of black hair, black eyes and her features all resembled his own.**

**She was looking around, but her eyes then caught Yamcha's and she didn't look away.**

**Yamcha wondered how a newborn could keep such focus, but then he remembered she was a half-Saiyan child.**

**He suddenly remembered Taylor. He looked up and saw her struggling to stay awake. **

"**She's a girl…" Taylor murmured. Yamcha smiled.**

"**That's why you said she." Yamcha smiled. He handed Taylor the baby girl.**

**Taylor took her in her arms and smiled. She stared adoringly into the infants eyes. **

"**Oh gosh…she looks like you Yamcha." Taylor giggled. **

"**She does." Yamcha agreed.**

"**What should we name her?" Taylor asked, glancing at her mate.**

**Yamcha thought hard for a couple of minutes, as did Taylor. But no name came to mind. Yamcha thought back to the names he'd always wanted for a child, but none matched his new daughter. **

**Then a memory popped into his head. A memory that seemed so distant. Four years ago, he had first met Taylor. She walked into the room, her five foot ten, one-hundred and sixty-two pound frame graefully walking into the room. He had no idea what her name was…**

"**I know." He smiled.**

"**What?" Taylor glanced up at him with confused eyes.**

"**Samantha," His cheeks starting hurting from smiling so much. An even bigger smile formed on Taylor's face,**

"**That's perfect!" She laughed and looked down at her baby. "My daughter Samantha." She whispered. A smile spread wider across her face.**

**Then she felt something move inside the blanket. She pulled the blanket off and saw a long brown tail around her baby's waist.**

"**Oh god…" Yamcha laughed. **

"**Hey, she's half-Saiyan. I expected it." Taylor said.**

"**I know…it's just I don't want to have to beat my own kid up if she looks at the moon…I don't wanna hurt her but cutting off the tail."**

"**Hey. That hurts MY long gone tail even thinking about it." **

"**Hurts my ribs…"**

"**Shut up…" Taylor smiled. Yamcha leaned down and kissed her.**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: Yay! And Samantha, the first daughter of Yamcha and Taylor, IS BORN!_**

**_Bardock: STUPID SHIFT KEY!_**

**_Kouga: HA! Worked fine for me!_**

**_Yamcha: Liar...I saw that...Renae had to backspace TWICE in order to make your, "HA!" capitalized._**

**_Kouga: -.-...:p..._**

**_Me: ...-.-...anyone else think I should get new peoples in this commenter thingy? Like Vegeta or someone? Tell me what you think!_**

**_Kouga, Bardock & Yamcha: 0_0...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Me: Okay, I've decided I shall post at least every three days. Well, because it's soooooo boring! lol**_

_**Bardock: Well well well...**_

_**Yamcha: What?**_

_**Bardock: Looky who decided to KEEP her three little commentators.**_

_**Kouga: Speaking OF little commentators...Who out of all three of us is the shortest?**_

_**Bardock: ...hmm...**_

_**Me: Interesting question is it not?**_

_**Kouga: Renae724 does not own Db/Z/GT, Inuyasha or anything related.**_

_**Bardock: Onward with the story!**_

_**Yamcha: Indeed.**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Two years have passed since that day. Taylor was sitting on the balcony of Capsule Corp beside Bulma and four year old Trunks. Sitting on Taylor's lap was her two year old daughter Samantha.**

"**Jeez Taylor. Is she even YOUR daughter or just Yamcha's?" Bulma said, studying the child on Taylor's lap.**

"**Tell me about it. She has YAMCHA's eyes, Yamcha's hair, Yamcha's attitude is another BIG one…She's practically a mini Yamcha girl." Taylor sighed. **

"**Yeah, she is. Only resemblance she has to you is her tail." Bulma laughed.**

"**Yeah thanks…" **

"**But SPEAKING of Yamcha, where is he?"**

"**He went to find a house again today. He's hell bent on finding one." **

"**Why won't he just let me buy you guys one?"**

"**It's some sorta MAN thing he's going through." Then Taylor's voice went deeper in an impression of her mate. " 'Taylor, I want to prove to you I can provide for our family by myself.' His exact words."**

"**He never minded not providing for himself when I was with him."**

"**Yeah, but you two never started a family and settled down." **

"**Yeah. I guess you're right…"**

"**Of course I am."**

"**Where is he looking for a house?"**

"**Just outside of the city. He wants a nice, peaceful place to raise her." Taylor said and looked down at Samantha. The child was laughing at Trunks as he made funny faces.**

"**Sammy laughs a lot." Trunks said to Taylor. Then went back to making the funny faces, which made Samantha laugh even more.**

"**I know she does." Taylor laughed.**

**Then suddenly, the door opened and Yamcha walked onto the balcony.**

"**Dada!" Samantha smiled and held her arms out to him. **

"**Sammy, how was your day?" Yamcha smiled and picked up his daughter.**

"**Tunks funny!" Samantha said, a smile staying on her face. Yamcha couldn't help but see himself when she smiled.**

"**I was telling Taylor how much she looks like you." Bulma said.**

**Yamcha nodded. "Even I see it." **

"**It's a little scary." Taylor smiled and leaned back in her chair.**

"**You're a little scary…" Yamcha joked.**

"**Speaking of scary…did you happen to find a house in your house hunt?" Taylor asked as she took a drink of her water.**

"**And how is that scary?" Bulma asked**

**Taylor shrugged. "I just wanted to say 'speaking of'."**

"**Well, I did. It's a three bedroom house just two miles out of the city. Pretty nice." Yamcha said.**

"**Any neighbors?" Taylor asked.**

"**Nope. Peaceful. Not a single person for at least six miles."**

"**Six miles…is that six miles of empty space or six miles of road that people drive on and prevent me from training?"**

"**Empty space."**

"**I love it already. But how much is it?"**

**Yamcha looked down then. He rocked back on his feet. "Well….actually…I kinda already bought it…"**

"**Oh. Cool then."**

"**Yeah…it kind of took all the money we had…"**

**Taylor suddenly choked on the water she was drinking. After a few moments of coughing, she finally could breathe again.**

"**ALL of that money on a HOUSE?" Taylor asked in surprise.**

"**Well…that and something else…are you mad?"**

"**No, I could care less. But I'm just interested in WHAT you spent it on. It's not like I use the money."**

"…**yeah 'cause you STEAL everything…" Bulma sighed.**

**Ignoring Bulma's comment, Yamcha went on. "Well, I spent it on the house…and a surprise."**

"**What kind of surprise?"**

**A dark blush came over Yamcha's cheeks. **

**Bulma suddenly knew what the 'surprise' was. She knew that face oh too well.**

"**Well, I'd rather we discuss that in private when we…" He trailed off as Bulma shot out of her chair, and headed for the door, with Trunks in tow. **

"**Come on Sammy!" Trunks laughed and motioned for her to follow. Unconsciously, Yamcha loosened his grip on her and she slipped out of his arms, jumped onto the ground and ran after Trunks. Her long Saiyan tail wrapping around her waist. Then the kids disappeared through the door and it closed.**

"**Well…we're alone…strangely…" Taylor said, her eyebrows arched.**

**Yamcha blushed dark red and cursed Bulma silently.**

"**Yeah…" He said quietly, still looking back at the door. Then he felt Taylor tug at his pants, trying to get his attention.**

"**Are you in love with the door now? Look at me." She said.**

**He turned and felt his heart skip a beat. Seeing such a beautiful woman lounging carelessly, made his heart pick up its pace. The best thing? The woman was his.**

"**How come you keep blushing?" Taylor laughed.**

"**I have something to ask you Taylor." Yamcha said, ignoring her question.**

"**Ask away. I got all day." Taylor laughed again at her ability to rhyme.**

**Yamcha blushed an even darker red and felt his heart pick up pace. **

**Taylor watched on as Yamcha became very nervous. Suddenly, Yamcha started moving. He came closer, than crouched down.**

**Taylor's heart stopped in its tracks as he moved from a crouch to sitting on one knee.**

**He reached for something in his pocket and pulled out a small black box. **

"**Taylor…" He started. "Will you…" He was stopped when Taylor suddenly fell back. He had to hold back laughter at her surprised face.**

"**What happened?" He laughed.**

"**I fell…" She huffed. After picking herself up from the ground, she motioned for him to continue.**

"**Taylor, will you…marry me?" Yamcha sighed in relief now that he was done talking.**

"**Yamcha, you know damn well what the answer is." Taylor smiled and moved to where he was still kneeing. She put her arms around his neck and they kissed.**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Me: Awww, doesn't Sammy sound just ADORABLE!**_

_**Yamcha: Mhm! ^.^**_

_**Bardock:...Hmph...-.-**_

_**Kouga: Eh..**_

_**Me: Okay, be lke that Kouga. I guess your future MAYBE kids won't be adorable...**_

_**Kouga: SAMMY SOUNDS ADORABLE!**_

_**Me: I knows!**_

_**Yamcha: So adorable!**_

_**Bardock: -.-**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Me: Okay, let's get this over with...Yamcha, say something funny, Bardock, say something sarcastic, Kouga, say something mean but in a sarcastic, not really meaning it way.**_

_**Yamcha: Can't think of anything on such short notice!**_

_**Bardock: Ya just did...**_

_**Kouga: I hate all of you...**_

_**Me: Good. Now...wait, do you really mean that Kouga?**_

_**Kouga: You SAID say something I didn't mean.**_

_**Me: Oh...then okay. ^.^ At least ya don't hate us.**_

_**Kouga: Renae724 does not own DB/Z/GT, Inuyasha or anything related.**_

_**Yamcha: Indeed.**_

_**Bardock: **_

_**ONWARD WIH THE STORY!**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**The next day, Taylor and her family were still at Capsule Corp. when Krillin came over with some…'good' news.**

"**WHAT? YOU'RE MARRYING ANDROID 18? ARE YOU INSANE?" Everyone yelled together. Even Vegeta couldn't hide his shock.**

"**She's a scrap of metal for god sake!" Vegeta growled, very shocked.**

"**I know…AND SHE'S NOT A CRAP OF METAL! But we've fallen in love. I proposed the other day and she said yes. And, it would mean the world to me if you guys came to our wedding." Krillin finished.**

**Yamcha walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I'll only go to yours if you go to mine."**

**Confusion crossed Krillin's face, then a second later it brightened.**

"**No! YOU? Getting married?" Krillin laughed. Yamcha glanced back at Taylor who was now stuffing her mouth with chips, not paying attention.**

"**Yep. Me and Taylor." Yamcha smiled, catch Taylor's attention.**

"**Wow! But yeah! If you go to mine, I'll go to yours." Krillin said happily.**

"**Yeah, so when ya getting hitched?" Taylor asked through a full mouth of food.**

"**Well…hehe…See, I proposed a couple of months ago…So, we're getting married in three days." Krillin scratched the back of his head and looked down nervously.**

"**THREE DAYS?" Everyone cried in unison again, except Taylor.**

"**We've already taken care of the screaming PEOPLE." Taylor said.**

**Everyone laughed and started making plans.**

_**XXXXXXX**_

**Three days passed and the wedding went off without a hitch. Krillin and 18 married, and went off on a honeymoon. Which, the meaning had to be explained to Taylor.**

**"A honey...moon?" Taylor repeated with uncertainty.**

**"Yes, that's what it's called." Bulma nodded.**

**"By why...HONEY...moon?"**

**"Because...well...I don't know."**

**"What do you do on a honeymoon?"**

**"Um..well...you..." Buma leaned closer and whispered the meaning in Taylor's ear.**

**"WHAT?" Taylor burst. "On a honeymoon? THAT? Why?**

**"It's supposed to be time with your new spouse."**

**"But why go on a honeymoon when Y****amcha and I already do that?"**

**"It's a break from your everyday life."**

**"But I enjoy my everyday life."**

**"Taylor...just be quiet."**

**Taylor's eyebrows came together, as she was still confused. "But I don't get it..."**

**"It's just a tradition."**

**"A stupid one."**

**More months passed. Taylor and Yamcha's turn was up. **

"**Taylor," Yamcha started as they stood together reciting their vows. "I love you this much…Enough to do anything for you, give my life, my love, my heart and soul to and for you. Enough to want to protect you, care for you, listen to you and cry with you. I love you enough to share all of my dreams, goals, fears and hopes with you. Enough to want the very best for you and help you succeed and fulfill all of your desires. I promise to love you forever and always."**

"**Yamcha," Taylor started. "I love you enough to fight for you, compromise for you, and sacrifice myself for you if needed be. Enough to miss you incredibly when we're apart, no matter what length of time it's for and regardless of the distance. Enough to believe in our relationship, to stand by it through the worst of times, to have faith in our strength as a couple and to never give up on us. Enough to spend the rest of my life with you, be there when you want or need me, and NEVER, ever want to leave you or live without you. I love you this much."**

**A few minutes later, they kissed and went off to their house just outside of West City. **

_**ZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Me: Sorry for such a short chapter. It's really late and i'm SUPER tired. I wasn't even gonna post a chapter but I decided to stay true to my fans.**_

_**Bardock: *snores***_

_**Kouga: *tries to keep eyes open***_

_**Yamcha: *drools in sleep***_

_**Me: -.-...see?**_

_**Yamcha: No mister...don't steal my muffins...**_

_**Bardock: Yes, I do like mustard on that...**_

_**Kouga: ...it's paid for...**_

_**Me:...0_0...WHAT are they dreaming about?...0_0...Even I don't know...**_

_**0_0**_


	32. Boy! How time flies by!

_**Me: Omg, how LONG has it been since my last post? It feels like forever!**_

_**Bardock: Yeah, what've you been doing?**_

_**Kouga: Nothing, I suspect...**_

_**Yamcha: Probably.**_

_**Me: NO!...I've ben busy with school!...and...just been busy in general.**_

_**Kouga: Who's general?**_

_**Bardock: A new BOYFRIEND?**_

_**Yamcha: I thought you only loved us?**_

_**Me: *facepalm***_

_**Kouga: *sigh*...do I really have to say this every chapter?...**_

_**Me: Not really, you say it in almost every chapter.**_

_**Kouga: Okay then...YOU PEOPLE KNOW SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

_**Me: -.-**_

_**Bardock: Onward with the story!**_

_**Yamcha: Indeed.**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**One year later, 18 gave birth to her and Krillin's daughter. They named her Marron.**

**Krillin and 18 sat with their new daughter at the Kame House with their entire group friend surrounding them.**

"**Hey, she looks just like Krillin!" Taylor exclaimed as she held the new born in her arms.**

"**Mommy, weh me see pease!" Three year old Samantha begged at her mother's feet. Taylor crouched down slowly and showed Samantha the baby.**

"**See how much she looks like Krillin, Sam?" Taylor smiled.**

"**Er cute. Er look ike er momma too." Samantha nodded.**

"**Only a little…but I can see it…" Taylor agreed and gave Marron back to 18.**

"**How come all of the kids of us Z-Fighters look like us?" Krillin wondered aloud.**

"'**Cause they're our kids." Taylor said with a 'duh' sounding tone.**

"**No…I mean, Goku's kids all look like his twins! And Samantha…have you even seen her?" Krillin said.**

"**Don't forget about me!" Trunks cried and swung onto Taylor arm.**

"**You're a mix of Bulma and Vegeta. The perfect mix. Not too much like your mom and not too much like your dad." Krillin explained.**

"**Yeah, and my own kid don't look me! She's the perfect twin of her father." Taylor laughed.**

"**Okay!" Trunks said, not paying attention anymore. "Let's go play Goten and Sammy!" He waved for the two younger kids to follow him.**

**Four year old Goten, here with Gohan, ran after him.**

"**Ait Oten an Tunks!" Samantha cried and ran after them.**

"**That's trouble…" Krillin sighed as he watched the kids run.**

"**What do you mean?" Master Roshi asked.**

"**Don't you see it? The son of Vegeta, the son of Goku, and the daughter of Taylor. The three Saiyan left…and their parents aren't WEAK ya know." Krillin said. "That's a whole lot of disaster."**

"**What do you mean trouble…?" Taylor trailed off when a loud crashing sounded from outside.**

"**Oops!" Trunks voice rang.**

"**In touble now!" Samantha's voice rang in after his.**

"**Funny Trunks!" Goten sang.**

"**See." Krillin laughed, while Master Roshi rushed outside. **

"**No kids! That tree ain't for throwing!" Another crash and Yamcha and the other ran outside. Master Roshi was twitching under the big palm tree, while Trunks stood silently with big eyes, his arms stretched out indicating he was the one who thrown the tree.**

**Goten was laughing so hard for a toddler he was making Samantha laugh.**

**Everyone couldn't help but laugh, as Goten's laugh was contagious. Gohan and Krillin were helping Roshi up after lifting the tree off.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Three years pass. The year is now 774. Gohan had grown from the elven year old boy he'd been during his fight with Cell, and now was attending Orange star High School.**

**Recently, he'd gotten some very exciting news.**

**Taylor, Yamcha, Puar and Samantha were at a gas station somewhere in the middle of a desert. Ever since Samantha turned five, they've been traveling the world, visiting Yamcha's old home in the desert, and many other places.**

"**How LONG is the frickin gas gonna take to actually GET in the damn tank?" Taylor complained. She sat on the passenger seat, with a now six year old Samantha was watching curiously from the back seat as Yamcha filled up the car with gas.**

"**Don't ask me." Yamcha sighed. **

"**Daddy, what's that smell?" Samantha asked. She sniffed again and suddenly, she was standing by her mom outside of the car.**

"**I smell smoke." Taylor said.**

"**How did I get over here…?" Samantha wondered. She looked up and saw an equally confused Puar in Taylor's arms.**

"**I grabbed you and Puar and ran over here…Saiyan style." Taylor laughed. She watched as Yamcha went to the front and lifted the hood of the car. Smoke poured out, which made him cough and step back. **

"**Told ya." Taylor sighed. **

"**Whoa!" Samantha said and ran to her father. "What happened?"**

"**Must've…" Yamcha explained as he waved the smoke away. He pointed at the problem. Samantha listened with interest. **

"**What's that called?" She asked.**

"**That's called the…radiator." Yamcha said as he took a towel and unscrewed the oil.**

"**What are you doing?" **

"**Checking the oil…" **

"**What's that?"**

"**Well…The main purpose of putting motor oil into a engine is to lubricate the parts inside. Inside of a car's engine there are many moving parts that, without lubrication, would rub against one another, making lots of friction and wear. Motor oil acts as a lubricant between these parts within the internal combustion engine of a car, effectively reducing wear, friction, and heat production. Without motor oil, a car's engine would wear out quickly, become extremely inefficient, and ultimately fail." Yamcha explained. He glanced at Samantha. She had an extremely confused look on her face. He looked up at Taylor and she had the same face, except more confused. Puar was just nodding.**

"**What does all of what you said mean?" Samantha asked.**

"**Why? Do you like cars?" Yamcha asked with sudden curiosity.**

"**Well…you always have car problems and I wanna see how it works so I can fix my car one day." Samantha admitted.**

"**So you have an interest in cars?" Yamcha smiled. Samantha just blushed and nodded.**

**Yamcha patted her head and smiled. "Don't be embarrassed. I like cars too."**

**The red disappeared from her face and she smiled and nodded.**

"**She's too much like her father…" Taylor sighed, but smiled. "I'm going to go to the restroom. Be back in a few minutes." **

"**Okay!" Father and daughter said together. Taylor just smiled, shook her head and walked away.**

**The phone suddenly went off in the car. Puar rushed to answer it.**

"**Hello?" Puar greeted.**

"**Hey Puar!" Bulma greeted.**

"**Who is it?" Yamcha called.**

"**It's Bulma. Hello Bulma."**

"**Yeah, hi. Can I talk to Taylor?" Bulma asked.**

"**Sure." Puar said and called Taylor, who stumbled out of the bathroom cursing the door and something about an open toilet seat.**

"**What?" She grumbled.**

"**Bulma is on the phone. She wants to talk to you."**

**Taylor sighed and took the phone. "What do you want?"**

"**Hey Taylor. Are you competing in the Martial Arts Tournament this year?"**

"**Um…no. Why? Should I be?"**

"**Well, if you ever want to spar with Goku you should."**

"**What? Kakarot's dead."**

"**I know! But he's coming back for a day! And that's the Marital Arts Tournament!" **

"**WHAT? KAKAROT'S COMING BACK? WHEN IS THIS TOURNAMENT? I'LL COMPETE!" Taylor yelled with excitement. Yamcha and Samantha looked on with surprise and curiosity.**

"**One month from now. Come back here and get ready!"**

"**Okay! I'll be there!" Taylor said. Then in the background she heard Vegeta.**

"**Ugh…Vegeta wants to speak with you." Bulma huffed.**

"**Taylor." A familiar voice said over the phone.**

"**Hi to you too Vegeta."**

"**Come back here and train. I need someone other than Trunks to train with." **

"**Yeah, I'll be there."**

"**Good." The line went dead and Taylor hung up.**

"**What was all that about?" Yamcha asked.**

"**Kakarot is coming back for a day. And he's competing in the Martial Arts Tournament." Taylor smiled.**

"**He is? Awesome!" Yamcha cried with joy.**

"**Yay!" Puar cried.**

"**So I finally get to meet Kakarot?" Samantha asked.**

"**You bet!" Taylor said.**

"**Are you competing Taylor?" Yamcha asked.**

"**Of course! A chance to fight with Kakarot again…MAN! I've been waiting for that day for SEVEN years!"**

"**I bet Vegeta has too." Puar wondered.**

"**Yeah, I'm supposed to train with him when we get back to Capsule Corp."**

"**Okay, I'll get working on the car. Wanna help Sam?" Yamcha asked. Samantha nodded with excitement in her eyes**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Me: Aww...**_

_**Bardock: Eh.**_

_**Kouga: Samantha talked funny as a baby.**_

_**Yamcha: -.-...*slaps Kouga in the back of the head***_

_**Kouga: HEY!**_

_**Yamcha: What? *looks around and whistles***_

_**Bardock & Me: *sweatdrop***_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Me: I'm baaaaaaaack!**_

_**Bardock: Woo.**_

_**Yamcha: Great!**_

_**Kouga: *taps fingers***_

_**Me: You and Bardock are poor sports...**_

_**Kouga: You have it in your head...my entire story...and your not writing it!**_

_**Me: NO! I changed the WHOLE storyline! And I only have the beginning down, I swear Kouga! I'm not NOT writing!**_

_**Kouga: Sure. Whatever.**_

_**Bardock:...o.o'...Well...**_

_**Yamcha: -.-**_

_**Bardock: Shall I do the honors?**_

_**Kouga: Be my guest! I QUIT!**_

_**Audience: *gasp***_

_**Kouga: Uh...I was kidding.**_

_**Bardock: Too Late! Renae724 doesn't own DB/Z/GT, Inuyasha or anything related!**_

_**Yamcha: YES! *Bardock impression* Onward with the story! *normal voice* Onward indeed!**_

_**Me: *sigh***_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**A couple of days passed. Taylor and Vegeta were training in the gravity room with eight year old Trunks a few feet away.**

**While Trunks was doing one-finger push-ups, Vegeta decided to brag about his extremely powerful son.**

"**So, is your child entering the tournament?" Vegeta asked.**

"**No…she's not strong enough." Taylor huffed.**

"**Not strong enough?"**

"**Well, she has the slack attitude of her father. Tried to train her but she just doesn't listen."**

"**Maybe if you had a son it wouldn't be that way."**

"**MAYBE if you shut your big mouth we could train right."**

**Vegeta suddenly stopped and smiled. He put his hands on his hips and a small laugh came from his lips.**

"**So, that means your child can't go Super Saiyan?"**

"**What?" Taylor asked in surprise. "OF course not. She'd have to train to become one, and that'd take years."**

"**Well, that sure didn't stop Trunks or Kakarot's brat."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Trunks."**

"**Yes father?" Trunks stopped and walked over to Vegeta,**

"**Show Taylor how you go Super Saiyan." Vegeta ordered as Taylor's eye got wider.**

"**Okay." Trunks shrugged. A flash of light and suddenly, Trunks was blonde.**

"**WHAT? How did…When did her learn to do that?"**

"**Training I suppose. IT also might help I was already a Super Saiyan when he was conceived…"**

"**EW. Okay, didn't need to hear that. But WOW. I wish Samantha trained to become one."**

"**Yep. Goten is a Super Saiyan too." Trunks nodded proud fully.**

"**GOTEN too?"**

"**My son is stronger than Kakarot's."**

"**Damn it…" Taylor cursed herself for not training Samantha hard enough.**

_**XXXXXXXX**_

**The month passed. It was the day of the tournament.**

**Everyone was crowded in a Capsule Corp. airplane headed toward the island that holds the Martial Arts Tournament.**

"**I've ridden galactic SLUGS faster than this!" Vegeta complained.**

"**Oh hush!" Bulma said. She and Vegeta were sitting in the front seats of the plane. "So, is Goku really going to show up?"**

"**He'll be there. I know it!" Gohan answered, he was wearing his Saiyaman outfit. Master Roshi was sitting next to him, and behind them were Trunks **

"**Hehe! When has Goku ever let us down before? Of course he'll be there!" Roshi laughed.**

**Gohan turned to Krillin, who now had a full head of odd looking hair.**

"**So Krillin, I bet he'll barley recognize you with your goofy hair do." Gohan pointed.**

"**Hey…it's stylish!" Krillin said and put his hand on the back of his head.**

**In the back, Yamcha, in his yellow suit, with Samantha on his lap, Taylor in a plain white shirt and tight, dark blue spandex pants and ChiChi in her every day wear, laughed. **

**Then they looked back at the big, tall man who was laughing as well.**

"**I forgot just how funny you guys are together!" Ox King laughed. "Hehehehe! Crack me up!"**

"**Are you going to be competing to Yamcha?" ChiChi asked.**

"**ME? No, I'd just embarrass myself. I gave up fighting." He answered.**

"**Such a slacker…Your SLACKER attitude is rubbing off on your daughter too." Taylor grumbled, making Yamcha blush lightly in embarrassment.**

"**So listen Vegeta, and this goes for you two kids and Taylor, as well. I think we shouldn't go Super Saiyan during the fights." Gohan said.**

"**What for?" Vegeta asked.**

"**Yeah. Why shouldn't we?" Taylor grumbled.**

"**That's a good idea." Bulma said. "People might recognize you from the broadcast of the Cell Games. And after that…well, the journalists would get all your names off the entry form and…UGH! TV cameras would be all over my front yard!"**

"**Yeah, then you'd all know what I'd have to deal with in High School." Gohan said. "It's a real mess!"**

"**I don't see the problem. When the journalists come I'll just destroy them." Vegeta shrugged.**

"**Yeah. One Ki blast or Kamehameha could get rid of them all." Taylor agreed.**

"**Vegeta! Would you behave yourself?" Bulma sighed.**

"**That's inhumane Taylor…" ChiChi said.**

"**I'm not human ChiChi." Taylor mocked.**

"**Fine. It's settled. There will be no Super Saiyan transformations in the battles." Vegeta said.**

"**Damn…" Taylor huffed.**

"**Of course I'll still have the advantage." Vegeta continued.**

"**That's okay with us Dad." Trunks said.**

"**Yeah!" Goten nodded.**

"**Alright. Thanks everyone." Gohan said.**

"**That sure is good news for me. Heck, maybe this way I'll stand a chance!" Krillin laughed. "You know fighting a Super Saiyan, is like fighting a steam roller with your hands tied!"**

"**Pipe down!" Vegeta cried.**

"**Oh sorry…" **

"**Look guys! I see it! That's the island where the World Martial Arts tournament is taking place!" Bulma said excitedly.**

**The plane of off in the distance, with other planes flying to it.**

"**Ahh…it's game time." Krillin said, cracking his knuckles.**

"**Hey, guess I better complete my outfit now." Gohan said, digging in his bag. **

**Everyone watched with curiosity as Gohan tied a white bandana over his head, and put on glasses.**

"**Hey Gohan, are you really gonna wear that thing to fight?" Krillin asked.**

"**Yeah! This way they won't recognize me." He finished tying the bandana. "Do I look cool or what?"**

"**Yeah…" Krillin trailed off. Behind them, Puar flew to the other side of the ship laughing.**

"**Momma, when are we gonna see him? Kakarot…I mean Goku." Samantha said, confused about what to call him.**

"**When we land." Taylor said and looked down at her daughter who was sitting on Yamcha's lap.**

**The plane landed, and Taylor was the first to stand, grabbing a bag with her fighting clothes. She quickly walked to the back and half pushed the door open with her foot. **

"**Come on dada!" Samantha said. She jumped off his lap and pulled him up.**

**Everyone followed Taylor off the ship and waited for Bulma to capsulize the plane.**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Me: And that;s chapter 33 for ya!**_

_**Bardock: What took so long?**_

_**Me: Well, I've been busy lately. And the story is kind of chatching up with where I am. AND I haven't really been working on SCMS for a few days, but on my Kouga story that he just LOOOOOOVES me to write.**_

_**Yamcha: Long story, short, you're lazy.**_

_**Me: *gasp* 0_0...HOW RUDE! And yeah...kinda. But I've been working on my Kouga story! ain't that enough!**_

_**Kouga: It is for me. *huge smile***_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Me: Herroooo**_

_**Bardock: -.-**_

_**Yamcha: -.-**_

_**Kouga: o.-**_

_**Me: What kind of face is that Kouga? **_

_**Kouga: I don't know, you typed it!**_

_**Bardock: HOW DARE YOU! Come in here like nothing is wrong!**_

_**Yamcha: AGREED.**_

_**Me: Oh...sorry. **_

_**Bardock: FOR WHAT.**_

_**Me: FINE! Jeez..Sorry for such the late update!...lol, that rhymed...But see, I've been SUPER busy lately! I've tried to update, but then didn't have time so I said, "Tomorrow..." then didn't have time so NOW I am updating! Now that I have some time to do so.**_

_**Kouga: Wimpy excuse.**_

_**Yamcha: And why were you sooo busy?**_

_**Me: School! And school! And school! Jeez, teachers that give weekend homework frickin SUCK! **_

_**Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own DB/Z/GT, Inuyasha or anything related!**_

_**Bardock: ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Yamcha: INDEED!**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Everyone was walking to the entry desk. They all looked around at the thousands of people.**

"**Oh jeez, look at all that stuff. It's like a world fair!" Krillin said.**

"**You know I can't stand to be around crowds." Bulma complained.**

"**Momma, is this the place you're gonna fight at?" Samantha asked, she was walking beside Yamcha, holding his hand.**

"**Yeah, I guess." Taylor nodded and continued looking around.**

"**I wonder if Goku's here." Yamcha said, shielding his eyes from the sun. **

**Suddenly, they all heard loud screaming. The grouped turned around.**

"**WAIT! I WANNA GET THERE FIRST I WANNA AUDIGRAPH!" Some kids ran by.**

"**Oh look guys, the hero. The man who saved us all 'cause we were too weak, remember?" Taylor mocked and placed her hands on her hips.**

"**Gee, they really believe that? Mr. Satan…" Bulma trailed off.**

"**He sure does like to ham it up doesn't he?" Yamcha laughed.**

"**Who's Mr. Satan daddy?" Samantha asked.**

"**Some man that takes credit for other peoples victories." Yamcha answered.**

"**I hear you know his daughter Gohan." Oolong said.**

"**What does 'take credit' mean daddy?" Samantha asked.**

"**He lies about stuff he didn't do."**

"**What a loser. I didn't like him the first day I set eyes on him." Taylor mumbled and listened as the crowd cheered for Mr. Satan.**

**Everyone listened and heard news reporters talking to him.**

"**What'll you do if you have to fight your father, Videl?" Someone asked.**

"**I don't know. Punch?" Videl's voice flowed through the noise. Then Mr. Satan's laughter.**

**Yamcha laughed. "Old fool hasn't changed a bit!"**

"**Forget about him Yamcha." Gohan smiled. "I'd much rather track down my Dad."**

"**I don't sense Goku here, but someone else we know is!" Roshi said, pointing out Piccolo standing under a tree.**

"**Look! It's mister Piccolo!" Goten said gleefully.**

"**Wow! He showed up!" Gohan smiled and walked over to his old teacher. "Hello Piccolo. I don't suppose you've seen my father yet."**

"**Not yet. But he'll be here." Piccolo answered. Then he looked at Gohan's clothes. "That outfit, you're really gonna fight in that?"**

"**Of course!" Gohan cried.**

"**Oh, where in the world could Goku be?" ChiChi wondered aloud. "Gosh, maybe they weren't able to bring him back."**

"**I'll go comb the area." Krillin said and turned to walk away.**

"**Yeah me too!" Yamcha started to follow with Samantha in tow.**

**Suddenly, everyone heard a noise, and those who could sense Ki, felt one appear behind them.**

**They turned to see a familiar face and smile.**

"**Hey! I'm back!" Goku smiled his goofy grin.**

"**Dad! It's you!" Gohan cried. **

"**Goku." Piccolo greeted.**

"**Whoa! Pinch me!" Krillin smiled.**

"**Hehe! You guys have changed A LOT in seven years!" Goku laughed. "Gohan! You're giant!"**

**Gohan just laughed and stared in awe. Krillin was trying desperately to hold back tears, Taylor smiled and felt her heat skip a beat, seeing Goku again after all this time reminded her of Bardock, and she also missed Goku very much.**

"**Oh, Goku!" ChiChi said in awe. Goten stared up in wonder at his father.**

"**Welcome back to Earth Goku." Roshi greeted.**

**Yamcha laughed nervously as a tear formed in his eye, Puar was in the background flying around with laughter. Samantha looked at the man she had heard about. He was supposed to be the greatest fighter ever, as her parents had said.**

"**So uh, guys. Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me all day or what?" Goku laughed.**

**Oolong, Krillin, Gohan, Puar and Yamcha all rushed over and hugged Goku like there was no tomorrow.**

"**Oh sweetheart. I missed you!" ChiChi sighed and held a hand to her heart. Goten hid behind her legs.**

"**I've missed you ChiChi." Goku smiled. Then he noticed Goten hiding.**

"**Goten, it's okay." ChiChi reassured him.**

"**Hey, I think there's a little ME hiding behind your leg ChiChi." Goku said.**

**Goten peeked behind her dress. "I'm…Goten."**

**Goku walked forward. "And I'm Goku." He smiled. "Hi."**

**For a few seconds, Goten didn't move but stared in awe at Goku.**

**Then suddenly he burst from hiding. "Daddy!" Goten cried and jumped into Goku's arms.**

"**Whoa little guy! You're a strong one aren't ya?" Goku laughed and placed Goten on his shoulder.**

**Everyone looked on with adoring eyes as Goku and Goten met.**

"**Here, wanna be an airplane?" Goku asked.**

"**Yeah!" Goten laughed when Goku picked him up and flew him in the air.**

**Then an old lady on a crystal ball cleared her throat. "Listen up Goku. Remember that you only have twenty-four hours. That's all I can do."**

"**Mhm. Yeah, I know."**

"**I'll see you then." She flew off.**

"**Alright. See ya Baba!" Goku said.**

"**Hey, I think we should move onto the registration desk before it closes." Piccolo warned.**

"**Yeah, let's go before then." Taylor said and started to walk off. Samantha ran after her and everyone else followed.**

"**Uh, hey Yamcha. I think there's a little girl YOU following Taylor…" Goku said, watching the girl.**

"**Yeah. I know. That's my daughter." Yamcha laughed.**

"**DAUGHTER? What?" Goku cried in surprise.**

"**Her name is Samantha." Yamcha stated. "Sam, come back here and say hi to Goku."**

**Samantha walked backwards until she was caught up with the others.**

"**Hi Kakarot…I mean Goku." She greeted.**

"**Hi Samantha. You can call me whatever you want." Goku greeted back.**

"**Okay Goku. You can call me Sam or Sammy or whatever YOU want." She smiled.**

"**Sounds great Sam!" Goku laughed. Samantha giggled and hung onto Yamcha's arm.**

"**So is your mom Taylor?" Goku asked.**

"**Yep. She's a good momma." Samantha smiled and hid slightly behind Yamcha's hand. Everyone laughed and continued on to the desk.**

_**XXXXXX**_

**Once they got to the desk, Gohan went first.**

"**Sorry what was that name again?" The worker asked.**

"**Saiyaman!" Gohan said triumphantly.**

"**The great…Saiyaman…" the man said with uncertainty.**

"**That's right."**

"**Huh? Who's that?" Goku asked.**

"**It's my super hero name. Cool huh?"**

"**Sure." Goku scratched the back of his head. "I guess so!" He then laughed.**

"**Next please." The man said. Trunks walked up. "Ah yes, another for the Junior Division." **

"**Uh! What's that mean?" Trunks demanded.**

"**It's for everyone under fifteen years old."**

"**Oh that's great. They're sticking us with the little kids Goten." Trunks turned back and said.**

"**Huh?" Goten said in shock.**

"**They've change it from the old tournaments…what a good idea." Bulma said.**

"**Thanks for the offer man, but we'll take the ADULT section." Trunks huffed and turned back.**

"**I'm sorry but I can't do that. There's rules." **

"**But that's BORING."**

**Taylor and Krillin laughed from behind them.**

**A few minutes passed and everyone was signed up.**

"**Your attention please!" A man said on a blow horn. "All competitors come to the waiting area! This is your last chance!"**

"**Good luck Goku and Gohan…and Goten." ChiChi encouraged. "I want you boys to do the best that you can!"**

**They all nodded. "Don't worry ChiChi. I'm sure one of us is going to win." Goku assured.**

"**See you in the finals!" Trunks smiled.**

"**I'll be there!" Goten nodded.**

"**Don't forget to cheer for me okay?" Taylor smiled and patted Samantha's head.**

"**Okay." Samantha nodded. Taylor smiled, nodded to Yamcha and started to walk away with Vegeta.**

"**Bye mom!" Goten waved.**

"**Bye!" ChiChi called.**

"**Be careful okay!" Bulma yelled.**

"**I can't wait for this tournament to begin." Taylor smiled.**

"**Hmph…it's not like you're going to win." Vegeta growled.**

"**Oh yeah? You wanna bet big shot?" Taylor challenged.**

"**Not here guys." Gohan warned. "Save it for the fighting."**

**Taylor and Vegeta both looked back with annoyance and continued walking.**

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

**Back at the group, everyone watched as Goku and the others went off.**

"**Daddy, do you think mommy is gonna win?" Samantha asked, looking up at Yamcha.**

"**I don't know. But it'd be awesome if she did. Imagine all the money we'd get…" Yamcha trailed off.**

"**You can imagine it when we're sitting down. Let's go before we don't get any seats!" Bulma said and they walked off.**

**A weird expression came over Samantha's face. Her stomach began to feel weird.**

**Yamcha noticed Samantha walking stiff beside him. **

"**What's wrong Sammy?" He asked. She stopped walking abruptly and her face pinched together. "Samantha?" **

**She looked up at Yamcha with desperate eyes. "I gotta go poop daddy." She said blankly.**

**Every looked down at the little girl, half-appalled she would say such a thing. Then they had to hold back laughter.**

"**Um…" Yamcha hesitated.**

"**Now. I gotta go poop NOW daddy!" Samantha warned and became ridged. Yamcha swept her up and carried her at arm's length to the restrooms.**

**Bulma laughed, as did everyone else.**

"**Well, she IS half-Saiyan. She isn't shy at all." ChiChi shook her head, a grin on her face.**

"**She has her mother's manners and her father's looks." Bulma laughed.**

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**Taylor walked in front, with Vegeta, and paid little attention to Goku's story of his adventures on the afterlife. **

**Then she heard something that made her laugh.**

"**Whoa! Watch out everyone! Android 18 is here!" Goku warned. Taylor stopped walking, looked back and laughed.**

"**Look he noticed. How cute." 18 said, turning.**

"**Someone please tell me she's still not terrorizing the planet!"**

**Krillin looked down and blushed. "Well, actually Goku, 18 and I have gotten married."**

**Goku's face was just a mixture of surprise and appalled. "You mean you live in the same house as her?"**

"**That's all part of it. We even had a kid together."**

"**WHAA! But, but how?"**

"**And you barely noticed her now, Kakarot?" Taylor laughed.**

"**Shows how observant you are." Vegeta growled.**

**Ignoring their comments, 18 spoke. "Spare me." She turned and walked away.**

"**How do Androids have babies?" Goku asked Krillin.**

"**HA!" Taylor continued to laugh. **

"**Actually, she started out as a human being." Krillin started, somewhat offended. "Dr. Gero just remodeled her a little bit."**

"**Oh okay. Then…congratulations!" Goku smiled.**

"**Thank you."**

**Suddenly, a voice came from behind Gohan.**

"**You're lucky I recognized you." **

**Gohan turned to face the voice, curious to see who it was.**

"**Hey Videl." He greeted.**

"**Hey Gohan. So, what's with the turban and shades look?"**

"**Shhh…" Gohan put a finger to his lips. He slowly moved toward the wall.**

"**Who's that?" Taylor wondered aloud.**

"**Does it look like I know?" Piccolo growled.**

"**No,"**

"**Then why ask me?"**

"**Then why ask you…" Taylor mocked and walked away. She looked up and saw Gohan and the girl flying overhead.**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Me: Okay! So what do ya guys think!**_

_**Bardock: HA! I saw my name! **_

_**Kouga: How EXCITING. -.-**_

_**Yamcha: HA! Just your name was mentioned! I'M ACTUALLY IN THE STORY!**_

_**Bardock: -.-...**_

_**Me: YAMCHA! How dare you say such a thing to Bardock! But other than that, you just got PWNED Bardock!**_

_**Kouga: *laughs***_

_**Bardock: I outta blow you all to bits RIGHT NOW!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Wow! Just noticed this whole LINE thingy! Awwwwsomeee! Anyways, I dedicate this rather long chapter to all of Japan! My heart goes out to all of the people affected by the earthquake and tsunami, and all the lives taken.

And another thing, YES I am taking advantage to this whole LINE thingy...Another thing, Sorry again for such a late post. I can't promise I will be a better story poster, BUT I can promise I will try my hardest to post more often, and whenever I have time.

__Review make my day...So please review! Thanks alot! ^.^


	35. Chapter 35

_**Me: Well...hi...**_

_**Bardock: -.-**_

_**Yamcha: -.-**_

_**Kouga: -.-**_

_**Hiei: -.-**_

_**Everyone: O.O **_

_**Me: Where the heck did you come from Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho! *gasp***_

_**Hiei: Demon world. **_

_**Yamcha: No, how'd you get HERE!**_

_**Hiei: The door.**_

_**Me: *sigh* You're so vague...**_

_**Hiei: They asked how I got here and I answered.**_

_**Kouga: Whatever. Just keep your mouth shut. Renae724 doesn't own DB/Z/GT, Inuyasha...*sigh* Yu Yu Hakuso or anything related.**_

_**Bardock: Why'd you say Yu Yu Hakusho?**_

_**Kouga: ...*points to Hiei***_

_**Hiei: If you want to keep your finger, much less your ARM, you'd better put down your finger.**_

_**Kouga & Bardock: O.O *back away***_

_**Bardock:...he's scary...anyways...Onward with the story!**_

* * *

**(Remember the line thingy from last chapter? Ya don't? Ya didn't read the last chaoter? Well what the heck are you doing here? Go read it!)**

**A few minutes later, a voice came over the speakers.**

"**All contestants for the Martial Arts Tournament, please report to the warm up pavilion. Preliminaries will begin with or without you."**

"**Good. Finally this day gets even better." Taylor grinned. She continued walking alongside Vegeta, who was carrying his fighting clothes in a bag over his shoulder. Piccolo was close behind.**

**As they walked closer, she saw a woman with a microphone standing next to a camera man.**

"**Hi, where are you from?" The blonde woman asked, pointing her microphone towards them.**

**Taylor grunted and continued pass the, Vegeta saying nothing, or even acknowledging the woman. The same for Piccolo.**

"**I hope there aren't more like her." Taylor thought aloud. **

"**I'll blast them all." Vegeta growled.**

"**You can't kill everyone Vegeta…some has to watch the fights." Taylor grinned.**

"**We can't kill any innocent people." Piccolo commented. "It would be wrong."**

"**You're such a poor sport Piccolo. Can't take a joke can you?" Taylor shook her head.**

"**Didn't SEEM like a joke to me."**

"**Because it wasn't. Now be quiet!" Vegeta growled. And surprisingly, they became quiet. They stopped and waited for Goku and the others, of course Vegeta continued on.**

**The blonde woman was questioning Goku about his halo.**

"**See, when you die-" Goku was interrupted as the camera exploded, thanks to Piccolo.**

"**Hurry now, the locker rooms are right this way. The preliminaries are beginning, so hurry." A worker said, pointing towards the doors.**

"**Hmph…" Taylor said and slipped the bag of clothes off her shoulder. "Where are the locker rooms for women?"**

"**Right over there." The man pointed. "Around that corner and there will be a sign.**

"**Thanks." She nodded. "See you guys in a minute." She said to the other, who nodded. Taylor made her way to the locker room, only to be blocked by girls swarming a man fighter.**

**Annoyance hit her like a ton of bricks. She growled slightly and tried to make her way around the girls. She squeezed through the crowd, only to be elbowed again and again.**

**Finally, the annoyance broke through.**

"**GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She yelled, fire in her eyes. Everyone froze and looked at her. Seeing how scary she looked when angry, the moved away to let her through.**

"**Thank you." Taylor said through her teeth, the look in her eyes making the crowd back away more.**

**She walked into the locker room to find only ten other women. One with blue hair came up to her and offered her hand,**

"**Hi, I'm Eva." The girl said.**

**That sparked a memory for Taylor. The annoying woman who always used to bug her back on planet Vegeta…she was long dead now…**

**Taylor switched the bag to her other hand, the shook Eva's hand. "Taylor."**

"**Well, hello Taylor. Where are you from?"**

**Taylor inched by her and made her way to an open locker. "Uh, West City."**

"**Really? Is it nice there? I'm from South City…well, just a few miles from it."**

"**Uh huh." Taylor said, half ignoring the girl. She unpacked her clothes then took off her pants, She slipped on dark blue spandex pants, then put on a spandex shirt, much like Vegeta's except her sleeves went down to her elbows.**

"**Isn't West City where the Capsule Corp. place is?" Eva asked.**

"**Yeah. I live there." Taylor said, stuffing her bag into the locker.**

"**REALLY? You know the creator? Dr. Briefs?"**

"**Yes."**

"**And what about his daughter?"**

"**Bulma?"**

"**Yeah her."**

"**I know her and the entire family."**

"**REALLY?"**

"**I'm close friends with her husband and son."**

"**Her husband…?"**

"**Yeah, we train together. Now I gotta go, BYE!" Taylor said quickly and walked out of the locker room.**

**Taylor stood next to 18 in the hallway leading towards the Preliminaries. Goku was crouched down beside Goten, joking around and playing.**

"**We're ready," Gohan called. Himself, Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks were making their way towards them.**

"**Alright, me and Goten were just having some play time." Goku said, standing up. Taylor turned and began to walk away, the others close behind.**

**Taylor watched with uninterested eyes as Trunks and Goten raced ahead to the training grounds. They finally reached the end of the hall.**

"**Whoa…" Trunks said, looking around at the hundreds of contestants. **

"**Now this is a crowd." Krillin said. Taylor grinned in enthusiasm at the weak fighters. So were just to pathetic to watch without laughing, **

"**Great, so much for suspense. It's just gonna be us, Mr. Satan and whoever else manages to beat out these losers, fighting…" Taylor frowned. Vegeta chuckled slightly.**

"**Are all these people competing?" Gohan wondered aloud.**

"**I say we wipe them all out now." Vegeta growled. Taylor nodded.**

"**Yeah! It's you!" A blonde man said, running up to Goku.**

"**Hey!" Krillin said, recognizing the man.**

"**Hi!' Goku greeted.**

"**Wow. And I was starting to think I'd never see you guys again. I mean, how long's it been? You guys haven't competed in the World Tournament in ages!" The man said. Then he got closer to Goku and whispered, "Hey, and tell me something…it was Mr. Satan that beat Cell back then was it? Come on, I know it was you."**

**Goku and Krillin smiled with their teeth showing. "Hehehehehe."**

"**I can't tell you how glad I am you're here. Without you here, these last few tournaments have been nothing but capital B boring." Then he noticed Taylor, Vegeta and 18. "Say, are all of them with you too?"**

"**Yeah, you could say that.' Goku nodded.**

"**Great! Even better!" He said excitedly, then looked at Piccolo. "Say, you guys think you can get through the fight without blowing up the ring this time?"**

"**We'll try." Piccolo grinned.**

"**And that is exactly the attitude this tournament has been lacking haha!" Then he noticed Goku's halo. "You haven't always had the gold ring above your head have you?**

"**Well, actually I've been dead since my fight with Cell, but they let me come back for a day to compete!" Goku said, making the blonde man utterly confused.**

"**Well, with all the things I've seen you do I wouldn't start doubting you now, am I right Goku baby!" Then the man started backing away. "Well, I got business to take care of so good luck to all of you! I'm expecting a super show!"**

"**Man that guys annoying…" Taylor grimaced and watched him walk off. "Hope I don't have to hear him talk again!" Suddenly, she heard cheering. She looked over to see Mr. Satan hyping up the other contestants.**

"**YEAH! LINE UP IF YOU WANNA AUTOGRAPH FROM THE GREATEST FIGHTER EVER, CAUSE I'M NOT CHARGING FOR THE FIRST 50! YEAAHH!" Mr. Satan cried, with his arms in the air.**

"**You should hurry up Vegeta, he ain't charging for the first 50, and I know how much you love him." Taylor teased.**

"**Hmph," was all Vegeta said, and he turned his back on both of them.**

"**People would cheer for a goldfish if you put a champion belt on him "Krillin said, making Gohan laugh.**

"**Here we go," Goku said, and everyone walked forward. Goten and Trunks running ahead.**

"**Attention please! The prelims. For the tournament are beginning now." An announcer said. "One-hundred and ninety people have enter this tournament, unfortunately only sixteen spots. And by the rules, the defending champion Mr. Satan is automatically qualified, only leaving 15 spots."**

'**Sixteen minus…" Goku trailed off as he tried to figure out how many spots were left…though they had announced it.**

"**To ensure finalists, we will select the way of punching strength. The 15 people with the highest score will be given the fifteen spots."**

"**Punching machine?" Krillin wondered aloud. "Well that's a new one."**

**It took four workers to carry in the machine, while Vegeta and Taylor looked on in amusement. **

"**Now, to test out the new punching machine and give us a number to go by, we ask the defending champion to make the first hit. Mr. Satan, will you please step forward?"**

**In his throne like chair, Mr. Satan smiled and stood up. Music played as Mr. Satan threw off his cape and walked forward, a grin on his face.**

"**Hey! Does anybody want THIS?" He held his champion belt in the air. The crowd yelled in excitement.**

"**I can't decide what's worse…him or…his fans." Krillin sighed. Mr. Satan walked up to the machine.**

"**I'm sure you'll wanna picture of THIS!" Mr. Satan called, preparing for a pose as the camera were lifted. Piccolo, very annoyed, flashed his eyes, and within seconds, all the cameras exploded.**

**Mr. Satan stood motionless and surprised. **

"**Piccolo?" Gohan asked.**

"**A ring is a place for fighters, not publicity seekers." Piccolo explained. "And I don't want you holding back any of your strength because you're afraid of being discovered. I want a good fight."**

"**Oh…come on!" Taylor tapped her foot impatiently. She very much wanted to go over to Mr. Satan and test how strong she could punch on HIM, but it would get her in trouble. Not that it was a problem, she'd just blast them all, but Samantha nor Yamcha would like to see that.**

"**That pose would've made a great poster…oh well." Mr. Satan turned and readied himself for the punch. Everyone watched with interest as he went for the kill. "SATAN PUNCH!" he cried and hit the machine. The numbers on the top started changing and settled on 137.**

"**Incredible! Mr. Satan has just scored 137 points!" The announcer cried. The entire crowd, except for our Z-Fighters, gasped.**

"**Good luck to all you fighters! I hope at least one of you can break a hundred so we can at least have a descent match!" And with that, Mr. Satan walked away.**

"**All entries please form a line after you've been assigned a number!"**

"**And anyone whose entering the Junior Division please gather around by me!" A man said.**

"**Okay kids, good luck!" Krillin smiled.**

"**Sure…" Trunks pouted.**

"**Trunks, Goten, I expect a good fight." Taylor smiled, making the kids light up.**

"**We'll give you one!" Trunks smiled.**

"**Yeah! We'll do our best!" Goten cheered.**

"**Where's Tien?" Goku asked, looking around. "Shouldn't he be showing up?"**

"**I don't know Goku…I think he and Chiaotzu both said they weren't coming back." Krillin looked up. Fighters then began to take their turns for the punching bag. **

"**How absurd!" Vegeta growled as he watched the fighters punch at their hardest. **

"**Tell me about it…" Taylor mumbled.**

"**Next please! Number 18!"**

"**Looky there! That girls pretty cute for a fighter!" A member in the crowd said.**

"**I bet she scored a 13!" Another said.**

**18 walked up to the machine. "18, remember to take it easy!" Krillin warned.**

"**I know." She said bluntly. She raised her fist, still facing away, and softly punched the machine. She scored 774.**

"**774!" Everyone gasped and watched on in silence. "It seems to be out of order….sorry about that."**

"**That's what you call taking it easy?" Krillin cried.**

"**It's not my fault these guys are weaklings." 18 responded. **

"**Okay ma'am, would you like to try again?"**

**18 walked up to the machine again, got into a fighting stance, and punched softly once more. She scored 203, again, everyone gasped.**

"**203…" The worker said, his voice breaking.**

**Next was Krillin who scored 192 points. After him was Goku with 186, then Piccolo with 210.**

"**Uh, number 25!"**

**Taylor opened her eyes. She grinned and uncrossed her arms. IT was her turn.**

"**Be gentle Taylor." Goku warned. Taylor passed him with a wave of her hand.**

"**Oh look! Another cute girl!"**

"**Are you gonna score big like that other girl?" **

"**Hmph." Taylor frowned. She got into a fighting stance. A devilish grin spread across her face. She punched. The machines numbers went haywire, and the machine rolled back a few inches.**

**Once the numbers came to a stop, Taylor regretted not hitting it harder.**

"**Nine Hundred and…ninety-two…." The worker gasped. Again, the men taunting her and 18 became very nervous.**

"**The pressure mechanism seems to be broken." The man said to another worker. "See if you can fetch the other machine"**

"**Okay." The worker ran off. Taylor walked back to her place. Vegeta brushed passed her and up to the machine.**

"**Here we go…" Taylor grinned.**

"**Now stand aside." He warned and lifted his arms. His fists already clenched. He lifted a fist, and brought it down hard on the machine. **

**The machine went exploded before flying backwards, knocking down a tree. Everyone cried out in shock.**

"**Oh wow…" A worker said, his eyes practically popping out of his head.**

**Goku slapped a hand to his forehead. **

"**So much for restraining." Gohan sighed. Vegeta stood back with his arms crossed. His face not showing any emotion.**

**Taylor laughed and shook her head. "That's Vegeta for you."**

**Everyone was speechless, except for Taylor. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.**

"**Hmph." Vegeta said, and turned away from the broken machine. He walked pass Goku and the others, and through the crowd, who quickly got out of his way. Taylor followed after him trying desperately to breathe again.**

"**You break…you buy right?" Gohan said, watching them walk off. **

"**I'm giving up!" A competitor cried. "That guy would turn me inside out!"**

"**Hey Vegeta, I heard they're starting the Junior competition in the main arena." Goku said to Vegeta. "Do you wanna go?"**

"**Fine, let's go." Vegeta shrugged. "Anything's better than this LAME side show."**

"**I should've hit it harder…" Taylor mumbled and walked beside Vegeta. **

"**Why didn't you?" Vegeta asked.**

"'**Cause I didn't want to break it." Taylor laughed.**

* * *

_**Me: Well, that's chapter...Uh...**_

_**Yamcha: Chapter 35!**_

_**Me: Oooooooooh yeah. I knew that.**_

_**Hiei: Liar.**_

_**Me: Shut up you three eyed shorty!**_

_**Hiei: ...-.- **_

_**Me: o.o' Uh...hehe...**_

_**Yamcha: I think you made him mad...**_

_**Me: Um, by the way, where did Bardock and Kouga go?**_

_**Hiei: You could say they in a very dark place. *hears screams from the waaaay background* That's them.**_

_**Me: Uh...hehe...**_

_**Yamcha: *whispers* He locked them in the basement...**_

_**Me: We don't have a basement...**_

_**Hiei: I can hear you and I built you have a basement now.**_

_**Me & Yamcha: o.O'...**_

**_Me: Well um...Before I die, I have one thing to say. The next chapter won't be up for a while. This chapter took so long to post because I've been veeeeeeeery busy these last few weeks. School, family, Yu Yu Hakusho, Assassin's Creed, The Sims 3, The Vampire Diaries...and so on. So I've made the decision to write and finish the rest of the story, which is almost done, and THEN post the rest of the chapters. It takes a while to watch the episodes AND write at the same time...as you see. The last few chapters have been reeeaaallllyyy based on the episodes dialoge and stuff. So it takes a while. _**

**_Hiei: You have an annoying voice. _**

**_Me: O.O...*writes on a piece if paper* _"Bye Guys! See ya next time!"**

_**Yamcha: See ya!**_


	36. Guess whos backback again Shady's back

**_Me: HI PEOPLES!_**

**_Bardock: What's up everyone._**

**_Kouga: I'm here, that's good enough._**

**_Me: -.- You're a poor sport. SO ANYWAYS! Look! Another chapter FINALLY! I haven't quite gotten the story finished yet but I decided to start posting again. I'm aaaalllmmoost done and then soon all the chapters shall be posted and SCMS will be done. But that's still quite far yet._**

**_Yamcha: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!_**

**_Me: No I didn't..._**

**_Bardock: Yes you did._**

**_Me: No! I didn'! ._**

**_Kouga: Liar._**

**_Me: FINE! I DID! BUT HE'S HERE AIN'T HE!_**

**_Yamcha: That's all I wanted to hear baby._**

**_Me: *faints*_**

**_Bardock: God damn it Yamcha! _**

**_Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related._**

**_Bardock: Whatever happened to Hiei?_**

**_Yamcha: He got bored with waiting about a month ago and left._**

**_Bardock: Oh...ONWARD WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

"**Hello there." Goku said as they approached Videl and Gohan. "So, you're the girl I keep hearing about. Introduce her, will ya?" **

"**Yeah. She's…she's my friend, Videl." Gohan smiled. This caused Krillin and Taylor to laughed slyly.**

"**Come on Gohan! Don't you mean to say GIRLfriend?" Krillin teased. **

"**You're embarrassing me." Gohan said and put his hand up.**

"**Don't be so modest Gohan!" Taylor laughed.**

"**Well, we don't wanna be late to see Trunks and Goten fight. It was nice meeting you Videl." Goku said, and they walked off.**

"**Good luck Gohan!" Krillin called. **

"**Bye…" he mumbled.**

_**XXXXXXX**_

**Samantha and her father were sitting beside Bulma, ChiChi, Master Roshi and Marron waiting for the tournament to begin. **

"**Do you think your mommy is gonna win?" Samantha asked Marron.**

"**I don't know. But my mommy is strong!" Marron smiled.**

"**My momma is too."**

"**My daddy is fighting too."**

"**My momma says my daddy is a slacker. That he's weak." **

"**Uh, Samantha...not in front of everyone okay?" Yamcha laughed nervously and looked around, a light blush on his cheeks.**

"**My mommy says that about my daddy too!" Marron laughed, making the friends around her laugh as well.**

"**Don't feel bad Yamcha! Krillin is slacking too!" Master Roshi assured.**

"**Does your daddy eat all the food too?" Bulma leaned over and asked Samantha.**

"**Sometimes…but my momma usually does." Samantha nodded.**

"**And WHY did you ask?" Yamcha said with squinted eyes.**

"**Just a question." Bulma shrugged and sat up.**

"**Hey guy! The tournament is about to start!" ChiChi said and pointed to a blonde man with a microphone walking onto the arena.**

**He introduced Mr. Satan, who ran to the arena. Right before he got to it, he jumped in the air and over the announcers head. His feet hit the stage, and he fell onto his back. He screamed out in pain and rolled around, holding his head.**

"**He fell daddy!" Samantha laughed and pointed. Soon the cheering crowd stopped cheering and looked on his confusion.**

"**I'M JOKING!" Mr. Satan cried and stood up proud with a huge, red lump on the back of his head, which throbbed very much. The crowd started cheering again.**

"**Now, before we get the Junior Competition rolling, we've got a surprise treat for all you loyal fans, and I KNOW you're gonna love it!" Said the announcer. Music started playing, and everyone turned to see a huge yellow and red blimp float over the stage. "Seven years ago, the world was left in suspense when the live broadcast of The Cell Games was violently interrupted! But we've now completed a Historic reenactment of that day for you all to see!"**

**At the very top of the concrete bleachers which the audience sat on, Goku, Vegeta, Taylor, Piccolo and 18 stood at the railing, watching his confused eyes.**

"**Well, this isn't gonna be pretty." Krillin sighed.**

"**Can't wait to watch this…" Taylor grinned and sat on the railing, her chin in her palm. The blank screen on the blimp started up. **

**On the screen, a man dressed in a Cell costume stood on a fake arena in the middle of a windy desert.**

"**Oh, you're kidding!" Krillin laughed when the fake Cell turned and laughed robotically. Next, it showed a man in a costume that very much resembled a Super Saiyan Goku. **

"**We will stop you Cell monster!" Fake Goku said. The screen panned across the actors, showing men in costumes that were meant to be Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo and Gohan.**

"**That's…me. "Goku said with a weak, unenthusiastic voice. Vegeta and Piccolo growled at the sight of their characters on the screen.**

"**Holy hell…" Taylor breathed when her fake-counterpart came on the screen. **

"**Ha ha!" Fake Cell laughed. "It is I, Cell, instead who will beat you!"**

"**Let's fight now!" Fake Goku said. The actors jumped into the air, and it showed them being lifted into the air with very visible ropes.**

"**It's…sickening!" Piccolo growled.**

"**Oh, lighten up! I think it's kind of…funny!" Goku said with a smirk. The actors continued to fight on the screen. Then it cut to a scene with all the Z=Fighters down. **

"**You gang of strangers were not hard, but EASY!" Fake Cell said.**

"**Rats, we have lost." Fake Goku cried.**

"**Now that I have beaten you, I will blow up the world!"**

"**WAIT! You have not beaten me." A disembodied voice said. Suddenly, a man in a very ridiculous costume of Mr. Satan appeared. As it went on, Cell was apparently, no match for Cell.**

"**Mr. Satan is great." Fake Goku said.**

"**I wish I were him." Fake Vegeta nodded. It ended with Cell being horribly defeated.**

**18, Krillin, Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta and Taylor all had big eyes, and very confused expression.**

"**Well, it was ridiculous and untrue…But it kept me entertained!" Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head.**

"**So that's how it happened…Too bad I was dead." Taylor shook her head and laughed.**

"**That was absurd!" Vegeta cried.**

"**I always knew you wanted to be Mr. Satan…" Taylor grinned and looked at Vegeta.**

"**NEVER!" Vegeta yelled.**

"**Was that how it happened daddy?" Samantha asked, seated down in the row of cheering fans.**

"**Not at all Sam." Yamcha shook his head and blushed in embarrassment.**

"**I saw you Yamcha! You were knocked out against some rocks!" Oolong laughed.**

"…**stupid Cell juniors…" Yamcha muttered and shivered at the memory.**

_**XXXXXXX**_

**Soon after the movie stopped, the blonde host announced the beginning of the Junior Competition.**

"**Well, let's grease those junior gears and start the competition!" The blonde host announced.**

"**It's amazing how it's changed." Krillin said, looking down and watching the audience.**

"**It seems the rings a bit bigger this year." Goku commented.**

"**Good. It makes for better fighting." Piccolo said.**

"**Look, Trunks and Goten!" Taylor said, pointing down to all of the kids walking onto the arena.**

"**Unlike the adult competition, there is no qualifying round. All thirty five of these young fighters, are going to test their might in the ring." The blonde host said. Then he explained the rules.**

**Down in the audience Bulma was cheering for Trunks. "Go all the way Trunks!" **

"**Go sweetie!" ChiChi cheered as well.**

"**Kick their butt Trunks and Goten!" Samantha shouted and waved. She was about to shout something else when a fat lady with big, orange hair and a pink dress on sat down next to Oolong, or on TOP of Oolong to get a better view of her son. Her sitting down, caused Oolong to slip his drink all over his face. Samantha, who was only two people away, couldn't help but laugh at his expense.**

**Yamcha patted her head full of long black hair which was pulled back in a ponytail and laughed along with her.**

"**So let's get crackin'. The first match is a thirteen year old Pat, versus a fourteen year old Fro!" The blond host said, beginning the Junior Competition.**

"**Boy, this is about as fun as watching wall paper dry…" Krillin sighed as they watched little kids fight.**

"**No, no…That's more entertaining. Flies could land and get stuck and you can watch them die…It's funny." Taylor argued but sighed as well. "Or you could push someone into the wall…"**

"**That wasn't funny." Vegeta growled behind her.**

"**It was to me!" Taylor laughed. Then her attention was taken when she watched two kids start fighting. One of the kids hid behind the blond host, scared of his BIG competition. Then he and the blond host were pushed off the stage by the other competitor. Then Mr. Satan comforted the crying kid who lost.**

**Taylor couldn't help but laugh, and she also heard Samantha's laughter blended with the audiences.**

"**What was that?" 18 asked of Mr. Satan.**

"**That's good marketing!" Krillin said and smacked his forehead. "Guy really knows how to milk a crowd!"**

**After another boring match, Trunks and his opponent were up.**

"**Yeah! He's finally up." Goku smiled.**

"**Do your best!" Krillin called, then had a second thought. "Oh wait, Trunks best might actually hurt someone…Do okay!"**

"**Kick their ass Trunks!" Taylor called, standing on the railing and cheering. Then she covered her mouth and looked around to see if anyone else heard her use of language. Then shrugged.**

**Trunks and his opponent, Edisa, a blond boy, walked onto the stage.**

**His mothers cheering in the audience sparked Bulma's annoyance. "You go Trunks! Make that boy regret he ever met you!"**

"**Hun, you're dreaming." Edisa's mother said.**

"**Neeeh!" Bulma stuck out her tongue.**

"**Fight!" And it began. Edisa got into a fighting stance, while Trunks stayed still, practically lounging where he stood.**

**As Taylor watched, she couldn't help but feel very little pity for the boy, who had no idea how strong Trunks was.**

**Taylor listened and could barely hear what Edisa's taunts to Trunks were. Suddenly, Trunks kicked Edisa's feet out from under him, then kicked him into the air.**

**By the time he landed, face first, Trunks was already walking off the arena.**

"**This boy is out cold! Edisa loses! Trunks advances to the next round!" The blond host stated.**

"**Oh man, looks like it's not gonna be any fun until Trunks and Goten fight…" Taylor sighed. A few more fights between children ensued. This, causing the group atop of the stadium to become very bored.**

* * *

_**Me: So the Martial Arts Tournament begins! **_

_**Yamcha: Stupid Cell juniors...**_

_**Bardock: *laughing histerically* You got pounded to pulp! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Kouga: Did you see the way Trunks beat that one kid? Hahahahahahahahhahaha!**_

_**Yamcha: You had time to laugh when it was actually happening! Why are you laughing now?**_

_**Bardock: 'Cause it's funnier! *laughs***_

_**Me: Oh ha ha very funny. Pick on the weak one why don't ya. Listen, I KNOW Yamcha's a slacker. A weakling, useless...**_

_**Yamcha: OKAY! Thanks for making me fel better!**_

_**Me: A little pathetic, did I say weak? Oh and a moron at times...**_

_**Yamcha: BOY do I feel loved! -_-**_

_**Me: But I love him. He was Goku's first rival, and in Dragonball one of the strongest characters. Sure, he might be weaker than Krillin-**_

_**Yamcha: AM NOT!**_

_**Me: -and completely useless in all of Dragonball Z and GT, but I love him just the way he is.**_

_**Yamcha: -_- Thanks but I still don't feel better.**_

_**Kouga: Oh that was good.**_

_**Bardock: Weak moron.**_

_**Me: And don't feel bad Bardock that he got the girl and you didn't. **_

_**Bardock: o_o'...damn it...**_


	37. It's like Inception! The Fight Begins!

_**Me: Okay everybody...for the last few hours I've been trying to upload this new chapter but for some reason my Desktop icon is not on my little browser thingy..if you know what I mean. So I was trying to figure out why and so I finally gave up and copied the this document into a new folder and blah blah blah...**_

_**Bardock: That was alot of words...very uninteresting words...**_

_**Kouga: Nobody cares.**_

_**Me: They'd be care or else they ain't gonna get no SCMS. Nah, ya don't gots to care.**_

_**Yamcha: I care.**_

_**Me: Aww. How sweet...ANYWAYS, I've gotten an idea to prove if you are a true Taylor/SCMS/LBGT fan! And you get to show off some skills!**_

_**Kouga: Get on with it!**_

_**Me: Shut up...anyways...The competion goes like this. Pick a scene, a character or anything from either from this story, **_**Second Chance "Main Story", _or it's prequel, _Life Before Goku's Time._ Again, pick a scene, character or anything, as long as it has Taylor in it, and draw it. For example of drawing a scene, draw Taylor with her new baby Samantha in her arms and Yamcha by her side. Or Taylor looking out the window and crying after Yamcha broke up with her. It's all in this story guys so you'll get the detail from reading it. Or you could chose one from LBGT. An example for a character drawing is...well drawing your favorite character, as long as it has Taylor in it. Or just drawing Taylor or whatever you want. If you want to participate, send me a PM on here and let me know, then I'll give you my email to send the picture to when your done, or my Youtube account if you want to record yourself drawing it or showing me it. :) I shall pick a winner...I was sooo tempted to say, "I shall pick a weiner." LMAO! ...I shall pick a winner(weiner XD) for first place, then second place, third place and fourth place. The...I guess "prize" is they get to star int their own little DBZ Special I'll write. You get the choice of coming up with your own little storyline(example : you and Vegeta, ALWAYS include Taylor or Samantha, go to a mall and funny stuff ensues) or whatever you want. Another example is you throwing a party and the DBZ cast is there. You can include any of my characters, Taylor, Raiden, Demetria, Samantha ect..._**

**_Yamcha: Must be one chapter! _**

**_Me: AND must in order for me to write your Special(it will be all yours, and in the introductions you will be added and given credit for coming up with the story) you must come in 1st, 2nd, 3rd, or 4th place in the drawing contest. _**

**_Bardock: Can me pleeeeeeeeease get on with the story now!_**

**_Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Dragonball/Z/GT, Inuyasha, The Vampire Diaries or anything related._**

**_Me: Oh, did I mentio I posted another story? A Vampire Diaries one? I did..._**

**_Bardock: Onward with the story!_**

* * *

**Taylor was imagining a fight between Goku, Vegeta and herself, when she heard the blonde host announce Goten's name, along with his component.**

**The two young fighters walked onto the arena.**

"**Alright Goten! Woo!" Goku cheered.**

"**Wow, he looks like a miniature you Goku." Krillin said, watching Goten.**

"**Aw, whatta little guy huh? And handsome too!" Goku smiled, proud of his son.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen! The match is about to begin!" The blonde host announced.**

**Down in the seat, the big lady with red hair cheered her son on. "Small fry! You go Ekosa!" She yelled. "Remember what happened to your brother? Show no mercy!"**

"**Goten!" ChiChi called. "Relax, you'll do fine!" This caused the other woman to growl.**

"**Oh, that's tiny, little preschool tot doesn't have a chance against my brig strong Ekosa! Woo! Let 'em have it son!" The woman cheered.**

"**Hey! Wasn't that your other son earlier that my little boy knocked out cold with one KICK?" Bulma grinned.**

**The lady got into Bulma's face then. "So! THAT little pipsqueak was your son! Well that was just luck! It's run dry now!"**

"**Daddy, that lady shouldn't do that to Aunt Bulma." Samantha said, tugging on Yamcha's sleeve. He just nodded and patted her head.**

"**Alright fighters are you ready!" The blonde host cried. "Let the match begin!"**

**Taylor turned and leaned on the railing beside 18. "This isn't gonna be much of a fight…"**

"**Tell me about it." 18 replied. On the arena down below, Ekosa was throwing warm up punch toward Goten. **

**Goten stood there with big, confused eyes. Then suddenly, Ekosa threw a punch directed toward Goten eye, but Goten stopped it with one finger. Ekosa took his hand back and went for a kick, with Goten block with his arm. Then Ekosa got angry. He started throwing punches and kicks towards Goten, who blocked them all with ease. After a few seconds of weak attacks, Goten ended the fight with one punch.**

"**WOW! ATTA BOY! ALRIGHT GOTEN!" Goku yelled.**

"**Whatta cliff hanger…" Krillin sighed.**

* * *

**In the audience, Bulma was making faces at Edisa and Ekosa's mother, who was fuming and shocked at the same time.**

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She cried and jumped up, only to be knocked back by a punch from ChiChi.**

**Soon , after many obvious victories, Trunks and Goten were up against each other in the final round.**

"**Now! The moment you've all been waiting for! The final fight between eight year old Trunks, and seven year old Goten!" The blond host announced. Goten and Trunks walked happily to the arena.**

"**Finally we get to see a good match! This is gonna be awesome!" Krillin said excitedly. **

"**Definitely!" Goku agreed. **

**Trunks and Goten got into fighting positions and waited for the fight to begin.**

"**Go Trunks! Go Goten!" Samantha cheered, jumping happily on her seat. **

"**Relax, you guy both look great out there!" Goku called.**

"**Go boys! Do your best!" Taylor cheered and sat back upon the railing. As soon as the boy began to fight, everyone became speechless. Soon Gohan and Videl showed up.**

"**Oh, I see. You were hanging out with your girlfriend…" Krillin said slyly as he saw Videl.**

"**What? No, it's not like that Krillin!" Gohan cried.**

"**Gohan, is that sunburn or are you blushing?" Goku said. He and Krillin laughed.**

**Trunks and Goten were equal in power as they fought. The audience was still speechless, except for ChiChi and Bulma who were cheering on their sons. Bulma has Oolong by the ears, and was unconsciously punching him.**

**Samantha sat back and laughed along with Marron was they switched between watching Goten and Trunks fight, and Bulma pound the heck out of Oolongs head with her fist.**

"**Yeah! Punch there! NO! Trunks, do something! Goten! Why'd you let him get away! Trunks PUNCH HARDER! Goten kick, KICK! Don't let him get behind you! NO! Stop yourself Goten! Trunks get him!" Taylor cried. She wasn't on cheering on only one side, but was cheering for both, causing a raised eyebrow from 18.**

**After a short silence, and no action between Goten and Trunks, the crowd began screaming and cheering for more fighting.**

**Soon, after a good fight, and some energy attacks, Trunks had Goten in a strangle hold in the air.**

"**Oh, this doesn't look good!" Goku said, eyeing the boys.**

"**Sure it does. If you're rooting for Trunks that is." Vegeta smirked.**

"**GO TRUNKS! HOLD HIM! GOTEN, GET AWAY! PUSH BOY, PUSH!" Taylor yelled.**

**Suddenly, Goten shot up in energy and became a Super Saiyan.**

"**WOW! GOTEN'S A SUPER SAIYAN!" Goku cried.**

"**Oh no!" Gohan yelled. **

"**Kakarot, That's not fair!" Vegeta growled.**

"**Well…hey, don't look at me. He did it." Goku said blankly.**

"**Hah! So much for the, 'No Super Saiyan' policy…" Taylor sighed and went on watching the fight.**

**The fight continued, with a now powered down Goten. They were still even in power, but in uncertainty, confusion, and just out of habit, Trunks went Super Saiyan, blasting an energy attack at the unexpecting Goten's back, making him fly feet first towards the crowd. **

**Goten tried to stop, but screech to a stop instead, his feet having touched the stadium seats, therefore, making Trunks the winner.**

"**OH no! He lost…" Gohan cried.**

"**Aww, " Goku sighed. Vegeta stood behind them all, laughing.**

"**Huh…well, it was a good fight…" Taylor sighed, bored.**

"**Aw, Goten lost." Samantha said sadly in the audience. "But yay Trunks!" She cheered along with Bulma.**

"**Wow, Trunks too? What's up with this generation?" Goku wondered aloud.**

"**Cheer up, Kakarot!" Vegeta laughed. "There's always next year. Your son put up a good fight, but there can only be one champion."**

**Soon it was time for Trunks, the new World Junior Champion, to fight Mr. Satan.**

"**Hah! This isn't going to be much of a fight you know." Goku laughed.**

"**Right, you better not blink or you'll miss it!" Taylor laughed alongside Vegeta and Goku.**

"**Trunks is going to pulverize this noisy fool!" Vegeta laughed. "World champion, I've known stronger house plants!"**

**Suddenly, Gohan jumped in front of Vegeta waving his hands. "OH VEGETA! You crazy jokester! Whatta funny guy huh!" He tried his best to distract Videl. "Oh Vegeta, you should be a comedian! He's gotta million of em!"**

"**Ladies and gentleman! We are proud to bring you an expedition match between Trunks, the new Junior champion, and Mr. Satan, the greatest Martial Arts Master alive!" The blond host announced. "Ladies and gentleman, introducing, Mr. Satan!"**

**It took a few more tries, and cheers from the crowd to finally bring out Mr. Satan, who was scared out of his pants. He teased Trunks harmlessly for a few minutes, trying to stall the fight. **

**Trunks stood still, arms crossed, watching Mr. Satan with impatience.**

"**Man, he's just to pitiful to watch…Does anyone else wanna get something to eat?" Krillin sighed, watching the fighters with bored eyes.**

"**Sure that's sounds good to me. Let's do it." Goku said, and they all started to walk away.**

"**It's like you read my mind Krillin." Taylor laughed as she walked beside them.**

"**Hey wait you guys! Don't you wanna see the fight between Trunks and my dad?" Videl called after them. "He IS the reigning champion you know, don't you wanna study his techniques?" **

"**OH YEAH!" Gohan shouted excitedly. "Of course we do! Don't we guys?" Gohan looked back for support.**

"**Thanks, but I think we'll pass. See ya!" Goku said as they walked away.**

"**You're on your own Gohan…" Taylor laughed; she walked backwards behind the rest and waved before spinning around and continuing.**

**As they walked off, Mr. Satan continued with his rants, and taunts toward Trunks. IT wasn't until minutes later, that the actual fight began.**

**With one "greeting" punch to the face, by Trunks, Mr. Satan lost. But played it off as if he'd let Trunks win the fight. He then left the arena, perfectly calm, but was in sheer agony.**

**Leaving Trunks in confusion to whether he really was as strong as he presumed, or just a weakling.**

"**The Adult Competition will begin in 30 minutes!" The blond host announced. "Don't forget to visit one of our food stands for the break, we've got cold drinks, hot dogs and mouthwatering nachos!"**

"**Daddy, I want some nachos." Samantha asked, pulling on Yamcha's sleeve.**

"**Okay Sam, let's go get some. Anyone else wanna join us?" Yamcha asked, taking Samantha's hand and standing up.**

"**I'll go along." Oolong said, standing up. **

"**We'll bring you guys back some food." Yamcha said, and they headed off towards the stands.**

* * *

"…**mouthwatering nachos!"**

"**I had those nachos, YUCK!" Goku shook his head and continued to walk alongside the others.**

"**I think my kid is addicted to nachos…" Taylor sighed to herself, thinking back on all the times Samantha hogged all of the cheese and chips.**

"**Hopefully not these ones." Goku laughed.**

"**Hey no joke. Ya got one day, ya gotta eat well." Krillin said as they approached a man in orange guarding the way into the waiting area.**

"**Hey, don't they got good food in that place?" Taylor pointed out.**

"**Whoa! The general public isn't allowed in here. Qualifiers only!" the man in orange said, lifting his hands.**

"**We are qualifiers. We passed the qualifying test, and with flying colors I might add." Krillin bragged.**

"**Oh, well see about that." The man said, reaching in his pocket for the list of fighters. "Name please…you first."**

"**I'm Goku." **

"**The name is Krillin."**

"**Number 18."**

"**Vegeta."**

"**Taylor." She said, trying her best impression of Vegeta.**

"**Ma Junior." Piccolo said, slightly annoyed.**

**Goku turned. "Huh? Ma Junior?"**

"**Yeah, I thought I might go under cover. Protect my identity a little bit."**

"**Oh, yeah, sure I get it." Goku said, looking away.**

"**Alright, looks good. Your names are all on the list. Welcome to the Athletes Resort Area." The man said, and explained all the things they could do. "Make yourselves at home."**

"**Gee, thanks!" Krillin said, starting to walk by.**

"**Yeah, that's really nice." Goku nodded.**

"**Well I'd say it's about time we got some special treatment!" Vegeta growled.**

"**Oh wow! I wonder if there's a restroom!" Taylor said, walking stiffly ahead.**

"**Well, they do make their money watching us fight…speaking of money, do you think you could save some of that prize money for me Goku?" Krillin asked.**

"**Well you don't have to worry. I don't need money where I'm going." Goku assured.**

"**Can't take it with ya huh? Well as your good friend I'd be happy to look after your winnings." Krillin smiled back at him.**

"**No thanks. Why don't you come to otherworld with me!" Goku said enthusiastically.**

"**What? No way! I'm married now bro, this is the good life." Krillin grinned, turning to 18.**

"**Goon." 18 muttered, a slight blush on her face.**

"**So Vegeta, how's your married life?" Taylor teased.**

"**Feh!" Vegeta growled and walked slightly faster.**

"**I take that as a not so good one…" Taylor laughed and walked faster as well. It had been quite a while since she'd spent more than a day with Vegeta in years, and one month wasn't enough to satisfy her need to annoy him.**

"**Excuse me, where is the buffet at?" Krillin asked a worker.**

"**Oh, this way please." The worker said, taking them to a small building just for them. "You can eat and sit in here, we will serve you food."**

"**Oh great! Thanks!" Goku said and took a seat. A few minutes later, the worker came back with others, bringing bowls and plates full of food with them.**

**Vegeta, Goku and Taylor immediately began eating as soon as the plates were set down. Goku dug into some noodles, Vegeta grabbed a chicken leg and some rice, while Taylor grabbed whatever her hands touched.**

**A man came back with more food, for there were already empty dishes. "There you are, sir." He set down some more food.**

"**Yeah! This is good stuff!" Goku cried.**

"**More of whatever this was please!" Taylor asked and handed a bowl to the man, who nodded and took it. "Oh, I agree Kakarot."**

"**Mhm!" Goku nodded and stuffed his mouth with more noodles.**

"**Ugh, you know I…don't think I'll ever get used to this." Piccolo sighed, watching in disgust as the three Saiyans chomped down.**

"**Man Goku, you sure eat a lot for a dead guy." Krillin said in awe.**

"**You know, that's exactly what King Kai tells me, but what can I say? I just love to eat!" Goku said with a mouth full of food.**

"**You're telling me…" Krillin grinned. Just then, Gohan and Videl walked in.**

"**Cool! It's chow time!" He said excited.**

"**Gohan! Hey, alright! How'd it go guys?" Goku asked through his cheeks stuffed with food.**

"**It was pretty interesting…Trunks beat Mr. Satan with one punch." Gohan answered, making Vegeta smile.**

"**Really?" Goku asked.**

"**Yeah, but everyone thinks he lost the match on purpose just to be a gentleman." Gohan explained.**

"**Whatta guy huh? He should get an Academy Award for that one!" Krillin laughed.**

"**Hey, just what do you mean by THAT?" Videl said from behind Gohan. **

**Still laughing, Krillin was surprised when Gohan's hands flew over his mouth, making him unable to talk.**

"**Oh, you know Krillin, he's always joking like that!" Gohan laughed nervously. "Isn't that right…you never know when to STOP do you?" He said that between his teeth.**

"**That's right, now let go please!" Krillin begged.**

"**Hey guys, we ordered for you already. Pull up a chair! It's really good!" Goku encouraged.**

"**Alright!" Gohan cheered and sat down. He began stuffing his face like the others. **

**The plates began piling up in front of 18 and Piccolo as the three Saiyans, and half-Saiyan ate.**

"**Hey dad, we're outta pasta." Gohan told Goku.**

"**Excuse me! Some more spaghetti please!" Goku called.**

"**And bring some more eggrolls while you're at it!" Vegeta yelled after him.**

"**Wow! You Saiyans are like bottomless pits I swear!" Krillin cried.**

"**What's a Saiyan?" Videl asked.**

"**KRILLIN HELLO!" Gohan yelled.**

"**OH! Sorry, I'm just not gonna talk anymore! Heh, lips are sealed!" Krillin said, covering his mouth.**

"**MM! That was INCREDIBLE! Whatta feast!" Goku stood and stretched. The others finishing as well. Then they started out. "Woo-ee! If I have to fight one of you guys, PLEASE don't punch me in the gut!"**

"**You didn't eat anything, you must be on a diet." Gohan said, walking beside Videl.**

"**Believe it not Gohan, most athletes don't like to stuff themselves before a big match." Krillin explained.**

"**We should go check the board, see who's fighting who." 18 enquired.**

"**Well, if I have to fight Kakarot in the first round, the first thing I'm going to do is punch him in the gut!" Vegeta announced with a grin. Taylor laughed.**

"**Awe man, no mercy." Goku sighed. As they walked on, they noticed two strange men standing in front of them. Everyone stopped in front of them.**

"**Hey Gohan, I'm picking up some weird vibes from these guys." Videl murmured to Gohan. Suddenly, the short, purple skinned man with a white Mohawk floated across the ground to Goku.**

"**Good afternoon." He greeted. "You wouldn't be Goku by any chance, would you?"**

"**Yeah, "Goku said, surprised. "How did you know my name was Goku?"**

"**Well, your reputation as a great fighter proceeds you. I was hoping for a chance to fight you during the tournament." The purple man said, his eyes slightly squinting.**

"**Uh…" was al Goku had to say.**

"**It's not that I'm confidant about beating you, not at all. It's just I want the greatest challenge that I can think of, and I know you're a man who understands that." The man said, but still, Goku had nothing to say. "Well then, it was a real pleasure, I'm honored. And I'm very much looking forward to todays competition. I'v traveled very far for this opertunity to fight you in battle. You might even say that I'm one of your biggest fans. In any case, in meeting you. I'm certain that I won't be disappointed."**

"**Gosh, thanks!" Goku said finally.**

"**Goku, may I shake your hand?" The man asked, holding out his hand.**

"**Huh? Yeah, of course." Goku obliged and took the mans hand. A weird smile then overcame the mans face, followed by a laugh. **

**Goku let go and took his hand back slowly.**

"**Okay, why thank you. You're as brave as everyone says you are." **

"**Uh…" Goku was speechless again. The man floated to the ground.**

"**Good day." He bowed, and walked away.**

"**Uh, HEY! Wait a second! I didn't catch your name!" Goku called after him. But the purple man, continued to walk away, followed by another man with a red skin color.**

"**I don't like the feel of them. They're strong." Piccolo said, walking behind Goku.**

"**Real strong." Goku nodded. Then continued. "But hey, isn't this what the competition is about? Finding who's the strongest and emerges as the victor?"**

**Taylor grunted alongside Vegeta, who gave each other a knowing look of curiosity.**

"**They don't seem all that strong to me guys." Krillin said, watching them walk away. "to tell the truth, I don't think they know what they're getting themselves into."**

"**Well, we'll find out soon enough know won't we?" Vegeta growled.**

"**I for one would love to take on either of those two clowns." Taylor nodded. **

**Piccolo, ignoring Vegeta, Taylor and Krillin, went on. "Those two are not to be trusted."**

"**Why?" Goku asked, though having somewhat of an answer himself.**

"**I sense something from them and I'm not sure what it is." Piccolo explained. "They're very powerful but their power is…different."**

"**Why can't we trust them?" Videl asked Gohan. "They seem nice enough."**

"**Well, sometimes Piccolo is…" Gohan glanced at him and whispered. "A little on the paranoid side."**

"**Come on guys, let's get out of here!" Krillin huffed. "I wanna find out who they got fighting in the tournament!"**

"**Yeah, good idea." Gohan nodded, and they started back down the walkway. They reached the courtyard where all the other fighters had gathered.**

* * *

_**Me: Long chapter huh! Woo-ee! **_

_**Bardock: My favorite part was when Vegeta said he was gonna punch Kakarot in the gut...**_

_**Me: Mine too!**_

_**Kouga: I only liked the fight between the kids.**_

_**Yamcha: MY favorite part was eating...**_

_**Me: *sigh* Anways...Don't forget about the competition! You'll get your own story with one of these guys!**_

_**Bardock:...wait...me? **_

_**Yamcha: I didn't sign up for this!**_

_**Kouga: I'm not in DBZ though...**_

_**Me: Did I forget to mention you'll also get to include Kouga in yo story?**_

_**Kouga: *facepalm***_

_**Me: You can also draw him in with Taylor or in sceens! You can PM me or leave a review! **_

_**Bardock: ...damn it...**_

_**Yamcha: ...**_

_**Kouga: ...**_

_**Me: Oh stop...you have fans ya know. DBZ fans and Inuyasha fans that don't even KNOW SCMS or LBGT! I'm gonna be posting this competition on Youtube too! The contest lasts forever so...I might even write the Special for non-winners(weiners!) too. ;)**_

* * *

_**Did any of you notice this is like Inception with Leonardo DiCaprio?...A contest/competition inside a contest/competition...weird. o.O'**_

_**The idea for the contest was not mine, but a fan! Thank you SaiyanNinjaDemigod! XD**_


	38. Oh, why don't you just stay down!

_**Me: I know, I know. RENAE724 POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER SO QUICK! HAS HELL FROZE OVER? No, jerks, I'm just taking advantage of my internet time. Yesterday it stopped working and now it's working again...**_

_**Bardock: Ya should've seen her. She was bored out of her mind it was making me bored.**_

_**Kouga: You're always bored.**_

_**Me: Shush. Anyways, I've also posted to tell you all that the contest in the last chapter is off. Now it's just if you draw a character(s), scene, whatever, I'll write a Special for you. **_

_**Yamcha: My butt hurts sitting in this chair...**_

_**Me: I could make so many crude jokes right now but I'm not. **_

_**Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Dragonball/Z/GT, Inuyasha, Vampire Diaries or anything related.**_

_**Me: I did menton my other Vampire Diaries story didn't I?...*wink***_

_**Bardock: ONWARD!**_

* * *

**Taylor glanced around, barley listening to the blonde host explaining how they were to be matched up.**

**She saw many men, and no women. She and 18 were the only females fighting. The two strangers that had approached them earlier were standing a few feet away. She saw two other men, both with huge, bulging muscles, bald heads, with the letter M on their foreheads, and black, spandex uniforms. They seemed to be angry at something.**

**Then Taylor saw someone that almost made her fall to the ground in laughter. A small person with a blue and red man on that formed into a cape, and a white, dress looking shirt.**

**Taylor was the only one who could obviously tell who it was. **

"**At least they tried…" Taylor sighed, and shook her head. Goten and Trunks were struggling to stand straight in their stolen costume. She watched the two as they awkwardly walked to the corner of the courtyard.**

"**Taylor! Is Taylor here?" The sound of her name brought her back from her thoughts. She looked back to see the blond host calling her name. For a minute, she was confused.**

"**She's right here!" Krillin called for her. "Go draw a number."**

"**Oh…" She remembered, and walked up to the green box. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."**

"**No need to apologize. Just pull a number. "The blonde man smiled. Taylor reached her hand in the box, and searched for a number. She pulled out a green ball with the number 16.**

**Everyone was soon matched.**

**Krillin was the first to fight against Pintar, then Shen versus Piccolo AKA, Ma Junior, Videl versus Spovavitch, Kibito versus Gohan, AKA the Great Saiyaman, 18 versus Mr. Satan, Goku versus Vegeta, Mighty Mask, AKA Trunks and Goten, versus Akilla, then last, but not least, Taylor versus Yammu.**

**Everyone was sent to the waiting room, just a few steps from the arena, and waited for their turn to fight.**

**Taylor stood by the entrance, laughing as she watched Vegeta stare down a frustrated Spovavitch and Yammu. **

**_This fight should be fairly easy. _She thought, and went on watching her opponent.**

**The first round went off without a hitch. Krillin winning easily against Pintar with one punch, three slaps and a kick. His opponent flew out of the ring, in pain and dazed. **

**Taylor, watching from the waiting area, smirked. "Good thing I didn't fight that guy. He probably would've died if I punched him even once!" **

**Next was Piccolo fighting Shen. For some odd reason, Piccolo was very nervous.**

**Everyone watched with curious eyes as Piccolo and Shen walked to the arena. **

"**I don't understand." Krillin said. "Is this guy really getting under your skin this much?"**

"**Yeah…" Goku said with an anxious tone.**

"**Yeah, so…He doesn't seem all that powerful to me."**

"**It doesn't matter if he seems powerful or not." Taylor interrupted from behind. "YOU don't seem that strong, but that doesn't mean you aren't. You won easily against that one guy you fought."**

"**So long, story short…don't judge a book by its cover?" Krillin asked.**

"**Exactly." Taylor nodded, then turned back to the arena. Piccolo and Shen stood absolutely still, staring at each other. Shen was perfectly at ease, while Piccolo was obviously not.**

"**Fighters!" The blonde host shouted. "Let the second match begin!"**

**For a few moments, nothing happened. Though it seemed as though Piccolo was having a hard time moving. **

**_Is he THAT nervous?_ Taylor thought, eyeing Piccolo's shaking form.**

"**What'd wrong with Piccolo? Why won't he fight?" Gohan thought aloud.**

**Taylor glanced back at Shen companion, Kibito. He was a perfect statue, not moving at all. **

**A small chuckle caught her attention and she turned back to the arena. **

"**You'll know soon." Shen smiled. **

"**Wait…What? We'll know WHAT soon?" Taylor thought aloud. Then Piccolo's overly surprised form caught her attention.**

"**But for now let's enjoy our little match." Shen said. Taylor was getting a headache from looking back and forth between the two.**

"**So is this gonna happen or what?" The host asked.**

"**I'm sorry." Piccolo turned to the host. "I can't."**

**Everyone, well, everyone who knew Piccolo, gasped. **

"**Quitting?" Gohan asked, surprised.**

"**UH! Does…this…mean you're withdrawing from the match?" The host asked as Piccolo walked off the stage.**

"**Yes, it does." Piccolo muttered. Shen stood on stage, smiling at his victory.**

"**Well you heard it folks! Ma Junior has withdrawn from the match, and that makes Shen the winner by default!" the host shouted into his microphone.**

**The next match was soon to begin. Videl versus Spovavitch.**

**Taylor watched as Videl and Spovavitch made their way to the ring. She sighed, completely bored.**

"**Wake me up when it's time for my fight…" She huffed and slid down the wall she was leaning on. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.**

* * *

**As the fight went on, Taylor slept peacefully. Videl had the advantage of strength in the first few minutes of the round, but it soon became obvious Spovavitch was stronger. He took every one of Videl's hits, and got back up every time. **

**Soon it was a bigger challenge was Spovavitch fought back harder. Then, with one kick to the head, Spovavitch's head was spun completely around.**

**Samantha and Marron watched with wide eyes from the crowd as Spovavitch fell back to the ground.**

**Then suddenly the world went dark for Samantha and Marron.**

**"No, Don't look!" Yamcha cried. He had his hands over their eyes, keeping them from seeing the sight not meant for children.**

**"But daddy! I wanna see!" Samantha huffed and tried to pry Yamcha's hands off her face.**

**"No Samantha, you can't look. Children can't see this stuff." Yamcha said sternly. Samantha immediately stopped moving. She knew her father was serious when he used her full name, and not "Sam" or "Sammy". **

**"Okay Daddy…" Samantha said quietly and listened intently. **

**"HE'S ALIIIIVVE!" This sentence startled Taylor out of her 10 minute nap and had her jump to her feet. She spun around to see Spovavitch get to his feet, his head twisted around.**

**"Oh my god…" Taylor was disturbed by the image. She glanced to the crowd and saw Yamcha covering Marron and Samantha's eyes, but a sick expression on his face.**

**She looked back in time to see Spovavitch straighten his head. It was then when she knew, with what little she had seen, that Videl would not win this match.**

**Videl fought mercilessly against Spovavitch, but she was no match for him. His unlimited energy provided him extreme amounts of power. Videl was nothing compared to him.**

**Taylor watched as helplessly as Videl was crushed multiple times by Spovavitch. He threw her far enough to get her out of the ring, and just when she was about to touch the ground, Spovavitch caught her by the leg and threw her back.**

**Taylor hoped and prayed that Videl would not get up. Unfortunately, Videl was like somewhat like Taylor as a fighter. Not as strong, not as merciless, not as cunning but just as much as a headstrong fighter. Videl WOULD get up, against her better judgment, and Videl WOULD get beat.**

**AS much as Taylor LOVED mocking the human race for being so weak and pathetic, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl. And such, Taylor wouldn't mind beating the crap out of a weaker opponent, just for the heck of it, but to torture that weaker one, just for entertainment…it didn't sit well with her. Even Taylor had her limits. **

**Beat the holy crap out of someone weaker, just until they can't walk anymore, and leave them be. Not beat them, and continue until they die. Sure, the OLD Taylor would've done that…but this wasn't planet Vegeta. These humans were no match against a Saiyans strength. She would never think of doing anything like that! Considering her husband was a human, and her daughter was half-human...**

**"Videl! Don't stand up!" Gohan's cry caught Taylor's attention. Her eyes moved from Gohan, to the arena, where Videl, barley able to stand…well, stood up.**

**Taylor cursed Videl and continued to watch as she was beat to the ground once more.**

* * *

_**Me: At first this chapter was...698 words but I decided to add a little more...sorry if it's short. **_

_**Yamcha: Okaaayyyy.**_

_**Bardock: The fighting was good, a little intense but good.**_

_**Kouga: I liked when his head got twisted and stuff...**_

_**Me: Indeed. **_


	39. The chapter before 40right?

**_Me: H-hi...*waves nervously*_**

**_Kouga: What's up with you?_**

**_Me: ANXIETY! ATTACK! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *rocks back and forth*_**

**_Bardock: Care to explain?_**

**_Yamcha: No idea what's up._**

**_Kouga: *squats down beside me* WHY ARE YOU HAVING ANXIETY! *screams in my ear*_**

**_Me: Dragon. Ball...Z SEASON..s...not...HERE! *twitches*_**

**_Bardock: What?_**

**_Yamcha: Something about Dragonball Z?_**

**_Kouga: *shrugs* WHAT ABOUT DRAGONBALL Z?_**

**_Me: NOT..here...with me..._**

**_Kouga: WE DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU!_**

**_Bardock: I think she's saying she's having an anxiety attack because her Dragonball Z Seasons 7 and 8 aren't here, but somewhere else._**

**_Kouga, Me, Yamcha: O.O_**

**_Yamcha: How'd you get all that from...nothing?_**

**_Bardock: I know Renae. Trust me._**

**_Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own DB/Z/GT, Inuyasha, Vampire Diaries or anythig related._**

**_Bardock: ONWARD!_**

* * *

"**Videl!" Gohan cried. His black hair, now blond with his Super Saiyan powers. He rushed out of the waiting room to stop Spovavitch from killing Videl.**

"**That's enough, stop playing games Spovavitch!" A voice called from the side. Gohan stopped and turned. Yammu jumped down to the grass beside the arena. "Don't you remember that we have far more important things to do? Finish it. Right now!"**

**With that being said, Spovavitch kicked Videl out of the ring.**

"**Oh no…" The host said with a shaky voice. "It's over. Videl is out of the ring."**

**Taylor sighed, out of relief that the match was finally over. Videl wouldn't have to be tortured anymore.**

"**Krillin, do you have any sensu beans?" Goku asked.**

"**No. I…I didn't think we'd need them." Krillin said sadly.**

"**Well the I'll have to go visit Korin to get some." Goku said and put to fingers to his forehead. "I'll be right back guys." Then he was gone.**

**Right then, Gohan ran into the room with Videl in his arms.**

"**Gohan! Goku went to get some sensu beans from Korin." Krillin informed him.**

"**Oh he did?" Gohan smiled. "Alright! That's my dad." Then he ran to the medical room.**

"**It's a good thing that Yammu guy told Spovavitch to stop. He would've killed her!" Krillin said, he fists clenching.**

"**I'll kill him if I fight him." Taylor said, her eyes looking over the crowd.**

"**But, won't that get you eliminated?" Krillin asked.**

"**Do I care?" Taylor glared back at him. Making Krillin shrink back.**

"**Leave the revenge to Gohan. I'm sure he'll want to crush him more." Vegeta said, glaring down at Krillin who had bumped into him. **

"**Eegh!" Krillin cried and jumped away. **

"**Then I'll have to take my anger out on Yammu." Taylor shrugged. "Or…that is if there's a ring left for me to do so…" She smirked at Vegeta.**

"**I'm not sure there will be a planet left after Vegeta and Goku fight!" Krillin said with a nervous laugh.**

"**Damn it…Why do I have to fight last?" Taylor sighed.**

* * *

"**My Gohan will be fighting next." ChiChi said from up in the crowd.**

"**Yeah, he's fighting that Kibito guy…" Bulma said with a mouth full of food.**

"**Oh Kibito, Shemito. My Gohan can take him no problem!" ChiChi bragged. **

"**Well let's hope so. It'll be kinda hard to win the tournament if Gohan gets beat in the first round!" Bulma said.**

"**My boy will come through for me! We Really need that prize money!" ChiChi suddenly stood up. "YEAH! GET HIM GOHAN!"**

"**ChiChi be quiet! Gohan's identity is supposed to be a secret!" Bulma snapped.**

"**Oh that's right! I forgot about that!" ChiChi covered her mouth and sat down.**

**Samantha looked on with curious eyes. Then looked up at Yamcha. "Daddy, when is momma gonna fight?"**

"**She's supposed to fight last." Yamcha sighed.**

"**How long is that?" Samantha looked back down at the arena.**

"**Depends of how long everyone's fight lasts." He patted her head and smiled at her.**

* * *

**Taylor sat against a wall, half asleep from boredom. Then suddenly she heard surprised gasp from Vegeta, who was standing next to her. She looked up to see Goku standing in the middle of the room. **

"**Hey Dad! Did you get the sensu beans!" Gohan asked.**

"**Yep. Korin and Yajirobe only had three left, but they're all yours if ya want them!" Goku said and held out a small brown bag.**

"**Yeah! You bet I do!" Gohan said excitedly.**

"**Sure, you'd better get these to Videl." Goku emptied the beans into his and gave them to Gohan.**

"**Alright! Thanks a lot!" Gohan smiled. Then he noticed Kibito. "Hey, hold on big guy! I'll be right back! I promise!"**

**With that Gohan ran off to Videl's room.**

**Taylor looked around the room. She noticed Goku looking at Kibito. Then heard a small laugh from above. She looked up to see Vegeta grinning and staring daggers at Goku.**

**Then Vegeta looked down at her. "What are you staring at?"**

**Taylor laughed and shook her head. "Don't be so confident you'll win Vegeta. You don't know how much Kakarot might have trained in Other World." **

"**And YOU do?" Vegeta growled as Taylor stood up.**

"**No." **

"**Then stay out of it. This fight is none of your concern. You don't know how much I'VE been training for this day." **

"**I know, I know." She waved her hand in the air. She lowered her voice in an impression of Vegeta's. "'I've been waiting to fight Kakarot for seven years and I'm not about to hold back just because there's people around!' I know the whole speech Vegeta."**

"**Hn…You actually DO use your brain sometimes…"**

"**I know that too." Taylor shrugged. "And it's not just sometimes."**

**Vegeta grunted, turned his head away and closed his eyes.**

**A few moments later, Gohan ran by and out into the ring.**

"**Ladies and Gentleman! So sorry to keep you waiting! Now let's get started!" the host announced.**

**At first, the fight seemed as though it was going to be a normal one…or whatever a "normal" fight is.**

**But then Taylor overheard Kibito asking Gohan to show him his Super Saiyan powers.**

"**They're not fighting…What are they doing? They're just…talking." Krillin thought aloud.**

"**Kibito wants to see him become a Super Saiyan…" Goku whispered. Taylor was beyond confused at this point.**

"**Gohan!" Piccolo's call caught her attention. He nodded in Gohan's direction.**

"**What is it Piccolo? What's happening out there?" Goku asked.**

"**I'm not sure Goku. We'll see." Piccolo said. Just then, Shen walked by Vegeta and Taylor and towards the front.**

"**It's time." Shen said. "You do not need to worry about Gohan. He will be fine. But no matter what happens, I want you to stay out of the ring, Do you understand?"**

"**What? No way!" Krillin cried.**

"**What do you want with Gohan?" Goku asked.**

"**He wants to see his power." Piccolo answered, just as Kibito walked up to Gohan in the ring.**

"**I don't know you, and you're telling ME what to do?" Vegeta growled to Shen. "Who do you think you are?"**

"**Vegeta! Show him some respect! That is no way to be talking to the Supreme Kai!" Piccolo half shouted.**

**Everyone ensued in a very surprised gasp.**

"**I've heard stories from King Kai but I thought they were just stories!" Goku cried. "Shen, you're the Supreme Kai?"**

"**Listen, the instant Gohan transforms, I'm certain Spovavitch and Yammu will try to attack him." Supreme Kai explained. "But as I've already told you, you must not try to help him."**

"**I don't know what you're after…But Gohan can take care of himself." Krillin said. "He doesn't need any help from us."**

"**Yes, of course." Supreme Kai said in monotone.**

"**What makes you so sure those two are gonna try to attack Gohan?" Goku asked.**

"**Spovavitch and Yammu are not yet aware of it, but Gohan is the one they are looking for." Supreme Kai said. "Don't worry, they don't want his life. Only his energy."**

"**Energy?" Taylor cut in. Suddenly Vegeta pushed Taylor, and she was about to yell something when instead, he did.**

"**Hey!" Vegeta yelled in annoyance. Videl had pushed passed him, making him bump into Taylor, and into the front of the group.**

**Then everyone attention was suddenly caught when the ring started shaking and Gohan's yell rang through the air.**

**Everything was soon lost in a blinding light. Then as the light dimmed out, it revealed Gohan standing on the ring, his hair golden, and his eyes bright blue.**

"**You're kidding! Is this for real?" Videl cried in awe. "Gohan is the gold fighter? Impossible!"**

"**Huh! Gohan had a lot more power when he fought Cell." Vegeta said. "I think your son has gone soft in these peaceful times Kakarot."**

"**You may be right, but he is still the strongest fighter at this tournament." Supreme Kai said. "The only question is, will it be enough?"**

"**For what?" Goku snapped.**

"**What does he mean?" Krillin turned to Piccolo, but he just shook his head.**

**Gohan and Kibito stood still on the ring, Gohan still urging Kibito to fight.**

**Suddenly, the two fighters named Yammu and Spovavitch leaped into action. Gohan quickly noticed them.**

**A cry from Supreme Kai, rang through the air. He put his hands up towards Gohan, and suddenly it looked as if Gohan was tied down by ropes.**

"**What did you do?" Goku cried, just as Spovavitch grabbed Gohan around the neck, and Yammu jabbed him with a vase-looking container with the letter M on it. **

**Gohan screamed out in pain, but Supreme Kai had used his power on him, restricting him from moving.**

**Yammu and Spovavitch laughed as they held and drained Gohan's energy.**

"**They're killing him!" Goku yelled.**

"**Trust me, he'll be fine." Supreme Kai assured.**

"**Gohan!" Krillin yelled. He was about to run onto the stage when Piccolo grabbed the back of his shirt. "Hey, let go of me!"**

"**I told you to stay back!" Supreme Kai warned. He glanced up in the audience where ChiChi was standing on people's faces yelling at the ring.**

"**No! Gohan!" Videl yelled, she jumped towards the stage, but was yanked back by Goku, who held her by her wrists. "Let me go! Gohan's in trouble, he needs help!"**

"**Stay here, Gohan will be fine Videl." Goku assured.**

"**Goku, please! Help him!" Videl begged, but to no avail. "Please…" Goku continued to stand still, not letting her go.**

"**Gohan is in no danger." Supreme Kai said.**

"**Are you sure?" Videl asked. Goku let her go and she turned to face the ring. He put a hand on her shoulder.**

**Behind everyone, Taylor was having a hard time standing still. She could not stand to see Gohan in so much pain, and in need of help. She took a step forward, but a hand wrapped around her wrist, keeping her still.**

**Taylor didn't need to look back to know it was Vegeta. She growled quietly but his hand tightened. Inside she was thankful he'd stopped her, because if he hadn't it was most likely Kakarot would stop her, or Supreme Kai would bind her with invisible ropes as well.**

**The container glowed as it stole all of Gohan's energy. Soon the whole stadium was enveloped in a blinding light as the last of Gohan's energy left his body. The laughed of Yammu and Spovavitch rang through everyone ears.**

**As soon as the light faded, everyone watched as Gohan's lifeless body fell to the ground. Yammu and Spovavitch took off into the air.**

"**Don't move!" Supreme Kai warned. "Everyone stay right where you are! Kibito will take care of Gohan now; he has no need for your assistance."**

"**At least tell us what you're going to do with him!" Goku cried.**

"**It's time, I must follow them and find out where they are taking Gohan's power." Supreme Kai said.**

"**I could use your help, I understand if you feel you have to stay here. But I must go." With that, Supreme Kai flew into the air and after Yammu and Spovavitch.**

"**You're going too?" Krillin asked as Goku stepped forward.**

"**I have no choice. The Supreme Kai said Gohan was going to be okay, so, unless I go with him, I'll never know what going on around here." Goku explained.**

**Without a seconds hesitation, Videl rushed onto the ring to Gohan and called for a stretcher. **

"**I can't say that I like it, but if you're going then I'm going to." Krillin said, looking down. "Boy, I know I'm going to regret this…"**

"**Alright, let's do it." Goku said.**

"**Oh...I'd better tell my wife where I'm going or she'll kill me!" Krillin said and rushed off to find 18. "I'll catch up with you Goku!"**

"**I know what you're doing Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted from behind everyone. "You're trying to skip out on our next match aren't you?" **

"**Vegeta, can't you see there's something more important going on here?" Goku sighed, then suddenly Vegeta pulled him by the collar of his shirt. **

"**You listen! After the next two matches we are scheduled to fight, and you WILL fight me! So if you leave, you'd better make sure you come back! I only entered this stupid tournament so I could beat you!" **

"**Okay, okay! Take it easy Vegeta!" Goku huffed. "I have to go with Supreme Kai, but I promise to put you at the top on my things-to-do list when I get back. Just try and relax will ya?"**

**Vegeta growled and pushed him away. "You forget, you can only stay one day in this world!"**

"**Okay, I guess that slipped my mind, but listen, why don't you come with me?" Goku asked.**

"**We're wasting time here." Piccolo interrupted, and flew into the air.**

"**Okay." Goku said and flew to the ring where Gohan is. After talking with Kibito, Goku flew off into the air.**

"**I'm right behind you, Kakarot!" Vegeta called.**

**Back in the waiting area, Taylor stood alone with a very confused expression on her face. She looked around the room, just realizing she was alone. She shrugged and walked to the ring to check on Gohan.**

**Kibito put his hand on Gohan's back just as Taylor knelt down beside him. **

"**Where did everyone go?" Gohan asked in a shaky voice.**

"**It's okay Gohan, you'll be fine." Taylor assured.**

"**Quiet, you must stay still." Kibito urged. Just then, two men carrying a stretcher came up to them. **

"**We'll take it from here." One man said, looking at Gohan. **

"**No you will not." Kibito said.**

"**What! But he's been stabbed, sir!" they cried. Kibito growled and they stepped back.**

"**Uh, okay! He's all yours!" they cringed away.**

**Kibito looked down at Gohan, and suddenly, yellow light burst out of him. Gohan quickly regained his color. A few moments later, Kibito removed his hand.**

"**That should do it Gohan." He said. **

**Gohan slowly got to his knees.**

"**Gohan!" Videl cried. "Do you feel better now?"**

**Gohan stood up and clenched and unclenched his fists. "Whoa, I feel stronger than I was before. Hey what did you do?"**

"**If you come with me, I'll tell you everything." Kibito said, then flew into the sky after the others.**

"**Gohan, what's going on?" Videl asked.**

"**I'm not sure, Videl…" Gohan answered.**

"**Is it okay if I come with you Gohan?" **

"**Uh…"**

"**Please let me come! I can help you guys out!" Videl begged.**

"**No, you better not. I have a feeling something bad gonna happen and I don't want you to get hurt." Gohan warned. "Are you coming Taylor?"**

"**Uh…" Taylor was looking up in the sky after Kibito and not really paying attention.**

"**Please Gohan! I'll be careful!" Videl cut in before Taylor had a chance to speak. "If you don't let me go I'll just follow you anyway."**

"**If things get tough, will you promise me you'll get out of there?" Gohan asked. Videl nodded. "Taylor, are you coming too?"**

"**No, I'd better stay here, ya know…unless somebody else wants to stab someone." Taylor said, looking down from the sky.**

"**Alright then," Gohan nodded, then turned to Videl. "Let's go."**

**The two of them flew off into the sky, leaving Taylor behind on the ring.**

"**My beautiful tournament! What am I going to do now…." The host sank to his knees.**

**Taylor looked down at him with an arched eyebrow. "It's not like it's the end of the world."**

"**Uuuhhh…." The host seemly not heard her, continued to mourn his precious tournament.**

* * *

_**Me: Okay...I uh...am okay, kinda, now.**_

_**Bardock: We threw her in the pool.**_

_**Kouga: *laughs***_

_**Yamcha: She almost drowned! *laughs***_

_**Me: *still dripping wet*...I did almost drown, no thanks you YOU GUYS! :[**_

_**Kouga, Bardock & Yamcha: *rolling on the floor laughing***_

_**Me: -.- I'd like to thank Turtleburger for her wonderful drawings! Taylor's portrait was amazing, Kouga's was amazing and Taylor's with Samantha and Kouga whining about his story as always was amazing awesome!**_

_**Kouga: -.-...I don't whine...**_

_**Me: Oh Kouga. **_


	40. 40 chapters! Wow!

_**Me: I am back baby.**_

_**Kouga: Took ya long enough!**_

_**Bardock: What were you doing? Walking across the world?**_

_**Yamcha: Were you having bladder problems?**_

_**Me: NO! I wasn't! I've been busy. High school is starting and so I'm gonna try and get as much chapters up as I can. I just finished writing a huge scene too!**_

_**Bardock: Yay for you.**_

_**Kouga: Indeed. Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, DB/Z/GT or anything related.**_

_**Bardock: Onward with the story!**_

_**Yamcha: Indeed.**_

* * *

**After a few minutes of pondering what to do, a shout from the audience caught both Taylor and the announcers attention. Someone threw a can onto the stage. After that, the audience began throwing their cans at the stage.**

"**That's my cue…" Taylor said and jumped off the stage. She couldn't help but laugh as the announcer and two other workers dodged the cans and whatever else the audience threw.**

**An hour passed. The audience had dispersed, either chatting, napping, or eating. Taylor decided to take a break from…doing whatever she had been doing, to eat lunch with Samantha and Yamcha.**

**Samantha sat in her chair next to the table and ate her food like there was no tomorrow.**

"**So Taylor, who do you think will win?" Yamcha asked as he took a bit of chili cheese fries.**

"**What? Ya don't think I'll win?" Taylor said as she devoured her burger. **

"**No it's not that! It's just…well…"**

"**Thanks for the support."**

"**No no! I'm confident you'll be one of the last four competing. You, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta."**

"**So what are you saying? That I'm gonna be the first eliminated?"**

"**No no no! What I mean is...um…"**

"**You're confusing me daddy." Samantha eyed her father with confused eyes. Yamcha sat there, trying to think of what to say. **

"**Uhh, Sammy! Who do you think will win?" Yamcha asked quickly.**

"**Uncle Vegeta." Samantha nodded and ate more.**

"**At least she's truthful." Taylor glared at her husband. Yamcha just sighed.**

"**Well, I think Taylor will win for sure." Puar smiled.**

"**Why thank you Puar. At least someone has confidence in me." Taylor smiled back.**

"**Hey guys I think we need to get back to the stadium, it might be time for the fight to begin." Yamcha said, standing up. He watched as people made their way back to their seats.**

"**Okay! I'll go find Aunt Bulma!" Samantha offered and jumped out of her seat. **

"**I'll go with her. Wait for me Samantha!" Puar called and flew after her.**

"**Okay, let's go." Taylor stood up and threw her napkin on the table. Yamcha walked at her side as they slowly followed Samantha and Puar.**

**Yamcha put his arm around Taylor's shoulder. "So were you happy to see Goku?"**

"**Yeah! I haven't seen him in so long. I miss that guy." Taylor sighed and leaned her head on him. "But YOU sure missed him! You ran so fast to hug Kakarot."**

"**Hey! I missed him too!" Yamcha smiled and laughed while he scratched the back of his head.**

**Suddenly Goten and Trunks ran by. "Hi Taylor bye Taylor! Hi Yamcha bye Yamcha!" They called together before disappearing around a corner.**

"**Trouble follows those two…wonder what they did this time…" Yamcha sighed. **

**Just then, they heard a man yelling. "Are you gonna pay for all the food they ate?" Taylor and Yamcha came around a corner in time to see Bulma and the others standing before very angry looking workers.**

"**Well, I gotta get to the waiting room." Taylor said. She quickly kissed Yamcha before running off.**

"**Bye! Good luck!" Yamcha waved after her.**

"**Like you mean it!" She teased before going into a building.**

**She skidded to a stop in the court yard just behind the arena. 18 was walking just a few feet ahead.**

"**Hi 18." Taylor greeted as she walked up.**

"**When do you think Krillin and the others will ever get back?" 18 asked, slightly annoyed.**

"**I don't know." Taylor shrugged. "Whenever they beat up those guys that stabbed Gohan."**

**Just then they entered the waiting room. Taylor walked to the front of the room where the door that lead to the arena was. She looked out and could see the audience beginning to fill into their seats again.**

"**Mr. Satan!" She heard behind her. Taylor turned and saw Mr. Satan walking in the room. He walked to the other side of the door way and looked out at the crowd as well. **

"**Hmm. Those sissy cowards haven't come back yet." Mr. Satan said. "I guess I scared them off. Oh well, the show must go on. At least the four of you have enough GUTS to stick around and fight me."**

**Then one of the other fighters said something that Taylor could NOT understand. **

"**Hmph! I have more than guts…but shear strength Mr. Satan…" Taylor muttered under her breath.**

"**Well! It's time." Satan said. Then he walked out onto the grass, causing the audience to start cheering. "Thank you my good fans! I know you came to see a show of strength, and I'm gonna give it to ya. Mr. Satan always comes through for his loyal fans! Yeah!"**

**He then walked up to the workers and announcer and said something that Taylor didn't listen to. She watched the audience become more and more rowdy. After a few moments, the host started up again.**

"**Ladies and Gentleman! Sorry to keep you waiting but I have some terrific news! At the suggestion of Mr. Satan, we have decided to hold a battle royale among the five remaining fighters! All five will take to the ring simultaneously and the last one standing will be the winner!" The crowd cheered and buzzed over the excitement. **

"**A battle royale?" Taylor thought aloud. "Well...sounds fun enough…"**

"**Now, let me tell you the names of the participants starting with the most important fighter first! You know him, you love him…Mr. Satan!" the host said excitedly. The crowd cheered for the so-called strongest man as he jumped on the stage, accidently doing the splits in the process. **

"**Now, here there blonde bombshell with the wacky name! Let's hear it for the beautiful, Number 18!" She walked onto the stage, arms crossed with the same bored expression. She smiled as Marron cheered for her in the audience.**

"**Next we have a guy who was defeated in the first round of the last tournament…say hello to Mighty Mask!" He ran onto the stage, doing a flip in the air before landing and almost falling. **

"**Now for our next contestant, he's a force to be reckoned with…it's Klila!" He walked onto the stage, showing off his muscles. **

"**Last but certainly not least, meet woman who showed some incredible strength in the preliminaries and a newcomer to the tournament…meet the lovely Taylor!"**

**Taylor sighed when she heard her name. She pushed off the wall and walked out into the sun. She crossed her arms behind her head. She then admitted to herself, she was completely and utterly bored without Kakarot or Vegeta there.**

"**Yay! There's my momma! Go mommy!" Samantha cheered as she watched Taylor walk onto the stage. Everyone around her cheered.**

"**Go Taylor!" Yamcha cheered next to her.**

**Taylor looked in the direction she heard her name being called and saw Yamcha and Samantha, including her other friends, cheering for her. She flashed a 1000 watt smile before quickly turning it off and turned her back on them.**

"**Here it is. The battle royale will be held among these five, skilled fighters!" The crowed cheered the fighters on the stage. "There ya have it ladies and gentleman! One of these five fighters will be our next world champion! So don't move a muscle, this colossal brawl is about to begin!" **

"**So 18…just so happens I've never fought you before." Taylor smirked. **

"**You better be as strong as everyone says you are, or else I'll be disappointed." 18 threatened. **

"**Oh…I'm stronger." Taylor shrugged and turned to look at Mighty Mask. She still couldn't believe how nobody else noticed who it actually was. Or who THEY actually are.**

"**Alright! It's time!" The host shouted. "So glue your eyes to the ring and your backs to the seats. Cause here it is, the battle royale!"**

**Taylor tensed and looked around. Mighty Mask has his eyes on 18, Killa was staring daggers at Mighty Mask, and Mr. Satan just looked nervous. 18 has her eyes closed as she waited.**

**It was then she decided she would wait until the weaklings were out of the way to attack. She didn't need any casualties. **

"**Let the match…BEGIN!"**

* * *

**_Me: Okay! The Worlds Martial Arts Tournament! Begins!...the adult section!..._**

**_Kouga: That sounds weird._**

**_Bardock: Sound like something nasty..._**

**_Me: o_o_**

**_Bardock: You brought it up._**

**_Kouga: Hey, guys...where did Yamcha go?_**

**_Me: Oh poor poor Yamcha. He's having some...personal issues. IF you catch my drift._**

**_Bardock: He on his period?_**

**_Everyone: *laughs*_**

**_Me: *recovers* That was funny but no. If you were him, I'm sure you'd take a break from work as well._**

**_Kouga: Sure. Bye now!_**


	41. The Tournament Begins, finally!

_**Me: Yes. Yes. I know. Where the hell have I been? I'm getting tired of your lack of updating. Well, my laptop crashed. Did I tell you that already? I forget. But school started, and my laptop crashed. I'm gonna get it fixed soon. And It's the weekend so I'm gonna update 3 more times after this! xD**_

_**Kouga: That was a lot of words.**_

_**Bardock: Sure ya didn't overwhelm the audience?**_

_**Me: *shrugs* Sorry if I did! But I'm gonna try and stay on top of this from now on. I want to get this story done! I've been writing it for almost a year now!**_

_**Kouga: Damn.**_

_**Bardock: Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, DB/Z/GT or anything related.**_

_**Kouga: Damn right.**_

**_Me: Onward!_**

**_Audience: YOU DID THAT ALL WRONG!_**

* * *

**Taylor jumped to the corner of the ring, staying out of the fights.**

**Killa immediately attack Mighty Mask, but was knocked out of the ring with a single punch. Mr. Satan looked around wildly. Killa was out for the count. He was surrounded by fighters.**

**Taylor would let either one take out Mr. Satan, and then wait for 18 and Mighty Mask to knock either one out of the ring, then she would take on the last one standing.**

"**WOW! I would have never guessed it! Killa is out of it! He is history!" The host shouted.**

"**Who wants some of this huh! I've got two fists of fury and there's one for each of ya!" Mr. Satan cried, punching the air. "Even you!" He turned and threw a punch at Taylor.**

**She did nothing; she could feel the tiny bit of air he pushed towards her. Mr. Satan immediately cringed away from her stare and turned around.**

"**Ladies and gentleman, only four fighters remain in the battle royale! Mighty Mask, Number 18, Taylor and our recent champion, Mr. Satan!" the host said. "It's come down to this, and only 1 of these four will become he victor!"**

**Then, Mr. Satan stuck up two fingers, already declaring victory.**

**Taylor smirked, she was in awe of is cockiness. He even beat out Vegeta in that category.**

"**You, you with the mask on. Are you ready to get the pummeling of your life?" Mr. Satan asked as he pointed to Mighty Mask. "Pay attention, I'm gonna teach you REAL martial arts!"**

**Mighty Mask lunged towards 18, while Mr. Satan made an attempt to punch him, but missing completely.**

**18 and Mighty Mask exchanged punches and kicks, but it was soon clear they were even in power.**

**Taylor watched from the edge, amused finally at a good fight since Trunks and Goten fought. 18 pushed him back with her punches, but then Mighty Mask returned her punches and pushed her back.**

**Then both of them went airborne. **

"**And they're off! Their fists are flying and so are they!"**

**The crowd watched in awe as the fighters took to the air. "How about this ladies and gentleman! Number 18 nor Mighty Mask are showing any signs of slowing down!"**

**After a few seconds, Mighty Mask finally landed a punch. 18 retaliated and the fight continued.**

**18 landed a kick, knocking Mighty Mask back, and after a few seconds of a pause, they continued. Then he threw a punch, knocking 18 down. She flew backwards before stopping herself above the ring.**

**But, yet again, that didn't stop them from fighting.**

**As they fought, 18 suddenly disappeared. She reappeared above Might Mask, then knocked him to the ring. Taylor jumped away from the flying debris, but Mr. Satan wasn't so lucky.**

**As the dust cleared, it exposed Mighty Mask lying face down in a small crater. **

"**Hey! Look at me! I'm still in the game!" Mr. Satan called after he saved himself from falling off the stage.**

**Everyone was too distracted by Mighty Mask, who still hadn't moved. The host slowly approached the small crater he was lying in.**

"**Uh, hello there Mighty Mask?" The host called as he peered into the crater. Have you thought about giving up?"**

**Suddenly he jumped out and landed in front of the host, making him fall backward.**

"**Hehe! I never give up!" Mighty Mask said, with an oddly different voice. He then flew up and circled 18 a couple of times before going in for a punch, missing, then landing a kick.**

**Mighty Masks fighting style drastically changed.**

**18 flew backwards, caught herself then quickly fired an energy attack that barely missed Might Mask.**

"**Hmm, I wonder why Taylor is just standing there and not fighting." Yamcha thought aloud as he looked down at her. She was standing on the other side of the ring now, looking up at the flying fighters.**

"**Strategy my boy." Master Roshi said. "Waiting for the other fighters to be eliminated so she can take on the strongest. You know how Saiyans are, always looking to challenge the strong one."**

"**Oh, I get it now." Yamcha nodded. "So clever." **

**Yamcha's attention turned back to 18 and Mighty Mask when Marron cheered for her mom.**

**After a few minutes of 18 going all out of Mighty Mask, it was obvious she was angry, she punched him in the face, then kicked him back to the ground.**

"**Oh no! I don't think Mighty Mask can get up this time after that!" the host said. "That leaves only Mr. Satan, Number 18 and Taylor, who has been silently watching the fight, to duke it out for the title!"**

**After the dust cleared again, he peered into the crater. "Uh are you giving up this time Mighty Mask? AH!" he jumped back after Mighty Mask flew up suddenly into the air.**

"**Ladies and gentleman, Mighty Mask has gotten up again! Perseverance he hasn't show at any of his other tournament appearances! It's hard to think of this as a battle royale now, as it has become a war between Mighty Mask and number 18!"**

**As Mighty Mask flew towards 18, she shot a pink energy blast at him, which he dodged. It headed for the arena, straight towards Mr. Satan and Taylor. She easily jumped out of the way, leaving him to fend for himself. He dodged it, but by an inch before it pushed him to the hosts knees.**

**Suddenly, a power spike in Mighty Mask caught Taylor's attention. She looked up and saw him glowing, golden flames surrounding him.**

"**Those damned kids!" Taylor cried in frustration. "This is the SECOND time they went Super Saiyan. THAT'S NOT FAIR! We made a deal idiots!" she yelled up to them.**

"**What? What deal?" the host took interest in her yelling. "You know Mighty Mask?"**

"**Um…uh…nope. No idea who he is. Sorry." Taylor edged away. "Stupid kids…" she muttered under her breath.**

**Then a light caught her attention, as she was took distracted fuming over the broken deal.**

**Mighty Mask had shot a energy attack, that barely missed 18. It went off and hit a field, making a huge explosion.**

**Then, 18 attacked. She made a flat energy attack and threw it at Mighty Mask. IT seemed as though, his upper half and bottom half were trying to separate when the attack cut through him.**

"**AH! MIGHTY MASK HAS BEEN CUT IN HALF!" the host cried.**

**Goten, as a Super Saiyan, was in the boots and had Mighty Masks clothing hanging off of him. While the upper half of Mighty Mask was still covered.**

**Then, taking off their Mighty Masks clothing, they went ahead and attacked 18.**

"**HEY!" the host shouted. "THE TWO OF YOU CAN'T FIGHT TOGETHER! YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED! YOU HEAR ME!"**

**They stopped fighting and looked down. Then they suddenly flew off.**

"**You're tournament was stupiiiddd!" Trunks called as he flew away.**

"**Hey! Goten! Where're you going?" **

"**Yeah, Trunks! Get back here!"**

"**TRUNKS! GOTEN! COME BACK HERE NOW! THAT WASN'T FAIR!" Taylor shouted up at them as they flew away. They disappeared into the distance.**

**In the air, 18 shrugged landed on the ground in front of Taylor. **

**Taylor took notice and smiled. Waiting time was over.**

"**So, are you done playing around?" Taylor asked as she unfolded her arms.**

"**Hmph. Those two were a hassle, but I expect more from you." 18 said.**

"**Well, I hope that wasn't your best. You'll need to be a lot stronger to defeat me." Taylor didn't wait any longer. Without hesitation, she attacked.**

**18 dodged her punch, jumping off to the side. She looked back but Taylor had disappeared. A fist came out of the air and hit her in the stomach, making her double over.**

**She landed on the ground, holding her stomach. Taylor appeared in front of her.**

"**Please don't under estimate me. I hate being under estimated." Taylor said quickly before 18 attacked. Taylor dodged the kick to her side and blocked the punch to her face with her arm.**

"**I know you're fast, It won't be as easy to catch me off guard." 18 spat.**

"**Good to know." Taylor grinned. They began exchanging punches and kicks, only landing a few. After a few minutes, it was clear Taylor was superior. **

**18 kicked Taylor, making her slide back, then flew in the air. Taylor quickly followed.**

"**I…have a proposition for you." 18 said between attacks.**

"**And that is?" Taylor punched for her head and missed.**

"**Now listen, I don't want you to think I'm a coward and backing out of this fight." 18 started.**

"**Oh…that's good to hear." Taylor said and they stayed steady in the air exchanging hits. "Have you accepted I am stronger?"**

"**Shut up and listen. I know you want to get this over with just as much as I do."**

"**I'm listening…" 18 landed a kick on Taylor's chest, sending her flying to the ground. She hit the stage, but landed on her feet. The impact broke the ground, making a crater. She quickly flew back up and they began fighting again.**

"**You want the prize money, and I want the prize money. But only one of us gets it. So here's what I came up with…" 18 explained her plan to Taylor. **

"**Hm, sounds good. We both get what we want." Taylor agreed. **

"**Exactly." They stopped fighting and landed on the stage.**

"**Since I only joined this stupid tournament to fight Kakarot and since he's not here, I'll be the one to fall first, But you have to tell HIM." Taylor glanced at Mr. Satan, who was lying on the ground.**

"**Deal." 18 nodded before flying over Taylor and landed in front of Mr. Satan.**

**He quickly stood up. **

"**Uh, it seems as though Taylor and number 18's fight has come to an end. Number 18 seems to want to fight Mr. Satan now!" the host shouted. "Wow! Whoever thought 18 was gonna get blown away was mistaken! This young lady with a number for a name has incredible talent! As she stops fighting with Taylor, she decided to take on Mr. Satan!"**

**Mr. Satan yelled at the top of his lungs, lifting his arms over his head. **

"**Come on girl, let's get it on!" He crouched into a fighting stance, his butt shaking. "Right now!"**

**18 scratched her head and looked on.**

"**Hurry up 18." Taylor growled.**

**Up in the audience, Samantha seemed very impressed by her mother's fighting.**

"**Wow! Did you see that daddy! MY momma's fast and strong!" She gushed. **

"**She's a very good fighter Samantha, you should be proud." ChiChi smiled.**

"**But why did she stop fighting?" Samantha turned and asked Yamcha.**

"**I don't know Sammy." Yamcha shrugged.**

"**Well, what's the hold up there little lady?" Mr. Satan, back down on the arena, asked. He was shaking in his boots. "Your scared aren't ya?"**

"**Wrong." 18 walked forward. Mr. Satan tip toed back. She stopped walking, took her hands out of her pockets and got into a fighting stance.**

**She jumped forward to attack. Mr. Satan cowered and covered his head, but when he realized she hadn't hit him, he looked up and saw she was vanished.**

**A hand came out and tapped him on the shoulder.**

"**DEEEGH!" Mr. Satan panicked and suddenly 18 had him in a choke hold. "I DON'T WANNA DIE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I GOTTA KID! I JUST WANNA LIVE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Arrrgh!"**

"**Shut up or I'll rip your head off." 18 threatened. "Then I'd be doing you a favor wouldn't I?"**

"**Look at that! A perfect headlock! It looks like Mr. Satan's in trouble!"**

"**So do you still wanna win this match big guy?" 18 asked.**

"**NO! Please! I don't care about winning! Just don't hurt me!" Mr. Satan cried. "I beg you!"**

"**Now that you know you can't win, I don't mind letting you have the victory." 18 grinned. **

"**Hehe…that tickled my ear..." Mr. Satan blushed. "WHAT? What did you say?"**

"**I said I wouldn't mind letting you win this match moron!" 18 spat. "And apparently Taylor wouldn't mind either." She nodded towards Taylor still form standing across the ring. When Mr. Satan looked over at her, Taylor smirked and cracker her knuckles.**

"**Huh?"**

"**All you have to do is give me 20 million zeni for letting you win. Not bad huh?" 18 said. "I think it's a pretty good deal. As for Taylor over there, she wants 50 million zeni for letting you win and not killing you the second she saw you. She's more brutal than I am. Especially since the embarrassing situation you're in."**

"**Would you look at this folks! Wow! Mr. Satan's not moving!" the host shouted. "What an extraordinary technique to subdue a man of his strength!"**

"**You…you don't really mean it do you?" Mr. Satan asked.**

"**Of course I mean it! We don't want all the publicity and fanfare! Just give me to 10 million you'll get for winning this match, and another 10 out of your own pocket." 18 growled.**

"**Uh…hehe, what about her?" Mr. Satan looked over at Taylor.**

"**She hasn't killed you yet has she? Just hand over the 50 million and she'll let you win and live." **

"**Bu- but…"**

"**There are other options you know." 18 grinned. "You could fight, get knocked out and go home with a big lump on your head without the title." **

"**Nuh- NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"**

"**What's it gonna be?" 18 yelled.**

"**Yes! I'll do it! I'll give you the prize money, plus 10 million! And her! I'll give her all she wants if she doesn't kill me!"**

"**Great. It's settled then." 18 smiled. "Good choice champ." Then suddenly, 18 threw herself back.**

"**Whatta kick! It was so fast you couldn't even see it!" the host cheered. "Amazing! Mr. Satan's back in the match!"**

"**You dog! That kick was pure luck! You're going down pal!" 18 yelled as she got back up.**

**Mr. Satan finally understood and stood straight. He punched the air, demonstrating his quickness. **

"**I've studied and learned your technique, making adjustments! You've put up a good fight, but now Mr. Satan's taking control!" He turned to Taylor. "And you! You're so weak a bug could crush you! I can't believe amateurs like you got in here! You're standing in the lion's den! You really think you got what it takes to tame the king of the jungle!"**

**Taylor growled. Before Mr. Satan knew it, Taylor had punched him in the gut, making him double over. She stood in front of him while he cried in pain.**

"**Loud mouth." Taylor hissed before jumping back and getting into a fighting stance.**

"**Stop talking and start fighting now!" 18 yelled. Mr. Satan immediately straightened.**

"**Oh! Right! Sure!" Mr. Satan said quickly. He lunged for 18, his fist ready. He attacked her, punching and kicking with all he had.**

"**What an amazing counter-attack!" the host yelled. "Whoa! Mr. Satan's going wild! Folks, have you ever seen anything like it! Look at those punches!"**

**Mr. Satan attacked with all the power in him, but it was clearly not enough. It didn't affect 18 at all.**

**She suddenly kneed him in the gut.**

"**But, you said you were gonna lose on purpose!" Mr. Satan said in pain.**

"**I'm going to, but we have to make it look good for the fans don't we?" 18 hissed. "Besides, what was it you called me? An amateur?"**

"**Sorry, I was just trying to act like myself." **

"**Accepted. Now pick me up and throw me across the arena. Then finish me off with some special technique of yours. But remember, you still have Taylor do deal with, and she won't be as nice….Well do it!"**

"**Right!" Mr. Satan picked 18 up threw her behind him.**

"**WOW! Mr. Satan just chucked 18 across the ring like a rag doll!" the host cried.**

"**Now! My Super Mega-ton punch!" Mr. Satan shouted. "MR. SATAN COMIN AT YA SWEET HEART! FEEL MY TRUE POWER!" He ran at 18, and jumped at her. With all of his strength, he punched 18…but it had no effect.**

**After a few words, 18 suddenly was knocked out of the ring.**

"**It appears in a delayed reaction to Mr. Satan's megaton punch, that number 18 has been knocked out of the arena." The host said. "I'm not sure how to explain it though."**

"**I DID IT! For years I've been trying to come up with a variation of the Mega-ton punch that uses latent energy causing a delayed reaction that catches my opponent off-guard!" Mr. Satan yelled. "And today it finally worked! After 10 years of practice it finally worked! YEAAAAHHHH!"**

**The crowd started cheering, along with Mr. Satan, when suddenly; feet came out of nowhere, hitting him in the head and knocking him across the ring.**

**He rubbed his head, lifting himself off the ground.**

"**Are you forgetting someone, Mr. Satan?" A voice said from above.**

**He froze and looked up. Taylor stood above him, her eyes cold and ready.**

"**Don't tell me you thought you won that easily." She smirked evilly.**

"**Uh! No No!" Mr. Satan cried and stood up. "I didn't forget about you!"**

"**Good then let's fight world champion." Taylor got into a fighting stance, but without waiting, attacked. She kicked him in the side, knocking him to the other side of the ring.**

**Before he had a chance to hit the ground, she quickly appeared in front of him lifted a knee and his face hit it.**

**He fell to the ground in enormous pain. **

"**Now Mr. Satan, has 18 told you my side of the deal?" Taylor bent down and grabbed his head, pushing it into the ground.**

**He yelled out in pain. "YES YES! She has!"**

"**Good. So 20 million for letting you win, and 30 million for not killing you. Deal?" **

"**OW! YES!" Mr. Satan yelled.**

"**Good again Satan. Now grab me by my arm and throw me out of the ring. I want to see my family and I'm tired." Taylor growled, she let go of his head. "Hurry up!"**

"**Okay!" Mr. Satan quickly grabbed her arm, and spun her around. "Sorry sweetie, but you. Are. Outta heeeerrreee!" He let go and she flew through the air. She hit the ground but didn't stop. She slid all the way to the building by the arena.**

**Mr. Satan had, once again, won the tournament.**

**Taylor sighed and relaxed against the wall. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Finally…" She sighed.**

"**MR. SATAN'S THE WINNER!" A loud voice screamed in Taylor's ear. She jumped up and away. She looked back and realized she had rested by a speaker.**

**She growled and stared draggers at that damned host.**

"**This is fantastic! Mr. Satan regains his title!" the host shouted as fireworks went off. Taylor sighed. **

**She saw 18 walk by Mr. Satan, telling him something she could hear. Then Mr. Satan glanced at her. Taylor smirked. **

"**I'll be seeing you Satan!" She called over. He nodded wearily. **

"**Ladies and gentleman! For yet another year, Mr. Satan is the champion!"**

**They watched on as Mr. Satan was awarded the champion belt, and carried by his disciples around the stage. **

"**Hey looks it's my mommy!" A small voice said from inside the waiting building. Taylor and 18 looked back to see Bulma and ChiChi holding Marron's hand and looking for Goten and Trunks. "Hi mommy! I missed you! Sorry you lost, did it hurt when he punched you in the face?"**

**18 leaned down to pat her on the head. "Not really little one."**

"**No waaaay!" Marron smiled.**

"**What happened? I thought you won. The whole crowd thought you lost on purpose until he explained that delayed punch." Bulma asked 18.**

"**Why would I lose on purpose?" 18 asked as she took Marron's hand and walked away.**

"**I didn't say that, I said they thought you lost on purpose."**

"**Let's go Marron." 18 said and disappeared in the hallway.**

"**Well what the heck's her deal? I'm not the one that said she'd lose on purpose, give me a break." Bulma said, offended.**

"**Well, what about you Taylor? How in the world did you lose?" ChiChi turned and asked Taylor.**

"**Oh, no reason. Let's just say, I'll be rich after this." Taylor smiled and walked past them. "By the way, are Yamcha and Samantha still sitting down?"**

"**No, they're at the top of the stadium watching Mr. Satan." Bulma responded.**

"**Oh, okay." Taylor nodded and walked off. She went through the halls, wandering aimlessly. Then she decided to go watch Mr. Satan on the stage. She rounded a corner and stood beside Marron and 18 as they watched him.**

* * *

_**Me: Wheeeew! Whew! That was amazing. So much action!**_

_**Kouga: I loved it!**_

_**Bardock & Me: o_O'**_

_**Kouga: What? You know I love the action scenes.**_

_**Me: Well, yeah...**_

_**Bardock: Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! **_

_**Me: Comin' up in about 10 minutes! :D**_


	42. Into the Buu Saga we go! Further!

_**Me: I'm right back! Like I promised!**_

_**Kouga & Bardock: :0**_

_**Me: -_-**_

**_Bardock: *Pokes my arm* :O SHE'S REAL!_**

**_Kouga: No way! *pokes me* OH MY FUDGING GOD! SHE IS!_**

**_Me: Yes! I AM real! Jeez! What's your problem!_**

**_Bardock: You're actually posting._**

**_Kouga: Twice in a row._**

**_Me: -_-_**

**_Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, DB/Z/GT or anything related._**

**_Bardock: Onward with the story!_**

* * *

**Suddenly, Goku, Gohan, Supreme Kai, and Vegeta as a Super Saiyan appeared on the stage. Then she noticed something wrong. Something was different about Vegeta.**

"**Uh, excuse me gentleman, the championship has been concluded. You all look very strong, but there's always next year." The host said wearily.**

"**We're just here for a little exhibition match." Vegeta replied.**

"**Heeeeeey! Goku, I didn't see you back there. Welcome, I'm afraid you and your friends have arrived a little too late." The host greeted and walked past Vegeta.**

"**Look out!" Goku shouted. The host looked back, but it was too late. Vegeta had powered up and sent the host flying through the air. Goku got in front of Supreme Kai to protect him.**

**Taylor knew it now. There was diffidently something wrong with Vegeta…something VERY, very wrong. **

**Gohan caught the host before he could get hurt, but Mr. Satan was left on his own. He was pushed off the stage and into a wall, due to Vegeta's enormous power.**

"**I won't." Vegeta said suddenly. "My goal is to fight Kakarot. The…the others are nothing!" he said, almost as if someone were talking to him.**

"**Vegeta…How could you?" Goku asked. Vegeta turned and faced him.**

**He stepped forwards and pointed at Goku. "It's time Kakarot." His pointed hand then spread open, with his thumb on this palm. Both Taylor and Goku recognized it as an attack.**

"**VEGETA NO!" Goku shouted, but it was too late. Vegeta laughed and shot the energy attack.**

**Goku put his hands in front of him, forming an X. The attack pushed him back, until suddenly, it pushed him to the side.**

"**NOO!" Gohan screamed. The attack blasted through the stadium, killing hundreds of people. It ripped through the city until coming to an end to far away to see.**

**Taylor stepped forward. She…she couldn't understand. Why would Vegeta do something like that? Killing all of those people…and he didn't even seem to care! Taylor remembered back to all the stories Vegeta told her about the planets he destroyed, the people he killed. He didn't care then, and it still didn't care now. But he'd changed! He would never do something like that…would he?**

"**Shame on you." Goku said from on the stage. Taylor looked back to them. "The Vegeta I know would have NEVER done this."**

**Screams pierced the air as people fled from the stadium. There was nothing left except debris and smoke from where the attack had met the audience seating.**

**At the very top of the stadium, Samantha held on tight to her fathers pant leg. She looked on helplessly as the man she once knew, and heck, once LOVED, killed people. She didn't know he could be so mean. **

"**I'm scared daddy!" Samantha cried, gripping Yamcha tighter.**

"**It's okay, Sam. You're safe with me." Yamcha soothed. _I hope…_he thought. People around him started asking Mr. Satan for help.**

"**Come on Mr. Satan! Take him down!" they called. **

**After a few seconds, Taylor knew that man, had completely lost his mind.**

"**HEY! MANIAC!" Mr. Satan shouted, pointing his finger at Vegeta. He started circling Vegeta from afar. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to move another inch! Your crime spree will end at my glorious fists! You've come head to head with the champion of the world big guy!"**

**Vegeta laughed, still looking at Goku.**

"**Hey, why are you laughing!" Mr. Satan cried, while Vegeta still laughed. "Oh uh, second thought fighting you amateurs would be a joke! Here's what I think we should do. You have unresolved issues, so I say you two fight for a tiring amount of time-"**

"**QUIET!" Vegeta interrupted. "How 'bout it? Shall we commence?" **

"**This isn't the time Vegeta." Goku said. **

"**You'll fight with me Kakarot." Vegeta ordered. "Unless of course you'd like more bodies to pile up on your conscience."**

"**Vegeta…certainly you didn't." Goku growled. Vegeta laughed. "How sad. I didn't think you were WEAK enough to be controlled."**

"**Dad…don't." Gohan warned.**

"**ANSWER ME! Vegeta! Do you let yourself be a slave?" Goku shouted. **

**Without a word, Vegeta lifted his arm to the side and shot an energy attack, destroying another part of the stadium.**

"**Tell me… Vegeta started. "Is it SLAVERY when you get what you want?" he smiled.**

**Taylor was in a state of panic now. Her body and mind were frozen in shock, her heart racing a hundred miles an hour. Then something clicked in her mind. HE'D JUST DESTROYED THE PART OF THE STADIUM WHERE HER FAMILY WAS SITTING!**

**She nearly broke her neck spinning around to look for them, hoping they were hurt…or worse. Her eyes saw nothing but smoke and air as she calculated where her family was sitting. **

**Her heart dropped. They had been sitting right in the middle. Right where the attack hit…right where there was absolutely nothing.**

**She almost collapsed when she heard a familiar scream. Her eyes dashed to the side and spotted yellow. God, she hated that suit...Yamcha, Samantha and the other stood right beside where the blast had hit, at the top of the stadium.**

**Vegeta's laugh caught her attention.**

"**Stop it! You don't know what you're doing!" Gohan shouted.**

**Vegeta growled. "Stand aside!" He yelled and swept air at him, making him fly back. "This does NOT concern you! It's between me and your circus clown of a father!"**

"**Circus clown?" Goku asked. "Well, that's a new one." Vegeta laughed in response. Goku raised his power level and in a mere blink of an eye he was a Super Saiyan. **

"**No Goku, you mustn't!" Supreme Kai got between them. "If you fight him here you'll be doing exactly what Babidi wishes! Every injury Vegeta causes will be sent back to the ship, and Buu will be revived!"**

"**Tell me Vegeta, with that stamp on your head Babidi's been giving you orders. Is this one of them? Are you trying to fight me because of him, or is this the same old story between you and me? Which one!"**

"**Does it really matter?" Gohan cried.**

"**Not to you Gohan, but to a warrior it matters greatly." Vegeta said. "And you know this as well as I do Kakarot. In a day you'll be back to the dead, and I will NOT miss this opportunity!"**

"**Who ARE you people? Don't you see the universe means more than your meaningless squabble?" Supreme Kai yelled. That made Vegeta angry.**

"**MEANINGLESS, HUH?" he yelled. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MEANINGLESS?" He powered up. "Spend most of YOUR life ruled by another! Watch YOUR race dwindle to a handful! And THEN, tell me what has more meaning then your own strength! I have in me the blood of a Saiyan prince, HE is nothing but a joke! Yet I've had to watch him surpass me in strength. My own destiny. THROWN to the wayside! He's…he's even saved my life as if I were a helpless child. He has stolen my honor, and his debts…must, be, paid!" **

"**Babidi!" Goku shouted after a few moments. "Transport us to a place where there are no people. If you give me that, THEN I will fight Vegeta."**

"**So be it." Supreme Kai said, then stood between him and Vegeta with his arms out. "If you truly believe this is the right decision, then you ill have to get around me to do it!" The Supreme Kai stood his ground.**

"**Don't do this Supreme Kai." Goku warned. **

"**Goku, I'm afraid I have no choice." Supreme Kai said. **

"**Neither do I." Goku said. Without another word, he lifted his hand to Supreme Kai.**

"**Dad, you can't!" Gohan cried.**

**A blue light formed in Goku's palm, pointed at Supreme Kai. Then after a few shocked moments, it seems as though Supreme Kai gave up. He put his arms down.**

"**Fine, do what you will." Supreme Kai said quietly, walking away. "I can't stop you."**

"**I'm sorry Supreme Kai." Goku said.**

"**Yes, so am I." **

**Suddenly, they disappeared.**

"**Huh?" the host said. "They're gone again! How do they keep doing that?" **

**Taylor sighed and looked over at Marron and 18. She smiled when Marron looked at her, she smiled back. She looked at 18 and nodded, then turned and ran off. The entry ways into the audience seating were all cramped with people running out, so she decided to take the back away. She flew up the side of the wall until she reached the top.**

**She landed and right when she did, a pair of arms wrapped around her leg, She looked down to see Samantha crying, shaking with fear. The others were walking up to her, right when she picked up Samantha.**

"**Are you guys alright?" She asked.**

"**Were fine. But…I can't say the same thing about…well..." Yamcha trailed off as he looked back at the huge missing pieces of the stadium.**

"**Please…Tell you know what was wrong with Vegeta back there…" Bulma begged, tears in her eyes.**

**Taylor shook her head. "I'm sorry Bulma. I don't. I wish I did though…"**

**Bulma tears flowed down her cheeks and she put her head in her hands. ChiChi moved to her to comfort her.**

"**Hey Bulma, come on. I'm sure he'll come back to his senses soon. Don't cry." Taylor tried to calm her. Bulma nodded and dried her tears.**

"**Taylor, you should go check and see if there are any survivors." ChiChi suggested. **

"**Yeah, I should." Taylor agreed and hovered over the ground. Before she knew it, two hands dragged her back to the ground.**

"**No momma! Please don't leave me again! I'm scared." Samantha cried, clinging on you Taylor's waist.**

"**You could just look for their power levels then. Might not be much, but it'd tell you if someone was alive." Master Roshi said.**

"**I would…if there were any to look for…" Taylor said sadly, holding Samantha to her.**

"**What do you…" Yamcha trailed off as he understood. "Oh,"**

"**We should go now." Taylor said quickly. "See if we can find the others."**

"**Yeah. That's a good idea." Bulma agreed.**

* * *

_**Me: And it just gets juicier and juicier as we head further into the Buu Saga! **_

_**Bardock: And away from the Saga of me...**_

_**Kouga: Dude, your saga in an ENTIRE story away.**_

_**Me: Your saga ended in Life Before Goku's Time. At the very end.**_

_**Bardock: Rub it in why don't ya!**_

_**Kouga: Okay. *shoves a piece of paper into Bardock's face* TAKE THAT!**_

_**Me: ...**_


	43. Someone needs to take plane classes

**_Me: I have to say, I've been anticipating writing these next few chapters since I first started this long ass story._**

**_Kouga: Why?_**

**_Me: *Shrugs* 'Cause this is some of my favorite parts in this Saga._**

**_Bardock: Yeah, yeah. I'm getting worn out from all this posting and talking...can I go back into hibernation for another few months before you post again?_**

**_Me: -_-'_**

**_Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, DB/Z/GT or anything related because she wasn't born when DB was created and was only an infant when Inuyasha was._**

**_Bardock: So...technically, we're both older than you?_**

**_Me: I guess._**

**_Bardock: *Grins and stands straight with his shoulders high*_**

**_Kouga: *Copies Bardock*_**

**_Me: Oh god damn it Nappa..._**

* * *

"**I don't know who this Majin Buu is, but if he lays a finger on my boys…" ChiChi threatened. They were in a Capsule Corp plane now. Videl had explained to them, that an evil wizard named Babidi was trying to reawaken a monster named Majin Buu who, thousands of years ago, destroyed entire galaxies. That's where Goku, Vegeta and the others had gone too. And apparently so had Trunks and Goten.**

"**ChiChi, you didn't bring any guns onboard did ya?" Yamcha asked, flying the plane.**

"**No, of course no!" ChiChi growled. "M- Maybe a grenade or two though…"**

**Taylor stood at the front of the small plane, standing behind Bulma's seat. She kept sensing huge power levels and one that made the others seem like bugs. But she couldn't understand who it was. Kakarot maybe? Vegeta? Or was it Gohan…or…that Majin Buu person. Could it be him?**

"**Videl, you're absolutely sure that's where they went right? I mean you're sure you heard them say they were going to fight this Majin Buu character?" ChiChi asked.**

"**Yes…" Videl nodded.**

**Taylor was beginning to get annoyed with them. She was trying to concentrate on the big power levels but her endless ranting wasn't allowing her too. **

"**You know, I hate to say it, but I resent the fact that you let the Goten and the boys go." ChiChi started. "You could've at least stopped Goten and Trunks!"**

"**I'm sorry ChiChi." Videl apologized. **

"**You're all gonna be sorry in about five seconds…" Taylor muttered.**

"**I should've tried to stop them, I'm so sorry." Videl continued.**

"**Hey, whoa. I wouldn't feel too bad if I were you." Yamcha turned. "Those little imps would've found a way. Even if you told them a thousand times they couldn't go. Stopping a Super Saiyan from going to a fight is impossible, trust me!" he held up a finger pointed to Taylor. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at him.**

"**Gee thanks." Videl said.**

"**Sure. Anyway there's no mistaking they went this way huh?"**

"**Ri-**

"**Yes. They went this way. Now if you'll all just SHUT UP for 5 minutes then I can concentrate!" Taylor growled. Everyone quickly snapped their mouths shut.**

"**Well…hold on guys cause I'm gonna put the hammer down a bit!" Yamcha said quickly, he glanced at Taylor who was about ready to kill him.**

**A few minutes later Yamcha turned to Bulma. "Hey Bulma lighten up! Come on. The worst that could happen is if one of us gets killed. And if that happens we can just wish them back with the Dragon Balls no big deal!"**

"**I give up!" Taylor huffed and leaned against the side of the plane and slid to the floor.**

"**Oh?" Bulma started. "IF THAT'S THE CASE YOU WON'T MIND IF I KILL YOU!" she shouted, scaring Yamcha so bad he practically jumped out of his seat.**

**The plane suddenly swerved sideways, knocking everyone out of their seat.**

**Taylor slid across the floor; she saw Marron falling to the side and suddenly thought of Samantha. She grabbed the seat side pulled her back to it and caught Samantha before she hit the wall. She had small tears forming in her eyes.**

**Marron was crying just above her head as 18 caught her leg.**

"**Look what you've done you idiot!" 18 yelled. "Straighten this thing out or I'll kick your butt!"**

"**Fix the plane Yamcha! Before I kick your ass!" Taylor shouted before quickly covering her mouth. She looked down at Samantha who looked back up at her confused. "Um…I mean butt. I'm gonna kick your butt…"**

"**Momma, what does a-"**

"**FIX THE PLANE YAMCHA!" Taylor yelled.**

"**Uh…no need. I've got it. Everything's under control, hehe…" Yamcha said, straightening the plane.**

"**Look, I know you're troubled Bulma but he wasn't normal when he killed those people. "Master Roshi said as he stood up. "The Vegeta we know may be arrogant and hot-headed but he would never do something like we saw today."**

"**Yeah, they did something to him." ChiChi agreed.**

"**Yes. There was something very off about him. I don't know exactly what, but something was very, very wrong." Taylor said as she stood and made sure Samantha was fine.**

"**Wow, look guys, something's brewing up there." Yamcha pointed out as an enormous yellow light came over the horizon. Taylor sat Samantha down and walked to the front of the ship, beside Yamcha's seat this time.**

"**Yeah, I see it. But what the heck is it?" Master Roshi asked.**

**Suddenly the plane shook a little. "I don't know but the instruments are going hay-wire!" Yamcha said, looking down.**

**Taylor could suddenly feel an enormous wave of power hit her. She didn't understand what it was…it was as if Goku or someone very powerful had powered up to their maximum right in front of her.**

"**Uh oh…" Yamcha said. Taylor looked up and saw visible lines of power coming towards them.**

"**HANG ON EVERYBODY!" Yamcha yelled as it hit the plane.**

**Taylor was knocked back at the sheer energy. Everyone screamed as the plane rocked back and forth.**

"**MOMMA!" she heard behind her. She looked back and saw Samantha holding onto the seat for dear life. Taylor appeared behind her and grabbed Samantha. She held onto the seat.**

"**I've fallen and I can't get up!" Master Roshi yelled behind her.**

"**Hey! You're making her cry stop it!" 18 yelled.**

"**I'm not doing anything!" Yamcha shouted in frustration. He pulled at the handles but the plane continued to shake. "If this keeps up, this whole ships gonna shake apart!"**

"**That outta get the heart rate up!" Videl said as the plane steadied.**

"**Yeah, sorry guys. I should've had the seatbelt sign on." Yamcha sighed. Taylor walked to the front of the ship, Samantha in her arms.**

"**That was no common turbulence." Master Roshi started.**

"**That was the aftermath of an incredible explosion." Taylor finished. She felt a very deep feeling in her heart, one she couldn't explain. _Something is wrong with Vegeta._ She thought.**

"**Uh oh, this isn't good." Yamcha said, snapping her out of her thoughts. **

"**Darn it, the controls they aren't responding anymore. They've been damaged!" Yamcha panicked, shaking the handles but to no avail. "Engine one's down!"**

"**WHAT?" ChiChi yelled.**

**There was three loud explosions at the back of the ship. Suddenly it took a nose-dive. Everyone screamed and held on tight to whatever.**

**Taylor gripped Samantha with one arm, and the seat with the other. **

"**YAMCHA DO SOMETHING OR WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" ChiChi screamed.**

"**HOW CAN I DO SOMETHING WITHOUT ANY ENGINES!" he screamed back.**

"**Daddy fix it! Fix the plane, I'm SCARED- AHHHHH!" Samantha screamed as she slipped out of Taylor's arm as the plane jerked to the side. Samantha fell forward, to the glass window in front of the plane. **

"**Samantha!" Taylor yelled. She flipped to the other side of the chair and caught Samantha's shirt before she hit the glass. Another pair of hands had her around the waist. Taylor looked down to see Yamcha half falling out of his seat trying to catch her. **

**Taylor hooked her leg around the seat, pulling them back with her. Yamcha tried to steer the plane again, but it wouldn't work.**

"**GUYS, IT'S NO USE! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" he screamed. **

"**Videl, here! Take Marron." 18 said behind her. Then suddenly the door on the other side of the plane opened, 18 standing in front of it.**

**She jumped out and flew under the plane.**

"**I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HERE!" Master Roshi yelled behind everyone.**

**The plane suddenly stopped falling, and straightened.**

"**Wow…why didn't I think of that?" Yamcha thought aloud.**

"**My mom's flying the plane! Yaaay!" Marron cheered.**

**Taylor sighed as the plane landed, as did everyone else.**

"**I'm ready for a nap…" she huffed, leaned back and closed her eyes.**

"**Is Samantha alright?" Yamcha's voice sounded from behind her.**

"**Oh!" she shot up and looked down at the child in her arms. "Are you alright Samantha?"**

**She nodded and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "But…I can't really…breathe momma…" she said painfully.**

"**Sorry!" Taylor quickly loosened her grip. "Better?" Samantha nodded.**

**Everyone sat around the plane as Yamcha was underneath, trying to fix the engine.**

"**Hey now, you think you'll be done sometime this year Mr. Fix-It?" Master Roshi asked Yamcha.**

"**I think you're underestimating the damage. That was quite an explosion, we're lucky to be alive." Yamcha said.**

"**Yeah, you saved our lives 18, thank you!" ChiChi said, 18 smiled back.**

"**Why didn't YOU go out there and save us Taylor?" ChiChi turned to her.**

**Taylor was lying back in the grass, with her arms behind her head. She sat up.**

"**Well…I was too busy saving my 6 year old child from, ya know, her impending possible doom to jump out of a plane and save EVERYONE else." Taylor stood up and dusted herself off.**

"**Yamcha was right there. He grabbed her too."**

"**Well EXCUSE me for not noticing that. But when YOUR six year old kid is falling towards his or her possible doom, what would you do? Jump out of a plane or save 'em? Whatever floats your boat, ChiChi." Taylor said and walked off.**

**ChiChi frowned and looked towards Samantha who was lying in the grass next to the plane with her head in her hands. She was watching her father fix the engine.**

"**Well, she does have a point." ChiChi shrugged.**

**An hour later, they were back in the sky again. This time though, Taylor was sitting down with Samantha safely beside her.**

"**Six down and one to go. At least the Dragon ball hunting is going well." Yamcha sighed.**

"**That's right and uh, do you think we could pull over? I uh...um, need a break I had a lot to drink…" Master Roshi agreed, squirming in his seat.**

"**I just hope these things work." Videl thought aloud.**

"**Oh they work." ChiChi started. "You don't have to worry about that Videl."**

"**That's good. But hey, shouldn't we be looking for Trunks and Goten you guys? Isn't that a little more important than finding the Dragon balls?" Videl asked.**

"**Huh…What do you think Bulma?" ChiChi asked, turning from her stance behind Bulma's seat.**

"**I don't know, but Trunks and Goten could be anywhere. At least with the Dragon balls we know were accomplishing something." Bulma sighed. "And besides, I wanna wish the people Vegeta killed in the stadium back to life. I owe it to them, that was a terrible thing Vegeta did."**

"**We should be getting close. What'd ya say, one hour?" Yamcha asked.**

"**Mhm. Keep heading in this direction. I'd say another fifteen minutes or so."**

**Bulma and ChiChi continued to talk and worry over their children and husbands. Taylor sat in the back, trying to decipher all of the strange power readings she kept sensing. After that last big explosion which almost ended their lives, a very familiar and strong Ki disappeared completely. **

**But right now, she couldn't concentrate because of all the talking.**

"**It's kind of hard to believe you can wish people back from the dead with these things." Videl's voice broke her concentrating.**

"**Well look at me and Taylor, we were as dead as you can get but we were wished back to life." Yamcha said.**

"**Yep. Matter of fact I was dead for 20 something years." Taylor nodded.**

"**Don't worry Videl. MOST people come back normal." Bulma said, looking at the radar.**

"**Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Yamcha cried.**

**Taylor smirked, when from the corner of her eye she saw Videl look at her. She turned and flashes a 1000 watt evil smile. "Don't worry. I'm the same as I was before I died. Except a lot less…" she trailed off trying to find the word.**

"**Evil?" **

"**Mean?"**

"**Cruel?"**

**Three voices in the front suggested.**

"**All three. HEY! Wait a minute!" Taylor cried. "Are you insulting me!"**

"**No, no. I'd never insult you, babe." Yamcha smiled and waved his hand in the air.**

"**You'd better hope you weren't. Because evil and mean is an understatement. I was worse than Vegeta ever was." Taylor grinned, somewhat proud of her evil times.**

"**Slow down Yamcha. It must be on that little island over there." Bulma pointed out a small island in the middle of a huge lake. "The Dragon radar says it's at sea level, so that's got to be it."**

"**Okay, here we go!" Yamcha cried as they headed down. The plane went faster and faster, spinning and flipping. It skidded across the water and finally settled on uneven sand.**

"**Hey, what the heck was that Yamcha!" Bulma yelled.**

"**Sorry! It was a difficult landing!" He cried.**

"**Especially if you don't know how to land!"**

**Suddenly the plane tipped over and was half on its side.**

**Everyone fell. Samantha grabbed onto the seat handle and watched as Taylor fell sideways to the other side of the seat. **

"**Next time…I'll fly…" She sighed and rubbed her side.**

"**Hey, the plane is settled you can get up now." 18 said from behind her. Taylor turned around and had to cover her mouth to hide the laughter…though she didn't do a good job.**

"**Hey! Thank you so much, my head almost hit the way! You just saved my life!" Master Roshi blushed, his glasses crooked on his face. His head was right in front of 18 chest. "I was thrown viciously! Just like this!" He leaned forwards and…well motor boated her.**

**18 put down Marron and grabbed Master Roshi's head. She tightened her grip and spun his neck.**

"**PLEASE! I was only trying to show you something!" Master Roshi defended himself**

"**How to be a lecherous old man!" 18 corrected. **

"**No!" Master Roshi grabbed her chest, "I was just trying to show you how these floatation devices saved my life!"**

**She spun his head and let go, he somersaulted in the air and spun towards the back of the plane where he slammed into the wall.**

* * *

_** Me: I love it! xD**_

_**Bardock: Eh... **_

_**Kouga: You know what I just noticed?**_

_**Bardock: You're stupid?**_

_**Kouga: I noticed that about you a long time ago, but no. Where the fudge is Yamcha?**_

_**Me: Dealing with issues that are none of your beezwax!**_

_**Kouga: Beezwax. Sure.**_

_**Bardock: Is that a food? Sounds disgusting..**_

_**Me: Kami makes no mistakes! I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY, I AM BALD THIS WAY!**_


	44. Chapter 44 Wheeew!

**_Me: I've lost count of how many chapters I've added..._**

**_Bardock & Kouga: *facepalm*_**

**_Bardock: We'll make this the last one._**

**_Me: Okay!_**

**_Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own DB/Z/GT, Inuyasha or anything related._**

**_Me:You did that backwards._**

**_Kouga: You're the one typing._**

**_Bardock: Onward with the story!_**

**_Me: Indeed!_**

* * *

**Taylor was leaning against the rock wall as they all waited for Bulma to get the next Dragon ball that rested up on a high rock. She insisted she didn't need help.**

"**Hey guys! I found it, I just can't reach it!" Bulma called down. Taylor looked up to see her on all fours leaning over a crack in the rock wall, reaching for the Dragon ball. "How about some help up here!"**

"**NO deal!" Yamcha called. "You said you wanted to do it on your own remember! And get some aggression out!"**

"**First thing I do when I get this Dragon ball is throw it at Yamcha's head!" Bulma cried out in aggression.**

"**Hey Bulma! Little stuck?" Yamcha mocked.**

"**Give her a break she's a mother you know." Videl defended her. "Doing great! Come on old gal!"**

"**Hah! Yeah! You can do it old lady! Just streeeetch lose old lady muscles and REEAAACH!" Taylor called up as she laughed.**

**Suddenly a shadow came over everyone. **

"**What the-?" Bulma's scream interrupted Yamcha.**

**A huge pink dragon stood tall over Bulma. She screamed again.**

"**Bulma!" Yamcha yelled, just as Videl jumped up onto the rock and got in between the dragon and Bulma.**

**But suddenly the dragons tongue flew past them and snatched up the nest which the Dragon ball was in. It swallowed the nest, Dragon ball and all.**

"**COUGH IT UP YOUR OVER-GROWN BEAST!" Bulma yelled just as it flew into the sky.**

**Yamcha ran past Taylor, an energy attack in hand. He threw it and it hit the dragon, making it fall into the huge lake.**

"**Bulls eye!" He cheered himself.**

"**You idiot! What do you think you're doing! Go after it! We need that Dragon ball!" Bulma screamed down at him.**

"**Oh right! I'm on it!" Yamcha ran towards the edge of the cliff and stopped abruptly. "Or not…hehe, that's one heck of a jump there." He said unsteadily as he looked down. "Hey these clothes are expensive I'm not jumping in there!"**

"**What kind of lame excuse is that? Just take them off and go in your underwear!" Bulma yelled.**

"**See, that poses a problem…I'm not wearing any…" Yamcha blushed and played with his hands.**

"**Yeah right, I bet you're just chickening out." Bulma hissed. "What about you?" She called to Master Roshi.**

"**I'd diffidently go if I didn't have this cold..." He coughed.**

"**The men are scared." Bulma shook her head.**

"**Well I'm not but I don't feel like getting wet right now so NO." 18 called.**

"**Least you're honest about it unlike certain others I know. ChiChi how about it!"**

"**Alright you cowards, I'll do it!" ChiChi marched up to the cliff just as Videl jumped in. "Hey, don't get killed! Gohan would never forgive me!"**

**After a few seconds, ChiChi went in. "Well I've had it! If no one else is going to help that courageous girl, then I will!" She jumped.**

**Taylor sighed. "Fine! Fine. I will go." She turned to Samantha. "Stay here with 18 okay?"**

"**Where you going momma?" Samantha asked, but Taylor was already walking to the edge.**

"**Are you really going in?" Yamcha asked in awe.**

"**Yes." She said. She kicked off her boots and threw her jacket at Yamcha. "Since YOU don't have any underwear on…I swear you're such a child…I will go help." She jumped off the cliff, kicking her feet against the rock. "YOU'RE SUCH A WIMP YAMCHA!" she called up,**

"**HEY! I AM NOT!" He yanked the jacket off of his head in time to see her go under.**

**Taylor was there in time to see the dragon going after Videl. She felt s splash behind her and looked back to see Yamcha in his undershirt and underwear. She shook her head and swam towards the dragon. As she grabbed his tail, ChiChi and Yamcha grabbed his arms, restricting him from attacking. Videl grabbed his stomach.**

**Suddenly the dragon jerked and swam upwards and out of the water. **

"**No! He's going to eat Roshi!" ChiChi yelled as the dragon opened its mouth. Master Roshi was falling right above the dragon.**

**Then, he did something that disgusted everyone. He plugged his nose and went into canon ball form. He farted just as the dragon was about to swallow him.**

"**Ew! gross!" ChiChi let go.**

"**Oh! Rancid!" Yamcha let go.**

"**Ew, so disgusting!" Videl let go.**

"**That's sick!" Taylor let go. Everyone coughed as they fell back towards the water. The dragon suddenly coughed up the Dragon ball. It hit Master Roshi right in the head.**

**Taylor stopped herself from falling and flew fast to catch the Dragon ball. She caught it and hurried back to catch ChiChi from falling any further.**

"**Thank you Taylor." ChiChi smiled as Taylor grabbed her from under the arms.**

"**No problem…can't say the same for those two…" She sighed and looked down as Yamcha and Videl hit the water, still gagging. "Come on YAMCHA before I throw your expensive clothes off the cliff!" Taylor yelled as she landed. She grabbed the clothes and hung them over the side.**

"**Okay okay!" Yamcha cried and flew up to grab them. **

"**Hurry up and put them on before anyone else sees you nude Mr. No-underwear." Taylor mocked.**

"**Hey I-"**

"**Will you two shut up and get over here! You can settle you're marriage disputes later!" Bulma complained as she got the other Dragon balls.**

**A few minutes later, the Dragon balls were all in a circle and thy started to glow. **

"**That was definitely one for the records books. Good going Master Roshi!" Yamcha said.**

"**What an attack! You saved the day." Bulma smiled.**

"**I know we usually give your alotta grief but being a dirty old man paid off this time!" Taylor said and patted his shoulder.**

"**Hey yeah...eh hehe…" He slumped down. Everyone laughed.**

**Almost two hours later, they were back at Capsule Corp.**

"**Bulma, why don't you just get it over with and summon the dragon?" Yamcha asked impatiently. Bulma nodded.**

"**Hm, does he just pop up out of them?" Videl asked.**

"**Don't know…I've never seen them summon him. Just the dragon after I was revived." Taylor shrugged.**

"**She may have a pretty enough face but her skull sure is thick…" Oolong sighed.**

"**Mind your manner Oolong, not everyone is as worldly as you. Videl just keep your eyes on the balls." ChiChi said as Taylor slammed her foot on his head.**

"**I'm not so naïve you know. I've just never seen a magical dragon before." Videl said, annoyed. **

"**Okay, so do you remember the spell to release him? You know all the words?" Yamcha asked Bulma.**

"**Of course. I'm not gonna pull a Frieza and screw it up Yamcha." She nodded.**

"**Bulma, I think Frieza failed because he wore to many clothes." Master Roshi said from the side.**

"**Put it to rest old man! Just keep your thoughts to yourself." Taylor growled.**

"**So there's a spell huh? I guess that would make sense." Videl said.**

**Bulma started. "Eternal dragon! By your name I summon you forth! Shenron!" Bulma cried.**

**The sky turned black and the Dragon balls glowed. A light shot into the air in the shape of a dragon.**

**A giant green dragon appeared from the light.**

"**You have awoken me from my slumber. Speak your first wish." Shenron commanded.**

"**I think that…I'm going to have to faint now…" Videl murmured.**

"**You try my patience. Speak!" Shenron commanded again.**

"**Now how am I going to phrase this wish…" Bulma thought.**

"**Darn it! I thought you had this all figured out. How about…Bring everyone who died today back to life! Except for all the really, really bad ones!" Yamcha shouted. "Will that do Bulma?"**

"**That'll do." She nodded.**

"**It has been set in motion. Now, name your second wish." The dragon said.**

"**DID HE SAY SECOND WISH? OH NO I'M TO LATE!" A voice yelled from the side. Taylor looked over and saw Goku standing there.**

"**Goku, where on Earth have you been?" ChiChi called. Then she growled. "And where is Gohan? And Goten?"**

"**ChiChi, there's no time to explain." Goku said. "Please trust me." Then he put a finger to his head. "Dende? Can you hear me?...I arrived too late. The dragon already granted their first wish now he wants to know what their second one is. What should I do?...Alright, I'll take care of that. Oh and your guys? I can't believe I almost forgot. I'm bringing you all back with me once I'm finished with my business here. So get ready…Thanks." He removed his finger from his forehead. "Shenron! You don't have to grant anymore wishes today! We'll call you again sometime!"**

"**As you wish. Farewell." Shenron said, his body glowed. Then the Dragon balls lifted into the air and flew off in different directions.**

"**You wanna tell us what's gotten into you Goku? We still had one good wish we could've used to help." Yamcha demanded.**

**Goku explained about Majin Buu and wanting to protect everyone at the Look Out. "So there ya go. Now if you'll all come with me we can go to the Look Out and start making preparations." **

"**That's fine. I'll just have to track down seven Dragon balls in four months, which shouldn't be any problem." Bulma said.**

"**That's the spirit." Goku nodded. "Now everyone, as long as you're all connected to me we can all travel by Instant Transmission."**

**Everyone got in a line, all holding hands or touching each other's shoulders. **

**Samantha, who was in Taylor's arms, grabbed Yamcha's arm while still being held by her mother. From underneath Yamcha grabbed Taylor's hand. On the other side, Bulma was holding Taylor's hand and calling out for her parents.**

"**Please stay standing in an upright position holding onto the person next to you." Goku said.**

"**Mom, Dad what are you waiting for?" She asked. "Hold on to my hand quickly or you'll be left behind!"**

"**You're mother and I just can't bring ourselves to leave the little ones." Dr. Brief said. "Well wait here for your return."**

"**Will you two stop being so naïve and open your eyes! Is it really worth risking your lives just to stay here to feed and clean your stupid, precious pets?" Bulma cried.**

"**Remember, even if we meet a horrible, brutal, grotesque end at the hands of this Majin Buu, you can always bring us back to life with the Dragon balls." Bulma's mother pointed out.**

"**That's the spirit…Don't let anything get you guys down." Taylor smirked.**

"**Mhm. Taylor's right. And don't try to argue we've made up our minds." Her mother finished.**

"**But mom!" Bulma's shoulders slumped. "Goku, say something."**

"**Bulma, you're really good at finding Dragon balls when you need to so don't worry." Goku smiled. **

**Bulma just nodded.**

"**Oh you don't wanna transport with us Videl?" ChiChi asked Videl as she stood away from the group.**

"**Oh no! I'm going I'm going I'm going I'm going I'm going I'm going!" Videl panicked and ran to the end of the line to grab a hold on Bulma's hand. She sighed.**

"**We're ready for lift-off!" Goku smiled and put two fingers to his head. And suddenly, everyone felt as though they were flying.**

* * *

_**Me: And there's the last Second Chance Main Story  chapter for the day! **_

_**Bardock: That was A LOT!.**_

_**Kouga: Only four chapters.**_

_**Bardock: That's more then she posts in a month.**_

_**Kouga: Yeah, she's lazy.**_

_**Me: HEY! I'm standing right here ya know! :-/**_

_**Bardock & Kouga: We know. *continues conversating aboot my laziness***_

_**Me: -_- **_

* * *

_**After thought!**_

_**Hey Audience! A lot of chapters today huh? I know..you agree with Kouga and Bardock-**_

_**Bardock: Talkin' 'bout me?**_

_**Kouga: You rang?**_

**_Me: NO! Go away! This is MY TIME TO SPEAK! *pushes them out the door*_**

**_As I was saying, if you are a fan of The Vampire Diaries, I have another story just about that! It's called The Diary of Taylor Salvatore. If you want to read it, just go to my profile and scroll down to my stories! Even if you're not a fan, take a look! xD Oh, and I created that story before this one, and I kinda named my characters the same name...But I decided to keep it. Oh well. My other story shouldn't be like that! xD (again)_**

**_Your Author,_**

**_ Renae724_**


	45. On the Look Out with baaaad news

_**Me: :D Guess who's back!**_

_**Kouga: You?**_

_**Bardock: Lemme guess...YOU?**_

_**Me: GOD DANGIT! *Tobuscus voice***_

_**Bardock: We don't have time for your...shananigans.**_

_**Kouga: o_o'**_

_**Me: O.O I didn't even know I could spell that, much less type it.**_

_**Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, DB/Z/GT or anything related, thus, making her stupid for not coming up with something awesome like that.**_

_**Bardock: HAH!**_

_**Me: -_-**_

_**Bardock: Onward with thee story yo!**_

_**Me: YOU DON'T SAY YO! **_

* * *

**Suddenly they were on the Look Out.**

"**So Bulma, what did you do with your parents?" Krillin asked a few moments after they arrived.**

"**They couldn't bring themselves to leave their stupid pets!" Bulma explained. "They said even if they meet their horrible, gruesome ends at the hands of Majin Buu, I can bring them back with the Dragon balls."**

"**Logic must be genetic…" Krillin thought aloud.**

"**You really think so?" Bulma pondered.**

"**It's too dangerous down there. If I only knew where Tien and Chiaotzu where, I'd tell them to come up here." Krillin said.**

"**That's very interesting." ChiChi intervened. "Now where'd you say Goten and Gohan are?"**

"**And what about my Trunks? And Vegeta?" Bulma asked, looking in both directions.**

"**Goku, where are my sons?" ChiChi asked again.**

**Taylor, who stood behind everyone, thought it was strange. She could sense two small life forces inside, but she didn't know who it was. And there was only one other very large power level very far from here. Would that be Vegeta? But why wasn't he here, if it was him?**

"**Come on Goku…" Krillin finally said after a long silence.**

"**What I have to tell you isn't easy for me to say right now…" Goku started. "But….Goten and Trunks are going to be alright…But…Gohan and Vegeta are dead."**

**Taylor's heart dropped.**

"**Majin Buu, destroyed them both." he finished.**

**Lifelessly, Taylor watched ChiChi faint and Bulma scream out Vegeta's name. Yamcha tried to get her to calm down, but she wouldn't. **

**She suddenly found herself not breathing properly. Her hands shook as her heart felt as though it had been torn right out of her chest. **

**How…how could they be dead? Two of the strongest people she knows…knew…were gone? That small, innocent child that had saved her and the world from Cell, who grew up to be a great teenager, who she loved…was dead?**

**And that arrogant, stubborn, hot-headed Saiyan Prince, who she loved dearly, who was...heck, her best friend…HE was dead?**

"**NOOOOO!" Bulma's scream broke through her thoughts. She looked up to see Bulma on her knees sobbing.**

"**Momma?" another voice said. She felt a tugging at her hand and looked down to see Samantha with a confused look on her face. "What's wrong?"**

**Nothing had ever brought her to tears before, well in front of everyone. She'd never felt this lonely, or sad, or heartbroken before. And she didn't understand why, this small child's innocent face made her cry. **

**Why she could no longer stand and fell to her knees. Why she was practically breaking down in front of everyone. **

**But then, she understood as Bulma cried out Vegeta's name again.**

**It was because he was dead. The last person who truly knew her, for who she was and for who she used to be, the last person who truly understood what it was like to be a Saiyan and to be evil. That person was dead.**

**She could admit it now. Her best friend was dead.**

**A sob broke from her chest, louder than the last. It had caught everyone's attention this time. Of course it confused them entirely. **

**Taylor, who they knew was hard, stubborn, nice, but sometimes cold, who never showed any signs she had the emotion of sadness or pain…was sobbing on the ground?**

**Samantha sure as heck didn't understand. Why was her momma, who she has never seen cry, SOBBING? Why wasn't she answering her? Why was she on the ground? Was she hurt?**

"**Daddy?" Samantha turned and called. **

"**Yeah…" Yamcha turned away from calming Bulma. He trailed off as he saw his wife on her knees crying, and his daughter almost in tears herself. **

"**W-why is…why is momma…c-crying?" Samantha hiccupped and held back tears. She didn't like seeing her momma cry. She didn't like it one bit. It hurt Samantha greatly to see her life this.**

"**Taylor…?" Yamcha patted Bulma's shoulder in comfort one last time and approached Taylor. "Are you o…okay?" **

"**Tell me the truth Kakarot." Taylor said suddenly, hurt and anger in her voice. "Are Gohan and…and Vegeta really dead?"**

**She raised her head a little, to look through strands of her hair at him. He was on one knee facing ChiChi's unconscious form. His head was turned towards her and he looked very surprised.**

"**Yes...they are." He replied sadly.**

"**Well, well. It's never easy to deal with the loss of loved ones." Korin approached them. **

"**Hey Korin." Goku greeted as Taylor stood up. Yamcha tried to catch her eyes with his, but when he did, he immediately shied away. All that meet his were cold, dark blackness.**

"**But I'm afraid there's no time for mourning Goku." Korin continued. "You have to take action; even in this place none of you are safe for long. From what I've seen, Majin Buu's power could soon gobble up this whole world."**

**Samantha even shied away from her mother, taking it as she was either very angry or…she didn't know what else besides scary.**

"**Goku, what about Fusion?" Piccolo asked.**

"**Good thinking Piccolo, Mr. Popo would you please wake up Goten and Trunks?" Goku asked.**

"**People of Earth." A voice said suddenly. "Can you hear me? Testing, one, two. I am the All-seeing, All-knowing, All powerful Babidi, son of the All-seeing, All-knowing, All powerful Bibidi. Now, now no peeking. There's no sense looking for me, you're not even CLOSE!"**

**Samantha quickly held tight to her father's arm as the other arm wrapped around her. **

"**I'm using my un-presented magical abilities to present my words to you." The voice continued. "The people. I'm so sorry to bother you like this, especially if you're otherwise having a pleasant day. I do know what it's like to be pestered while HAVING FUN! You see earlier today three nuisances did just THAT! Now I'm simply looking to return the favor. Now sit back, relax and enjoy my show. Please be courteous and remember that silence is golden okay?"**

"**What's he up to now?" Goku cried.**

"**I now present the stars of my own, personal nightmare. These are the three I'm looking for." Suddenly images of Piccolo, Trunks and Goten popped into everyone's mind. "Get a good look at their mugs, for they are the ones to blame for any and all destruction that may come your way! Come out you cowards! Unless you're scared of little ole me! I've got a preview of what's in store for your if you don't show your faces! But wait, allow me to introduce myself, the HANDSOME, devil you now see is me." A image of an ugly, short, green person wearing an orange cape emerged in everyone's mind. "The great wizard Babidi!" Another image of a big, pink, weird looking thing danced into their minds. "And this is my faithful servant Majin Buu! The heavy-weight champion of the universe. He may not seem like much, but he's actually quite unstoppable. Just look at him pupping his fists like that!" Now an aerial view of a city came. "Now do you see the city? It looks like a nice place doesn't it? Well it's citizens are about to get a preview, WHILE YOU WATCH FROM YOU'RE HIDING PLACE! The following is of prudent nature and maybe be quit gruesome. Enjoy the show! Let the fun begin Majin Buu!" He pointed to the city. **

**Suddenly everyone in the city floated up into the sky. Screams were heard.**

"**What is he doing? No! Not the people!" Goku yelled.**

"**Hmmm, what do Buu want for eat?" A child-like voice said. "Hm, Buu had too much cake. Oh yes! YES!" A pink light shot from his head and absorbed the people. "Buu want CANDY!" Everyone was turned into small candy balls of every color. Buu's mouth became like a vacuum and sucked it up. He chewed harshly.**

"**This is a small taste of what will happen if you don't surrender." Babidi said. A hideous laugh ensued. "Oh look at that. The city is completely useless if there are no people in it."**

"**Mhm. Mmmhm!" Majin Buu agreed.**

"**Let's fix that. These old buildings are spoiling my view!" Babidi said. "Go ahead Buu clean up this town! Just don't overdo it, we wouldn't want the whole planet to disappear!" he laughed.**

"**Okay! Okay! Buu!" Majin Buu said, sucking in a breath.**

"**Darn it. He's made his point already! Now he's just rubbing it in our faces." Goku growled.**

**Majin Buu sucked in so much air, his stomach was bigger than his normal self. Then he let it out, making a Ki blast out if his mouth and destroying the entire city.**

"**That's more like it." Babidi smiled and laughed. "That's what I'll do to those three meddlers too. So one last reminder. It's him, and him, and HIM." He said, putting images of Piccolo, Trunks and Goten into everyone's minds. "There's really no point in protecting them. They are NOT your friends. They are spineless cowards! If they valued your lives at all they would have turned their selves over to me. Obviously they don't! Well shame on them I say! You now have an opportunity to teach these brats a lesson. Once chance to stand up for yourself and Earthlings everywhere. It's simple really. Just tell me where they are. By the way…you have five days to measure the importance of your meager little lives, then I'll have Buu destroy you all!" He laughed as Buu made faces in the background. "Oh yes, there's one more important thing. You will need to contact me so I'll tell you how you can. If you have some information for me I can hear you. Start talking and I'll hear you inside my head. I'm listening so speak up now! IF you tell me where those uncaring, louts are I might even spare you!"**

**At that, Taylor was very tempted to shout insults and threats, but she quickly decided not to, in case that creep could detect where you were. And if she did that, she might lead the creep and the big, fat monster straight to them.**

**Then someone from the Martial Arts Tournament told Babidi their names, but that was useless information. In the end, Babidi blew up his head.**

"**There ain't no rest for the wicked, so I'll have to cause more destruction to keep you humans in line." Babidi said, turning to Buu. "Majin Buu it's time to go!" After a few moments, they were somewhere in the air. "You never know, the next place me visit could be in your hometown! Yes, you can consider this to be your last warning! You may only have five days left before we tear this planet apart! Come on, give me a call." Majin Buu waved and then everything went dark.**

"**Curse him!" Piccolo cried in frustration. "That demented wizard!"**

"**We've got to stop him!" Dende cried.**

"**I don't know if they can be stopped." Mr. Popo said.**

"**So…" Bulma started, shaking. "Those are the ones that took Gohan and Vegeta away from us?" **

"**Yeah, Vegeta, Gohan, all those people!" Krillin added.**

"**And for the next five days, if we don't do something that list will keep growing!" Dende shouted.**

**Taylor could feel the anger swelling up inside, but then a hand tugged at her hand. She looked down.**

"**Momma, I don't wanna be candy…" Samantha said, tears in her eyes. Her small figure was shaking.**

**Taylor dropped down to her knees and held her close. "Don't worry Sammy…I won't let that ever happen to you. I promise." **

"**You never call me that." Samantha lifted her head I confusion. "Only Daddy only calls me that."**

**Taylor smiled. "My apologies Samantha. Didn't mean to confuse you." **

"**Don't worry, it's okay!" Samantha smiled.**

"**No, that won't help anybody and you KNOW it Piccolo!" Goku's words caught Taylor's attention and she stood up. "Babidi is going to wipe everyone out no matter what you do! Stay, and help me teach Goten and Trunks the Fusion Technique. That is the only way we can truly put an end to this nightmare. We have five days before the Earth is history. We can do it. Look, I know it's hard just sitting here while he's out there hurting so many people, but you said it yourself! We have to be prepared to deal with anything that happens! Don't worry okay, we can still revive Buu victims with the Dragon balls. So just hang in there…"**

"**Yes, he's right Piccolo." Dende agreed.**

"**Don't leave. Not where you could still do some good here." Taylor nodded.**

"**I'll stay…" Piccolo gave in.**

* * *

**_Me: I gotta say, that was one of the boring chapters. And sad. The beginning was difficult to write, and the Babidi talking parts were boring..._**

**_Bardock & Kouga: :O_**

**_Me: What?_**

**_Bardock: Gohan!_**

**_Kouga: That guy! Vegetable!_**

**_Me: Vegeta and Gohan?_**

**_Bardock & Kouga: THEY'RE DEAD! :O_**

**_Me: THANKS SOO MUCH FOR REMINDING ME! *whispers to audience* I know, I know. _**

**_Bardock: YOU BASTARD!_**

**_Kouga: ...bastard...THIS IS JUST LIKE WHEN YOU KILLED TAYLOR!_**

**_Me: Shut it._**


	46. Super Saiyan 3?

_**Me: I'm trying to get this story rolling and back on its feet again. I'm gonna post another chapter after this, then I'm gonna write some more. I'm at a difficult time in this story, so it's going to be much more difficult to write.**_

_**Kouga: Yeah yeah, whatever. Just get on with it.**_

_**Bardock: Yeah, we don't really care what you have to say.**_

_**Me: -_- You COULD be nicer. I mean...I'm SURE Germany, Italy, America and Britian would LOVE to replace you guys as announcers.**_

_**Kouga: The fudge? Countries?**_

_**Bardock: She's gone off her rocker.**_

_**Me: Hetalia; Axis Powers cast! I'm sure some of my favorite characters would like to replace you.**_

_**Kouga: 0_0 RENAE724 DOESN'T OWN INUYASHA, DB/Z/GT OR ANYTHING RELAAATTEEDDD!**_

**_Me: Hey wait-_**

**_Bardock: ONWARD WITH WHATEVER!_**

**_Me: WAIT-_**

* * *

**(_A/N I've finally decided on a final marker for time passing. So when you see this,[~~~] That means time passed. Got it? Excellent.)_**

**A few moments later, Taylor felt a large Ki from inside the Look Out. She grinned.**

"**I think Goten and Trunks are awake…" **

"**Oh, yes I'll go get them." Mr. Popo nodded and scurried off. **

**They followed Dende and Goku further into the Look Out.**

"**Momma, have you ever been here?" Samantha asked.**

"**Mhm." Taylor nodded, folding her arms behind her head. "Many years ago, after I was brought back to life…" She stopped and studied a large pillar. She poked it with a finger, making a hole in it that cracked. She gasped and stepped back. "Uh…Samantha don't do that again…" she muttered and walked in front of the group.**

**After Goku had found Trunk and Goten, he explained to them about Vegeta and Gohan. They cried, but Goku explained, in a very harsh way, that they need to stop crying so he could teach them the Fusion technique.**

**Everyone stood at the end of the entrance hall as they watched Trunks, Goten, Goku and Piccolo.**

"**Good luck guys…you're gonna need it." Taylor called after them.**

**Bulma slammed her fists on the table. "It's just so hard…for me to believe…How could Gohan defeat Cell but he can't stand up to that fat, disgusting…UGH!" She put her head on the table and cried.**

**Taylor sat on the other side of the room beside Samantha, Yamcha, 18, Marron and the others.**

"**Yes…it's hard to believe. But it's true." ChiChi's father said, fanning ChiChi. "Gohan is dead…and my poor ChiChi. Now she's lost her husband and her son."**

"**Dead, Dead, Dead! I'm so TIRED of hearing you people say that!" Videl shouted. "We haven't even found a body yet, and you just stand around here acting defeated like...you already buried him!"**

"**Videl I'm sorry." Krillin started. "I lost a friend too. But if we can't sense his life force anymore…then that…means that…well…that he's passed on."**

"**Stop saying that!" Videl shouted. "I don't believe it…"**

"**HE'S DEAD!" Taylor shouted as she stood up. "If we can't sense him, he's dead! Just get it through your thick GOD DAMN skull!" She walked up to Videl. "And there's nothing you can do about it. Nothing any of us can do about it." She finished with fire in her eyes and watched Videl walk away.**

"**A little harsh don't you think Taylor…" Krillin said sheepishly.**

"**I don't give a damn." She hissed and sat on the window ledge.**

**Suddenly, a voice interrupted her thoughts.**

"**Attention Earthlings. It's me again, Babidi." His voice started. "Along with my faithful counter-part, Majin Buu. The two of us have been out doing a little sight-seeing. And what a glorious sight we found." Everyone could see them floating above another city. "A perfect place for Majin Buu to grab a little snack. I hear the local cuisine is to DIE for. What he really wants is some Ma Junior-Trunks-Goten alamode! Alas I guess we'll just have to make do. You all know what I want. I'm listening! Which means you still have time to tell me where my quarry is hiding! I'll give you until I finish speaking this sentence! Too late! Hah, looks like Buu gets to have that snack! Yes, but what should he eat? I'm sure he's had more than enough candy for one day! Hold on, I think I know just the thing to hit the spot! Chocolate!"**

**Buu licked his lips and raised everybody into the air. "Buu want…chocolate!" he cast a pink beam into the city, making everyone a chocolate. Babidi laughed.**

**Buu began eating them, but got full and melted them all over the city, before blowing it up.**

"**Well fun is over here! It's seems that Majin Buu is actually full for once. I guess the next city will have to settle into behind pummeled into oblivion! Okay, time for us to move on." They were about to fly away when a familiar voice spoke up.**

"**Babidi! Majin Buu!" The voice began. "Can you hear me? This is Trunks!"**

"**And I'm Goten!" a background voice said.**

"**So, the two of you have decided to find some courage!" Babidi smirked.**

"**No! We've decided to find you! And you don't wanna know what we have in store for that day." Trunks growled.**

"**It won't be pretty!" Goten agreed.**

"**Hellooooooo! Where are you boys?" Babidi said as their voices stopped. "Where'd you go? Come out, come out where ever you are!" He laughed.**

**After 20 minutes, the voices had stopped and everything was calm.**

"**Momma, when do you think we can go home?" Samantha asked, climbing on the ledge where her mom was sitting and looking over the Look Out.**

"**I don't know Samantha…" Taylor shrugged when something warm pressed up against her side. She turned her head to see Yamcha sitting on by her on what little room of the ledge she left.**

"**Hopefully we'll be able to go home soon." He sighed.**

"**Agreed." Taylor nodded when the room started shaking. Samantha clamped on to her legs in fear, but Taylor soon recognized what it was. "Don't be scared, it's just Trunks and Goten."**

"**They're powering up?" Yamcha guessed as he sensed the spike in their power level.**

"**Exactly."**

_**(A/N Do I have to put the the time passer thingy before this sentence that cleary states time has passed? I think not.)**_

**More time passed and they became used to the shakes of the Look Out.**

"**Attention Earthlings." A familiar voice sounded in everyones mind. "I'm so sorry to bother you once again, but I've recently required some information I couldn't wait to pass along. You know Trunks, I am very eager to meet you. And if I can't get you to come to me, I'll just have to come to where you live. It's a place called Capsule Corporation and it's located in West City. I hope that you're there when I arrive because if you're not, You're friends and your family will have to pay the price." **

**Taylor could barely contain her anger at this point. She couldn't stand this monster threatening Trunks. She would not stand for it. She opened her mouth but Yamcha's hand clasped over it. He mouthed 'no' and shook his head. **

**She glared at him and was about ready to kill him.**

**But Babidi's voice was gone.**

**Yamcha removed his hand.**

"**Why do you keep doing that!" Taylor growled.**

"**Do you want to lead Majin Buu here?" Yamcha cried back, equally mad.**

"**No but-"**

"**Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut the next time Babidi speaks!" Yamcha interrupted.**

**Taylor was about to say something when she snapped her mouth shut. Okay…maybe he was right. She glared at him, but couldn't help but think about the reason she married him, or even loved him. It was that fiery spark inside him that caught her eye. He was probably the only one that could tell her to shut her mouth and get away with it.**

"**I'd like all the people of the world to watch this." A image of Babidi pointing to Majin Buu in front of Goku came into everyone's mind. "A perfect example of anyone who tries to stand in our way!" He laughed.**

**Yamcha looked at Taylor sharply. She made a face at him and closed her eyes, watching whatever was about to ensue.**

**Goku powered up, going Super Saiyan and Taylor could feel him tremendous power all the way back at the Look Out.**

"**Amazing…" she said breathlessly.**

**Babidi laughed. "So it's this trick again! What a waste of energy! Vegeta did the same thing and look what happened to him!"**

**Majin Buu laughed.**

"**I'm guessing an Ascended Super Saiyan isn't much of a challenge for you!" Goku grinned. "So how 'bout I take it up the next level?"**

"**The…next…level?" Taylor's eyes snapped open. "What's that?" she asked herself. _Okay, there's the Super Saiyan…then the Ascended Super Saiyan, basically Super Saiyan 2. I've mastered both. But there isn't anything after…_her thoughts trailed off. "Unless he's discovered a new level of Super Saiyan."**

* * *

_**Me: Wheeeeeeeeew! Wheeeww!**_

_**America: Awesome, dude! **_

_**Germany: Nein! This 'Majin Buu' person seems like he may be a threat to me!**_

**_Britain_**_**: Oh Germany, can you, for one second, stop trying to find enemies?**_

_**Italy: That'sa right Germany! Not everyone hates you! :D**_

_**America & Britain: . **_

_**Me: ...Um, where did Bardock and Kouga go?**_

_**Germany: No idea. **_

_***From a very weird looking building* HELP! HELP!**_

_**Bardock: SOMEONE LOCKED US IN HERE, HELP!**_

_**Kouga: BARDOCK FARTED! HEEEELLLPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**Me: *sigh* **_


	47. Goodbye Son Goku! Hello Gotenks!

_**Me: GOD DANGIT! My time passer thingy didn't post!**_

_**Bardock: Too bad.**_

_**Kouga: Oh well.**_

_**Me: How did you guys get out of that room with fartatious gas?**_

**_Kouga: What kind of gas?_**

**_Bardock: My fart gas._**

**_Me: Yes that one._**

**_Bardock: Walked out._**

**_Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, DB/Z/GT or anything related. _**

**_Bardock: Onward!_**

* * *

**The fight between Goku and Majin Buu was long over. To everyone's surprise, Goku showed off his incredible new power. Super Saiyan 3. Their fight was evenly matched, but as soon as Trunks found the Dragon radar, Goku ended the fight and left Majin Buu and Babidi.**

**Soon after, Majin Buu killed Babidi and was free to do as he pleased.**

**At the moment, Taylor including everyone else, were sitting at the top of the Look Out, watching Goku teach the Fusion dance to Trunks and Goten.**

"**So it's crucial you know how to Fuse before then. Got it?" Goku asked, out of breath.**

"**Yes!" Trunks and Goten said in unison.**

"**Okay guys, I hope you were paying close attention. You're gonna have to do the same exact moves in perfect symmetry alright? Let's give it a try." Goku said. The boy stood there, with somewhat nervous, embarrassed expression. "Hmm? What's wrong?"**

"**Uhh…I don't think Goten knows what symmetry is…sir." Trunks explained.**

"**Huh? Oh! Right." Goku nodded. "Well it's…how should I put it? It's…hmm. It's like…well no. Mirrors and…hm…Oh I got it! Piccolo and I can show you how it's done." Goku smiled.**

**Everyone turned to Piccolo. He was shocked.**

"**Are you sure?" Piccolo asked, obviously not wanting to do it.**

"**Unless Taylor wants to." Goku turned to look at her. She was sitting against the pillar. She became stiff as if someone had tied her.**

"**Uh…no, no. Piccolo can uh, help. I feel weak today hehe!" She smiled and slowly inched towards the door.**

**She heard Piccolo growl in annoyance.**

"**Okay. Let's go Piccolo!" Goku said, getting into the first Fusion stance.**

**10 minutes passed. Taylor had accidently fallen asleep. Suddenly, the ground shook and blasts of wind shot through the air. Before she knew it, she was being blown off the tower.**

**She flew through the air before hitting a palm tree and then the wind stopped, making her fall to the ground.**

"**THE HELL WAS THAT?" she cried, standing up immediately.**

"**It came from where you were. I think it was Goku." Krillin said.**

**It finally hit her. Such power…**

"**Super Saiyan 3..." She said in realization.**

**A few minutes passed. Goku, Piccolo, Trunks and Goten came down from the tower with Fortune Teller Baba.**

"**It's not the same here without you Goku." Master Roshi said as Goku was preparing to return to Other World. "These guys won't let me have any fun,"**

"**Well miss you." Bulma nodded.**

"**Goku, you still think about us when you're in Other World. Don't you buddy?" Krillin asked, Marron in his arms.**

"**Yeah." Goku nodded.**

"**Goku!" A voice screamed. ChiChi came running out of the building. "No!" she latched onto Goku, crying. "But Goku...how could you say goodbye? Now that Gohan had left me too?"**

"**ChiChi, you'll be alright." Goku smiled. "You still have Goten to look after you."**

"**But...what if Majin Buu takes him away from me like he took Gohan?"**

"**That won't happen. Once he masters Fusion, Goten won't possibly lose the fight." Goku assured. "I'll tell Gohan how much you miss him when I see him there."**

"**You won't. I know." Videl stepped up. "Gohan is till alive, I'm sure of it."**

**Taylor had to bite back her tongue, and keep herself from smacking her into oblivion. She was getting sick of this Videl.**

"**Hm? But how?" Goku turned.**

"**I don't know. I just feel it beating in my heart…" She said.**

"**to be young and in love…to be completely irrational." Krillin smiled. "Boy I miss those days. Lots…"**

"**You're devotion to him is really great." Goku smiled.**

"**Thank you sir…" Videl blushed.**

"**Goku, no more goodbyes'. Your time is up." Fortune Teller Baba said behind him.**

"**But…uh…" Goten stepped forwards but trailed off.**

"**Hm? What is it Goten?" Goku turned back. Goten looked down and played with his thumbs.**

"**Oh I know. You want one last hug from your father don't you Goten?" ChiChi smiled.**

"**Oh, of course!" Goku walked back and picked him up. "There's nothing to be ashamed of son. It's okay."**

**He held Goten to him. Goten was on the verge of tears and grabbed onto him like a Koala. **

"**Goten, gonna take care of mom for me?" Goku asked sadly.**

"**Mhm." Goten nodded with his head against Goku's chest.**

"**Goku, you can't put it off any longer." Baba said behind him.**

"**Gotcha." Goku nodded and put Goten down. "I'm proud of you son…" Goku patted his head as he floated in the air with Baba. "So long everybody!"**

"**Goodbye Kakarot!" Taylor shouted back and waved.**

"**Bye Goku, love you!"**

**Bye, thanks for seeing us!"**

**Everyone waved and said goodbye as Goku was taken back to Other World. He disappeared.**

**Taylor could feel her heart break again. It hurt her to, once again, see Goku, who she held very close to her heart, being taken away again. It hurt seven years ago, and it hurt again.**

"**Where you're going…I hope it's a bit later than sooner." Krillin said to the sky.**

* * *

**One day had passed, and Majin Buu still as terrorizing the Earth. Trunks and Goten still worked at perfecting the Fusion technique.**

**Taylor was floating in the air, above the Look Out, half-asleep. She could admit, she was completely and utterly bored. Even though millions of people were dying below her, she just didn't want to be bored anymore.**

**Many times she considered going down and just seeing how much damage Buu had caused. Maybe even start a fight with Buu but get away before he could do any big damage to her…but from the fight she'd seen between him and Kakarot, he was fast. **

"**Hey Taylor!" A voice called, she rolled over in the air to see Yamcha waving at her. "Fusion time!"**

**She flew down just as Samantha walked up.**

"**Trunks and Goten are gonna Fuse now?" She asked.**

"**Yep, they got it down so now they're gonna try to Fuse." Yamcha nodded and reached down to pick up Samantha.**

**With Bulma, Chichi, 18, Marron, Krillin and the others, they walked out to the front of the Look Out where Piccolo, Mr. Popo and Trunks and Goten were standing.**

"**Oh dear, what are we gonna call our newly combined son Bulma?" ChiChi asked.**

"**Hmm,"**

"**Let's see…Goten and Trunks. What about Trunkten? Hmm, that's weird. Maybe something like Gotrunks would be better." ChiChi thought aloud.**

"**Hey, why are you racking your brain? The Fusion's only temporary. It lasts about thirty minutes or so." Bulma pointed out.**

"**True, but still a name would be nice." ChiChi nodded. Taylor walked by them. "What do you think Taylor?"**

"**To be honest, I have no idea." She looked back and shrugged. A few moments later, they all walked up to the middle of the Look Out. Piccolo was standing closest with his back to them. Beside him were Dende and Mr. Popo. They all faced Trunks and Goten, who were standing several feet away, several feet apart.**

"**This oughta be good." Yamcha thought aloud. **

**Trunks and Goten started to power up slightly, both very concentrated.**

"**Trunks, hold your power back a bit." Piccolo ordered.**

"**I can try." Trunks nodded, his power-level going down. "There."**

"**Yes, that's perfect. You're levels are exactly the same." Piccolo nodded. " Okay, whenever you're ready."**

**Everyone was perfectly still as they watched on with curiosity. Goten and Trunks straightened out of their crouches.**

"**This is it!" Yamcha said excitedly, leaning forward.**

**The young half-Saiyans nodded to each other, extending their arms to the side. **

"**Fuuuuu-" They started, coming together. "-sion!" Trunks pointed his fingers, Goten did not. "HA!" They put their fingers together to conclude their fusion. A blue-ish, pink light engulfed them. **

**Everyone gasped as the light hurt their eyes. Taylor silently slid forward in anticipation. The light that was Trunks and Goten merged together and suddenly exploded, making everyone cry in shock.**

**Samantha held on to Yamcha's leg and covered her eyes. A foot or two away, Puar was pushed back by the sudden burst of air. Taylor quickly grabbed hold of his tail to hold him steady. **

**The light then slowly went away. She heard gasps around her, but she still couldn't see. She blinked a bit. A few moments later and she could see why everyone gasped.**

**In replace of Trunks and Goten, was a large, boy, approximately the same height as them, but with more…meat on his bones. He wore grey-ish colored pants, no shirt but a blue and yellow vest. His hair was black in the front and grey in the back, and stuck up in the hair like Vegeta's.**

"**Is he supposed to look like that?" Krillin whispered.**

"**Uh, I guess so…" Yamcha looked forward at the fusion of the two boys in shock.**

"**He's certainly well-equipped isn't he?" Taylor stifled a laugh. **

"**That's a nice was to put it…" ChiChi said in a broken voice behind her. **

"**Uh…hey, I think I get it." Krillin murmured. "He's supposed to look like that, he's built like Majin Buu!"**

**The fusion result of Trunks and Goten started stretching. **

"**The roly-poly body must help to regulate the amount of power at that level!" Krillin nodded. "That's why Buu has one!"**

"**No doubt…" Yamcha agreed excitedly. "Yeah, dig it! Check him out! You got he moves, baby! Yeah! Alright!"**

"**Don't get too excited…" Taylor sighed, sensing the fusion's power level. Then it turned and started to jog ever so slowly, grunting out his breathing, **

"**Speed test, here we go!" Yamcha smiled as Taylor shook her head and sighed.**

**Within seconds, the fusion was out of breath.**

"**I think I know what the problem is." Piccolo called out. "Yeah, we goofed. It's the form, Trunks made a slight error. He shouldn't have fully extended his fingers, He did this," His mimicked Trunks stance. "when he should have done this." He closed his hands, making a fist. "Alright, got it?"**

**The fusion looked on in confusion. "Alright, good. Now separate so we can get it right." Piccolo said. The fusion did nothing.**

"**You heard me, SEPARATE!" Piccolo shouted the command. **

"**Uhmmm, but I don't know how." The fusion stated. **

"**Huh?" Piccolo then understood. "Oh right, I see. Well Goku never showed us that part!" He walked away. "We have no choice, I guess we just gonna have to wait until the thirty minutes are up."**

**The other quickly made their way to the fusion.**

"**Strange, you're neither Trunks nor Goten are you?" Krillin asked.**

"**You even have your own set of clothes." Master Roshi nodded.**

"**What does it feel like being one person?" Taylor asked sticking her hands in her pockets and slightly bending at the waist towards the fusion.**

"**Hey little buddy, do you have a name?" Yamcha walked forward.**

"**Uhh, Gotenks." The fusion named himself. **

"**See? He does have his own name!" ChiChi laughed.**

**Thirty minutes passed.**

"**Look, I'm tired. I just wanna eat then take a nap." Gotenks complained, still standing in the middle of the circle of people.**

"**He talks like Yajirobe daddy!" Marron laughed.**

"**He sure does." Krillin agreed, laughing along with her.**

**Suddenly, Gotenks was engulfed once again in the blinding blue light. It separate suddenly, leaving Trunks and Goten in its place.**

**They inspected their hands before looking at each other.**

"**Did we do it?" Trunks asked.**

"**I don't know." Goten answered.**

"**Guys! You did it! You fused. It was great!" Yamcha explained, as the young half-Saiyans looked at him.**

"**Don't you remember anything?" Krillin asked.**

"**No…" Goten shook his head.**

"**Well, congratulations, you did it!" Videl smiled.**

"**Yes, bravo." Mr. Popo nodded.**

"**Look, we don't have time for idle talk you too." Piccolo walked up to them. "We got a mission to accomplish. Got it? Now let's get back to work. But…good first try." He walked away then.**

**A few minutes later, they were starting up again.**

"**Fuuu-"They started. "-sion!" Arms extended. "Ha!" Their fingers didn't come together.**

**The blue light engulfed hen once more, the bursting out and blinding everybody.**

* * *

_**Me: Don't judge me. **_

_**Bardock: For what, if I may ask.**_

_**Kouga: For beig ga-**_

_**Me: George Michael may be gay! But that song "Faith" is catchy! **_

_**Bardock: o_o**_

_**Kouga: o_o**_

**_Me: *snaps my fingers and shakes my butt to the music* Babeh! I know you're askin' me to stay! Sayin' please please please don't go away! Say I'm givin' you the blue!_**

**_Bardock: COPY RIGHT! THAT'S ILLEGAL!_**

**_Me: Or is it? *continues dancing* 'Cause ya gotta have faith!_**

**_Kouga: ...*sigh* Fine. I'll say it...Renae724 doesn't own that song either..._**

**_Me: WHHEEEEEEEEEEW!_**

* * *

**_P.S Reviews are HIGHLY apperciated!_**

**_Kouga: That's just a nice way of telling people to review._**

**_Me: Of course. _**


	48. Gotenks and the new Majin Buu!

_**Me: Okay, okay. Sorry. My bad. School is my life right now. I'm in school mode, and not DBZ mode. I'll try to work on this story this weekend...**_

_**Bardock: Sure, whatever.**_

_**Kouga: Like we believe you. -_-**_

_**Me: Sorry! I truly DO have to work on this, as we're getting dangerously close to where I need to continue writing...I've learned that I procrastinate. A LOT. I need to work on that...**_

_**Kouga: Tell me about it...Renae724 Doesn't own DB/Z/GT, Inuyasha or anything related.**_

_**Bardock: Always with the excuses...**_

_**Kouga: I feel bad for whoever she marries.**_

_**Me: I'm STANDING right here!**_

_**Bardock: Like we care. Onward with the story! **_

_**Me: -_-**_

* * *

**In replace of the young half-Saiyans, was an old looking, scrawny, stick-thin version of Gotenks. His ribs were prominent against his skin as his legs wobbled.**

"**I can't love that!" ChiChi cried.**

"**Why not? He's my age!" Master Roshi said in shock.**

"**No, older!" Krillin disagreed.**

"**His ribs are showing…we need to beef him up or something…" Yamcha said in a weak voice.**

**Piccolo growled. "There will be no beefing up! We wait thirty minutes and then we try again! And this time we're going to get it right!"**

**Thirty minutes passed, once again.**

"**Fuuu-" Together. "-sion!" Arms extended. "Ha!" Fingers extend towards one another.**

**The blue light shot out and floated in the air.**

"**Yes! You're doing it! Stay with it!" Piccolo cried.**

**The light came back to the ground. **

**As it faded away, in place on Trunks and Goten was a boy who looked the same age, the same height, the same weight, but not the same power-level.**

"**Wow!" Master Roshi said in awe. "Feel that? What power! He's the one alright, there's no doubt about it."**

"**Wow, he's a cutie." Videl smiled.**

"**I think he favors Trunks a little bit, what do you think ChiChi?" Bulma asked.**

"**The nose, yes. The eyes, no." ChiChi answered.**

**Taylor looked on. She could see a little of both. Trunks and Goten's features were both visible in this version of Gotenks.**

"**Excellent. We'll try again in thirty minutes, except this time you'll be Super Saiyans." Piccolo said.**

**Gotenks shook his finger. "We're not doing this as Super Saiyans." He responded.**

"**What?" Piccolo barked.**

"**There's no need for it, we're strong enough as it is." Gotenks said, patiently. **

"**You little…How dare you! This is a team effort, got it! That's a call that we all have to agree on and I don't agree! It makes no sense to confront Buu unless you're at your maximum, UNDERSTAND ME? HUH!" Piccolo yelled in anger. Gotenks didn't seem to be listening.**

"**Yes, but you don't." Gotenks nodded absently He pointed at the tall Namekian. "Look, you're scared, but Buu is nothing. I will bring him back, dead." He floated in the air. "See ya!"**

"**Wait! No! Come back!" Piccolo cried.**

"**Don't have a heart-attack." Gotenks mocked.**

"**He's not listening…" Mr. Popo sighed.**

"**Oh good, he's close. Thirty minutes should be plenty of time." Gotenks turned, sensing Buu's power level. "Alright, this is gonna be fun." He flew away suddenly at tremendous speed.**

"**Darn it! If he gets killed now, then all of our efforts will be for nothing." Piccolo growled as he watched Gotens fly away.**

"**Yeah, you're right. He's reckless alright, but I wouldn't be surprises the least bit if he beat Majin Buu." Taylor said.**

"**Me either. I bet you that little guy tears Buu up!" Yamcha agreed.**

""**If we're lucky." Piccolo sighed. "But what if he doesn't?"**

"**IF he doesn't then we're screwed. Simple as that." Taylor shrugged and sat on the ground.  
**

**A while passed, and the thirty minutes were almost over.**

**Gotenks suddenly floated to the ground in front of everyone. Half of his vest was gone including the bottom of his pant leg.**

"**Whoa! He's alive!" Krillin exclaimed.**

"**Did you do it, Gotenks?" ChiChi asked quickly.**

"**Did you beat Majin Buu?" Bulma added.**

"**Not exactly…heh." Gotenks turned around to show his swollen eye and bloody nose. "He's a little stronger than I thought…" He scratched the back of his head.**

"**So, you're back." Piccolo approached them. "Serves you right! You fool, you could've blown our chance to win! From now on we do things my way! Tomorrow you fight Buu as a Super Saiyan, until then you train! Understood, Trunkten?"**

"**Actually it's Gotenks." Mr. Popo corrected.**

"**What!"**

"**His name…it's uh, Gotenks…" Mr. Popo said quietly.**

"**His name is MUD as far as I'm concerned." Piccolo growled.**

**Time passed. **

**Taylor didn't exactly count the minutes, but it seemed as though thirty minutes had gone by. Then it was once again time to fuse.**

**Now, what stood before them was Gotenks, except Super Saiyan.**

"**Whoa! Now THAT is amazing!" Yamcha exclaimed.**

"**Yeah! And on their first try too!" Krillin agreed.**

"**I could do that if I wanted…maybe not as powerful but I could still do it…." Taylor grumbled quietly.**

"**Yes, it's an impressive transformation but I'm very curious…" Piccolo started, walking towards Gotenks. "about your control." **

"**Not so fast." Gotenks said, wagging his finger. "It's dangerous going off in a place like this."**

"**What's that?" Piccolo growled.**

"**We don't wanna blow everything up do we?" Gotenks grinned. "Better find someplace else." Then suddenly he darted pass Piccolo and the rest of the look out.**

"**No! Gotenks!" Piccolo quickly followed.**

"**That ego…he's gotta do something about that." Taylor sighed, shrugged and walked away.**

* * *

**There was a spike of power down on Earth. Two in fact.**

**One was the very recognizable Majin Buu, but the other…much more powerful than the first. But also, this new power has a faint hint of Majin Buu. Another difference, this new power had an evil feel to it.**

**Taylor just didn't know what. As she sat on the ledge, watching the skies, her friends and family sat behind her unknowing of the power. She didn't understand it. **

**Would Gotenks be able to defeat this new power? What if they couldn't? What would happen? Taylor pushed the thoughts back, and watched this new power.**

**Suddenly, there was a huge blast from the new power. It wiped out much smaller power levels. Innocent bystanders maybe?**

"**Again Sammy! Again!" Marron's voice erupted from behind. Taylor turned slightly to see Samantha making a funny face, causing Marron to laugh. Taylor sighed, they were all completely oblivious.**

**Another power spike caught Taylor's attention. The two powers, Majin Buu and the new unknown power, started clashing. **

**Majin Buu's power went down a small bit as the new one increased. What was this? The new power seemed to increase rapidly, while Majin Buu's was decreased rapidly.**

**There was suddenly a small but powerful attack from Majin Buu heading toward the new power, but suddenly it changed course and hit Majin Buu. **

**His power level suddenly fell, and then it felt as though he were barely there. The new power was still as powerful as it'd been in the beginning.**

**Majin Buu suddenly was gone, his power level completely vanished. But the new power seemed to increase even more so now. It sky-rocketed and for a second Taylor thought it might be over Goku's own power.**

**The new power, Taylor now could feel Majin Buu within it. Had it…somehow absorbed Majin Buu? It's power level seemed to stop, but Taylor has a feeling it could keep going higher and higher. **

**She couldn't help but shudder at it's amazing power.**

**A sudden burst of energy emerged from the new power. It's power level increasing once more. It travel at tremendous speed towards the Look Out. When it finally arrive, everything shook.**

**Taylor heard startled screams behind her. She had to grab onto the pillar beside her to keep herself from falling.**

**A few moments later, the shaking began to stop. Taylor stood straight. **

"**Are you okay, Marron?" Samantha's small voice said a few feet behind her. **

"**Mhm." Marron's voice answered.**

**Then something clicked. Something inside of Taylor came together. And then exploded, causing great grief to come over her.**

**The small, innocent children behind her, unaware of the new power that threatened everything. That made an impression on Taylor.**

**New thoughts began to creep into her mind. Thoughts of how yesterday morning had started. Just like any other day, waking up in her old bedroom at Capsule Corp, Yamcha snoring beside her. Samantha sprawled across both of them, snoring lightly. **

**Peaceful then, no evil seeking to destroy that…yet. **

**Now this morning, it was nothing like that. Her family and friends all huddled together in one room with mattresses and blankets. Her family slept, while she stayed awake the entire night. It was different. The little peace she saw on Samantha's face as she slept, being threatened to be destroyed.**

**Gohan. He had given his life to protect the ones he loves, including all of Earth. Hell, the entire universe even!**

**Kakarot had tried. He tried to defeat Buu, wasting his only day on Earth. The time he had planned on spending with friends, he had to spend trying to defeat the one who threatened them. **

**And then…then the much harder person to think about. The one she called her friend. One of the closest friends she had. HE had sacrificed his life in vain. Vegeta had tried, but to no avail.**

**Taylor felt empty. She felt alone. The last living full blooded Saiyan, who was just as strong as Vegeta, was doing nothing. She had done nothing to protect the ones she loves. She was the only one left…the strongest on Earth, besides the new power and Gotenks. **

**Sudden shame engulfed her. Taylor, a Saiyan Warrior, so powerful she could crush the world in her hand, was leaving the work to two half Saiyan children. CHILDREN! When SHE was the adult! When SHE was strong enough to wipe out entire planets! And she was letting children do all the work.**

**The new power was suddenly on the move. She didn't know where it was headed, but it was getting there fast. Then it seemed close… miles away…coming for her friends and family. Coming for Samantha. For Yamcha. For Trunks and Goten. **

**Taylor knew what she had to do.**

* * *

_**Me: Dun dun...duuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnn!**_

_**Bardock: The hell?**_

**_Me: Cliff hanger!_**

**_Kouga: What is she gonna do?_**

**_Me: ;)_**

**_Bardock: C'mon! You can tell us!_**

**_Me: Nope. :x My lips are sealed!_**

**_Kouga: *nudges Bardock* Ya know what we have to do, right? _**

**_Bardock: *nods* _**

**_Me: o_o You wouldn't...*backs away as they stalk towards me* _**

**_Kouga & Bardock: :)_**

**_Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

**_*blacks out*_**


	49. The Ultimate Comeback! Yeahh buddy!

_**Bardock...Kouga...**_

_**Bardock: *sleeping deeply and snoring loudly***_

_**Bardock. Kouga.**_

_**Kouga: *twitches while still in deep sleep***_

_**Bardock! Kouga!**_

_**Bardock & Kouga: WHAA! **_

_**Me: Howdy. :)**_

_**Bardock: Where am I?**_

_**Kouga: Where are we?**_

_**Me: Back at the ole' commentor or whatever table again.**_

_**Bardock: How long has it been?**_

_**Me: About...a month. **_

_**Kouga: O_O **_

_**Bardock: AND WHERE THE FU-**_

_**Me: Fudge!**_

_**Bardock: -CK WHERE YOU?**_

_**Me: Okay, before you all go balistic on me for leaving you all hanging with that last chapter, let me explain.**_

_**Kouga: PLEASE do! -.-**_

_**ME: My laptop broke a month ago and I was gonna have to get a new one, thus, destroying any and all stories I have on it. BUT, my friend fixed it! And now, the first day I have it back, I'm posting! Yaaayyy me! So I'll shut up now and let ya'll read, iight?**_

**_Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, DB/Z/GT or anything related. What. So. Ever._**

**_Me: Yeahhh buddy!_**

**_Bardock: Onward with the story!_**

* * *

**She glanced back at the group of people behind her. They all were oblivious, but they were just as worried as she was.**

**Samantha looked up at her. She frowned. "What's wrong Mommy?" she asked, confusion and a hint of worry in her eyes. The question caught everyone's attention. They all looked at her.**

"**A lot is wrong Samantha." Taylor said in a monotone voice. She could see the confusion on everyone as she looked around. "You do know I love you, right Samantha?"**

**The small, half-Saiyan nodded. "Yeah…" **

**Taylor nodded. She turned, looking into concerned, confused eyes. **

"**What's wrong Taylor?" Yamcha asked. He stood up. **

**Taylor turned, not being able to looking at her mate any longer. Time was running out. The enemy getting closer as the seconds passed.**

"**I'm sorry." Taylor whispered, glancing back at her entire life she was about to leave. And hopefully return to. But at the back of her mind, she knew there was very little chance she would.**

"**What?" Yamcha didn't understand. What was…**

**No. She couldn't…**

"**I'll try as hard as I can." Taylor placed her foot on the ledge.**

"**No…NO!" Yamcha lunged forward to try and catch Taylor as she jumped off. His hand was inches away from her back as she fell to the ground. "TAYLOR, NO!"**

**She landed on her feet, but quickly rebounded off the ground and flew through the air. Piccolo and Dende stood at the edge of the Look Out. They both whirled around at the yelling.**

"**STOP TAYLOR!" Yamcha's scream echoed through the air. Piccolo, suddenly understanding, grabbed Taylor's arm in an attempt to stop her.**

**But it only slowed her slightly. She whirled her leg around and knocked him in the head. His grip on her loosened and she pulled it back to her. **

**Taylor formed a small Ki blast and threw it at Piccolo's feet, distracting him so she would have enough time to get away. It worked.**

**She flew down straight down, away from the Look Out. She heard no pursuit behind her, but she thought she could heard the faint cry of her daughter. She gritted her teeth.**

"**TAYLOR! COME BACK!" She heard Piccolo's voice yell, but it was already too late. She had made up her mind, and nothing would stop her.**

**Because she had to try, even if it will be in vain, she will have tried. She will fight this new power. She will try to stop it, to destroy it. **

**Even though her chances were slim, she will know she tried to protect Yamcha and Samantha and Goten and Trunks. But there was that gut feeling, which she knew she wouldn't be coming back.**

"**I'll try as hard as I can." Taylor repeated the words to herself. "I will try as hard as I can!" she growled, clenching her teeth. It was as if she were trying to believe the words herself.**

* * *

**Yamcha jumped out of the building. **

"**No Daddy!" Samantha sobbed. She ran to the window, only to have Bulma pull her back. **

**Yamcha raced towards the ledge, with every intent on following and stopping Taylor. Before he could get in the air, Krillin's arms restrained him. **

"**Stop Yamcha! You can't stop her!" he cried.**

"**She's gonna get KILLED!" Yamcha yelled back, fighting to get away. He elbowed Krillin and got away, only to be blinded by Piccolo's white cape blind him, then he was thrown onto the ground.**

"**It's too late, Yamcha. She's gone." Piccolo's voice said. He looked down with hard eyes, towards Earth.**

"**But…but-" Yamcha started.**

"**She can't be stopped. She's already too far." Dende said sadly.**

"**No! Can't you use that telepathy or whatever! Tell her to come back!" Yamcha shook his head fiercely. **

"**She already made the decision to fight this new Buu." Piccolo growled. "For a while I've been feeling her thoughts about this."**

"**It was eating at her Yamcha. Couldn't you see it?" Krillin came up behind him, holding his stomach. "When Trunks and Goten fused, couldn't you see her eyes? She didn't like it."**

"**But…they could defeat Buu…" Yamcha thought back, trying to remember what Taylor had been doing during the past day or two. Ever since they found out about Gohan and Vegeta, she had been distant. She kept to herself, away from everybody else. Even himself and Samantha. He didn't even know what she thought about the whole ordeal… **

**But he knew well enough now. She's a full blooded Saiyan. Of course she would go and fight, even if it meant getting killed. This wasn't just about protecting them, is it? **

"**Her pride is a big factor in her decision." Piccolo answered his thoughts. "She felt as though she should give it a shot. Even if it meant-"**

"**Getting killed." Yamcha shook her head. "I should've seen this coming."**

"**She felt like she should be the one protecting us, not children." Piccolo said. "I should have expected this as well. I could have stopped her sooner." He shook his head. "The way her thoughts were heading, I should have seen her decision. But I didn't think anything of it, just Taylor mumbling like a lunatic."**

"**Yeah, she does that sometimes when she's stressed…" Yamcha sighed. **

"**Daddy!" Samantha's small voice rang through the air. They turned to see the small half-Saiyan running towards them, everyone else following.**

"**What happened? Where did Taylor go?" Bulma asked, concerned. Yamcha stood up just as Samantha reached him. **

"**Taylor went off to fight Buu." Piccolo answered. **

"**What!" The shocked question came from everyone.**

"**Daddy, why did mommy leave?" Samantha hiccupped. Yamcha held her now, close to his chest. He shook his head, not**** being able to answer.**

"**Taylor's has almost reached Buu." Piccolo growled, sensing the two power levels near one another.**

"**Here!" Mr. Popo's voice called. Everyone turned to see hi carrying a huge, cauldron like pot. He was struggling with it. Krillin went to help him. "We can use this to watch the fight." Mr. Popo explained.**

"**Oh yes." Dende nodded, hurrying to where they had placed the pot. Everybody followed him.**

* * *

**Everything around Taylor was a blur as she flew through the air. She could sense the new power close by. It was heading straight for her. She skidded to a stop. She would need to save her energy. Let the monster come to her.**

**As she waited, she looked around. There was a city a few miles away; she could see the tall buildings. She would try to keep the fight away from there.**

**The power was getting closer and closer. Just a few more seconds. She locked her jaw and tensed into a defense stance. Should she power up now? Or wait?**

**No more time to think, the power was in sight. It resembled a skinnier, more muscled version of the pink, blob they had seen before. He stopped suddenly when he caught sight of Taylor.**

**Yeah…this Buu was a lot stronger, including a lot scarier... Taylor shook the thoughts away. It was time.**

**But she was frozen. Her muscles had locked at the sight of the monster. She couldn't turn back now and say, 'Sorry, I don't wanna fight you anymore 'cause you look scary.' **

"**Buu…you've hurt a lot of people." Why was she stalling? Hell, the pink monster might not even understand her! "You've killed half the world. I don't know if you remember…but you also killed my friends. Gohan and…and Vegeta." Her voice broke. She could feel the anger rising.**

**Apparently Buu understood. His eyes flashed, and the corner of his lips turned up. A small, almost silent…chuckle came from him. He was mocking her. Taylor understood. The pink monster was mocking her sadness, and rubbing it in her face. **

**Taylor's vision turned red. The rage was overwhelming. Her body shook as his grin grew. **

"**You bastard." Taylor growled. **

**Her scream of rage pierced the air. All of her energy came together in one big blast. Her hair went golden, her eyes turned light blue as she turned into Super Saiyan. **

**She lunged towards Buu, hands clenched and ready. Buu's grin vanished and he blocked her first punch with his arm. Taylor flung her leg up and hit his side. He went flying to the ground.**

**Then everything blacked out. Taylor could see herself, as if she was out of her body, attacking Buu over and over. Her punches hitting every time, but even she could see it barely fazed him.**

**Buu blocked some of her attacks, but she was fast. Once he blocked her fist, her leg would get him. The monster frowned and jumped back. Taylor followed, blinded by her rage.**

**But he still dodged, jumping away from her every time she got near. Taylor didn't realize he was backing towards the city, which she wanted to stay away from.**

**She didn't know how much time has passed since she started attacking, but she could feel the adrenaline fading. She could see it as well. Her hits fell uselessly as Buu blocked everyone. It was when he suddenly flew up higher in the sky, that she realized they were over the city.**

**Taylor didn't want to admit it. She was scared to. But…she had a feeling it would end up this way from the moment she decided.**

**She was getting warn out. The adrenaline and rage had subsides slightly, as she still attacked. Every punch was blocked, every kick was dodged. And it as growing on her, the increasing fear. She hadn't even used an energy attack yet, but she was tired already,**

**Taylor decided it was time for one. She vanished, the rematerialized several yards away. She lifted one hand, focusing all her energy to her palm, then pushed it out. The pink Ki attack flew towards Buu at increasing speed.**

**He didn't even flinch. It was a direct hit, and smoke filled the air. Taylor backed away a few feet, knowing he could jump out at her anytime. But as the moments wore on, the smoke cleared, revealing the space empty.**

**Panic overwhelmed Taylor suddenly. Where the hell was he!**

**She heard the hit, before she felt it. A loud, painful sounding thud behind her. She went flying through the air, down towards the city. She crashed through a large building, hearing the shocked screams. She heard at least three more crashes before she felt the pain.**

**Her back throbbed violently. She heard the screams of people around her. One building she had been thrown through collapsed. Everybody ran.**

**Taylor didn't have time to react. Buu was flying towards her at incredible speed, his clenched fist ready. **

**But when he was in hitting distance, his upper torso pulled back and his foot lunged at her face, striking her chin. She flew back into the shop behind her, and the one behind that until she was on the street again. **

**Taylor shook her head and quickly got to her feet. She powered up and was ready for the next attack. She blocked Buu's entire head from hitting her chest and knocking her back again. She threw her knee up into his gut, clasped her hands together, and hit his back. He was the one on the ground this time.**

**Unfortunately not for long. His feet touched the ground slightly before he was back in the air again, hitting her with full force.**

**Taylor tried to block, but when she managed to get a kick or punch it wouldn't affect him. She cursed herself for wasting so much energy in the beginning. She had been too blinded with rage she didn't think about anything, except attacking him.**

**Then, with one swift move, Buu kicked her gut and sent her crumbling to the ground. Her landing made a crater in the ground. A car fell into the crater and landed right on top of her. She didn't move. **

**For a moment, just one second, she wanted to stop and close her eyes. She wanted to hear nothing. But the screams of horror and terror rang through the air as everyone tried to get away. For the first time she noticed a small, almost silent sob at the back of her head. For a moment, she thought it was Samantha. But she wasn't anywhere near.**

**With the last ounce of energy Taylor had, she pushed the car off of her and stood up. She glanced up and saw Buu hovering patiently, quietly, over the crater. His arms uncrossed and his eyes flashed. **

**He vanished, and then reappeared inches away from her face. He grabbed the collar of her shirt, swung her up in the air, and roundhouse kicked her. She was only knocked back for a few seconds when he appeared behind her and elbowed her in another direction. **

**She hit the ground, but when her body bounced back up, Buu grabbed her collar and started hitting her without letting go. She was his own personal punching bag.**

**But then, with one last hit, he backhanded her and sent her flying. She hit the ground but didn't stop. She slid, bringing up the concrete and dirt. When she finally stopped, Taylor found that she had no more energy left. **

**She couldn't even open her eyes. The sobbing at the back of her head grew louder, but was still distant. The sound gave her just enough strength to roll herself over. But that was it. Her body was worn out beyond imagination. The sound of an approach made her open her eyes, but she regretted it.**

**Buu was stalking towards her, an evil smirk on his lips. He stopped in front of her, and grabbed her shirt, lifting her up to him. His red eyes just stared at her for a few moments. She couldn't move. Her limbs felt as though they weren't there.**

"**Last words?" Buu snarled. Taylor realized it was the first time she heard him speak. His voice was terrifying. **

"**I tried…" Taylor managed to choke out. Her voice was raspy.**

"**Good." Buu's lips formed a tight line and she was suddenly turned around. He wrapped his arms around her, then again, and again and again. His arms extended and stretched until they completely covered her torso. He squeezed.**

**Taylor gasped at the sudden pressure. Then he squeezed again. This time she could scream. **

**Her scream pierced the air in a high pitch frequency. It hurt her own ears. As the pressure increased, she couldn't scream anymore. Her lungs were being crushed, her ribs, her arms, her spine…everything hurt. Her head felt like it was on fire.**

**She kicked her legs, trying to relieve the pressure somehow. But it only got tighter. Her mouth couldn't produce screams anymore, except her desperate attempts to fill her lungs with air. But the pressure only got worse. Black dots filled her vision. The pressure increased.**

**Taylor's legs stopped moving and hung limply. Her heart raced and beat against the pressure, her lungs were suffocating. Everything else, besides the black spots in her vision was white. And slowly, everything was turning to black. **

**She heard a crack. Everything stopped. Everything went black. The pressure was gone instantly, but then everything went numb. She couldn't feel when she hit the ground.**

* * *

**_Bardock: o_o_**

**_Kouga: o_o_**

**_Me:...heh..._**

**_Bardock: ...you...bastard._**

**_Me: Bard-_**

**_Kouga: Bastard!_**

**_Me: No, listen-_**

**_Bardock: You evil, conniving bitch!_**

**_Me: ...say all the insults you want but it won't bring her back._**

**_Kouga: ...o_o_**

**_Bardock: o_o_**

**_Me: Next chapter will be up soon..._**


	50. Thank you

**Hello everyone. Or..well, anyone who reads this.**

It is I, Renae724. The Author of this lovely Fanfic, and about...3 others. I think. I dunno.

Anyways, I just want to say...after years of no updates, and no sign of life anywhere on this account, that this story won't continue.

There won't ever be a 50th Chapter. 'Cause 49 is quite a lot for such a shit story. I mean..I started writing this Fanfic back in, what...2009 I think. It's 2013 and I've aged quite a lot.

I was recently reminded of this story, and of my love for Anime. Especially DragonBall Z. And I've thought a lot about rewatching it, and I've decided I will. When I get a chance.

But for now...I thought I should do some justice to this Fanfic.

Let's be honest here...

This fanfic is crap. Terrible spelling at times, horrible grammar and it's just awful story telling. I could've done a lot better. And I might someday. Possibly.

I want to thank the people who actually read this, and liked it. I thought it was the best thing back then. And looking back, it still is.

I just...I wanted to give this story some justice, and just end it. I think in the last chapter, I killed the main character Taylor after she fought with Buu. For those of you who are interested in the rest, I'll tell you.

As the story goes, Buu, after killing Taylor, heads to the tower...(I forgot the damn name) and then proceeds to kill and eat all of the other guys. Like Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, Android 18, ect.  
Well in my story, Yamcha and Taylor(my fanfic characterr) have a little daughter named Samantha. And she's killed too. In the afterlife, she trains with her dad Yamcha and the others until Buu gets there and so on. In the end, when the others are brought back as Goku defeats Buu, Taylor and Yamcha and Samantha are all reunited just like everyone else. A few years later, if I remember correctly, they have another child, a son named...Brandon. I think. And they go on and have a good life, and Samantha ends up marrying Trunks, and what not. And then Taylor outlives Yamcha 10 years, and so on and then she dies peacefully in her sleep and they all reunite in Heaven or whatever. I had it all planned out.

So yeah, that's how it goes. Vague, I know. I haven't spent much time in the DBZ universe for the passed few years, and so my memory of everything is sketchy. To be perfectly honest, I haven't spent anytime in the Anime world. I've been hooked to shows like Supernatural, and Doctor Who, and what not. So yeah.

I hope you enjoyed this terribly, lovely(eh) story. It's been fun. I had a hell of a time writing it. Thank you to the people who actually read it. To the people who read this.

It's been a nice ride.

And...I don't think I'll be posting much more Fanfiction. Most of my stories have been left unfinished, and it's sad. You might see me in the future, but...who know?

The journey I had with this Saiyan, Taylor, and her husband Yamcha, and her friends have been amazing, and Goku has helped me through my life. DragonBall Z helped me discover who I was, and helped me through middle school with all of the ignorance. It's the best thing that's happened to me.

So let me just get this over with.

This is just me saying thank you to Goku, and Vegeta, and Bardock, Yamcha, Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Tien Shinhan, Master Roshi, Krillin, Android 18, and. A hell of a lot others. Thanks for making my life amazing. Thanks for helping me create Taylor.

If you want...ah, I'm on tumblr. hunter-padawan. if you wish to speak, or just say anything.

_So long, and thanks for all the fish._

**-Renae724**

p.s,

I wanna thank Kouga and Bardock for being my little commentator guys or whatever. They were brilliant. And it was fun.

I'm sorry Kouga, that I never got around to posting your story...I never wrote it again.

**Kouga: **_Ah, don't apologize...It's been fun. It was nice knowing you, Renae. And you, Bardock. If you need me...Holler, and I'll come runnin'._

Thank you Bardock, for being a lovely person, even though you're dead.

**Bardock: **_No problem. It was fun, actually. Meeting everybody, and seeing everything. Pleasant, for a Saiyan. But like Kouga said, just Holler..._

Goodbye, friends.


End file.
